Random Winx Ideas
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Just some random story or chapter or pairing ideas that hit me in the brain but I don't publish as stand alone. Random ideas, random pairings, random just randomness. M for safety. I take suggestions but I don't promise anything!
1. Magicless on Earth

**Winx Club mix up**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: What will happen when the Cloud Tower, Red Fountain, and Alfea students and teachers have to retreat to a nearly empty Earth to escape the Trix? Bloom did not go to Alfea so how does she fit with the Trixs plans? AU Bloom. Femslash.)**

"This place is empty. There aren't any people here at all!" Stella complained as she, her three friends, and the only teacher they had found so far trekked through some woods.

"We don't know that for sure yet, Ms. Stella. Ms. Flora, can you ask the plants if they have seen any other humans around?" Ms. Griselda asked, patiently putting up with the spoiled rotten blond princess of the group as she pretended to not have any knowledge of Earth.

"Of course Ms. Griselda." Flora said before reaching a hand out to some nearby plants, which strangely leaned away from her until she calmed them down.

"That's strange. They don't want to tell me anything other than where we can find food and shelter. They said that there was one human left but nothing more than that. Those are poisonous Tecna." Flora reported to her teacher before spotting the small red berries in her pink haired friends' hands. Tecna immediately dropped them and wiped her hands off on her clothes while Griselda looked thoughtful.

"That's good Ms. Flora. Lead the way to the shelter, we might be able to find the others there or on the way there." The brown haired woman said nodding to her nature inclined student that nodded back and immediately lead the way to an apartment building that was a good mile outside of the forest, the long walk earning more complaints from Stella.

"Looks like someone has already been here." Stella said stating the obvious when she saw the locks blasted off of the doors in the apartment building.

"Ms. Stella?" An old looking woman named Faragonda asked poking her head out of a nearby door when she heard one of her students voices.

"Ms. Faragonda!" Griselda and the four teens said with relief in their voices as they saw the headmistress of Alfea.

"What happened to your arm Griselda?" Faragonda asked furrowing her brow in concern for her deputy head and daughter when she saw a blood stained bandage on the brown haired womans right arm.

"A big black animal attacked us in the woods and got Ms. Griselda with its claws when she protected us before she could blast it backwards." Musa explained to the white haired woman while Griseldas cheeks turned a little pink when Faragonda gave her a concerned and curious gaze.

"I've never been good at healing magic and decided to find some bandages or something to wrap it the non-magical way until we found you or Ophelia." Griselda explained understanding the question within the older womans blue eyes.

"Good decision. You were always more adept at blowing things up rather than healing if I recall correctly. Come in and I'll fix your wound in a moment." Faragonda said with a fond smile on her lips as she lead the group of five into the apartment the school heads were using for the night.

 **With the Red Fountain boys.**

"We should try and find some shelter for the night since it's getting so late. We can continue our search for the others in the morning." Sky said as he and a group of three other boys headed towards a mall that was only slightly damaged and a short walk away from where they were searching.

"Good idea. Let's see if we can't find some food here too and a bed since there seems to be a bed store in here." Brandon said nodding in agreement with his best friend while Riven and Timmy nodded as well, Riven with a scowl on his face.

"Did you guys hear something?" Sky asked after they had stepping into a store in the mall that seemed to have medicine and food in it.

"Yeah, sounded like footsteps. Human footsteps at that. Think one of the others are here?" Timmy asked pushing his glasses up his nose as he surveyed the store.

"Hey I just saw some red hair over there. Looked like it was long too. Do we know anyone with long red hair?" Brandon asked pointing in the direction of some medicines that none of them knew what they were.

"No but I'm checking it out." Riven said heading towards the direction Brandon pointed in without caring if the others followed. The other three boys just looked at each other when they heard the sound of someone hitting a floor and heard Riven curse in shock.

"Guys! This girl's hurt badly and is burning up with fever!" Riven exclaimed as he rushed back towards the other three boys with a girl in his arms. The girl had long blood red hair, pale skin, and a petite frame full of lean muscles and her face was flushed red with fever as some sweat accumulated on her forehead while she thrashed in Rivens arms in some kind of fevered nightmare.

"No! aunty…uncle…leave em lone! Ya want me…leave em lone." The girl was mumbling in her sleep as she continued to thrash while Riven maintained his hold on her.

"I think she's a survivor of what the Trix did here." Brandon said stating the obvious much like his girlfriend does while Riven and Timmy rolled their eyes.

"Brilliant deduction genius. I never would have guessed that. We need to find Ms. Faragonda or someone who can heal her quickly." Riven said sarcastically at first but then worriedly when the girl let out a scream in her sleep, one that was full of anger and pain.

"Forget staying here. We need to find the others now! Let's go guys…feel free to scream out their names or something if you think it will help find them." Sky said as he winced at another scream the girl had let out, no one should be screaming like that it wasn't right.

"With her screaming so much they'll find us sooner than later." Brandon pointed out as the red head let out another scream before he got tired of hearing her scream and shook her awake roughly, much to the others shock, disbelief, and rage. The red heads eyes snapped open, showing that they were a milky cyan blue, as she lashed out with a punch that caught Brandon right in the jaw with enough force to send him staggering back a few steps, much to the others amusement.

"Who're you!? Let me go!" The girl yelled her milky blue eyes riveting all around the area without her seeing anything at all as she fought against Rivens hold.

"Easy lady. We're not going to hurt you. We found you passed out here while we were looking for our friends. You're sick and blind and hurt so we thought we'd bring you with us so some of our friends can heal you." Riven soothed as he tightened his hold so that the squirming girl didn't fall down onto the hard tile floor.

"I'm gonna set you down now so that you can clamber onto my back so I can carry you while we continue our search. Nice punch by the way. You really got Brandon good. My name is Riven, the one you hit is Brandon, and there are two other boys here with us called Timmy and Sky okay?" Riven said soothingly as he set the girl down on her feet before kneeling in front of her with his back facing her. She was obviously blind so it wouldn't do for her to be walking into some walls.

"O-Okay. I'm Bloom." Bloom said as she felt her way towards Rivens back and then wrapped her arms around his neck so that she was riding on his back piggy back style, trusting the plasma haired male since she could hear that he was sincere and telling the truth.

"Let's get going guys. We need to find the others quickly before her fever gets worse. Do you know anywhere someone could find shelter around here Bloom? Like an apartment building or a house or something?" Sky asked looking the blind girl over as the four boys and only survivor of earth walked out of the mall and onto a deserted street.

"Umm. This is…Fifth Street which means there should be an apartment complex a few streets over! We left the mall from the pharmacy so it should be towards the…east!" Bloom said after a moment's thought as her unseeing eyes lit up at the idea of being helpful to these boys that were helping her.

"East it is then." Sky said heading towards the east without a second's hesitation since he trusted the earth raised girls knowledge of her surroundings even though she couldn't see them.

"How can you see where you're going if you're blind?" Brandon asked tactlessly and sounding confused as he glanced at the red haired girl, causing Riven to smack him upside his head with his free hand.

"I've been blind for as far back as I can remember so I learned how to tell where I am and where other people or things are when I was really little so I wouldn't get lost." Bloom answered as she rested her head on top of Rivens when her fever made her tired again.

"Go on back to sleep. We'll wake you if we find the others or if something happens." Timmy advised the blind girl, causing her to let out an agreeing murmur as she drifted off into another fevered sleep on Rivens back.

"That must be the apartment complex she was talking about. Let's check it out, even if the girls aren't there we can always let her sleep on a bed or couch or something until we're ready to move out again." Sky said pointing at an apartment complex after ten minutes of walking in silence in an eastern direction. Riven gave his agreement with a small smile while the other two nodded and the four boys and sleeping girl made their way into the complex, blinking slightly when they saw the locks gone from the doors.

"I think some of the girls are here or have been here at the very least." Brandon said once again stating the obvious as he looked at the doors before pushing one open at random, coming face to face with a horrible sight. Faragonda making out with her wife, who just so happened to be Headmistress Griffin of Cloud Tower, with her shirt half off.

"Sorry!" Brandon squeaked as he slammed the door shut almost instantly with a beat red face. The sound of the slamming door caused Bloom to bolt awake with a small 'yip' like sound while Riven lost his balance at the sudden movement and shock, which sent him sprawling face first on the carpeted floor with Bloom sitting on his back blinking cutely in confusion.

"Huh?" Bloom asked tilting her head to the side as she desperately tried to act as if she wasn't sick, tired, or injured, failing miserably when she yawned again. The doors down the hall opened just as Bloom curled up on top of Rivens back like a kitten, fast asleep almost instantly.

"I think we found them." Timmy said blinking slowly at what all happened in the span of roughly a single minute.

"My brain needs a shower." Brandon said before jumping away from the door he was standing by when it was flung open to show a furious and battle ready Griffin, and an embarrassed Faragonda who had put her shirt back on correctly although it was a little ruffled.

"Can someone get Bloom off of me so I can stand up without her falling?" Riven asked, his voice and words muffled due to the carpet he was currently laying on with a sleeping and sick blind girl curled up on his back. Griffin blinked at the sight of the plasma haired boy laying on his stomach on the floor with a sleeping girl that obviously had a fever and was injured curled up on his back before stepping forward and gently scooping the injured girl into her arms.

"Thank you. Now I can breathe again." Riven said standing up and scowling when Brandon snickered at him.

"Shut up Brandon. It was your fault for slamming the door." Riven said glaring at the brown haired boy, which earned said boy a glare from Griffin while Faragondas face turned a bright pink normally associated with neon signs.

"My brain needs to be bleached." Brandon said in response as he looked a little queasy at what he had seen.

"You don't have a brain. Honestly, asking a blind girl how she could see where she was going. Talk about stupid and tactless." Sky said rolling his eyes heavenward as he said this, which earned a few glares to the brown haired boy from the girls.

"Anyways. We found Bloom here in a pharmacy at the mall a few minutes away from here and noticed that she was sick and injured, and apparently tired, so we decided to bring her with us until we found someone who could heal her. It also happens that she's blind and isn't anyone we know from Alfea or Cloud Tower which means she's a survivor from whatever the Trix did here." Timmy reported to Faragonda and Griffin as he ignored the bickering going on between Brandon and Sky now.

"She fell asleep on Riven who actually carried her without a complaint?" Musa asked looking between Riven, Timmy, and the sleeping red head curiously.

"Yep. He even offered to carry her piggy back style after we learned she was sick and blind after she socked Brandon in the jaw with one mean right hook." Timmy reported while Griselda took a good look at the girl in Griffins arms curiously once she finally made it past the other girls.

"Bloom!" Griselda said after getting a look at the girls face as she took a step back in shock.

"You know her?" Sky asked curiously and confused at the brown haired womans shock.

"Yes, when school is out I live here on Earth in a house a little ways away from here. This red head is Bloom, she was in the orphanage for two years before I found and adopted her." Griselda explained which earned her some shocked looks from those that didn't know that.

"So she's our granddaughter?" Faragonda asked blinking at Griselda as the white haired motioned to herself and her purple haired wife.

"Yep. I was planning to introduce you two to her back when she was still little but you two were so busy that you never really had the time." Griselda said shrugging since she was used to her two mothers never having much time. The two women were famous, powerful, and the heads of two of the most important schools in the Magical dimension so they didn't have a lot of time to spend with their only daughter, let alone a granddaughter that they didn't know they had.

"Sorry 'Selda." Faragonda said wincing since she always felt guilty about not spending more time with her only child and now even more so since she never knew her grandchild. Hell she never knew she had a grandchild.

"I'm used to it." Griselda said waving it off dismissively as she gently and easily lifted Bloom from out of Griffins arms and into her own. What she didn't know was that her words caused a rather large pang of guilt to shoot through the two women. The change of hands caused Bloom to wake up with her sightless eyes snapping open in alarm for a minute.

"…Mama?" Bloom asked recognizing the arms of the person holding her as her mom's.

"Yep, it's me baby girl. Your grandmothers are here too but you should rest since you still have a rather nasty fever right now. You can meet them later." Griselda soothed maternally, causing her students to stare at her in shock since she definitely wasn't the motherly type whenever they saw her at school.

"M'kay. Where's ma?" Bloom asked yawning slightly and snuggling closer to her mama.

"She's out and about somewhere but don't worry, we'll find her or she'll find us soon baby girl." Griselda cooed soothingly to the sick girl who nodded and fell asleep.

"Why'd she asked about you twice?" Stella asked confused as Griselda slowly and gently made her way into one of the apartment buildings and laid Bloom down on the bed inside of it.

"She didn't. She asked about me and then she asked about my wife, there's a difference. She calls me 'mama' and my wife 'ma'." Griselda explained earning a few dropped jaws from her students while her mothers were looking at Bloom worriedly and Griselda fondly.

"Where is Iris any ways? I half expected her to go full vampire until she found you and Bloom." Faragonda said causing her students and the Red Fountain boys to look even more shocked since they didn't know that Griseldas wife was a vampire.

"I don't know but she probably is in her Half-Vampire state right now and trying to sniff us out." Griselda said smiling fondly since her wife was as overprotective as they came.

"You married a vampire?" Sky asked in a mixture of disbelief, shock, and disgust while Griselda smirked slightly unable to resist the set up.

"I did a lot more than that." Griselda said with a faint grin on her lips which caused her students and the boys to blush horribly.

"Honestly Griselda I thought you would be more embarrassed about what we do. After all you're usually on bottom." A familiar womans' voice said causing Griselda to blush lightly while the students were blanching and trying to desperately erase their memories.

"Because last time I tried to top you tied me to the bed with chains and ropes." Griselda shot back without missing a beat.

"That's because _I'm_ the dominate my dear." The woman said walking closer and snatching Griseldas lips in a forceful but loving kiss.

"Trust me I know." Griselda said with a slightly glazed over look in her eyes when the kiss finally ended.

"Damnitt where's the brain bleach when you need it?" Riven asked covering his eyes with his hands as lots of naughty images burned their way into his cranium.

"You two stop with that talk. It's not appropriate around the students and I for one don't want to know what happens in my daughter's bedroom." Faragonda said scowling ever so slightly and causing Griffin to snicker along with Griselda.

"It isn't the bedroom you have to worry about. It's every other room, mom." Griselda said watching how red her mother turned at this information while Griffin high-fived Griseldas wife.

"And you don't want to hear about it because she takes her submissiveness after you, love." Griffin said before forcefully kissing her wife, causing the white haired woman to whimper a little into her dominates mouth while the students were yelling about it 'burning their eyes!' in Stellas words. And since not even fire could burn a sun fairy…

"And they worry about you being inappropriate in front of the students." DuFour said snickering as she wrapped her arms around Griselda's waist.

"Now what's wrong with our baby? I can tell she has a fever but is it a cold? The flu?" DuFour asked looking at Bloom worriedly as she fretted over the girls bedside.

"I'm not sure yet love. I _just_ set her down when you came in, I haven't had a chance to run a diagnosis test on her." Griselda said smiling warmly as she watched her wife fret and fuss over their sleeping daughter. It made her feel a brief flash of hope…perhaps…

"What are you thinking of Selda? I can feel your emotions through our bond and they're a heck of a mix." DuFour asked looking at her wife confused, if she had looked up a split second sooner she would have seen Griselda's hand over her stomach protectively.

"I'll tell you later dear." Griselda said smiling and shaking her head while DuFour frowned but nodded as she turned back to their daughter. Griselda's hand slowly returned to her stomach as she smiled down at it and then over at her wife and daughter.

Perhaps her wife wouldn't mind that another child was on the way.


	2. Resident Evil crossover short

**Resident Evil and Winx Club Crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if there was another member to One's team? She is the youngest of them to date and is dating some of the others. She also has powers and is the team 'comedian'. Oh lord. The magical Dimension will be screwed when Bloom finally comes to Alfea with survivors in tow AU OOC Femslash and bashing Living! Rain and others.)**

"Seriously? You guys had to bust in the windows? There is a front door for a _reason!_ " A teenaged girls voice asked in amusement and disbelief as she and two other women, both older and with black hair, walk in through the front door calmly. The memory-less dirty blond in the red dress was more than a little surprised when all the boys turned and gave the three girls sheepish grins.

"Boys." One of the dark haired women, this one looked kinda Russian, said shaking her head fondly while the other one, a Latina woman, snorted her agreement.

"Don't you even start Rain. If you hadn't had seen me and Olga heading for the door, you would've been the first to jump in and you know it." The red head chastised the Latina woman who flushed and grinned sheepishly.

"What? It's fun." The Latina, Rain, said shrugging slightly with a sheepish grin while the boys all nodded in agreement.

"Um who are all of you?" Alice, the memory less dirty blond, asked looking at the three curiously.

"Well this is Rain who is the total kickass of the team, Olga the medic who patches us all back up, and me the comedian and pyromaniac. Nice ta see ya again although you probably don't remember me." The red head said all of this with a grin on her face while the two other women grinned at their introductions.

"She might not remember you but I bet if she thinks about it she'll remember some of your pranks." Mr. One said with a dry snort, causing the red head to grin.

"I'm the prankster of the team for a reason."


	3. Bleach crossover Bloom Matsumoto

**Bleach and Winx Club Crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Bloom was just the Gigai body of a Shinigami? Not just any Shinigami though, it is the Gigai of Rangiku Matsumoto who was on an undercover assignment when Stella found her and kept her identity and powers a secret? Oh boy AU OOC and maybe some bashing!)**

"Damnitt what's taking them so long?" Bloom, also known to some as Rangiku Matsumoto, asked aloud in frustration as she used a materialized Haineko to slice one of the Decay Monsters clean in half. She winced as a scream of outrage from her partner and older sister rang throughout her head at being used to slice apart such disgusting creatures.

"Stop complaining Haineko, I'll give you a nice cleaning and sharpening as soon as we're done." Bloom said aloud as she glanced down at her sword with a fond roll of her eyes before looking up in time to duck under a punch from one decay monster that had its arm promptly sliced off. Nearby Griselda exchanged worried and confused looks with DuFour as they blasted as many of the monsters as they could away from their beloved students. Was Bloom _talking_ to her _sword_? Where had she gotten it from anyways? They'd never seen her with a sword before and Palladium was too far away to have conjured it up for the now magicless red head.

"Oomph!" Bloom grunted in pain when a giant decay monster had punched her and knocked her to the ground from behind, causing those who had seen it eyes to widen as the creatures foot loomed over Bloom ominously. Their spells couldn't destroy it in time to save Bloom! Bloom laid there for a minute in pain and was about to roll out of the way when a crackling in her ear caught her attention.

"Go ahead!" Bloom responded as the ear piece fell out of her ear and hit the speaker button as it fell to the ground near her.

"You have been approved to reveal yourself, remove the limiter, and backup is on the way lieutenant! I repeat you have permission to reveal yourself and remove your limiter." A male's voice called out from the small earpiece causing Bloom to sigh in relief as the giants foot came down and she stopped it with her wrist and closed fist.

"Thank you command and next time see if you can't process it a little faster or else I might be sushi." Bloom said sighing in relief as she picked up the earpiece and put it back where it belonged, switching off the speaker button as well. She reached down into her pocket and pulled out a small capsule before popping it into her mouth, causing many to gasp in shock when Bloom separated into two people. One was the Bloom they knew, the other was a strawberry blond haired woman with green eyes, a large bust, slightly tanned skin, and wearing a strange outfit with the sword in her hand.

"Take out as many of the Decay creatures as you can while still protecting the Living on our side." Rangiku told the mod soul in her Gigai who grinned widely and gave a chirpy 'okay dokey' before throwing the giant decay monster into several smaller ones!

"Wonder who my backup is? Oh well! No time to worry about that now!" Rangiku said cheerfully as she pulled down the top of her rather low cut kimono just a little bit to reveal a black mark on her chest that slowly glowed before disappearing all together.

"There limiter removed. Now let's go wild! Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku intoned as she held her sword out and causing many to merely stare shocked and confused as the sword turned to dust, all but the hilt at least.

"Now let's rip 'em apart nee-chan!" Rangiku said grinning as she directed the hilt towards the giant Decay monster that had tried to crush her, causing the dust to follow its path quickly and cut the giant to shreds in a matter of seconds. Rangiku began to dance around slightly as she directed the ashes towards many decay monsters at the same time, sadly she had used the ashes to block a lightning bolt from Stormy which distracted her from the icicles shot at her back thanks to Icy.

"Look out!" Griselda shouted as she saw the ice shards heading for Rangiku's back, causing Rangiku to look over her shoulder only for her eyes to widen at the sight of the icicles. Thankfully they were sliced apart a moment before they could hit Rangiku. In between Rangiku and Icy was now a pure white haired boy that looked to be about ten or so that was rather lanky and had a fringe that nearly covered one of his icy blue eyes.

"Captain!" Rangiku said in shock and relief at the sight of the person she trusted above all others to watch her back.

"Heh. Who else would they send to watch your back, Matsumoto? Besides, according to your report one of the ring leaders of this little riot has ice powers. I wished to see for myself if her powers were like my own." The white haired boy said with a smirk as he looked over his shoulder at Rangiku who gave him a beautiful smile before everyone sweat dropped when the taller woman glomped the poor kid, suffocating him with her chest much to several guys jealousy.

"Damnitt Matsumoto I need air!" The boy yelled.

"Sorry Captain!" Rangiku said releasing the boy with a giggle. She loved doing that. His reaction was so amusing. Best part was that her sister agreed with her, the Chibi captain was adorable.

"Sorry my _ass_. You do that on purpose. We really need to register your chest as a weapon." The boy said glaring at Rangiku while many were startled at the fact that what looked like a ten year old boy just cursed.

"Find the forms Captain and I'll sign them." Rangiku said 'innocently' and making the boy snort slightly.

"Bullshit. You don't even do your own paperwork Matsumoto." The boy said although he gave her an almost fond smile at this as he shook his head.

"Yes I do…sometimes! But paperwork is so boring! I'd rather be fighting or drinking, preferably drinking." Rangiku said grinning.

"Alcoholic." The boy said smirking at the woman who grinned back at him. She said one word before she Shunpo'd all the way across the courtyard, leaving him to freeze everything within three yards of himself solid while throwing a temper tantrum.

"Midget."


	4. Attack on Winx

**Attack on Titan and Winx Club crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Bloom was raised in the Attack on Titan universe until Stella finds her by pure chance. Bloom is a member of the Scouts and is also able to turn into a titan like Eren and Annie do. She managed to save Annie but no one at Alfea knows who Bloom really is until one day…AU OOC some bashing and some Femslash)**

"Where is Miss Bloom?" Griselda asked narrowing her eyes as she looked around for the elusive red haired student that had been beside her a moment ago as they ventured into Magix in order to get Bloom some new cloths, hers having been destroyed in a prank gone wrong. Griselda was confused, she had turned her back for one minute to talk to DuFour, who had come along with them, and the girl had vanished into thin air!

"I think she went that wa-" DuFour began, pointing towards the general direction she caught a glimpse of the girls unique red hair when a loud shout stopped her cold. Everyone stared shocked and confused as there was a loud monstrous roar when three giant naked humanoid, but curiously lacking genitalia, creatures about 14 to 15 meters high appeared in a loud clash of thunder and blast of icy cold magic.

"YOU DUMBASS! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" The shout said before there was a monstrous roar from one of the two male things.

"What do you mean?" Another shout could be heard over the screams of shock and slight terror from the general public as the things began to move forward with disturbing grins on their faces.

"Those are 14 to 15 meter high Titans! Don't you understand? Titans eat hu-" The other shout was cut off by a loud feminine scream as one woman was grabbed and promptly devoured by the dark haired male titan.

"They eat humans." The voice finished sadly as blood splattered everywhere from the woman who was bitten clean in half.

"Miss Bloom!" Griselda shouted staring at her red haired student who was wearing the only outfit she had that hadn't been destroyed by the prank. It was a brown military like outfit that had a symbol on the back and chest over her heart, a shield with two different colored wings on it, one black wing one white wing.

"Run! Everyone evacuate the area while I handle the Titans!" Bloom yelled for everyone to hear as there was a slight glow around her waist before the strange gear she brought with her from Earth appeared on her.

"Don't fight it! They're immune to magic!" Bloom yelled when she saw some people trying to blast the Titans, everyone could only watch shocked and horrified as they were squashed or eaten alive by the Titans.

"Bastards!" Bloom yelled her eyes filled with hatred as she ran towards the Titans, using something at her waist in order to hook herself to a nearby roof top and be pulled up on it.

"You bastards don't belong here! Go back to hell where you came from!" Bloom shouted at the Titans, drawing their attention solely to her as much as she could.

"Miss Bloom!" DuFour said about to run over to her student only to be grabbed by Griselda.

"Griselda what!?" DuFour asked turning back to look at her co-worker who had a detached look on her face that DuFour had only seen once before, during the War of Sparx.

"No DuFour. Look closely at Bloom's face." Griselda said staring up at her student even as she held her co-worker back. DuFour looked back up at her students face closely and felt her eyes widen slightly before they went back to normal.

"I see…" DuFour said staring at her student while Griselda slowly released her.

"The look on her face…is that of a soldier…a warrior. The look in her eyes is one of upmost hatred and yet confidence. She knows what she's doing. She's encountered these monsters before…and she knows how to kill them. We'll only get in her way if we try to interfere." Griselda said watching her student closely as the red head unsheathed some strange looking swords as the three Titans advanced on her.

"…What has that child gone through in her life to be able to face those creatures without fear?" DuFour asked watching as Bloom smirked darkly and used the strange wire things to zip around the first Titan, going behind it and coming down on it spinning wildly.

"I don't know DuFour but…I have a feeling we're going to find out…whether we want to or not." Griselda said watching as the first monster dropped with a huge chunk of flesh cut out of the back of its neck while Bloom turned her attention to the other two, quickly zipping around one only to be caught in the fist of the second one.

"Bloom!" The two teachers yelled and, despite their common sense and instincts yelling for them to run away, they both prepared to blast that Titan to get it to release their student. In an instant though there was a large spurt of blood as the Titan's fingers and most of its hand was cut clean off and Bloom appeared covered in blood but looked to be unharmed.

"Nice try bastard! My girlfriend puts up more of a fight in her Human form than you do!" Bloom yelled as she zoomed around and cut out the back of its neck easily, turning her attention to the last one who was approaching her at a faster than normal pace…and…jumping?

"Shit an Abnormal!" Bloom said eyes wide as she leapt to the side as it passed her, causing it to smack into a building and turn back to her.

"Gotta time this just right." The two teachers were able to hear Bloom mutter from the building next to them as the Abnormal leapt right at Bloom again.

"Now!" Bloom said to herself, jumping up into the air clean over the Titan's head and coming back down spinning, cutting deeply into its neck without remorse. Bloom stood and slowly made her way to the edge of the rooftop, glaring down at a Cloud Tower Witch that Griselda recognized vaguely as Icy. Griselda and DuFour did not blame Icy one bit for 'eep'ing underneath Blooms cold glare. Bloom was covered in Titan blood with two blood covered swords in her hands and her glare could send even the most hardened criminals crying for their mommy.

"You! You selfish cowardly little whore. It's because of you not knowing when to pick your battles that those people died. It's because of you the Titans came to a planet that never experienced them before." Bloom said causing Icy to look down slightly, she didn't actually mean for people to die. She just wanted to scare the weird red haired earth girl.

"If any more people die because of Titans being summoned I will run you through with my blades before burning you alive." Bloom said pointing one blood covered blade tip straight at Icy. What really frightened everyone though, were her eyes.

Her eyes…they showed she would follow through with her threat without hesitation or remorse. That's when Bloom's mouth turned up into a twisted and cruel smirk.

"You wouldn't be the first or the last human I have or will kill."


	5. Darcy's parentage

**Winx Club Griffin AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Darcy wasn't just some random evil descendant of the Coven? What if instead of being the Covens descendant like everyone thought she was Valtors eldest daughter…with Griffin. AU OOC some Bashing and some Femslash maybe.)**

"Darcy…I think there's something you need to know." Headwitchress Griffin said gently when Darcy came to visit her in her cell after Valtor had taken over Cloud Tower.

"Oh great. You're going to start preaching about goodness and all aren't you?" Darcy asked rolling her eyes although she was confused by the gentle tone of voice and the just as gentle look in Griffins eyes.

"No. It's just something I thought you might want to know before you completely destroy what little future you have left…Darceline." Griffin said as gently as before as she got as close to the bars as she dared without being flung back into the back wall of the cell. Darcy had started to walk away at the beginning of Griffin talking about her destroying her own future…but she froze at the name the headmistress used.

"That name…how do you know it?" Darcy asked turning and staring at the headmistress shocked at the use of her full name, the one she never told anyone.

"No need to be so surprised Darceline." Griffin said with an amused twitch of her lips at the look on Darcy's face as the brown haired woman looked at the elder woman confused and curious.

"That name wasn't on any of my school certificates and I never said it aloud, how do you know it?" Darcy asked narrowing her eyes at the green skinned woman who merely smiled.

"Why shouldn't I know it?" Griffin asked rolling up the side of her purple dress near her left leg, showing a small pale white mark on her lower calf. Darcy looked at the mark that looked a bit like a skull and reached down to touch her own left leg, where a pale similar mark resided although hers was mostly unseeable thanks to her already pale skin and even so it was covered up by her boots.

"How do you have the same mark as me?" Darcy asked staring at Griffin shocked as the headmistress let her dress fall.

"The very same way I know your full name." Griffin said smiling at the purple clad witch while Stella and Layla suddenly appeared to rescue the Headmistress.

"Wait a second! I'm not going to fight you two right now. I want answers!" Darcy said looking pointedly at Griffin as Stella used her fairy dust to get rid of the magical bars on the cell, causing Griffin to sigh slightly as she finally got out of that small cell.

"I hate closed spaces." Griffin muttered under her breath as she nodded to the two fairies in thanks while Darcy looked at the Headmistress curiously, still wanting some answers.

"Now then. Since I'm free I think I need to go have a _talk_ with my dear ex-boyfriend." Griffin said her eyes taking on a murderous glint as she began to stalk towards where her office is.

"Ex-boyfriend? You mean he's as old as you are?" Darcy asked sounding shocked as she and the two fairies exchanged shocked looks and ran/flew to catch up with the pissed off green skinned woman.

"He's actually a few years older than me. Why?" Griffin asked shooting Darcy a confused look when the brown haired girl pulled a disgusted face and looked ready to retch.

"Gross! A man old enough to be my father or grandfather was flirting with me!" Darcy said looking thoroughly disgusted and causing the two fairies to look disgusted as well while Griffin froze for all of a moment.

"He was _flirting_ with you?" Griffin asked slowly after a minute and causing Darcy to nod.

"Yeah he was flirting with Icy, Stormy, and I ever since Icy unfroze him in the Obsidian dimension." Darcy said looking slightly confused at the Headmistress's actions and jumping when the purple haired woman slammed her fist into the wall, actually breaking a hole in the wall before she continued storming off to her office, even angrier than before if that was possible.

"Yeah yeah your students are here and rescued me. Yes, we're teaming up again but I get first crack at that bastard. Let's go." Griffin said bluntly and straight to the point the very second Saladin and Faragonda stepped out from an unauthorized portal right in front of her. The two exchanged looks and followed after their friend and the confused teenagers since the green skinned woman hadn't slowed her march towards her office at all.

"There's the bastard!" Griffin snarled quietly when she peaked into her office only to see two of the fairies trying to defrost a third one.

"Oi!" Griffin yelled throwing a strong and quick blast at Valtor that knocked him into a wall so that he could no longer continue his assault on the two fairies that were quickly joined by the two princesses that had rescued Griffin.

"Ah Griffin out of your cell I see." Valtor said with a slight growl as he looked up from the wall, only to 'eep' slightly when he came face to face with a murderous green skinned woman.

"You are the most vile, sick, twisted, disgusting, pig of a male I have ever had the displeasure of knowing let alone dating you piece of vermin shit!" Griffin snarled as she kicked or blasted Valtor with each insulting word she spoke directed at him.

"Have you ever seen Griffy this pissed off before?" Darcy heard Saladin ask Faragonda in a whisper as they and the non-frozen fairies stared at the purple haired woman.

"Before or after Valtor and the Ancestrials stole her newborn daughters and hid them away?" Faragonda asked back in a whisper as well while Darcy's head snapped to the white haired woman. Ms. Griffin knew her full name, had the same birthmark as her, and had at least two daughters that were stolen from her as newborns…could it be?

"Mind informing me what I did to piss you off so much this time?" Valtor asked coughing after a particularly harsh kick to his ribs that probably damaged his lungs; she wasn't giving him any time to counter or even begin to attack her back.

"Not only do you help those three ancient bitches steal my newborn daughters, who are your daughters as well I must regretfully add, but I found out recently that you've known where they were all this time even while you were sealed away and _I_ was still trying to find them. Now I find out you, you sick perverted little bastard, had been _flirting_ with our eldest _**DAUGHTER**_!"


	6. Bloom goes to Beta

**Winx Club Beta AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Bloom is found out to not be Princess Veranda in Season 1 instead of Faragonda and Griselda catching them it was Faragonda and Palladium because Griselda was busy? A couple of very crude remarks from Palladium caused Bloom to run from Alfea in tears…AU OOC and Femslash and some Bashing)**

"Wait Miss Bloom!" Faragonda yelled reaching out to grab the young red head that had just been so cruelly insulted by the normally timid and shy Professor Palladium. They had just confronted the girl on whether she was really Veranda of Vallisto or not and learned the truth that her name was actually Bloom and she was from Earth. This had prompted Palladium to call her a liar and when they realized Bloom really was from Earth he said several uncomplimentary things about her being abandoned there and having a…street walkers job to put it nicely.

Bloom didn't even turn back to glance at them as she crossed the courtyard and was out of the gates and in the surrounding forest in record time, tears falling down her face the whole way.

"You Palladium are hereby suspended without pay until this has all been resolved! I don't know why you were so cruel to her but that was far beyond uncalled for! You are not to be alone with any of the students nor are you allowed to teach class without one of the other teachers supervising!" Faragonda almost roared as she spun and glared at the shocked looking elven teacher.

"B-But Miss Faragonda! She would have tarnished Alfea's good reputation! I was only-"

"I don't _care_ about the reputation of the school at the moment! Thanks to you there is a hurt and most likely scared young lady who can't control her rather strong magic on her own in the forest where a great many things can injure and even kill her!" Faragonda really did roar at him this time, drawing attention from the formerly sleeping students and teachers.

"What is going on Headmistress?" Griselda asked rushing to the scene along with the other teachers at the sound of their normally calm and kind headmistress so angry. Even back when they were in school together Griselda had never heard the woman sound so angry.

"The girl who introduced herself as Princess Veranda of Vallisto turned out to be a young girl named Bloom from the planet Earth. When Palladium and I confronted her about this, Palladium said some rather uncalled for words that caused young Miss Bloom to run off in tears! She is now somewhere in the woods!" Faragonda said glaring at Palladium while many of the teachers gasped at the mention of Earth.

"What did you say to her?" Griselda asked growling as she whirled around to face the Elf who looked confused as he repeated what he had said, causing Griselda and DuFour to snarl at him. No one, especially not a _child_ , deserved to be called such things!

"I don't see the problem with what I said. I was just telling the truth and trying to protect the schools repu-"

BAM!

….

….

….

"Go Miss G!" Musa finally said after about two minutes of dead silence as everyone stared at the brown haired woman who had just decked Palladium mid-word. She had hit him dead in the mouth hard enough to knock him on the ground and knock him out with his mouth bleeding.

"Thank you Miss Musa. Now if you all will excuse me I have a student to go find and bring back." Griselda said straightening her dress slightly as she turned on her heel and stormed towards the gate to look for Bloom who can't have gone too far.

"Griselda…Where is Ms. Bloom?" Faragonda asked worriedly the next morning when Griselda dragged herself through the gate alone.

"…I'm afraid I don't know. I saw her for a few minutes and tried to chase her to bring her back and let her know no one agreed with Palladium but…she escaped me by jumping into the trees and jumping from limb to limb." Griselda said sighing as she hung her head slightly in defeat and slight shame.

"I'll keep looking for her, you go get some rest Griselda." DuFour said placing a hand on Griselda's shoulders reassuringly and smiling at the brown haired woman before turning and taking off through the gate.

For two full weeks the teachers and a variety of students would take turns looking in the woods for Bloom, Faragonda even called in Saladin and some of his boys to help search for the red head but even their tracking experts couldn't find her.

Finally after another two to three weeks Faragonda called Griffin the day before the Day of the Royals.

"I was wondering when you'd call Faragonda." Griffin said immediately after her hologram appeared in the room.

"You knew I would contact you eventually." Faragonda said, it certainly wasn't a question that was for sure.

"Of course. I'm guessing it has something to do with that mysterious red head the twins and some students saw in the woods a few weeks ago. She told them that she had tried to go to Alfea but one of the teachers had been a right asshole so she decided that the woods would be a better place to be." Griffin said causing Faragonda to straighten up.

"And you didn't call me? Where is she now? Over there at Cloud Tower? Is she alright? Was she injured?" Faragonda asked worriedly and causing Griffin to hold her hands up in mock surrender.

"Slow down before you blow a gasket Faragonda. I didn't call you because she apparently wanted to stay _away_ from Alfea, not get associated with it again. I have a vague idea of where she is now but I'm not a hundred percent sure. She's not here though. She looked perfectly fine according to the twins, and they didn't see any injuries on her. Can't say how she is now because that was the only time they saw her. Some of my girls have been going out into the woods regularly to try and recruit her to the 'dark side' I believe some of your girls call it, but none of them had seen so much as a glimpse of her yet." Griffin said causing Faragonda to sigh slightly.

"And before you ask. No I won't help you locate her. It was your teachers that had hurt her so badly, it's your teachers that should try and fix the issue." Griffin said causing Faragonda to nod, she really hadn't expected anything different from her old friend but it never hurt to try.

"You might want to bring your teachers along to the Day of the Royals tomorrow though. You all might get a bit of a…surprise." Griffin said with a chuckle of dry amusement, causing Faragonda to look concerned. Anything that made Griffin laugh or even chuckle could not be good for her…or her teachers for that matter but she couldn't see how this request could hurt anything.

"I hear a girl referred to as the Princess of Beta will be there alongside her adoptive grandmother, Headmistress Sylva." Griffin said with a smirk and causing Faragonda to frown, she had heard some rumors of a girl titled as the Beta Princess but she had merely thought they were idle gossip.

"I wasn't aware that Sylva adopted a granddaughter." Faragonda said causing Griffin to shrug.

"I only heard about it through Ediltrude who's 'friends' with one of the teachers at Beta." Griffin said using air quotes when she said friends and smirking a bit.

"So Ediltrude finally got together with someone?" Faragonda asked smirking as well when she realized what the air quotes meant.

"Yep. Zarathustra is dating the teacher too, poor woman. You know those two." Griffin said shrugging her shoulders with an even wider smirk. Her two friends were hellions plain and simple.  
"They share everything even girlfriends. That poor woman indeed." Faragonda said shaking her head fondly. She was more than aware of how bad the twins could be, she had been in school with them after all.

"Luckily for the woman, she has twin sisters too so she knows what she's getting into and she can handle them both easily." Griffin said chuckling and causing Faragonda to chuckle as well. It wasn't often someone could handle the twins at the same time, but it was always amusing to see them both fawning over the same woman.

"So… are we going to sit together this year or act like we still hate each other?" Faragonda asked after a minute as she stared softly at the slightly younger woman whose face softened at the question.

"Together. I don't think I can go much longer without you by my side." Griffin said looking at her shorter wife softly and giving her a small soft smile.

"Nor I without you." Faragonda said with a warm smile of her own that caused Griffin to blush slightly.

"…Love you Fara." Griffin said softly, hesitantly, she had never been good at saying those words aloud. Often times she didn't have too, it showed in her eyes, actions, and in the mate bond. The absolutely radiant smile that Faragonda gave her for it though…she'd definitely have to say the words much more often.

"I love you too Griff." Faragonda said softly, much more easily than her counterpart had. She didn't say the words as often as she thought she should because she knew of her wife's insecurities with feelings but…the almost blinding smile Griffin grew and tried to hide at hearing them made her determined to say the words much more often now.

"I still won't protect you from what's going to happen though. Not unless they take it too far." Griffin said after a comfortable moment of silence between the two, causing Faragonda to snort slightly as the mood was broken.

"I would expect no less from you dear."


	7. Bloom calls out the teachers

**Winx Club Bloom distrust au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Bloom came back after having her powers stolen in season one she brought up the teachers failings when they questioned her distrust towards them? Which also brought other issues to light? AU OOC and some bashing. Also femslash)**

"Here drink it while it's hot. It'll make you feel better." Griselda said softly as she handed the red head a cup of steaming tea, laced with a calming potion to help settle the girls nerves.

"Thank you." Bloom said softly as she took the cup but didn't drink any of it, instead she set it on the edge of Ms. Faragondas desk and waited for the older woman to talk.

"Why don't you tell me what happened Bloom?" Faragonda asked causing Bloom to lean back in the chair slightly as she locked eyes with the older woman. Cyan met cyan as Bloom lifted one flame red eyebrow almost delicately and her whole face turned from worried to calm and almost expressionless.

"Why do you care?" Bloom asked in return causing all of the teachers, who were gathered in the room along the wall behind Faragonda, to look startled at her question.

"What?" Faragonda asked just as startled and confused as the others.

"Ah perhaps I should rephrase my question slightly. Why do you _pretend_ to care? That question is directed at all of you by the way." Bloom said her calm almost detached cyan eyes sweeping across the other teachers who looked at her confused.

"What do you mean pretend to care? We might not show it often but we care about all of our girls." DuFour asked confused as she stepped forward slightly.

"Oh really? You all must be very good at acting then, considering how often you've failed to show that you care more about the students than the school's reputation." Blooms calm, cold answer caused Palladium and Griselda to flinch slightly while the others were better at hiding it. Okay so sometimes the school's reputation did cloud their judgment but surely they weren't _that_ bad!

"I'm afraid I don't understand Ms. Bloom. What are you talking about?" Wizgiz asked trying to play the devil's advocate.

"Since you all insist on playing stupid then perhaps I shall tell you about all of the situations that have happened to me and my four friends, not even counting the other students that I'm sure can name even more situations and circumstances." Bloom said with a small sigh as she reached down beside the chair and pulled a notebook out of a purse that none of them had noticed before.

"Oh? You like it? It was a gift from Tecna when she realized that I didn't know how to use my magic to carry my stuff for me or at least to make my things weigh less. It's bottomless, weightless, and hooked onto my essence and mind so that I am the only one that can access it whenever I wish without setting off the defense systems. Of course I give my friends access to it as well but if anyone else were to try and pick it up or take something out of it without my permission… well let's just say it won't be pretty." **(A/N: I kinda forgot to mention this earlier but Bloom's year at Alfea, let alone the other Winx members, was a bit different than in the shows. My bad.)** Bloom said with a small fond smile as she touched the bag, grinning slightly sadistically when she thought about the defense system.

"Now then. You're first shortcoming in showing you care for the students. When I got into the school originally, it was by using another person's identity, a princesses at that. None of you even thought to do a background check until that evening. If I had been a serial killer those few hours would have been more than enough time for me to kill at least a dozen girls in this school using non-magical methods that you most likely would not have been able to trace." Bloom said as she opened her book to the first page, causing the teachers to look shocked at her pointing that out so bluntly…. The worse part for them was that she was right.

"That was your first shortcoming, and there's another one that happened that same night. You see, Ms. Griselda and Ms. Faragonda you both confronted me on my identity when me and my friends returned to the school late, way past curfew late. Neither of you bothered to question why we had been out so late when you knew that even if Flora, Tecna, Musa, and myself didn't know the curfew then Stella would. If you had asked we would have told you the blunt truth. Do any of you know _how_ I met Stella on a supposedly underdeveloped and magicless world?" Bloom asked looking at the teachers and causing them all to look confused before shaking their heads or shrugging their shoulders.

"I met her when I was relaxing in a park and heard fighting and Stella yelling. She had been attacked mid-route by an ogre named Knut and several little red gremlins. When Knut grabbed her I intervened. When several gremlins attacked me I activated my magic and blasted them away. When Knut grabbed me I had let out a large blast of magic that knocked him and the gremlins away from me and Stella, who had been knocked out cold by my magic." Bloom enlightened them causing all of them to wince slightly, that was a pretty bad way for someone to discover their magic and the magic dimensions in general.

"Then Knut and the gremlins came after us _again_ , this time attacking us at my house and bringing along their friend a troll. The RF boys: Timmy, Brandon, Prince Sky, and Riven to be precise, finally managed to capture the troll but Knut and the gremlins escaped. Naturally when I saw Knut following me and my friends in Magix I came up with a good way to get away from my friends for a little while so that I could find out who he was working for since he's far too stupid to have been able to attack Stella mid-route on his own." Bloom said causing the teachers to nod slightly at this. Ogres were too stupid to think up plans on their own so they were usually the muscle for someone else.

"Turns out that he had been working for the Trix, who had been trying to get their hands on Stella's scepter since there are rumors of the Dragon Fire being housed within it. Those rumors are very much false by the way." Bloom said while all the teachers were surprised at this news. So the Trix had been after the Dragon Fire even longer than they had thought.

"Just as I was about to slip away and warn Stella about their plans to steal her ring Darcy had created an illusion that she was still there when she had really teleported to right behind me. The second I noticed that she was there she had blasted me clear through some trash cans and into the ground a little ways in front of the other two members of the cereal trio, as me and my friends call them." Bloom said causing the teachers to start. They hadn't known she had been attacked!

"My friends and I." Barbatea said trying to fix Bloom's grammar.

"Whatever." Bloom said brushing the librarian's remark aside with a dismissive wave of her hand, causing the woman to huff.

"I don't think I need to go into detail on how the battle, if it could be called that, went do I? It's pretty obvious since I was a freshman who couldn't even call her powers up at will going against three senior witches and an ogre. The end result was me being frozen in a block of ice for about two full minutes until Stella and the others showed up, having gone looking for me when I took too long to return to the table for supposedly 'calling home'." Bloom said causing the teachers eyes to widen in horror.

"What?! But that's long enough to kill a person, magical or not! Let me see immediately!" Ophelia, the nurse, said stepping forward when Bloom stopped her with a sarcastic bark of laughter as she marked something down on the notebook.

"You're a few months too late if you wanted to catch anything. Yes though, Stella told me that if my magic had been any weaker or any type but fire then I would have frozen to death before she and the others had even arrived. Of course when we managed to get back to Alfea neither of the two teachers who charged out to meet us noticed that I was shivering still from the cold, despite Stella and the others trying to use their magic to warm me up, or that the others were watching me concerned since I had coughed up blood on the way back to the school thanks to some of the ice that had been in my body from the attack had punctured my lung." Bloom said causing Faragonda and Griselda to look down in shame, they really hadn't noticed anything.

"How are you perfectly fine now then?" Palladium asked softly causing Bloom to shrug her shoulders lightly.

"Tecna ran a scan on me when we got back to the dorms to see what the problem was, and Flora used her medical plants to help my natural healing ability speed up so that I was fully healed by the time the first sun rose. Although Tecna and Flora both told me not to fall asleep or there would be no guarantee that I would wake up again. At that Musa and Stella took it upon themselves to make sure I stayed up all night, Stella by keeping the room too bright for me to go to sleep and Musa by playing some of her music in my ears… loudly. None of us told any of you… simply because none of you cared to ask." Bloom said causing the teachers to look horrified and shocked at how badly they had failed… and that was before the school year even started!

"Next on the list is that even though you all knew I was from earth now, none of you bothered to try and tell me anything about the magical dimensions or magic in general despite the fact that it's widely known that Earth is a magicless planet, so how would you expect me to know anything about magic or the magical realms?" Bloom asked causing all the teachers to wince again. That was a pretty big screw up right there by itself.

"I had to learn almost everything that the other students knew from my friends. Besides that there was nothing, absolutely nothing anywhere for any of the students who might be bullied by the other students." Bloom pointed out causing Palladium to answer this one.

"We've never had an issue with bullying in years." Palladium responded causing Bloom to raise an eyebrow even as she made another mark in her book.

"You also never had a student from a magicless planet in years either. Tell me… did any of you ask any of the students about possible bullying? Do any of you realize how often I was belittled for not knowing something that those who grow up around magic know? How many fights, both verbal and physical, that my friends get into defending me from bullying? How many times several older students would gang up on me and beat me black and blue when my friends or you all weren't around? Of course you don't. None of you care. To be honest it's only my four friends that keep me from committing suicide because of all the verbal, mental, emotional, and physical abuse the other students put me through." Bloom said causing the females to develop a look of horror while the two male teachers looked solemn at this.

"Let me see your wrists immediately!" DuFour said dashing over and grabbing Bloom's hands, only to be flipped clear over the chair and onto her back.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to grab me, especially so suddenly. I don't know you. I don't hardly like you…and I don't _trust_ you. So please keep your hands to yourself." Bloom said coolly without even glancing back at DuFour who had scrambled to her feet and stared at Bloom in disbelief, although the bold fact that the red head didn't trust them caused all of the teachers to flinch. This time none of them even noticed her making another note in her book.

"Next on the list. When I was trying to discover who the nymph in my dreams was and found mention of the Dragon Fire. I tried asking about it but I was directed to the library where I would find that any books that may have information on it were all checked out by Ms. Faragonda herself. Thanks to Tecna and Stella however I was able to find out what happened to Sparx, why the witches attacked it, what the Dragon Fire was, and how it was I had it. Of course none of the teachers thought to tell me that I was the adopted princess to a dead planet and that the nymph in my dreams was really my adopted older sister." Bloom continued on as if nothing had happened, causing all but Faragonda to look surprised as they all looked at the white haired headmistress who sighed slightly.

"I suspected as much but did not want to say anything until I knew more. Plus I've always believed that the truth comes to us when we are ready to hear it." Faragonda defended herself causing Bloom to snort as she marked something on the page in her notebook again.

"Yes but if I hadn't had heard about it before the witches attacked and told me do you realize how much whatever small bit of trust I had in you would be shattered? I would not likely ever trust you again no matter what you said or did. Not like I trust you much now anyways." Bloom said flippantly and causing Faragonda to pale slightly as she flinched. Hearing a student say that she didn't trust her so bluntly and casually hurt her…bad.

"Then when Stella was kidnapped and imprisoned by the Trix so that they could trade her for her ring. Did any of you even notice that Stella wasn't being herself, instead she was impersonated by one of the Trix? No. You didn't. It took me and the other three trading the ring for Stella's _life_ before there was any hint of you getting suspicious. Of course, trying to make a potion to help us with good decisions only ended up in us having to fix super for everyone at Alfea because it turns out that only three of our group know how to cook without magic." Bloom said causing Griselda to flinch slightly at the reminder of the punishment she had given them.

"Of course I was so busy making sure everyone had a meal that they could actually stomach that I didn't have time to eat myself and didn't even notice that I was, in essence, starving myself due to being too busy to eat anything. It took my friends tying me down to my bed one night and force feeding me a supper my shrunken stomach could handle for me to realize how much I had neglected to eat, and yet again none of you noticed anything." Bloom said causing the teachers all to wince, they had noticed the girl looking a bit on the skinny side but hadn't thought anything of it since most of the girls at the school are skinny anyways.

"Of course the food is another thing. The meal served to every student is the exact same, despite any allergies the students might have. Do you know how often we, and this is just the group of five girls I'm a part of, either exchange the things on our plates or skip dinner and make our own later because we're allergic to something on the plate? Of course not." Bloom said causing Ophelia to question this one.

"What allergies?" She asked causing Bloom to mark something on her notebook again.

"Flora can't stand meat. She can only stomach vegetables and fruits and nuts. Musa's allergic to carrots, Tecna's allergic to dairy products like milk and cheese, Stella's allergic to onions, and I'm allergic to lettuce and chicken. Lettuce makes my tongue swell up till I can't breath, chicken can kill me. Almost all of which is on our plates at one point during the day or another, and that's just me and my four friends." Bloom ticked the allergies off of her fingers causing the teachers to look surprised. They hadn't known the five girls were allergic to anything.

"My four friends and I." Barbatea corrected automatically.

"What and ever." Bloom enunciated slowly.

"Now after that was when I tried to tell all of you that Stella's ring was taken by the Trix. All of you either thought it was a prank, thought I was outright lying, or just didn't listen to me which prompted the rest of the Winx and I into going to Cloud Tower on our own to get it back. Of course we got into trouble for it even though we had tried telling you all what we had been doing there. So naturally we had our magic drained as punishment and were made to clean this place from belfry to basement by hand, which most of the girls never did before. The only ones of us that had any clue on what to do was me, Flora, and a bit on Musa too. Tecna thought that the bucket went on her head and that the broom was for sweeping the pictures instead of the floor. Stella just didn't know how to do anything other than sit back and let me and Musa do all the work in our area. That of course, started a water fight between Musa and Stella that I had been dragged into which is when Griselda herself came in and taunted us about not being able to go to the concert like the rest of the school." Bloom said causing Griselda to wince at the mention of her by name.

"Do you know how excited Stella and Musa had been for that? Even Tecna wanted to go to the concert badly. Did you know how devastated they had been when you had come in and heartlessly told them up front that they weren't going even though each of us had paid weeks to months in advance in order to go? No of course you didn't, and if you did then you didn't care that you pretty much destroyed any respect or trust they might have held for you right then and there." Bloom said causing Griselda to flinch harshly at this. She hadn't meant for it to come off like that. She just wanted them to see that all of their actions had consequences!

"Also let's not forget that despite the fact that there _is_ a magical barrier around the school, a magical monster summoned by the Trix got into the school and attacked us and the boys that we had called over in order to have our own little mini party in order to make the other girls feel better about missing the concert. Without their magic the girls weren't able to take it down as easily as they could have, causing them to rely on the boys and myself since I grew up fighting without magic and decided that we could improvise using the cleaning supplies Griselda had magicked up for us. If it hadn't been for that then we would have likely died and none of you would even know until you came back from the concert since Ms. Faragonda only sensed the Trix in the school, not the monster." Bloom pointed out causing all of the teachers to pale at this.

"Then there was the fact that you didn't mind that the RF boys were lying through their teeth to everyone. There was no way you all couldn't have known that Brandon and Prince Sky changed identities, in essence allowing them to two time and hurt more than just me. Do you all realize how devastated Stella was to learn that Brandon had lied to her? What about Tecna and Musa when they learned that Timmy and Riven knew about it but didn't say anything? The only one of us not directly hurt was Flora, and even she felt betrayed by the boys because of that. And you all just let. It. Happen. I guess you all practice the 'tough love figure it out yourself' approach instead of the 'actually giving a flying crap about us or how we feel' approach." Bloom said making many of them flinch, yeah they had realized that the boys had switched I.D.s but they had thought that the girls knew!

"Also let's not forget that when Diaspro attacked _me_ because I had a picture of Sky, who was my boyfriend that I thought was named Brandon at the time I shall point out, that fell out of my pocket I merely defended myself till I got angry. This was, of course, after _she_ had blasted _me_ clear through the ground of the arena. Do _any_ of you realize how much that had  hurt? Or how much damage I had taken from that alone!? That's not even taking into account her other attacks! None of you tried to intervene and stop the fight. You let us fight, you let me kick Diaspro's spoiled winged behind, and then you punished me for the fight that _she started_ when I was only **defending** myself! Limiting our magic, again, as punishment." Bloom said glaring at the teachers now and marking something in her book when Griselda responded.

"Ms. Diaspro isn't a student here at Alfea and never was-"

"Therefore you're in no position to punish her for picking a fight with the wrong girl but you didn't even bother to contact her headmistress to let her know of her wrong doings so that she could be punished. And don't even try to say you did contact Headmistress Sylvia. I went to Beta, I talked to the headmistress myself, and I apologized to Diaspro for the misunderstanding. The girl is spoiled as hell and will be cruel to those that cross her or attack her friends, but even she knew that it was Sky's fault for essentially two timing the both of us." Bloom said cutting Faragonda off when she opened her mouth and causing the headmistress to blush slightly in embarrassment and look down.

"After that incident alone me and the other girls were considering transferring to Beta because there the teachers at least _care_ about their students, unlike here. They even cared about complete strangers from a rival school, especially when they saw that I was literally being carried by my friends because some of the seniors, juniors, sophomores, hell even other freshmen!, decided to 'teach me my place' and 'teach me a lesson about disgracing Alfea's good reputation'. None of you even noticed, and if you had you didn't care. Not about the fact that I had internal damage, not about the fact that I was slowly bleeding to death from the internal damage, nor about the fact that I nearly _did_ die from my injuries! If my friends hadn't have gotten me to Beta when they did I would have died." Bloom said completely deadpanned and causing all the teachers to look at her in shock and horror. They had never imagined any of this happening right under their noses.

"Then when I decided to go back home to talk to my parents a bit about possibly changing schools, I was gone at least one whole day and yet no one but my friends noticed until I was back. Even then that was only because my magic had been stolen by the Trix which set off the magic sensing barrier." Bloom said bluntly causing Faragonda to wince slightly. That was true. None of them even realized that the red head was missing until she came back.

"And to think that's just from so far this year and what went on with me and four others. By the way. The potion labs accident last year? I looked into the security footage that survived, Stella didn't make the potion that exploded. She was blamed because she was covered in it the most, but all she had done was knock her friend out of the way of the brunt of the explosion. She took the punishment for her friend, it wasn't her fault at all." Bloom deadpanned causing the teachers to start in shock at this. Was that true? Stella really didn't cause the explosion?!

"Of course none of you figured this out because none of you cared to ask or investigate the matter. She looked guilty, it's her fault. That was basically what you did." Bloom coldly stated as she closed her notebook and stood up, picking up her purse as she did so.

"Oh and before I forget." Bloom said picking up the tea cup, which was now cold, and tossing it in Griselda and Faragonda faces before throwing the cup to the floor.

"I don't appreciate anyone, especially any of you, trying to drug me with a potion of any type." Bloom said emotionlessly as the teachers stared at her shocked and in disbelief at her actions.

"Called it. Pay up." Musa said as she and Flora held out their hands to five others, Stella and Tecna being two of them of course. The other three were Headmistress Sylvia, Diaspro, and a Cloud Tower sophomore named Mia.

"I was wondering when you'd drop the spell. Every word they said and reaction they gave was right on the dot. The only original thing was the bit with the tea." Bloom said not even turning to look at the group of girls as she stared down the teachers.

"Nice touch though. You'd definitely be welcomed with honor over at CT just for that." Mia said smirking as she handed Musa and Flora twenty dollars each, along with the others who were grumbling slightly but were all amused.

"I am truly disappointed in you Faragonda. I had thought you had meant what you said at the school meetings once when you said that each of your students was like your grandchild." Sylvia said shaking her head in shame of her colleagues failings and causing Faragonda to stare at her desk resolutely. She didn't even bother trying to get the tea out of her dress and hair.

"If that's how she treats her grandkids then I feel bad for her husband and any children she may or may not have. Dealing with that…I'd rather take the obsidian dimension." Diaspro said coldly, causing the Winx girls to nod in agreement while Faragonda sagged slightly at this. She was unmarried and childless because the person she did love was out of her reach forever… and the worst part was that it might even be her own fault for that. The remark from the blond spoiled girl hurt her more than she would ever admit.

"That was un-" Griselda was cut off by Bloom glaring at her and literally growling at her.

"You shut the hell up!" Bloom snarled at the brown haired woman who recoiled at the harshness in her voice.  
"You have absolutely no right to try and chide us or scold us for anything! Say something to us again I dare you! Your hypocritical ass will go right _through_ that window!" Bloom snarled causing the other teachers to stare at the red head shocked, while her friends weren't shocked at all, heck they were snickering like no tomorrow!

"Young lady! You _will_ respect-" Griselda began to explode only to be cut off when Bloom jumped clean over the desk and tackled the older woman. DuFour and Ophelia screamed when the two went flying out the window from the force of the tackle. The two landed in the quad area where most of the students shouted in shock and watched as Bloom rolled slightly so that she was pinning down Griselda and began to rain punches down on the older woman.

"Give her a black eye for me!" One of the seniors that hadn't tried to attack Bloom before said as many of the students started cheering the red head on after they got out of their shocked states.

"You are a hypocritical old hag that doesn't know when to think before speaking. You don't tell me who I respect and who I listen to. I do that. You aren't fit to be a teacher because teachers are supposed to care about their students, you don't care about anything but the schools reputation. You're a horrible woman in general… and I feel sorry for whatever kids you might have for having to put up with and live with you." Bloom said after she finally stopped punching Griselda: who now had a black eye, a broken nose, a split lip, a cracked jaw, and her glasses had been long since broken. At her words Griselda looked ready to cry. She had had a daughter once… but her baby had been taken from her and now to hear from someone that she'd basically be a horrible mother…it hurt. It hurt her way more than Faragonda had been hurt by Diaspro's comment earlier.

"By the way." Bloom began normally, casually, before leaning down and whispering so that Griselda was the only one to hear her.

"I'm glad that I was stolen from you and raised on Sparx and then earth by someone else. I dread to think what would have happened to me if I had been raised by you, especially if I didn't meet your perfect expectations. Think on that for a while, _mother_." Bloom said spitting the last word as if it were poison. Griselda watched as Blooms friends jumped down from the window and landed around them with wide eyes.

"Let's go ladies. Aunt Griffin and the tweedle idiots need our help." Bloom said turning her back on the shocked woman behind her and starting to walk towards the gate. Bloom stopped just before she was out of Griselda's ear shot and looked over her shoulder straight into Griselda's eyes.

"Good bye and good riddance." Bloom said coldly before turning her head back around and walking out the gate without glancing back. Griselda's eyes teared up as she watched her daughter, her beautiful little girl that looked so much like her 'father' had back then walk away from her after the royal butt kicking and verbal tearing out she had given the brown haired woman.

"Griselda are you alright?" DuFour asked as she landed next to Griselda, gently helping the brown haired woman up. Griselda looked up at her wife with tear filled eyes and softly whispered what Bloom had said to her causing the silver haired womans eyes to widen as she held Griselda tightly, letting her cry her eyes out in the red clad woman chest.

It was less than half an hour later when Bloom and her friends returned to Alfea, all of them laughing as Griffin tucked Ediltrude into a headlock and gave her a noogie.

"Oi! Not the hair! Sis get her off!" Ediltrude protested although she was laughing too.

"That's what he said." Bloom snickered, causing the witches and teens to positively howl in laughter at the stunned look Ediltrude gave her for this.

"Sooo not what I meant Red!" Ediltrude said turning slightly red as she glared at the red head.

"That's how it was taken Tweedle dumb." Bloom retorted.

"Hey if she's Tweedle dumb what am I?" Zarathustra asked snickering at Ediltrudes squawk at her new 'title'.

"Tweedle Dumb _ass_." Bloom drawled smirking when Zarathustra squawked a protest as well. All the fairies that didn't know Bloom and the teachers were startled at the use of a curse word.

"Language. I don't need Fara on _my_ ass cause you picked up some curses from me." Griffin said giving Bloom an amused look.

"Nah you just don't want her on your ass cause _you_ want to be on _her_ ass instead." Musa said snickering and causing the rest of the group to burst out laughing while Griffin turned a brilliant shade of red, which did look rather funny on her green skin.

"Why do you lot continuously insist that I want anything to do with Fara romantically, let alone that _she_ wants anything to do with _me_ in the same way?!" Griffin demanded forcing down her blush and causing the laughing females to stop laughing and stare at her in disbelief.

"I swear you two are more oblivious than a pair of five year olds! All of Cloud Tower, half of Red Fountain, and a few of Alfa girls noticed the way you two look at each other! The only ones who don't see how you two feel about each other are the dense idiots of the schools and the two of you!" Bloom said staring at Griffin in disbelief before face palming.

"I think you could have stopped at dense idiots and still have managed to include them both. Heck all of Beta knows bout the two of them wanting each other too! It's also a fair wager that Black Ocean realizes it as well as most of Magix city proper." Diaspro said with a snort as Griffin merely stared at them in disbelief and Faragonda was blushing but looked slightly hopeful as Griffin glanced at her before blushing harder.

"Screw you all. I can't win this argument." Griffin said throwing her hands in defeat and causing the group to laugh/snicker/giggle hysterically.

"It's not _us_ you want to screw." Bloom said snickering and causing Griffin to splutter and fluster for a second before she mimed strangling Bloom. This merely caused the others to laugh harder, hell Musa and the twins were rolling on the ground laughing while the others leaned on each other to remain standing.

"I'm seriously tempted to kill you." Griffin said causing Bloom to grin at her.

"Careful Aunty. We both know you're getting on in the years. You might hurt yourself trying." Bloom said cheekily, ducking the swat at her head she knew was coming.

"Bloom what have we told you about that?" Musa asked faux chidingly, making the red head smirk as she easily evaded all of Griffin's attempts at hitting her.

"That I shouldn't mock or scare the old age pensioners." Bloom said cheekily, causing Griffin to shriek as she threw magical blasts at Bloom who easily dodged and shielded them.

"That's _not_ what we told you!" Musa said loudly while the twins and Stella and Mia were laughing their asses off.

"Bite the darkest part of my finely shaped ass!" Bloom shouted back and causing Musa to snort and leer slightly.

"Promise I can?" Musa called and caused Bloom to bust out laughing when Griffin stumbled at this.

"Only if you get Flora and Mia's permission first!" Bloom managed to choke out making Musa pout slightly.

"Oh no fair. Those two are the most possessive ones!" Bloom said making the two in question grin at her as they wound their arms around Bloom.

"Of course we are!" Mia said grinning cheekily as she pressed a kiss to Bloom's cheek.

"She's ours." Flora said smirking as she kissed the other side of Bloom's cheek.

Everyone was already gaping aside from their group at the two, especially at their next combined words.

"And we're hers!"


	8. Bloom the sports girl

**Winx sports AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Bloom played several sports on Earth, most notably Football martial arts like Judo and Jujitsu and wrestling? Well…. The magical dimensions are in for a surprise. AU OOC some bashing some femslash.)**

"Someone stop that man!" One police officer yelled as he chased down a petty thief in the mall of Magix where most of the three schools were since it was a weekend a few days after the start of the school year. Bloom of Earth looked up and spotted the thief running right towards her causing her to smirk slightly as she set down her book on sports in the magical realms.

"Down. Set hut. Hut. Hike." Bloom muttered to herself with a smirk as she got into a ready position before she bodily tackled the thief. They rolled for a minute before they separated and the thief came up with a knife while Bloom had the purse in her hand.

"Bloom!" Flora screamed as the man charged at her while Bloom tossed the pocketbook to Musa. Everyone could only stare slightly as Bloom grabbed the guy's wrist and twisted it so that he dropped the knife as she pushed him against the floor easily despite the fact that the guy must've had a good sixty pounds on her at the least.

"Next time you pull a blade on me…make sure you can at least cut me a little bit. That wasn't even a challenge." Bloom said casually as she released the guy when the stunned policeman walked up to her.

"T-Thanks for your help Miss. H-How did you do that?" The policeman asked staring at Bloom shocked just like everyone else was.

"Eh, it was just a simple Jujitsu move. Not difficult at all to do." Bloom said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"How'd you tackle him like that though Bloom?" Musa asked staring at her friend in shock and curiosity.

"Eh, I was a linebacker for four years surrounded by a bunch of testosterone fueled guys constantly. He's not the biggest guy I've tackled before." Bloom said with another shrug as she took the purse from Musa and handed it back to its owner before picking up her book and sitting down. Only after she had sat down and started to read again did Bloom falter slightly when she noticed everyone still staring at her, policeman and thief included.

"W-What are you all staring at me for? Did I do something wrong or insulting by accident again?" Bloom asked looking at everyone confused and looking slightly wary. Being raised away from magic meant she didn't have a clue about the other realms cultures and customs until she accidentally did something wrong. It wouldn't be the first time she's insulted multiple people without trying or meaning to.

"No Ms. Bloom. You've done nothing insulting or wrong. We were all merely…surprised at your actions. Usually the Alfea and Cloud Tower students leave the fighting to the boys and don't bother learning how to do it themselves." Griselda spoke up from a few tables over, pushing her glasses back up her nose from where they had fallen in her surprise.

"Don't see why… guys won't be around to protect them all the time and what if someone could seal away their magic? They'd be useless in a fight without it…" Bloom said frowning at how foolish and stupid that seemed to her.

"Thank the dragon! I've been saying that for years!" Griffin said throwing her hands up in the air, causing everyone except her fellow teachers to stare at her as if she were crazy. The other teachers just snickered in amusement.

"Who you calling useless pixie?" Stormy snarled as she stomped over to slap the book out of Bloom's hand.

"You will be useless if you don't back the _fuck_ up out of my face." Bloom said standing and glaring just as darkly back at the witch who honestly looked surprised that the red head was standing up to her. Many jaws hit the ground at not only the earth raised freshman fairy standing up to the senior witch, but also at hearing said fairy curse.

"Oh yeah and what can you do about it?" Stormy demanded glaring even darker and causing Bloom to smirk as she pulled a football out of her backpack.

"Here hold this for a minute and you'll see." Bloom said smirking as Stormy looked befuddled but held the ball. Bloom turned and walked a few feet away before getting into her linebacker position.

"If you don't want to get hurt. You'd better start running after I say 'hike'." Bloom advised the frizzy haired witch to every one's confusion.

"Down. Set. Hut. Hut. Hike!" Bloom said before she took off towards Stormy who let out a yelp as she ran for it, the ball still in her hands. She may be fast in the air but she was rather slow on the ground, especially in her heels and the thought of flying didn't even cross her mind. Bloom caught up to her in mere seconds.

"There. Now tell me that didn't hurt. I dare you." Bloom said smirking as she stood up from slamming into Stormy shoulder first, sending the witch sprawling to the ground and dropping the ball.

"And to think I was holding back so I didn't break any of your bones. Might want to have your ankle looked at though, it looks like you twisted or sprained it as you fell." Bloom said smirking as she picked up her football and calmly walked back to her seat, picking her book up off of the floor on her way.

"What was the point of her holding the ball?" Griselda asked confused.

"So I didn't feel bad about knocking her on her ass like that later. During a game it's my job to tackle whoever has the ball. Since she had the ball, guess who my target was?" Bloom said with a smirk as she tossed the ball up into the air before catching it easily when it came back down.

"Interesting and what game was this again?" Wizgiz asked looking at the red head in disbelief and slight interest. Perhaps these earth sports might not be too bad…

"It's called football. I'll be happy to teach anyone how to play if they want to learn how, just make sure you have some good blockers if you're facing against me." Bloom said with a smirk as she put her football away and shouldered her bag, a soccer ball under her arm since it wouldn't fit into her book bag.

"Why's that?" Riven called challenging and making Bloom smirk at him over her shoulder. Her smirk and words causing a shiver to run down a few of the listening peoples spines.

"Cause if you're holding the ball and on the opposite side without a good blocker…I will do my job and knock you on your ass so hard you'll be seeing tweety fucking birds for hours."


	9. Bloom is a catgirl who likes sports!

**Football winx club**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Bloom had been more athletically minded… as well as openly bi? What if she had introduced the magical dimensions to some earth sports… most notably Football and soccer! Au OOC femslash and maybe some slash.)**

"So you guys don't have any of the good sports here?" Bloom asked in disappointment as she looked at the teachers after questioning them on the different sports in the magical realms.

"Good sports? Like what?" Griselda asked raising an eyebrow at the red head who looked at her in something akin to horror. All of them were out in Magix when Bloom asked them since none of her friends seemed to know the answer.

"Are you serious? Soccer? Softball? Basketball? Kendo? Martial arts? Football?" Bloom questioned wide eyed while many of the teachers were amused at how she was acting but grateful that at least one of their new students was more interested in something other than shopping and boys.

"I've never heard of those sports before." Wizgiz said causing Bloom to look at him in disbelief and terror.

"Hey pretty girl! Why don't you bring some of that sugar over here?" One Red Fountain senior said leering at a nearby Alfea freshman named Anna and causing the teachers and Bloom to stare at him in disgust. That wasn't anyway to talk to a girl.

To Anna's credit she just ignored the guy as she walked past him to go across the road, causing him to scowl and grab her by her arm roughly.

"Let go jerk!" Anna said trying to get her arm free while the teachers scowled and moved to intervene.

"Don't ignore me!" The guy said glaring at Anna while Bloom growled.

"Hey Jerk wad!" Bloom yelled as she dropped the black and white ball she carried with her almost everywhere. All the heads whipped towards her as the ball fell towards the ground before Bloom reared her leg back and kicked it. Everyone could only stare shocked as the ball flew across the road, thankfully not hitting any of the cars, and hit the guy right in the face. The senior was knocked back, letting go of Anna, and laid on his back on the side walk as the ball rolled to a stop in front of the shocked Anna. Bloom lowered her outstretched leg before rushing across the road to check on Anna.

"You okay Anna?" Bloom asked looking at the girls arm worried.

"Y-yeah it's just a bruise." Anna said staring at Bloom wide eyed.

"Well here let me heal that up for you." Bloom said with her hand glowing orange as she held it over the bruise, healing it instantly.

"Look out!" Palladium yelled at them, causing Bloom to whip around in time to tackle the senior before he could swing the sword in his hands at them.

"You. Chose. The. Wrong. Girls. To. Attack. In. The. Wrong. Place!" Bloom said as she rained punches down on the seniors face while he was helpless to stop her.

"Learn how to treat girls how they're supposed to be treated asshole!" Bloom said standing and spitting on him, leaving him with a broken and bleeding nose, and a couple of missing teeth.

"He didn't get a chance to hit you did he Anna?" Bloom asked looking at the girl worried while everyone stared at her wide eyed and in shock. She was a freshman fairy… and she just took down a red Fountain senior with pure physical strength…WHAT THE HELL?!

"I-I'm fine." Anna said when Bloom looked at her worried and began to look her over for injury.

"Good or else I would have broken his jaw too." Bloom said nodding with a smile on her face.

"Um… not like I want to sound ungrateful or anything but… how did you do that? Are all earth girls like you?" Anna asked staring at Bloom who just laughed.

"Nah. Most earth girls are just like most girls in Magix. I'm one of a kind! I played sports and took martial arts on Earth so I know how to fight a bit." Bloom said with a modest grin and shrug of her shoulders.

"A bit? You completely trashed him!" Anna said as the teachers rushed over to check on the two.

"Nah I didn't hurt him that-"

"You little bitch!" The senior roared staggering up and lunging towards Bloom.

"Excuse me for a minute." Bloom said calmly as she stopped the guy cold with one hand.

"I–"Bloom said tossing the boy up slightly as she glared at him hard.

"Was in the middle-"Bloom continued as she kicked him in the gut.

"Of a conversation!" Bloom finished by throwing the boy clear over the road and into a building.

"Okay. What were we talking bout?" Bloom asked calmly as she turned back to Anna and the teachers.

"Hot damn! Who's the little ass kicking hottie?" Ediltrude asked: her, her sister, and Griffin having walked onto the scene just in time to see Bloom open a can of kick ass on the guy.

"That depends on three things. Who's asking? Why? And what's in it for me?" Bloom asked right back with a smirk on her face as she looked at the three adult witches. All three stared at her for a minute before exchanging looks and grinning. They liked this girl.

"I'm Ediltrude. This is my sister, Zarathustra, and our best friend/employer Griffin." Ediltrude said grinning as she introduced herself and the two with her.

"Okay that's one question then. My names Bloom, this is my friend and classmate Anna. Judging by the looks to the teachers, you three already know them." Bloom said giving the three a wicked grin in greeting while Anna waved timidly. Unlike Bloom, she knew who these three women were and she was a bit… scared of them and their reputation.

"Is that your real name or a fake one?" Griffin asked smirking at the girl who smirked back.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Bloom asked right back as she looked at the older woman.

"I like you kid!" Griffin said snickering while Bloom just smirked wider.

"Good! That means I might not have to hurt you! Since you three seem like the type to know, where can I find some alcohol around here?" Bloom asked causing the nearby fairies, witches, and heroes alike to stare at her in disbelief. The three adult witches stared at her for a minute in shocked silence before they grinned like sharks.

"I love this girl!" Zarathustra said as she and her twin threw their heads back laughing, cackling more like, while Griffin cracked up as well.

"Stick with us red. We'll show you all the best places to go drinking or buy liquor. You old enough to drink?" Ediltrude asked tossing an arm over around Blooms shoulders.

"Would it matter either way? Who let's pesky little things like laws or restrictions stop them from having a bit of fun and raising a little hell?" Bloom asked shrugging her shoulders and causing the witches to grin wider.

"Fairies and the 'good' heroes." Zarathustra deadpanned causing Bloom to shrug again.

"Well I guess I'm not your normal fairy then cause I don't give a damn." Bloom said uncaringly and causing the witches to grin almost impossibly wider.

"Hey Fara! Can I _keep_ this fairy? She's the only one you've had in years that's completely awesome!" Griffin said laughing and causing Bloom to snort.

"Fara?" Bloom asked raising an eyebrow.

"Eh Faragonda is such a mouth full so I might as well shorten it." Griffin said shrugging her shoulders unrepentantly while Bloom smirked. She was _so_ stealing that nickname for the headmistress.

"Sorry that I left my cat collar at home, would've been nice to have a tag with an address on it." Bloom said causing Zarathustra to snicker as she high-fived the red head.

"We can get you a new magical one at this little shop I know." Zarathustra reassured the red head who smirked at her.

"Kinky. Do you have cat ears and a tail too?" Bloom asked with a slight leer causing Ediltrude to snicker at her sister.

"Do you?" Zarathustra shot right back only for Bloom to look smug as a pair of red cat ears popped out of the top of her head and a red and gold tail swished behind her lazily.

"That answer your question?" Bloom asked looking at them with a smirk as they jaw dropped.

"Are those actually real?!" Zarathustra asked grabbing the tail and checking it to see if it was actually real.

"Hey wait don't touch-" Bloom was cut off when she collapsed to her knees giving a very lewd moan when Zarathustra tugged slightly on her cat ears. Everyone that heard blushed bright red as Bloom was on her knees with a bright pink face glaring up at Zarathustra as she breathed heavily, almost panted really.

"D-Don't touch 'm ears." Bloom growled out slightly as she covered her ears with her hands, glaring rather cutely with the pout on her face.

"So cute!" DuFour squealed rushing forward and glomping Bloom, causing the girl to yelp slightly and disappear in a swirl of fire.

Everyone blinked as DuFour coughed slightly from the smoke that this left behind as she looked at the cat girl who was hiding behind Griffin now. No one knew what was more surprising, Bloom's sudden actions or DuFour's response to it.

"The fuck?"


	10. Memoryless Bloom is FemSora

**Kingdom Hearts Winxed**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of Sora being on Destiny Island it was a certain flame using fairy that has no memories of anything but her name? She appeared on the island just one week before the darkness consumed it. Her name? Bloom…Bloom Faye and she's much different from the Bloom you think she is. AU OOC bashing maybe femslash)**

'It's strange. I don't remember anything beyond a week ago except my name… and yet…I can't help but to wonder… is any of this real… or not?' Fourteen year old red haired cyan eyed Bloom Fae thought as she stared up at the sky above her as she laid down on the beach. The only sign that she knew something was off was the slight twitching of her fingers as she suddenly found herself falling from the sky into the water and sinking. She could sense the magic summoning her down and so didn't try to fight as she fell lower and lower.

ENTRANCE THEME GO!

 **When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,  
Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"  
When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
The daily things that keep us all busy  
like this and that and what is what  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,  
Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple  
When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before  
When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like ****before**

Finally she felt the floor beneath her feet and watched as the floor turn into what looks like a stained glass window.

"You have the choice between three powers. Which one will you chose?" A voice she thought was familiar but didn't recognize, someone from before her amnesia maybe?, asks as three pedestals rose from the glass floor. One had a sword on it, a second one had a shield on it, and the final one had what looked like a staff on it.

Almost instantly Bloom felt herself drawn to the sword and quickly selected it, only idly noting the voice talking about destructive power before asking her to give up either the shield or the staff. In an instant Bloom went and gave up the shield. She didn't have any friends she knew of, she didn't remember anyone she might want to protect, and her strange healing ability meant she needed no protection herself. What did she care if she gave up a shield?

"Shadows… darkness… why does this seem familiar?" Bloom wondered aloud to herself as the sword in her hands turned into a key shaped sword when some shadow like beasts.

"A key….a keyblade? A keyblade… and shadows…. Heartless shadows… Why is this bothering me so much?" Bloom wondered aloud, wincing ever so slightly at the ringing in her head as she almost absentmindly took out the shadows with her new sword…keyblade…

"Key… king… kingdom…. Heartless… kingdom… heartless… king… hearts… king…dom hearts? Kingdom hearts? Why does that feel so important..." Bloom wondered after she dispatched the shadows with ease, sinking to her knees as she clutched her head in agony. The more she seemed to remember the more it made her head ring. And the ringing hurt…a lot…

"Ugh I can't handle this right now." Bloom said shaking the ringing off as she stood up to face a large shadow that seemed almost like her own, pushing her attempts to regain her memories away for the moment. She lit one hand on fire and blasted the shadow without care.

"Man my mana must have increased through the roof…wait…what the hell is mana?" Bloom asked aloud confused as she stared at her still flaming hand as the shadow screeched in pain before dying. Bloom had only one thing to say as the whole strange looking world she was in began shaking and disappearing.

"Oh fuck me sideways I am _not_ in the mood for this!"


	11. Blood Red Mage of Middle Earth

**Winx Club and LOTR crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what would happen if Bloom was raised and taught by Gandalf but was ordered not to reveal it unless there was no other choice? What happens when she reveals it during the fight against the army of decay? AU OOC some bashing)**

"Oh before we forget…is there a Bloom here?" The small nymph that warned them of the approaching army asked looking around curiously and causing the red haired girl to step forward.

"I'm Bloom. Is there something I can do for you?" Bloom asked dipping her head to the two small flying nymphs in respect.

"No but we have a message for you. On our way here we came across a strange old man dressed in all white carrying a staff. He asked us to deliver a message to a teenage girl by the name of Bloom. Do you know someone like him?" The nymph asked causing Bloom to perk up.

"That sounds like sensei! What was the message?" Bloom asked grinning brighter than anyone had ever seen her since she had come to Alfea.

"He said that he was coming to evaluate your progress therefore the limiter and restrictions are released as soon as you heard the message." The small nymph said causing Bloom to freeze in place before her whole body began to glow with bright red and white colored runes. Those nearest to her jump back startled at the sudden sight of the runes while the teachers jumped and rushed to her side worriedly. The runes began to pulse for a few seconds before they dissipated as suddenly as they appeared, leaving Bloom standing there shaking her head to try and shake the cobwebs out of her mind.

When Bloom opened her eyes again they weren't their usual expressive cyan blue eyes you could drown in. Well they were still expressive and cyan colored but now they seemed to pulse in time with her heart beat and had a glow of power about them, which made it easier for someone to drown in them. Bloom was silent for all of a minute before she grinned roguishly as her eyes shot to the gate where the Trix and the Army of Decay would be showing up in a few minutes.

"Thank goodness Sensei removed the limiters. Now I can finally go all out against those power hungry whores." Bloom said with a feral grin as she darted past the others and to the front of the gate, going outside of it instead of staying inside with the rest of the students and teachers.

"Ms. Bloom!" Griselda said startled as she took off after her student but stopped a few feet behind her at the sight of the dwarf sword in the girls' right hand and the elfin staff in her left. Not twenty seconds after Griselda had arrived did the Trix and their Army of Decay show up in front of Bloom.

"Aww look a single pathetic little pixie thinks she can take us all on at once." Stormy cooed mockingly at Bloom while Icy and Darcy smirked.

"Stand down pixie and we might let you live past tonight." Darcy said causing Bloom to smirk at her.

"Heh it doesn't matter if she stands down or not. We'll still get rid of her and then kill those hiding behind her like cowards." Icy said while Bloom's smirk vanished and she began to lift the sword and staff into the air in front of her.

"I won't let you hurt them. I will not let you three hurt anyone else ever again!" Bloom said strongly as she glared at the three who were now rolling around on their thrones laughing.

"Not like you can stop us pixie. Attack!" Icy ordered once she had stopped laughing while Bloom brought the sword and staff together as the Decay monsters began to charge the gates.

"As sensei once said to a monster much scarier than these…" Bloom trailed off for a moment as the Decay monsters got closer and Griselda got ready to protect her student no matter the cost. One of the Decay monsters tried to bring its claw down on Blooms head when she suddenly smirked darkly.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Bloom screamed as she slammed the two weapons in her hands down into the ground in front of her feet, causing the earth to rumble for a second before it began to fall away. All around Alfea the ground began to cave in and fall away until there was nothing but an empty black chasm surrounding the school. At this the Trix weren't the only ones trying to pick their jaws up off of the ground. What snapped everyone out of their shock was when Bloom lifted the weapons again and shot a fireball at Icy's throne from the tip of her staff in order to distract them.

"Now in the words of me…" Bloom began as she took several steps away from the chasm before turning and beginning to run back towards it.

"BONZAI!" Bloom yelled grinning as she jumped over the chasm and landed in the middle of the army of Decay's front lines, already decapitating one monster and blowing several others back with a single swing of her sword and staff respectively. Everyone could only watch in shock as Bloom completely _slaughtered_ the Decay Army, her hair whipping around sharply like a whip covered in blood.

"Who or what are you!?" Darcy asked shocked at the all-out massacre that was occurring, and not in their favor like they envisioned it would be.

"I told you already I'm Bloom from Earth. The blood red mage from Middle Earth that is!" Bloom said smirking darkly as she continued to decimate the Army while everyone paled at that. There have been rumors of the great white wizard Gandalf taking on an heiress and apprentice that specialized in Blood magic. She was most well known for being able to destroy roughly a fourth of the Great Evil Kings army on her own while a hobbit destroyed the Ring of Power. Thanks to those actions she had been given the titles 'Bloody Bloom', 'Blooming Blood', 'Blood Boiler', and 'Blood Red Death' by most of the people who had seen her that day.

Griseldas breathed out 'Holy _shit_ ' seemed to have summed things up nicely at that moment in everyone's opinion.


	12. Bloom kicks ass

**Bloom kicks ass AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if during the ball when the Trix attacked Bloom she didn't even need to activate her magic? She just used no magic to kick their butt…although she shocked the crap out of a few people too. AU OOC femslash and bashing.)**

"Aww look at the magicless pixie trying to fight." Darcy cooed mockingly at Bloom who merely smirked as she picked herself up from the earthquake that the mind bender had started.

"Hey Musa. You hearing me okay?" Bloom asked putting a hand to something in her ear, causing the Trix to look at her confused as she seemed to completely ignore them.

At the party Musa stopped playing the DJ station all of a sudden as she put a hand to her ear, like the other three Winx girls.

"Hey B! This invention of yours and T's works like C to the H to the A to the R to the M! It sounds like you're right next to me!" Musa said into the device at her ear.

"Glad to hear it M. But listen I'm in a bit of a jam right now." Bloom said into her device causing all the Winx to tense. They had learned by accident that Bloom was a whole two years younger than them well three for Stella, she was the baby of the group…and they are very protective of their baby 'sister'.

"Yeah? What kind of jam? Do you need some back up?" Musa asked her eyes narrowed dangerously while her hands were fists at her sides. The other girls had similar looks in their eyes. Anyone try to hurt their baby sister and no one would ever find their bodies.

"Nah. No back up needed for these three. But some tunes would be nice." Bloom said grinning and causing Musa to nod her head slightly, although she didn't relax.

"Sure thing B. What kinda tunes do ya want?" Musa asked as she moved her hands back towards the DJ booth.

"Well…War by Sick Puppies is a good start. If it lasts much longer than that just go from there with your best judgment. You _are_ the music expert." Bloom pointed out causing Musa to grin as her hands worked furiously at the DJ booth.

"Sure thing Red. Who ya fighting anyhow?" Musa asked causing the teachers to start. A fight?! Where?!

"Oh you'll see in a minute. They look ready to blast me through-"Bloom was cut off by an explosion as the red head was thrown through the glass wall by Stormy.

"The wall." Bloom finished rubbing her head as she sat up.

"Bloom!" The other Winx jumped up, ready to transform and kick ass hopefully in that order.

"I'm still alive! Those tunes would be nice now Musa!" Bloom called over her shoulder as she stood up. Musa immediately went back to what she had been doing and a beat quickly came over the stereo as the Trix flew in after Bloom angrily. For their part Tecna got some video cameras to record the inevitable beat down, Stella and Flora got some bags of popcorn, and Musa was wearing a beer cap filled with soda.

" **Let's do this!"**

Bloom sang the line in time with the music as she jumped to her feet and grinned viciously at the witches.

" **Faking falls, stop and stall, take it all"**

Bloom pretended to fall to dodge an attack from Stormy before easily lunging forward and tackling the storm witch. **  
"Fact is I'm taking mine, I'm taking mine"**

A pulling of the arms and a kick to the back sent Stormy falling to the ground with a cry of slight pain as Bloom let her go in order to dodge some icicles from Icy. **  
"Time is up, out of luck  
Should've stood up when you had the time"**

At that Bloom had jumped clean over Icy's head and put the blue haired girl in a choke hold. **  
"But you're out of time**

 **Let's do this, fight, fight, fight, fight"**

Icy was released when Darcy launched an attack at Bloom that would make her dizzy, if Bloom had kept her eyes open. At the first dizzying movement Bloom had closed her eyes and decided to fight blind. **  
"Lock and load, rock and roll  
Bitch, it's all over, you're going down"**

Bloom had managed to dodge another attack from a pissed off Stormy without opening her eyes, before simply decking Icy and jumping back. **  
"You're going down**

 **Get ready to settle the score  
And get ready to face the floor"**

At this part Bloom had jumped over Darcy and tackled her from behind, grabbing her by the back of the head and slamming her face first into the floor. **  
"Cause it's time to remember it  
War**

 **This is war and it's on tonight"**

Bloom cheerfully sang along with the song as she blindly took on the three seniors… and was kicking some serious behind much to everyone's shock and slight amusement. **  
"So get up and fight, get up and fight  
You've had all your life to run and hide  
Now step up, now step up, let's do this"**

Bloom ducked under another attack and head-butted Darcy hard.

" **Sat around, going down  
How about a little reaction, man?  
You can barely stand  
Bitch slap, slow attack"**

More than a few students snickered when Stormy had literally been bitch slapped clear over a table. **  
"Man, that was practically suicide  
Next in line"**

Here Icy tried to attack only to get snap kicked in the chin by the red head.

" **Go, fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight, fight, fight, fight**

 **Get ready to settle the score  
And get ready to face the floor"**

Here Stormy and Darcy tried to attack her from opposite sides at the same time, only for her to back flip clear over the attacks which hit the two witches and sent them flying back. **  
"Cause it's time to remember it  
War**

 **This is war and it's on tonight  
So get up and fight, get up and fight"**

Here Icy decided to attack a nearby student that was snickering at her but Bloom got in the way, letting the icicles hit her in the stomach and chest area but not slowing her assault at all.

"Oh that's it. No more nice Dragon." Bloom growled causing her dorm mates to smirk as they held the teachers and other students back from intervening with some spells. All four of them were enjoying the beat down as they shared popcorn and split some sodas. **  
"You've had all your life to run and hide  
Now step up, now step up, let's do this**

 **'Cause we're all about ready to break"**

Here Bloom tackled Icy and pulled her arm clear out of it's socket, causing the icy blue haired girl to scream out in pain. **  
"And we're all about ready to break  
Yeah, we're all about ready to break  
Yeah, we're all about ready to break"**

Here Bloom seemed to have stopped holding back as she slammed her fist into Darcy's nose, breaking it and knocking the girl out cold.

" **This is war and it never ends  
So get up, get up, get up, get up"**

Bloom had literally roared the last two words which sent a shiver down everyone's spines. **  
"You've had all your life to run and hide  
Step up, now step up"**

Bloom tackled Stormy now, landing heavy handed punches to the storm witches face before slamming a fist into the girls ribs breaking at least two of them.

" **This is war and it never ends  
This is war and it never ends  
This is war"**

Bloom got off of Stormy and finished the song before she fell to her knees coughing harshly.

"Bloom!" Her dorm mates called rushing to her worried, their snacks forgotten.

"I'm okay. Some of the ice just nicked my lung." Bloom said coughing up a bit of blood before standing up and opening her eyes.

"Oh… sorry bout that everyone. Here Stel. They were after your ring… again." Bloom said sheepishly while tossing Stella a small decorative clam before she fell face forward.

"Ow…now it hurts." Bloom said idly as Flora caught her.

"I'd say it does. You have several ice shards in your stomach and lungs." Tecna said running a scan on Bloom with her computers and causing Bloom to shrug.

"Here Bloom. Let me heal you." Stella said softly as she knelt down beside Bloom and gently began healing the red head, melting the ice shards.

"Thanks Stell. That makes it easier to breathe for sure." Bloom said grinning up at the blond as she was fully healed, the holes in her lungs closing.

"Of course it does. The holes in your lungs would have made it harder for you to breathe until eventually you suffocated or your lung collapsed. Both of which would have killed you by the way." Tecna said smartly as she ran another scan on the red head and frowned.

"Looks like your left femur is broken as well… how were you able to stand much less fight on it?" Tecna asked raising an eyebrow at Bloom who merely shrugged.

"A mix of breaking the bone before, breaking more than one bone before, experiencing more painful things, and adrenaline." Bloom said easily, shrugging her shoulders as Stella healed up her leg as well.

"Let's see…you're all green now. Okay you two can let her up now." Tecna said looking to Musa and Flora who had been holding Bloom down while Stella healed her.

"I still don't get why you two always hold me down when I need to be healed." Bloom said pouting at the two and causing Musa to snort.

"B. If we don't try to hold you down you will get up on two broken legs and try to do something insane/reckless/stupid which will end up with you being hurt worse." Musa said slowly as if talking and explaining it to a small child.

"Eh usually when I do that I'm helping someone or stopping some idiot." Bloom said with a grin and shrug, causing Musa to face-palm.

"That doesn't make us feel better about it and I was being rhetorical!" Musa said causing Bloom to blink at her for a minute before merely shrugging again.

"I was being truthful."


	13. Bloom aka Lucy

**Elfen Lied and Winx Crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Bloom was Lucy's reincarnation stuck in Nyuu personality mainly with Lucy trying to take control several times. Just wait till the army of Decay gets there. First season AU OOC and maybe some bashings and femslash)**

"No not yet. Wait till they get here please." Bloom muttered to herself as she ducked into an abandoned hallway and slid down the wall holding her head in her hands.

"Not yet please." Bloom begged herself while Griselda, who had seen her walk off hurriedly and followed after the red head in concern, rounded the hallway and blinked before rushing to the red heads side.

"Ms. Bloom are you alright?" Griselda asked worriedly while Bloom curled in on herself a little more and began to quietly whimper.

"I won't. She actually cares. I won't let you." Bloom whimpered to herself as her eyes began to flicker between blue and red.

"Bloom." An ethereal voice spoke as the nymph Daphne suddenly appeared before her little sister and former teacher, forgoing her former teacher that was staring at her shocked for the moment.

"D-Daphne. Help me…she's trying to get loose again!" Bloom said looking up at her older sister with a tear streaked face and eyes that were still flickering between blue and red.

"It's okay little sister. You can let her out; the Army of Decay just arrived in a final wave. I can make sure you don't hurt anyone on our side while she sates her blood thirst with them." Daphne said gently and soothingly as she kneeling in front of her sister and took the scared girls hands in her own.

"B-but?" Bloom began crying out in pain again when her eyes flickered to red violently and causing her to grab at her head again.

"It's okay little sister. Let her loose." Daphne said those last three words causing Bloom's control to snap. Her shaking stopped as her eyes settled on blood red and a creepy grin stole across her face.

"Are you ready then…Lucy?" Daphne asked as Bloom slowly rose to her feet and seemed to sway slightly as she looked at where the gate was.

"Go nuts. Go on. Kill all the monsters, just leave the humans alone." Daphne urged causing Bloom's head to snap backwards as she gave a high pitched insane laughter that sent chills racing up the spines of all who heard it as Daphne transported them right to the gates of Alfa where most of the army of Decay was.

"Go nuts little sister." Daphne said once more while Bloom gave a large bloodthirsty grin as several Decay monsters surrounded her ready to kill her. One monster lunged at her, causing several people behind the gates of Alfea to scream out a warning or in alarm. Bloom paid them no mind however as the monster was shredded into itty bitty teeny tinny pieces before it got anywhere near touching her.

"Haha heha! Is that the best you've got? You're in my range and you insects better put up a good fight if you want to survive!" Bloom said her voice now a high pitched cackle that sounded more than a little insane to those that heard it. In an instant all of the monsters within ten meters of Bloom were destroyed in various ways, most of them in a tiny heap of decay pieces. Everyone watched shocked, had Bloom somehow used magic even though hers was stolen by the Trix? If so then what kind of magic was it? It was obviously not her fire magic.

"What the hell?!" Icy demanded shocked as Bloom ran forward, all monsters within ten meters of her being sliced and diced as she did so.


	14. Bloom Drake, the Dinosaur Fairy

**Winx Club and Dinosaur King**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Max called Zoe in episode one Dr. Drake insisted on Reese going with them as a chaperone. While the three teens find stones, and Max a dinosaur, Reese finds a stone and a baby. AU OOC some Femslash and some Bashing)**

"So why did your dad want Reese to come with us? I mean I don't mind cause unless you get on her bad side she's alright but I just don't get it." Max Taylor asked looking at his female best friend Zoë Drake who was walking in between him and Rex Owen, the final member of their trio. Zoë's older sister Reese Drake, the owner of the D-Lab and his dad's research assistant, was walking a few steps behind them looking half asleep.

"There have been reports of people being attacked when walking alone or in small groups. Three teens walking together in the woods would be a tempting target so I'm here to help try and ward off any possible attackers. While Zoë has a good bit of self-defense training in case she is attacked, she's still learning. I've already mastered two types of martial arts and self-defense however so I'll be able to protect everyone easier if we are attacked. Just a precaution more than anything." Reese said making the boys pause and look between the two sisters. Neither of whom looked very…well…physical.

"Guess we'd better show them Reese. I don't think they believe us." Zoe said making Max snort slightly.

"Oh we believe you. We know how strong you are Zoë, you keep whacking me upside the head remember? It's just hard picturing Reese as being as strong as you. No offense but you spend most of your time in a lab Reese." Max said looking at the blond woman who smirked as she stood beside and just a bit in front of a tree that was thicker around than she was and fully grown.

"Hi-yah!" Reese said, more out of reflex than anything, as she slammed her fist into the tree. Rex and Max's jaws hit the ground around the same time as the top part of the tree did. The trunk of the tree came up to roughly Reese's shoulder now, the rest of it laying on the ground behind her from where her fist had hit and severed it.

"Okay so no pissing off the older sister. Got it." Max said pale and wide eyed.

"Looks like someone already did." Rex said looking at something else and making the others look around too, only for their eyes to widen at all the destroyed trees and the fire nearby.

"Huh…there's a stone with a lightning mark on it." Max said pulling the stone and a pair of cards from a hole in the tree.

"I found a stone too…but this one with a wind crest." Rex called from a few more knocked over trees while Reese went to investigate the fire and probably call a fire truck.

"I found one too. This one looks like grass. What did you find sis?" Zoe asked picking up a different stone before looking around for her elder sister.

"A baby." Reese's voice said flatly from near the fire, the woman herself staring into the flaming but not burning part of the woods wide eyed.

"What?!" All three teens asked turning to look at the blond woman surprised.

"There's a baby in that fire!" Reese said her mind snapping out of its funk as she rushed headfirst into the fire.

"Sis!" Zoe moved as if to go after her sister, only for Max to hold her back.

"No Zoey! If you go into that and get hurt not only will Reese kill us but she'd never forgive herself." Max said doing his best to hold back his female best friend who was trying to go to her sister who they could hear coughing.

"What the-? The flames are disappearing?" Rex asked causing Zoe to pause in her attempts to get to her sister as she watched the flames vanish, leaving behind very small if any burns on anything…even the grass was mostly untouched!

"Zoe! Call the police and our parents, and Doctor Taylor too. Someone left this baby out here and something tells me they weren't coming back for her. I'll be keeping an eye on her until the police get here!" Reese called to her sister, walking back towards them cradling the baby in her arms as the tiny bundle cooed and giggled.

"Right!" Zoe said nodding as Max let her go and she grabbed her cell phone.

"Someone really did leave the baby out here." Max said sounding shocked and a bit horrified as he stared at the giggling baby in Reese's arms.

"What was with the fire though? There's hardly any damage to the trees or grass where the flames were." Rex asked concerned with the unnatural occurrence that he had just seen.

"I think this can explain it." Reese said holding the baby with one arm and pulling something out of her pocket, showing it to be another stone only this one with a fire symbol on it. All of them tensed and were confused when they began glowing the respective colors. Zoe was green, Max was yellow, Rex had blue, and somehow the red covering Reese covered the baby too.

"I wonder what these cards have to do with the stones?" Max asked looking confused as he held the card he found near the stone, comparing the marks on them and falling backwards when the card glowed.

"A Triceratops!" Reese said her eyes wide as the card turned into a full fledged dinosaur, the three teens running to hide behind trees with Reese holding the baby in her arms protectively.

"Max do something!" Zoe demanded causing the boy to mess with the rock thing he had as the dinosaur got closer, until it finally turned back into a card…and then into a baby triceratops when Max touched the card to the stone again.

"Alright until we know what exactly is going on we do not speak a word of the dinosaur to anyone except Doctor Taylor! When the police get here Max you tell them about how you thought you saw a meteor hit around here and you and your friends went to find it while I went along as a chaperone. Don't mention the stones we all found or the dinosaur appearing." Reese ordered as she heard the police sirens wail outside the woods, snapping her out of her surprise at seeing the baby dinosaur try and chomp down on Max…despite it being a plant eater.

"As far as everyone else is concerned until we meet up with Doctor Taylor and get him alone, that is just a strange mix breed dog that you found and who took a liking to you. We were walking around looking for the meteor when I heard a baby crying and ran off while you three waited right here with the dog for me to come back. I found the baby in a clearing where she was left alone with no signs of anyone else having been there for a while so I told you, Zoe, to call the police. Is that understood?" Reese demanded as she took control of the situation and the teens nodded, understanding that this was probably very important…and honestly…who would believe them about a card turning into a full sized dinosaur, then back into a card, and then into a baby dino?

Well aside from Doctor Taylor of course.


	15. Different season 7

**Winx Club Past AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when the Winx were in the past in season 7 before they were aware of who Faragonda was, Bloom had a different descision during the exhibit? Now with a bunch of weirded out girls, the Winx find themselves with only two friends and allies aside from Mavilla. AU OOC Dragoness!Bloom Winx as a unit! Specialist except Thoren bashing! Femslash)**

"Should we do something-"

"Bloom!" The rest of the Winx interrupted Layla when Bloom acted without thinking again as the sharp 'feathers' were shot towards a young brown haired girl who was on the ground near the platforms being helped up by a younger Griselda.

The two girls covered their faces as the projectiles came closer but hesitantly opened their eyes when they didn't feel anything after a moment.

Griselda and Faragonda could only stare shocked at the red head in front of them with a dozen razor sharp feathers imbedded in various parts of her body as a girl nearby screamed and even Mavilla backed up a step in horror at the sight her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she tried to contain a scream or gasp herself. More than a few of the girls with weaker stomachs passed out and fainted at the sight, surprising to the rest was that the brown haired girl wasn't one of them.

"And you said for _us_ to keep a low profile." Stella called not even bothered by the sight as she laughed at her friend who gave a sheepish grin as the feathers popped out of her body and smoke gently rose from her wounds as they sizzled and healed instantly, even her eye which had a feather go _through_ it. Everyone could only stare in shock now, even Mavilla couldn't hide her surprise and shock. The girl had just taken several lethal blows and healed from them as if they were nothing!

"That was before the animals went nuts. Now cover your ears." Bloom ordered her friends, making them nod and cover their ears as she took in a deep breath, her eyes becoming yellow and draconic. The nearby girls and Mavilla yelped and covered their ears quickly when Bloom threw her head back and let out an earthshaking _roar_. The force of the roar didn't bother the two girls that Bloom protected or the Winx but it knocked the other students off of their feet and even Mavilla stumbled back a few steps from the force of the raw power behind the roar.

All the animals immediately froze and slowly turned to her as she stared at them with her draconic eyes before letting out a sharp growl. Instantly all the animals sat down on the ground obediently, even Mavilla's two tigers and the brown haired girls digmole sat down!

"Way to go B! Problem solved!" Stella cheered making the other girls turn and glare at her when something struck the large Rabcon and it took off, taking the brown haired girl with it.

"Okay I deserved that." Stella admitted after being slapped upside the head by Musa and then Layla.

"Rox. You're with me. The rest of you try to help clean up the mess." Bloom ordered as Roxy and her transformed, flying after the Rabcon and screaming girl.

"Bloom? Mind showing them your universal order?" Roxy asked not even bothered by the aggressive antelope like creatures that were approaching the two Winx girls and the fainted brown haired girl. She just looked at her friend with a smirk and made Bloom sigh as she stepped forward and growled at the animals. They all paused and stared at the red head, slowly backing up a bit, before Bloom growled softer.

"Huh…good job Bloom. Are we sure you aren't the Fairy of Animals?" Roxy asked mildly jealous as she looked at the now docile beasts that approached and let Bloom pet them.

"Nah I'm the Dragon Fire Fairy not an Animal Fairy. Dragons just happen to be at the top of the animal kingdom food chain." Bloom said gently petting the deer like beasts that let out soft purrs and nuzzled her for more affection as she summoned some apples to feed them.

"Especially the Great Dragon which is the source of your powers. You're pretty much the Queen of the Animal Kingdom as the Great Dragons chosen and avatar." Roxy said snickering as she stepped forward and gently began to pet one beasts snout and feed it a sugar cube. Neither noticed the brown haired girls eyes open up as she groggily came back around in time to hear what was said. She caught the beasts and Blooms attention when she stood up rubbing her head.

"Oh you're awake. Good. How are you feeling? I know healing magic if you're hurt anywhere." Bloom said looking at the brown haired girl who shook her head for a moment to shake off the cobwebs before taking inventory of her body and its condition.

"I'm alright thanks to you two. H…How are you doing that?" The girl asked shocked at the sight of the two petting some of the most aggressive and dangerous magical beasts known.

"I'm the Fairy of Animals and Bloom…her powers come from a very strong animal so they sense her connection to it." Roxy said quickly, not sure if they should tell the girl about the Dragon Fire and Bloom's connection to the Great Dragon. Would it change the future if they did?

"Come on. Let's get you back to Alfea before your friends become even more worried." Bloom said smiling at the strangely familiar brown haired girl and offering her hand. The girl hesitated for a second, wondering if she should bring up the fact that she heard them mention a dragon, before deciding not to look a gift troll in the mouth and took the offered hand.

"Sure but I don't have any friends besides Griselda and my roommate Kalshara." The girl said making Bloom frown slightly as she transformed, picking the girl up to carry her back to the school since she was still a bit iffy after fainting.

"Well that's not right. I know what it feels like to have very few if any friends so don't worry. Me and the others will be your friends." Bloom said although she wasn't sure if it was good idea, after all who knew what this could change in the future?

"So we have a new member of the club. Good to know." Roxy said transforming as well and following Bloom without hesitation, the deer charging along on the ground below them.

"Club?" The girl asked confused.

"Me and my friends, we're called the Winx club. Now you're a member too." Bloom said grinning down at the girl while Roxy snickered.

"You make friends with one of us your friends with the rest automatically, especially Bloom. She's usually a great judge of character so we trust her decisions." Roxy said making Bloom wince slightly.

"If only I were that good of a judge of character when it came to the boys or Selina during her darker days. I still can't believe that I trusted them and they turned around and cheated on us…well aside from Riven who went to 'find himself' and Thoren but he's already married to sis." Bloom said scowling slightly, and to think she forgave Sky after the Diaspro incident in first year and all the other things that's happened with them.

"Yeah that kind of sucked but hey, at least Sel turned back to normal and did you hear about what Eldora and Selina did to the guys? That was before the teachers even got close much less your sister!" Roxy said snickering at the end and making Bloom look curious.

"No I haven't. How about you wait until we meet up with the others before you tell us so we can all enjoy the revenge at the same time?" Bloom asked making Roxy nod in agreement.

"You're all very close aren't you?" The girl asked as they approached the Alfea gates.

"Yeah the Winx are a close knit unit. Where one goes there's almost always another if not all of the rest of them close behind…when one of us is sad the others are too, and when one is mad we all get shovels to bury our enemies." Bloom said making Roxy burst out laughing at the look on the girls face at Blooms casual words.

"B here is our leader though. She gives an order and we're like the animals, we snap to and follow unless there's extenuating circumstances. If we disagree with the order then she either gets one of the others to do it until we can talk out the problem or she just does it herself…which usually results in property damage. Seriously how are you and Flora roommates when your powers are so conflicting? She's a nature fairy and you're a pyromaniac." Roxy asked making Bloom stick out her tongue as they flew down to land just inside of the gate.

"I am not a pyromaniac!" Bloom said as she touched down and set the brown haired girl on her feet where she was immediately checked over by the younger Griselda.

"Yes you are!" The other members of the Winx said instantly as they approached their leader and the Fairy of Animals.

"Traitors!" Bloom hissed at them playfully and making Musa and Layla snicker while Tecna smirked and Flora giggled.

"Isn't that my line usually?" Stella asked amused and making Bloom snort.

"Only when it comes to fashion and boys Stel." Bloom said grinning before she turned and looked at the two students nearby while Mavilla came walking over rather hurriedly, looking briefly panicked but trying to hide it.

"Oh yeah and before I forget girls…meet our new friends. Griselda and…what's your name Squirt? I don't think anyone's actually said it yet?" Bloom asked as she put a hand on Griselda and the brown haired girls heads, looking down at the brown haired girl curiously.

"Oh I'm-" The girl began only for Mavilla to interrupt her.

"Faragonda if you are not hurt then report to my office immediately!" Mavilla said sounding incredibly angry but also slightly worried. The Winx looked surprised, and Bloom's eyes widened a bit, before her protective instincts kicked in when she saw Faragonda flinch a bit at being called to the office by the angry headmistress.

"Well girls? Let's get going." Bloom said as she gently tugged Faragonda and Griselda along to the office, the rest of the Winx falling in around the two new members almost protectively in a heartbeat.

"While I do need to speak with you girls I did not ask for you or Griselda." Mavilla said sternly as she stepped in front of the group, causing Bloom to step in front of her and stand up completely straight. She looked every inch the leader that she was for the Winx at the moment.

"I just said that they were both our new friends. Me and my girls are a _unit_ where one of us goes the others either follow or are close by and both Faragonda and Griselda are part of that unit now. You want to talk to them…you talk to us too and that…is non-debatable." Bloom said her eyes cold as she stared down the headmistress.

"I don't know who you are young lady…" Mavilla said as she unleashed her magic and tried to intimidate the girls into listening to her. Faragonda paled a bit and Griselda flinched while the other students nearby looked shaky and a few even fell to the floor under the pressure but the Winx were unaffected and even outright amused.

"Oh she just had to do it. She just _had_ to challenge Bloom of _all_ people." Layla said while the other Winx were snickering or outright laughing at the former headmistresses attempts to cow them with power. Honestly they shared a dorm with _Bloom._

"Lady…you're right that you don't know who I am…because you wouldn't have tried that if you did." Bloom said as she unleashed _her_ magic and forced everyone around her down to their knees from the strength of it aside from the Winx. The fairy animals were all laying down showing their bellies as they whimpered in fear and submission much to a few of the fairies shock. Even Mavilla and her tigers weren't spared as they were forced to the ground, Mavilla flat down under the pressure and her tigers showing their bellies.

"Here." Roxy pumped out a little of her magic and shielded Faragonda and Griselda from the worst of it as the Winx stood pumping out a little of their magic to lessen the pressure and make Bloom's magic recognize them as friend not foe.

"This isn't even _half_ of my magic. Don't test me. I've been in a bad mood for over a week now and you don't want to be the center of my misplaced aggression." Bloom growled out at Mavilla who was forced face down to the ground that was cracking and splintering under the pressure being exerted.

"Now if you'll be civil and allow us to accompany Fara here…we can settle this without any property damage or anyone being set on fire." Bloom said making the Winx snort.

"Bloom you _always_ set someone or something on fire. You're a pyromaniac." Stella said making Bloom pout as she reigned in her magic.

"I am not." Bloom said sounding petulant as she looked at her friends in betrayal. They all snorted loudly and said in unison.

"You are too!"


	16. Different season 7 part 2

**Winx Club Past AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what do ya'll think? Should I make this a story?)**

"Are you girls from another school? I would have heard about someone as powerful as you." Mavilla asked looking at Bloom after she got done chewing out Faragonda who kept sneaking awestruck looks at the red head.

Griselda was the same from where she stood nervously, surrounded by the Winx girls almost protectively. It was obvious that the two freshmen were awestruck by the red head and Mavilla couldn't blame them. No one ever stood up to her like that before, and to be honest the sheer amount of power the girl radiated at _half_ strength…it was enough to make even the most hardened warrior falter.

The girl definitely earned Mavilla's grudging respect.

"I take it you know what these are?" Bloom asked holding up her piece of the Stone of Memories and making Mavilla falter for a moment. She hadn't expected that, and to be honest she probably should have. If the girl had been from Mavilla's time she would have heard about her raw strength and power.

"Okay. Selda, Squirt I need you two to go with…Musa and Tecna out into the hall for a moment. What I'm about to tell your headmistress is confidential and I don't want to put you two in danger by telling you. I can sense strong potential and strength inside of you both but you still have to tap into it some more." Bloom said smiling kindly at the freshmen who stared at her for a moment and seemed to think about protesting before they nodded and slowly left with Musa and Tecna.

"I can understand why you sent the girls out but why your two friends?" Mavilla asked raising an eyebrow at this action and making Bloom shrug her shoulders a bit.

"Like I said, they both are incredibly strong…or will be at any rate. They just need to draw out their potential a little more. Musa and Tecna are just there to make sure that none of the other students get any funny ideas or that the girls don't try to eavesdrop. With Musa's sensitive ears she'll be able to hear everything we're saying and will pass it along to Tecna via a special code in our group." Bloom said easily and making Mavilla nod slowly. She could see the benefit in that, with how easily all of the group aside from the two newest members had withstood her magical pressure and then only need to exert a little bit when Bloom unleashed her own…yes they were very strong. It was best to keep some with the two youngest members of the group.

"So what time are you from and why are you here?" Mavilla questioned as she stared down the girls, careful not to exert her pressure like she sometimes did with stubborn students. She wouldn't want to set off the red head again.

"Over a hundred years in the future and because there's a danger in our time aimed at the Fairy Animals…and probably the whole universe. Someone stole the last Digimole in existence in our time and wanted to obtain what we believe is some kind of ultimate power from it, or the secret of how to get it. Our headmistress sent us seven back in time to save the Digimoles and figure out how to get to the Ultimate Power first so we can protect it." Bloom said easily and deliberately leaving out who exactly their headmistress was.

"Girls…go join the others. There's something I want to talk with Headmistress Mavilla about." Bloom ordered her friends who gave her confused looks but nodded and filed out of the room.

"Alright…want to tell me why you seem so much harder on the Squirt than the other girls? After all someone set off that Rabcon on purpose and yet you acted as if it had been done by the Digimole." Bloom asked throwing up a silencing barrier around the room and making Mavilla wince.

"I'm hoping I can draw out her power and potential and she can prove…can prove that what my animals said was right." Mavilla said looking away and petting the top of one tiger's head. Bloom looked at the animals for a second before looking back at Mavilla.

"Unlike Roxy I can't speak the language of all animals, only dragons and those descended from them. Mind explaining why you're constantly shattering her self esteem and making her feel as if she's lower than dirt? I know it must be something big. I have slight empathy so I can sense how panicked you were when she was nearly killed and your worry when she was abducted by the Rabcon." Bloom asked looking at Mavilla with her arms crossed and making Mavilla sigh as she reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a picture frame, staring at it sadly.

"She's my daughter…and…she doesn't remember. Her father took her from me when she was barely six years old…she might have faint memories of me but nothing else and if it ever got out…if any of my enemies ever learned about her…" Mavilla trailed off for a moment earning a surprised look but understanding nod from the red head.

"They'd go after her, especially if she couldn't protect herself. You're pushing her so hard so she'll get better and be able to protect herself if the truth ever came to light." Bloom said making Mavilla nod. Yes that was her plan. Have Faragonda grow strong enough to protect herself from any of Mavilla's enemies that would use her or attack her just to get to Mavilla…and then…then maybe she could tell her daughter the truth without fear.

"…My birth planet was attacked and destroyed when I was roughly only a year old. My elder sister sent me through a portal to take me to safety because the attackers were after my power. I ended up on a planet whose magical users went into hiding or were sealed for their own protection aside from one who is only half fairy, and another who was under a strong protection spell. I was found by a nice couple and adopted. They treated and raised me as if I was their own daughter and I have always considered them my parents…even after they finally told me I was adopted." Bloom began making Mavilla look at her confused for where this story was going.

"My adoptive parents are non-magical…however I was out in the woods one day with my pet bunny when I ran into Stella being attacked by an ogre when she was mid-transport to Alfea for her repeated first year, she blew up a lab by accident you see and had to repeat the year. It was only when I was trying to help Stella that I unlocked my powers and learned that I was a fairy…my parents didn't mind. They allowed me to go to Alfea and supported me in what I did like they always have. Then…during spring break…they told me that they had adopted me. It…well it was probably the worst time they could have told me." Bloom said smiling sadly as her eyes became distant, looking out the window behind the desk at the very familiar but also very different sight.

"I had been repeatedly attacked by three cruel senior witches, the descendants of the ones that destroyed my birth planet and forced all of it's inhabitants, except for my sister who was cursed as a nymph at the time, and myself who had been sent away just in time, into a state of frozen animation you could say. They were locked away frozen in place, never aging, never dying but also never living and noticing that time had passed. I had also just got done stopping my adoptive mom's flower shop from being burnt down by two jealous and cruel men." Bloom said making Mavilla's eyes widen slightly.

"I had been so stressed and under so much pressure and then…then they admitted that I was adopted and that…they found me in a burning building. Hearing that…especially when I did…it made me wonder why I was in the building. Did my birth family not care about me? Did they leave me to die? For a long time I both despised and wanted to get to know my birth parents because I wanted to know…why did they leave me to die? I didn't know I couldn't die by fire at the time…the only one I didn't despise slightly was my sister because…she had saved me and had continued to do so over the years. She was always watching over me." Bloom gave a small smile as she thought about her elder sister who was quite protective of the red head, not that Bloom could blame her.

"The point is…there will never be a _good_ way to tell her something like that. There will never be a good time to tell her that you couldn't raise because of her father or because of your enemies. You…you just have to tell her in a way that won't cause so much damage to yourself or her…and you have to tell her not because she'll be strong enough to fight off your enemies…but you have to tell her because she'll be smart enough to know why you didn't tell her earlier." Bloom said making Mavilla look down at the picture of her and Faragonda smiling at the camera widely, Mavilla holding her daughter close as the six year old grinned and showed a missing front tooth.

"You have to be the one to tell her…and it will have to be soon. If you wait too long…she'll think that you never wanted her. She could think that she wasn't strong enough, or smart enough, or good enough for you to stay with her. I don't want that to happen to her. Trust me…I know how it feels to wonder if I wasn't good enough for my parents, both sets of them, and I don't want anyone else to go through that." Bloom said placing a hand on Mavilla's shoulder before she backed away to the door and looked at the woman sternly.

"She may be your daughter…but she's also under my protection and…something like this…if you keep it from her…it's not good. She'll find out one way or the other. The only question is that will you be seen as the victim or the criminal in her eyes?" Bloom said softly but sternly as Mavilla sat heavily in her desk chair, just staring at the picture and thinking about the red heads words.

Especially Bloom's last words before she unsilenced the room and stepped out into the hallway where the others were waiting mostly patiently.

"If you don't tell her before I have to leave back to my time…I will. Because she deserves to know the truth.


	17. Bloom aka Dragon Addams

**Addams Family and Winx crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Bloom was sent to earth she wasn't found by the Peters. No she was found and raised by the Addams as Morticia's and Gómez's youngest daughter? Now she has a possessive best friend, protective family that nurtures her darker side, and three witches as honorary aunts. AU OOC femslash and bashing)**

"And your youngest?" The weird man, Buckman or something like that, in the blue suit asked looking at a small red head who looked different than the rest of her family. She had red hair, blue eyes and tan skin which was very different her parents and siblings black hair, black eyes, and pale skin.

"Pubert is at home with the nanny. Dragon here is our second youngest. She was recently expelled from school with her friend, Pugsley was so jealous." Morticia said smiling with slight pride down at her youngest daughter who gave an unhinged grin when she spotted two very familiar figures nearby.

"Selina!" Dragon said happily separating from her family and dashing towards the green haired girl her age who was running towards her, the graying purple haired woman behind her following amused.

"Eldora! Just as beautiful as ever old girl!" Gómez said smiling at the woman who gave a small snort as Selina and Bloom hugged each other and began talking rapidly in… was that Latin?

"Careful Gómez. I do not want to be on Morticia's bad side if she thinks that I am attempting to steal you from her. I prefer being aboveground for the most part." Eldora said smiling as she looked at her friends. Honestly if you told her twenty years ago that she'd be friends with a family of maniacs able to put most witches to shame she'd have said you had been sniffing too many strange plants. Yet… here she was on friendly if not family like terms with them thanks to her student who was more like her granddaughter at this point.

"How long have they known each other?" The girl, Amanda, asked looking at the two girls who were giving wide rather disturbing grins as she interrupted the weird adults without caring.

"Ever since they were two. They were playing in a meadow by my house and one of Selina's snakes had bitten Dragon so naturally Dragon set her on fire." Eldora said amused, it wasn't like it had actually hurt either girl and they had became almost inseparable afterwards.  
"She set the snake on fire?" The woman asked sounding surprised.

"No she set Selina on fire." Eldora corrected making the normal family stare at her shocked and horrified.

They were all distracted by the Camp Councilors beginning their introduction, ending with them both jumping up and down while everyone else aside from the Addams and a few others, clapped. Wednesday uncorked her bottle of poison and tipped it to her lips as the 'privileged young adults' met up with their friends.

Dragon however was still restricted to liquors until her poison training began next year. She uncorked a bottle of her fathers finest whiskey and threw back a swallow, handing the bottle to Selina immediately after and letting her friend take a swallow as well.

Behind them Eldora was completely and utterly done with this camp already as she split a bottle of poison laced red wine with Morticia who was bemused by the woman's immunity to poisons more than anything else.

None of the adults noticed someone catch Wednesdays' eye as they grimaced at all the…happiness.

"Five poisons says that Selina will have a snake bite someone in the next day." Eldora muttered to Morticia whose blood red lips quirked just a bit upwards. It was so nice to find another young woman with their heads on straight. So rare to find one who wasn't an Addams at all.

"Three knives says that Dragon lights something on fire in the next hour." Morticia replied immediately and making Eldora snort slightly, nearly choking on her swallow of wine.

"That's a fools bet. She's a pyromaniac and well on her way to being criminally insane." Eldora said making Dragon grin widely up at the graying woman and Morticia smiled slightly.

"I didn't know you thought so highly of her." Gomez said grinning at the compliments towards his youngest daughter.

"She helped Selina get expelled, set the school on fire, and released dozens of poisonous snakes on their classmates." Eldora said shrugging slightly. Could it be considered sad when she was so used to the Addams that she was _impressed_ it took this long for Selina and Dragon to do something to get them both expelled? Honestly she expected it a year or so ago.

"That's what friends are for! Why at the rate they're going they might end up as more than friends in a few years." Morticia said smiling as proudly as she could when she saw Dragon narrow her eyes at one particularly snobbish girl that was wearing a horrid bright pink dress and light her dress on fire.

Everyone else was screaming and hollering and rushing to put out the fire, the Addams family were looking at the red head of the family and Selina was snickering loudly.

"How thoughtful of you Dragon. Lighting that horrid dress on fire for that girl. What her parents were thinking I'll never know." Morticia said patting the top of her daughters head and earning a wide beaming unhinged grin from her youngest. Wednesday may be the master of non-emotions but Dragon was very open with her beautifully insane laughs and unhinged grins.

"Wednesday? I'll be leaving Selina in your care." Eldora spoke seriously to the girl with the braid who looked at the cackling green haired six year old and nodded.

"She's an Addams." Wednesday said hearing the screams as several snakes crawled from the woods. That made Eldora relax. Addams took care of their own. They may try to force the potential to the max with near death and dismemberment…but no outsider hurt an Addams and died. No they suffered terribly.

Eldora had the 'pleasure' of seeing exactly what happened to those who tried to take an Addams from their family or hurt an Addams…for emotionally distant and deranged parents and siblings they were all protective of each other. No one was allowed to hurt their family except for them. That one wizard who tried taking Dragon from her mother last month found that out the hard way when the girls siblings descended on him complete with savage wolves. No seriously they had some savage half feral wolves with them and let them rip the man to pieces.

With Selina being declared an Addams…she was safer than any magic spell or ward could make her.

"Alright campers! Now that that's over with let's all split up into our cabin groups." Gary Granger said as he and the other councilors began to split up the kids into cabins.

"Now you two will be together with-"

"They stay with me." Wednesday said cutting off the female Granger immediately when the woman approached the Addams and Eldora, reaching for Selina and Dragon.

"I'm afraid that's not up to you. They-"

"Are staying with me." Wednesday said her tone flat and yet somehow dangerous. Eldora decided to have mercy on the upbeat councilor as she stepped in front of the kids. Wouldn't do for the lady to be killed on the first day after all.

"There was a kidnapping attempt on young Dragon just last month so her sister is in a very…protective mood. Especially since the kidnapper died right in front of Dragon thanks to a pack of wild wolves. Selina is attached to Dragons hips so where she goes, Selina goes…and Wednesday is keeping Dragon with her." Eldora said trying to play on the womans compassion and making the woman look conflicted for a moment. Looking at the small red head, who was peeking out at her from behind Eldora's legs, Becky's heart melted at the sight of the small girl.

The poor thing must have been terrified and traumatized by the attempted kidnapping and subsequent death of her kidnapper! No wonder her sister wanted them to stay together!

"Fine she and Selina can stay with the big sister." Becky relented smiling warmly at Dragon who ducked back behind Eldora and smirked at her sister who smirked back.

"I'll let Gary know immediately." Becky said leaving the group and making Eldora smirk as she turned back to the Addams's and her charge.

"My what marvelous manipulations of the girls emotions. If I did not know better I'd say you were an Addams in disguise." Morticia said looking slightly impressed by the discreet manipulation of the far too happy and eager woman.

"I'm not at that level of deranged psychopath yet." Eldora said shrugging slightly and making Dragon and Selina give out matching insane giggles.

The two held hands as they stood beside their families watching the rest of the kids get separated.

Look out Camp Chippewa. The Addams siblings have arrived and so has the snake using pseudo-Addams that was attached to the red heads hip.

This will be…terrifying.


	18. Mute Bloom

**Bloom Mute**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Bloom was mute when she started at Alfea? She wasn't born mute, no, but thanks to some scars on her neck…the only way she can talk is with a vocorder. And trust me…that gets a LOT of attention. AU OOC maybe femslash. Kickass Bloom)**

"And you are?" Griselda asked peering over her glasses at the red head in front of her, causing the red head to give her a blank look in return. Reaching one hand down to her waist, the red head pulled out her trusty vocoder and put it to her neck.

"I…am…Bloom." The creepy mechanical voice said as Bloom mouthed the words. Griselda stared at the girl in disbelief and confusion as she looked at the tiny metal device before looking down at her clip board.

"What planet are you from then?" Griselda asked causing Stella to try and intervene.

"She's from Cal-" Stella was interrupted by Bloom giving her a sharp glare to silence her.

"I…am…from…Earth…" The mechanical voice said again causing Griselda to give her a surprised look.

"Young lady this is not a very funny prank. Everyone knows that there hasn't been magicals on Earth in over a hundred years." Griselda said giving Bloom a stern look that was met with a blank one.

"I'm….adopted….if…that….helps….don't….know…who…my…birth…par…ents…are…or…where…they…are…from…" Bloom mouthed as the voice spoke again causing Griselda to give her a searching look before nodding finally in confusion.

"Very well then. You'll have to come with me to see the headmistress." Griselda said causing Bloom to nod slightly as she followed the brown haired woman. It took almost half an hour for the speech and all to be concluded but Bloom was eventually in the Headmistresses office being looked at by all the other Alfea teachers.

"It was very brave of you to tell us who you are young lady." The aged headmistress, Faragonda, said causing Bloom to raise an eyebrow.

"Didn't…want…to…waste…breath…by…ly…ing…this…hurts…en…ough…as…it…is…"Bloom mouthed, causing the other teachers to jump when the mechanical voice from the vocoder spoke up again.

"What was that?" An elfin man she heard being called Palladium asked with a slight squeak as he looked around.

"My…voc…order…" Bloom 'said' before taking the metal cylinder away from her neck and showing it to the teachers.

"Why do you need something like that?" A short jolly looking man asked causing Bloom to raise her head so that her neck was clearly visible. The teachers all stared in shock, or gasped in horror in some cases, at the sight of dark angry red scars on the red heads pale neck. It looked like someone had tried to cut her throat…and did a damn good job of trying at that!

"Oh dear goddesses." The woman clad in a red and violet ensemble breathed out, tears in her eyes and her hands clasped over her mouth. If Bloom had heard the introductions right she was Madam DuFour, the teacher of etiquette and manners…yeah Bloom was probably going to fail that class should she be allowed to stay.

"How old were you?" Faragonda asked, her voice wavering slightly as she stared at the red head who merely tilted her head slightly in obvious confusion.

"When…that…happened. How old were you?" Faragonda specified a bit as she motioned towards the cuts on Blooms neck.

"…Five…" The mechanical voice said again, causing the women's eyes to fill with tears, DuFour was already sobbing slightly, while the men were horrified.

"Why? What possible reason could someone have to do that to a child?" Griselda asked trying to discreetly wipe away the tears in her eyes before the others saw. They saw…but they weren't going to say anything.

"…My…par…ents…saw…my…mag…ic…and…tri…ed…to…burn…me…a…live…the…fire…did…not…hurt…me…so…they…cut…my…thro…at…and…lef…t…me…to…die…in…the…woo…ds…i…am…use…d…to…peo…ple…hat…ing…me…for…one…rea…son…or…ano…ther…" Bloom mouthed although it looked like she was in slight pain as she spoke the words.

"Are you okay child? You look like you're in pain!" DuFour said worriedly and hoping to help prevent any possible pain for the poor girl. She seemed to have had enough pain in her young life.

"I…am…stre…tchin…g…my…scars…too…much…it…hurts…wh…en…i…try…to…talk…for…long…am…ounts…of…time…or…talk…too…much…" Bloom said causing the teachers to wince, even now she was still in pain and yet she continued to work through it. With a wave of her hand DuFour summoned up some paper and pencils, quickly handing them to Bloom.

"There now you can write down what you want to say instead of hurting yourself by talking." DuFour said gently and earning a surprised look and soft smile from the young red head.

'Thank you ma'am.' Bloom wrote down and showed the older red clad woman who just smiled warmly at her.

"You're very welcome, young lady. You're name is Bloom correct?" DuFour asked softly as she looked at the red head who nodded her head.

"Now do you have any idea what kind of magic you have?" DuFour asked smiling kindly at Bloom who nodded her head.

"What kind of magic do you have, Ms. Bloom?" DuFour asked causing Bloom to grin as she lifted her hand and lit it in fire, causing the elf, Palladium to jump with a startled yelp.

'Fire and some minor healing.'


	19. Bloom the Witch

**Bloom Witch**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Bloom were a fairy witch hybrid that knew of magic and was more witch than fairy but can switch her forms easily and has access to all her magic including a rare ability to copy other magic styles and abilities just by seeing it? Oh boy. AU OOC femslash and probably bashing as well)**

"Now who, if any, of the new freshmen have unlocked their magic?" Headmistress Griffin asked rounding up her speech as she stared down at the group of freshmen witches below her. Only ten of the girls raised their hands, one timidly, eight smirking arrogantly, and one looking bored.

"Very well. Demonstrate what you can do. Starting with you." Griffin said pointing at one random girl that looked arrogant before faltering slightly. She tried to summon up her magic… but failed, causing her to flush as the others laughed meanly except for two of the new students and the teachers. Griffin picked six of the other girls who had looked arrogant, causing them to be revealed as fakes as well.

"Poison Swarm!" The last arrogant girl, a girl with long green hair, said as she sneered at the other seven and summoned a swarm of insects that caused a few of the students to screech.

"Very good! At least one of you didn't try to make your bark bigger than your bite. What's your power, specifically, and your name?" Griffin said smirking as a slight adjustment of her aura made sure the bugs stayed far away from her.

"Insects, especially poisonous or disease carrying ones, headmistress. My name is Lucy." The green haired girl said causing Griffin to nod before she pointed at the timid girl who squeaked slightly.

"Hey Mirta? Drop the goody goody side for a minute will ya? I'm tired of having to beat it into Luce's head that you really _are_ a witch." The long red haired bored looking girl told the timid dark red haired girl who seemed to suddenly become much more sadistic.

"Yes princess." The girl, Mirta, said in a sadistic voice as she lifted her hands glowing brightly with magic.

"Skewed sight!" She said. Suddenly the walls began to melt and chains began to bind all the students and teachers spiking so that it cut into their skin. Lucy was being pummeled by two large troll like monsters.

"Okay reign it in now girl." The bored red head said looking slightly amused now as she placed a hand on the sadistic girls shoulder, causing the sights to disappear into thin air as the girls timid nature came back.

"Sorry." The girl squeaked at all the wide eyed looks she was getting.

" _Very_ good job! What's your magic and your name? Why are you so timid as well?" Griffin said grinning widely as she clapped her hands lightly.

"I-I use illusions that fool all the senses even a person's aura… my-my name is M-Mirta. I-I have split personality due to my family insanity. Princess is the only one who can make it switch on and off at will." Mirta said shyly as she looked down at her feet.

"Princess?" Ediltrude asked with a snicker. That was not a title or nickname most witches liked to have.

"I'm the princess of a dead planet and Mirta's parents often joke that I'm the princess of Mirtas mind considering that both of her personalities listen to me and me alone." The red head said with a small shrug. That was new. Not many planets, even dead ones, had witches in the royal family. Many wondered what planet she was from.

"So after about a week the 'title' stuck." Mirta said with a small shrug and smile.

"Your turn young lady." Griffin said looking at the red head who merely raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. What do you want to see first? My attacking or my shielding?" The red head asked calmly causing everyone to blink at her.

"You unlocked your defense abilities already?" Zarathustra asked staring at 'Princess'.

"Um… actually she has full control of her magic and full access to all of it." Mirta said blushing but beaming when 'Princess' smiled at her fondly.

"Amazing. Very well. Show us your strongest barrier first." Griffin said causing 'Princess' to nod before she threw up a fire red barrier around herself and Mirta. The three teachers took turns blasting at the barrier, only to be surprised when an annoyed Ediltrudes strongest blast didn't even make a scratch on it.

"Astounding to see such strength in one so young…Now show us your strongest attack." Griffin said causing Mirta to look at her as if she were nuts.

"You don't want her to do that." Mirta said wide eyed while 'Princess' smirked sadistically at this.

"I don't want to see her strongest attack either. She took out a dozen ogres and five trolls with one of her _medium_ strength blasts. I'd hate to see what she does at full power." Lucy said with a slight shiver causing many to gape not even the seniors and most of the teachers could do that with one blast unless it was a strong convergence blast!

"If you must insist on seeing my full power though then I'll set up my strongest barrier around the school and those in it." 'Princess' said with a shrug after a moment of everyone staring at her.

"If that's the only way for us to see your power then do it." Griffin ordered causing 'Princess' to nod as she threw up a barrier around everyone and everything except herself.

"There now that everyone's safe…" 'Princess' began as her grin widened to insane bloodthirsty portions.

"Dragon's hellfire!" 'Princess' said laughing darkly as strong black flames circled her and attacked everything in the room except for her, but seemed to go after the barrier shielding three senior witches more than anything or anyone else. Even with the barriers protecting them they could feel the stifling heat nearly suffocating them and the tables and walls began to melt. Finally 'Princess' reigned it in and dropped the barriers, watching in amusement as everyone but Mirta was gasping for air. A snap of 'Princess's fingers caused the previously melting walls and tables to stop melting, go back to their proper shapes, and harden back to normal.

"Um princess? I don't mean to question you… but I know that wasn't your strongest attack… why didn't you-?" Mirta began to ask causing everyone to pale and gasp in horror. That wasn't her strongest attack? But she could have killed all of them and destroyed the school easily!

"My strongest attack would have destroyed even my strongest barriers Mirta. I'd rather leave the school and the teachers in one piece so that I can actually get stronger. The students other than _you_ … well I don't give a damn about them." 'Princess' said with a shrug while the students paled and the teachers felt relieved that she actually didn't want to kill them even if it was only because she wanted to get stronger.

"Wh-What's your name and power?" Griffin hesitantly asked.

"My power is fire, specifically Dragon Fire, Cosmic Fire, and Dark Dragon Fire." At that three seniors eyes widened, well so did the other students but their eyes were the widest while the teachers jaws dropped. They thought that the bearer of the dragon flame had died with the planet Sparx…wait…the bearer of the flame was the youngest princess of Sparx… and Sparx was a dead planet. Griffin breathed out the girls identity before 'princess' had a chance to say it.

"Princess Bloom of Sparx."


	20. Slight Fullmetal crossover

**Winx Club DuFour and Bloom AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if there was something different about Bloom that only the teachers picked up on but didn't know what it was? It seems that only DuFour and Griselda can get closer to the girl among the teachers. AU OOC some bashing some femslash)**

"Alright class I thought today we could do things a little differently. Ms. Bloom I understand that Earth has some poems, sayings, songs, and works of literature not seen in the Magic dimension…is this true?" DuFour asked the red haired Earth raised girl in her class causing the girl to blink slightly.

"Yes ma'am." Bloom said after a moment of thought causing DuFour to smile at her.

"I thought that since we are focusing so much on non-magical works and all recently you would tell us about a few Earth works you know." DuFour explained causing Bloom to blink again before nodding in understanding.

"Do you know any sayings or anything that you haven't heard in the magical dimension before?" DuFour prompted the red head who thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Yes ma'am a lot of them in fact." Bloom said causing DuFour to look intrigued at the thought of new sayings.

"Could you give us an example then? Perhaps come write it on the black board for us as you say it?" DuFour requested causing Bloom to nod and stand from her chair. Everyone watched as she walked to the front of the room and lifted up the red marker that DuFour had handed her.

"The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. The most damaged people are the wisest, all because they do not wish to see anyone else to suffer the way they do." Bloom said softly as she wrote the saying down on the board and marked Anonymous beside it since no one knew who had said it first. Bloom stared at the saying for a minute before setting down the marker and turning back to her seat silently as everyone merely stared at her.

"Very good Ms. Bloom I have never heard this saying before. Are there any songs or anything from Earth that spring to your mind as well?" DuFour asked clapping slightly to break the now somewhat awkward tension amongst the class, why would Bloom pick that particular saying? Bloom just looked up and locked eyes with the teacher before nodding and singing, closing her eyes and letting the visions of times long since passed fill her mind and dance under her eyelids.

 **(A/N: I do not own Kelas from Fullmetal Alchemist and to see the ones that taught it to her and how they sang it look it up on YouTube.)**

" **Niiji no wayeh grats**

 **Gaivahn"**

The song was in another language sure but something about it and the wistful way Bloom sang it in a dream like voice drew everyone in and caused them to stare. She smiled ever so slightly as she remembered the women she had learned the song and dance to go with it from.

" **Niiji no wayeh grats**

 **Gaivahn"**

Bloom made sure to sing the song just the way it was sung by the gypsies that had taught it to her. She even began to clap her hands to the same beat they had used, causing her small nearly unnoticed golden bracelets to jingle in time to the beat. The bracelets and her golden necklace had been birthday presents from the gypsies.

" **Niiji no wayeh grats**

 **Gaikenah**

 **Lala la lai**

 **Lala la lai**

 **Lala la lai**

 **Lala la lai**

 **La-a-a**

 **Niiji no wayeh grats**

 **Gaikenah**

 **Lala la lai**

 **Lala la lai**

 **Lala la lai**

 **Lala la lai**

 **La-a-a**

 **Jabuji nitou**

 **Viriparten goerats**

 **Diriparten goerats**

 **Niiji no wayeh grats**

 **Gaikenah**

 **Lala la lai**

 **Lala la lai**

 **Lala la lai**

 **Lala la lai**

 **La-a-a**

 **Niiji no wayeh grats**

 **Gaikenah**

 **Lala la lai**

 **Lala la lai**

 **Lala la lai**

 **Lala la lai**

 **La-a-a**

 **Jabuji nitou**

 **Viriparten goerats**

 **Diriparten goerats"**

Bloom stopped singing all of a sudden as tears began to well in her eyes, remembering what had happened that day.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Bloom said standing before rushing out of the room with tears falling down her face and shattering like glass once they hit the floor.

"Ms. Bloom!" Griselda said in surprise when the red head bumped into her a little ways outside the door.

"I'm sorry I have to go!" Bloom said bowing her head a little to the brown haired woman who reminded her slightly of those who had taught her the song before the red head hurried off quickly, taking off at a sprint to try and hide her tears from the stern yet kind teacher.

It didn't work.

Taking a quick glance at her clipboard Griselda stalked off towards DuFour's classroom where everyone was still staring shocked at the doorway Bloom had ran through.

"Iris?" Griselda asked entering the room and showing DuFour how serious she was by the use of her first name.

"Yes Griselda how can I help you?" DuFour asked shaking herself out of her shock with one last worried gaze at the doorway over Griseldas shoulders.

"You can start by telling me why Ms. Bloom literally just ran into me while crying before she ran off." Griselda said, it certainly wasn't a question no matter how she phrased it.

"Oh dear. I don't understand why she was crying fully but…given her reaction I believe I may have unknowingly reopened some old wounds or memories." DuFour said her look growing even more concerned while Blooms friends were itching to go and look for their friend. Griseldas eyes sharpened on DuFour and the rest of the class though as she shut the door tightly behind her with a sharp snap that made the students flinch.

"Explain now!" Griselda demanded, her eyes never leaving DuFour's and causing the red clad woman to flinch.

No matter what anyone may say Griselda was incredibly protective of all of her students but those with possibly traumatic pasts more so than the rest. If Blooms reaction to everything was any indication then she had the most traumatic past the teachers had seen since Griselda herself…ergo the brown haired woman was quite protective of the younger girl.

"I would if I knew what was wrong Griselda. I only asked her to write an earth phrase on the board and sing an earth song she knew." …DuFour knew that was the wrong thing to say as soon as it left her mouth.

"And you didn't think that Bloom might have bad memories of her home planet!" Griselda very nearly snarled at the silver haired woman who gave her a small sheepish look.

"Sorry Paine. You know I'm not good at these kinds of things. Usually if something's wrong the students come to me, not hide it away. If they tell me I can connect all the pieces but if not then I'm not quite as good as you are at picking out things that show a troubled past." DuFour said scratching the back of her neck sheepishly.

"That's for sure. You're as oblivious as a five year old." Griselda said with a derisive snort.

"I am not!" DuFour said pouting at the shorter woman.


	21. Bloom the Spirit Detective

**Bloom Urameshi, the start**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of Yusuke being the spirit detective… he dies as a baby… but Atsuko soon finds baby Bloom and raises her as she would have Yusuke. Starts about halfway through episode one AU OOC some bashing)**

"Stupid school, stupid but has a point mom." Bloom Urameshi growled kicking a stray can in her path as she stormed down the street. People around her quickly moved out of her way, Bloom was the female delinquent of the town… and not just cause of her attitude. The girl rebelled against most everything. Instead of dying her hair brown or black like the other girls, she kept it the natural flame red color she was born with.

Alongside that she refused to wear the girls uniform… or the right uniform in general. Instead of the blue skirt and blouse, she wears a dark emerald green button down shirt and sweat pants like the male uniform only green. Her cyan blue eyes glared death at anyone looking at her till she dropped them to the pavement and bit her lip gently for a second.

An older man who knows her nearby ran to a phone and quickly dialed her home number to talk to her mom, he knew what day it was and where the female delinquent was heading… and if he didn't call her mom now then the girl would forget to eat, drink, and sleep to stay there a while…as in a whole day and a half like last year.

"Urameshi!" A male's voice shouted, causing the red haired girl to look up and blink.

"Kuwabara. You're conscious, I'm not used to that." Bloom said looking at the only other person in town that had hair as red as hers.

"That was a cheap shot last time and I was only out for a little while okay!" The guy yelled in her face, shaking a fist. Normally if a guy was acting like that in public, especially to a girl almost half his size, the nearby men would take him down and call the police… when someone did that to _Bloom_. Most people got out cameras and popcorn to watch the inevitable beat down. The red head has been known to take out people twice her size after all with one hand behind her back, literally in at least two cases.

"That makes 176 wins for her and zero for us. Maybe we should just stop messing with Bloom Kuwabara." One of the red haired boy's friends said after Bloom had kicked his legs out from under him and then drop kicked him face first into the cement.

"It's dangerous to play ball by the road kid. Go to the park!" Bloom said stopping a little boy's ball from going out into the road. The poor thing looked ready to cry as she scolded him, causing her face and eyes to soften slightly.

"Hey now don't cry. It's just really dangerous to play out here by the road. What if a car hit you? It's safer for you to play in the park." Bloom told the little boy gently with a small smile on her face, as rough and tough as she usually was with everyone else…she had a real soft spot for small children and babies.

"Thank you nee-san." The kid said cheerfully after Bloom played with him by pulling funny faces for a little while, causing the others nearby to either look at her in disbelief or smile slightly. They knew she wasn't as rough and tough as she always acted.

"Go on to the park kid." Bloom said smiling as she handed him the ball back and ruffled the kids hair causing the kid to hug her leg, making her freeze, before he ran off.

Bloom slowly breathed deeply and turned to begin walking when she saw the kid kicking the ball near the road again.

"Dumb kid." Bloom said scowling slightly but she didn't really mean it. She just didn't want the poor little guy to get smashed by a car, the kid looked five if not younger. Way too little to be out and about by himself, especially near a busy road.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara roared as he tried walking over to Bloom who was staring across the road at the kid. She…had a bad feeling about this. A really bad feeling. She watched almost in slow motion as the ball was kicked into the road with the kid following it.

"Kid don't go into the road!" Bloom shouted at the kid her eyes wide, hearing a squealing sound she looked down the road and saw a red car come swerving around the corner. It was going too fast and it was swerving all over the road, wide eyed Bloom's eyes shot to the boy that had wandered into the road to get his ball. He was in the same lane as the car!

"Look out!" Bloom didn't even hear herself shout or feel her body move as she ran forward. The bystanders nearby jumped startled at her shout and stared wildly as she dashed into the road.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted reaching a hand out after his friend, not that he'd ever admit that they are friends.

Wide eyed the pedestrians could only watch as the girl many saw as a delinquent knocked the kid out of the way of the car…and went right over the hood before hitting the road again with a sickening splat.

"BLOOM!" Kuwabara bellowed as he dashed to the girls body as the car squealed to a stop.

"K…Kuwa…kid?" Bloom managed to ask weakly as Kuwabara made it to her side and began trying to help her somehow. But how the heck could you help someone who had just been hit by a car? Kuwabara glanced at the boy that was crying over his scraps from when Bloom had pushed him out of the way.

"The brat's fine Bloom. You saved him. Now just hang on till the Ambulance gets here alright?" Kuwabara asked trying to put pressure on her wounds but…she wasn't bleeding so much as she had internal damage and he didn't know how to fix that.

"G…ood…" Bloom trailed off as her eyes closed with a small smile on her lips.

"Bloom? Come on stay awake!" Kuwabara said trying to shake her a bit.

"Bloom this isn't funny! Wake up!" Kuwabara said as a man dashed off to call an ambulance. Bloom remained motionless aside from her unsupported head lolling to the side limply. Everyone flinched or cried when Kuwabara let out an earth shattering heart broken wail.

"BLOOM!"


	22. Bloom raised at Superjail

**WC and SUPERJAIL**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Bloom was raised as Alice's daughter in Superjail, and no one on Magix knew until a certain set of twins decided to come and visit. AU OOC)**

"Little flame. It is-"

"Nice to-"

"See you-"

"Again." A set of monobrowed blond haired twin males said appearing out of nowhere on either side of Bloom, who wasn't phased in the least by their sudden appearance. For some reason everyone thought they heard techno music when the twins appeared.

"Thing One! Thing Two! It's good to see you both again as well! What are you two doing here?" Bloom asked smiling as she hugged the two, everyone around them jumping and staring at the strange set of twins on either side of the strange girl.

"We wanted-"

"To check-"

"On you-"

"And get-"

"Away for-"

"A little while." The two said hugging her slightly in return while she tensed up immediately.

"Get away? Why? Did something happen? Is Hunter loose again? Did the triplets or your father come back? Is my mom okay? Do I need to light someone on fire or stab them?" Bloom asked fretting over the twins as they regarded her with open amusement.

"Please stop-"

"Fretting. Everything-"

"Is normal-"

"Or as normal-"

"As Superjail ever-"

"Is! Everyone is-"

"Okay and Hunter-"

"Is still imprisoned-"

"While our siblings and-"

"Ozaal are staying-"

"Away from us-"

"And dimension 6512-"

"After that humiliating-"

"But humorous defeat-"

"They suffered at-"

"Your small hands." The twins said smiling at her in harmony.

"Good. Those bastards learned their lessons then." Bloom said sounding more than a little smug as she smirked at that, causing many to gape at her use of a curse.

"Bloom you know that other fairies, witches, and people in general aren't used to hearing a fairy curse, especially a freshman." Stella said sighing as she looked at her friend who just snorted at that.

"They can get used to it or kiss my tan ass! I was raised in a jail where mass murders are daily things, you really think I'll give a fuck if some magically powered asshole has something to say about my fucking language?" Bloom asked crossing her arms over her chest and earning scandalized looks while Stella merely sighed and shook her head at the girl she considered her best friend.

"Little Flame-"

"Has a-"

"Very good-"

"Point." The monobrow twins said smiling amused.

"You would know. How many of the murders were at your hands or schemes?" Bloom asked looking at the two who grinned at her.

"More than-"

"Anyone would ever-"

"Believe."

"Why do I hear Techno music?" Musa asked confused as she looked around for the source of the noise and trying not to freak out. Her friend was best friends with two mass murderers!?

"That's them. They haven't taught me how yet but somehow they always have Techno music playing in the background whenever they show up." Bloom said pouting at the twins who grinned at her.

"We promised to teach you."

"But you have yet to pick out your style."

"Which is necessary."

"For the technique." The twins said making Bloom scowl.

"That's only because I can't decide if I want rock music or heavy metal as my style! You two rock the Techno Twins thing but unlike you guys I'm going solo unless I can talk my friends into it…and considering how squirmish everyone here, even the witches and so called heroes, are of death, dismemberment, and all around common things for me…" Bloom trailed off with a scowl while the teachers were staring at her wide eyed, as were more than a few witches.

Things like death and dismemberment were _common_ for the strange earth girl?

That…

Well that actually explained a lot.


	23. Different season 7 part 3

**Winx Club Past AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and I'm making this a story!)**

"I don't want to hear anything from you of all people." Faragonda growled at Mavilla with betrayed and tear filled eyes when the woman demanded to know what she had done with the book she had taken from the headmistress' office.

"Young la-"

"Shut it! I don't want to hear anything from the woman who abandoned me with that sorry excuse for a male and then didn't even bother informing me that I was her daughter! You…you abandoned me and didn't want anything to do with me…so don't try acting like a mother now." Faragonda cut off Mavilla sharply making Mavilla's eyes widen as her breath caught in her throat.

"You know?" Mavilla asked quietly and making Faragonda snort.

"Of course I bloody know. I saw the picture on your desk when I was in your office, my so called father has one just like it at his house. It didn't take much to put the clues together even before _your_ fairy animals told me! You wanted me to prove myself? For what? So you wouldn't be ashamed of having a weak hybrid daughter?" Faragonda demanded glaring at Mavilla with tears in her eyes as the woman looked shocked and stricken.

"Of course not. I would never be ashamed of yo-"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! WHERE WERE YOU?!" Faragonda nearly screamed at the woman while Bloom sighed as she stepped up behind Faragonda and knocked her on the head softly.

"Tone it down and calm down a bit there squirt." Bloom said knocking Faragonda back to her senses and making Faragonda breath heavily.

"Take a deep breath." Bloom ordered making Faragonda nod and do as told.

"It doesn't matter. You didn't want anything to do with me…why would I want anything to do with you? You made your choice years ago." Faragonda said while furiously wiping the tears from her eyes, she wouldn't cry over this woman. Not anymore.

"Faragonda I sw-" Mavilla reached out and grabbed Faragonda's shoulder as the girl turned to walk away. With speed and reflexes that surprised everyone except Bloom, who just winced, Faragonda spun around, dislodged the hand on her shoulder and punched Mavilla square in the jaw.

"Don't touch me. I may not have been allowed to practice my magic with the man I call father but I had a hell of a lot of practice with fist fighting. Did you even know that he sealed most of my magic because he was scared of how strong it was while I was a child? Did you even know he never removed the seal? Did you even _care_?" Faragonda demanded making everyone's eyes widen further, she had a seal on her?! That would explain why she was so clumsy and seemed to have trouble with such simple things!

"What am I talking about? Of course you didn't know, you weren't there. I'm pretty sure you didn't care either. You know what? Fuck you. I'm not dealing with this bullshit right now." Faragonda said shocking everyone further with the easily said curses as the brown haired girl turned and marched away, the students making a path for her.

"…Well…I _did_ warn you…and I didn't even tell her anything." Bloom said watching Faragonda go before looking at Mavilla without any sympathy as the woman knelt on the ground holding her jaw and trying to hold in her tears.

"I'll go talk to her, see if I can at least make her hear your side of the story…but you have to admit…it doesn't look good for you." Bloom said sighing as she turned to go after Faragonda, it was easy to follow the girls dark tinted angry magical signature.

"Hey there squirt." Bloom called to alert the girl to her presence when she finally found the brown haired girl sitting at the highest peak of the school.

"…Hi…" Faragonda said after sensing the warm protective aura from the red head. The girl was like a sister to Bloom and right now that warm aura was soothing her irritated and almost dangerous aura.

"You alright there? I'm sure this is a pretty big thing for you. I know it was for me when I went through something similar." Bloom said smiling as she sat down beside Faragonda, her legs swinging over the edge back and forth.

"…You went through this kind of thing too?" Faragonda asked looking over at the older girl who smiled warmly at her.

"Well it's different but sort of similar. See my home planet was attacked…and I was sent to a magicless one by my older sister for my own safety and my magic didn't wake up until I was almost 18. I…never knew I was adopted…" Bloom went on to explain her story to Faragonda, pointing out the times where she felt as if her parents wanted her to be something other than who she was or if they were expecting a lot from her just for being…her.

"…You're not here to convince me to forgive her are you?" Faragonda asked from where she was resting against Bloom, her emotions shot to all heck from today.

"Nah. Forgiveness is up to you. She could have reached out and tried to contact you. She could have said something when you became a student. She could have done a lot of things differently. What I want you to do…is keep an open mind." Bloom said making Faragonda frown and sit up, looking up at Bloom confused.

"Come again?" Faragonda asked making Bloom snicker, normally she would have said a joke that would be dirty but she didn't for two reasons. One, it would be very inappropriate and inconsiderate at the moment…and two…Faragonda probably wouldn't have gotten the joke.

"Well there's always two sides to every story. For example, earlier when I got in front of you and Griselda to stop those feathers. There's your side of the story where you never saw the feathers hit me, only saw them in my body and me healing from the wounds. Then there's my side of the story where I could feel every individual feather slice into my body and be unable to see out of one eye because it had been pierced. Both stories hold a different account to paint the overall picture." Bloom explained making Faragonda frown but nod slowly.

"So you want me to give her a chance and hear her side of the story as to why she abandoned me." Faragonda noted making Bloom nod in agreement.

"Yeah that's pretty much it squirt. I'm not saying you have to believe what she tells you, or immediately forgive her for never reaching out to you. Just…hear her out and then think on it for a few days. When you've had some sleep and food and time to digest what you heard and paint an overall picture of what actually happened based on both the story you already know and the one you don't. Honestly? I think you'll find that they're very conflicting accounts of what happened." Bloom said making Faragonda nod slowly as she absorbed that information and advice.

"And it'll be up to me to look at the facts of what happened…and decide whose story is more accurate. Hers…or my fathers." Faragonda said making Bloom nod.

"Yes…and it will likely suck but you have to be very thorough and careful about it. Something like this…I won't say you only get one shot but you should be careful because it's like a mirror. Easily breakable and sometimes easily fixed but…pieces can go missing even easier." Bloom said sagely and making Faragonda blink and frown confused.

"It'd be very easy to break my bond with one of them, and I can probably fix it if I try hard enough but it'd never be perfect or fully intact again." Faragonda finally translated making Bloom grin and nod at her.

"…Fine…I'll go talk to her in an hour or so. She's probably pissed at me for punching her like that…I don't like being grabbed." Faragonda said frowning slightly as she relaxed against Bloom again. The older girl was so warm…

"Give it a little time for tempers to cool off a bit yeah…but honestly I think some of your words and her own guilt are hurting her worse than your hit did. Nice job on that by the way but next time don't put your thumb in your fist. That's a good way to break it." Bloom advised making Faragonda chuckle wearily.

"…You're a good big sister. Wish I had one like you…" Faragonda trailed off making Bloom smile down at her.

"Well you do now! Like I said…the Winx Club is a unit. We're all sisters. That includes Griselda and you…and even when the others and I have to leave back to our place…you'll still have Griselda and it wouldn't be goodbye. Never goodbye because we'll see each other again. It might take a while for you to recognize us or us to recognize you…but we'll see each other again." Bloom said making Faragonda smile slightly as she burrowed into the warmth the girl exuded without meaning too.

"That's alright. Long as I have my sisters…I'll be alright. Love you sis." Faragonda murmured as she drifted off into a quick nap against Bloom's shoulder. Bloom just smiled down at her future headmistress.

Oh did this explain a lot and would this be fun to deal with back in the future!

"Love you too squirt."


	24. Blooms been keeping secrets

**Mega Bloom AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Bloom didn't just have the Dragon Fire but a different power as well, one that was hidden away behind the Dragon Fire and was only used when the Trix stole the Dragon Fire in season 1. Bloom also isn't as big a crybaby and has a few secrets of her own. AU OOC Bashing and maybe Femslash)**

"They stole the Dragon Fire." Bloom finished telling her headmistress and deputy headmistress what had happened on Earth, causing them both to look shocked and a little worried.

"Do you know anything else Bloom? Something they may have said or implied? Anything at all that would help?" Griselda asked worried as she refilled her students tea cup with some tea laced with cheer up and calming potions. She didn't often show it but she cared for each and every one of her students as if they were her own child, and to see one so young as Bloom hurt like this and obviously on the verge of giving everything up…it hurt her a lot.

"They said they were going to summon some kind of Army…the spell book is somewhere in…!" Bloom said trying to think hard of what had happened before she had been knocked out by the witches. Griselda and Faragonda both were moderately startled when Bloom shot up out of her seat.

"They're going to attack Cloud Tower! Shit!" Bloom said startling the two with the curse word she used as Bloom began to leave the room to try and get to Cloud Tower before the Trix.

"Wait where do you think you're going?!" Griselda asked concerned about her students health as Bloom stopped just before she could exit the door she had pulled open.

"I'm going to Cloud Tower. It's my fault they have the Dragon Fire so I'm going to get it back." Bloom said her voice a growl while Griselda put a restraining arm on her students shoulder to keep her from leaving just yet.

"How do you plan to do that without any magic or help?" Griselda asked trying to make her student look at the situation logically while Bloom merely smirked slightly.

"I never said I didn't have magic, just that I no longer had the Dragon Fire." Bloom said and as if to prove her point she lightly lifted up off of the ground without her wings, much to the two older fairies shock.

"How? That is an ability only witches and adult fairies have!" Griselda said pushing her glasses up her nose before they could fall off as she merely stared at Bloom who turned and grinned at her over her shoulder.

"Ask me after I get done kicking ass!" Bloom said causing Faragonda and Griselda to gape again as the girl took off zooming down the hallway.

"I'm going to make sure she doesn't get too badly hurt." Griselda said looking at Faragonda briefly before lifting into the air and zooming after her student while Faragonda blinked for a moment before she sat down and tried to call Griffin in order to warn her.

"Wait up Ms. Bloom! I will be coming to provide assistance." Griselda shouted as she flied after her student, who was getting shocked looks and exclamations from all the other fairies she passed on her way out the school.

"Fine but hurry up! We don't know when they're going to try and attack but knowing those three they'll be trying to make a big statement!" Bloom shouted over her shoulder just as she burst through a door that a startled student had opened upon seeing the flying girl heading her way.

"During lunch hour then. It started ten minutes ago and while Ms. Griffin and the other teachers there are strong those seniors have their magic enhanced by the Dragon Fire…this will not end well." Griselda said muttering the last bit under her breath as she finally caught up with Bloom as they were flying over the first towards Cloud Tower.

"No duh…Shit! Detour time!" Bloom said scowling when she saw two figures get thrown out of a window from Cloud Tower, Griselda saw them too and the two flying women dived down to catch the twin teachers that were cursing the sky purple.

"Need a lift?" Bloom asked smirking as she dived down and caught the white and black haired teacher while Griselda caught the blue haired teacher.

"Who? Wait aren't you that Earth freshman? How are you flying outside of your fairy form?" Ediltrude asked looking at the one who caught her in disbelief while Zarathustra had quickly looked over to make sure her twin was alright, and was now gaping at Bloom as well.

"Like I told Ms. F and Ms. Griselda. I'll explain after I get done kicking ass." Bloom said as she flew up to the glass the two had been thrown out of and set the woman down on a ledge inside of the lunch room. Bloom looked down and saw Icy about to attack a shocked looking Griffin, all of them far too distracted to notice her appearance, and grinned to herself. Zarathustra, Ediltrude, and Griselda could only watch in shock as Bloom teleported down to beside Griffin and tackled the older woman to the floor just before the blizzard Icy had summoned up could hit her.

"What the?" Griffin and the Trix asked startled at the same time as they looked at who had tackled Griffin just in the nick of time, only to stare shocked at a widely grinning Bloom.

"Hello bitches. Miss me?" Bloom asked waving cheekily at the Trix and causing a few of the witches nearby to snort slightly at the word play she had used.

"Wha-? How did you get here pixie?! Why are you even here since you no longer have your magic?!" Stormy demanded outraged at the sight of the red head who merely grinned at her.

"Well getting here was simple. I just flew in the broken window you made for me and as for why I'm here…Fuck you that's why!" Bloom said causing jaws to drop at the casual curse as she kicked Icy back when the ice witch stepped forward to attack her.

"Now come on. Show me what ya got! Or do you need to hold hostages to be able to take out a girl with weakened powers like you did on Earth?" Bloom asked grinning wickedly at the three witches who scowled at her while Griffin merely blinked at the girl in confusion.

"My parents aren't here for you to hold hostage this time so are you going to fly off like the cowards you are?" Bloom asked mockingly as she began to throw the witches into a rage.

"That's it! Hurricane tunnel!" Stormy shouted summoning a hurricane and throwing it at Bloom who merely smirked and…grabbed the tail end of the hurricane.

"Here you dropped this!" Bloom said swirling the hurricane around for a second before throwing back at Stormy far faster than before, which took the weather witch by surprise and caused her to slam into a wall.

"What the?! Let's see how you like this pixie! Mind Scream." Darcy said focusing her powers to damage Blooms mind causing the red head to laugh.

"You're trying to mentally damage _me_? Good luck with that but here's a scream of my own. SONIC SCREAM!" Bloom said sucking in a deep breath before screaming so loud that it busted the windows and the sound waves sent Darcy flying back with her ears bleeding and ringing as if she had been standing too close to an amplifier that was set all the way up and playing a heavy metal song.

"Dragons Rage!" Icy shouted launching a vaguely dragon shaped blast of ice at Bloom who merely laughed in the face of the icy dragon.

"That's not a dragon or a dragon attack. I'll show you what a dragon can do." Bloom said opening her mouth as the attack hit her head on…and caused many people to gape in disbelief when she ate the ice.

"There we go. That put a chill in my spine. Thanks for the grub." Bloom said with a smirk on her face while Icy stumbled back in shock.

"Ice Dragons ROAR!" Bloom shouted letting loose a roar of ice that slammed straight into Icy and sent her flying _through_ the wall.

"Come on whore! I know that didn't kill you, I powered it down too much for it to do that! Why don't ya try that again? I could use a snack!" Bloom yelled after Icy who merely groaned weakly causing Bloom to roll her eyes.

"Weak ass bitch!" Bloom cursed at the ice witch before turning and looking at a still shocked Griffin.

"You okay there ma'am?" Bloom asked holding out a hand to help the older woman to her feet.

"Yes thank you but…what just happened?" Griffin asked accepting the hand up and rising to her feet gracefully as she looked around to make sure her students were all accounted for.

"Well I had my Dragon Fire stolen by the three whores over there, I got back to the magical dimensions to warn the teachers, I figured out they were going to attack Cloud Tower, I flew over here with Ms. Griselda but we had to take a detour to catch some free falling witches, then we came in through the window the Cereal Wannabes were nice enough to break for me beforehand, I teleported down here and tackled you to the floor before you could get hurt by the blizzard the Ice Whore summoned up and taunted the three dumbasses into a rage. Hurricane Bitch tried to trap me in a hurricane or tornado, whatever the hell it was, but I sent it back at her. Then the Mind Fucker tried to mentally damage me although I'm already screwed up in the head, and I showed her my own kind of scream. Finally the Ice Whore tried to imitate a dragon attack but I showed her what a real Ice Dragon could do. That's about it." Bloom said bluntly and straight to the point, causing many to snicker at her nickname for the trio of evil witches although they were shocked at the casual curses.

"You…are one strange and powerful fairy." Was all Griffin said after a moment of merely staring at Bloom in silent shock.

"Eh I powered down my attacks." _That_ bit of info caused most everyone to blanch and pale, wondering how strong the girl really was.

No one disagreed with Ediltrudes next shaky comment.

"Remind me not to get on your badside."


	25. Bloom the hybrid creature

**Bloom Siren Banshee**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Bloom had two magical creature inheritances. One as a Siren one as a banshee? These combined creatures makes her singing and talking beautiful, echoy and able to be heard all over Magix. She, unknown to the others who have no clue of her siren heritage, is called the 'mysterious siren' due to her singing voice and no one knowing where it came from. Although everyone knows bout her banshee side and all but the teachers and witchs reject her for it. AU OOC femslash)**

"Get out of here you freak! It's all your fault that the Trix managed to lock our magic away." One fairy shouted during a break between fighting the Army of Decay, throwing some rocks she had found at Bloom who ignored the pebbles hitting her in the shoulders.

"Just go and die already!" One red fountain senior yelled as he threw some rocks at Blooms head. The reaction he got was Bloom catching a rock in her mouth and breaking it clean in half with her teeth.

"Be careful what you say. Just cause you can't use your magic, doesn't mean I can't use mine." Bloom said her beautiful echo like voice travelling all across Alfea just to prove her point. At that all of her tormentors went pale and backed up a bit. The red head was part banshee…and they did not want to piss off a banshee hybrid, not without their powers/weapons at any rate. Bloom merely sighed at all the hate filled, disgusted, and even fearful looks she was getting as she walked towards the gate.

"The next wave is here." Bloom called over her shoulder less than a second before the next wave of Decay creatures showed up. Bloom didn't even wait on anyone else as she walked right out the gate and right in front of the creatures.

"I'm not in a good mood. You have to the count of three to leave." Bloom bluntly told them as she stared at them indifferently. She honestly didn't care about the monsters at all…it was only the fact that the witches and teachers, who had supported her even when no one else did, were inside the school that Bloom was honestly even bothering to attack the monsters at all.

"One." Bloom said as one monster rushed at her, causing her to stuff her hands in her pockets as she easily evaded it's swipes.

"Two." Bloom said as another two monsters joined the first, although none of them could hit her still.

"Three. Times' up." Bloom said as she took her hands out of her pockets, showing that her finger nails were now longer and much much sharper. With a quick spin on one foot Bloom easily decapitated the three monsters around her and looked at the remaining monsters.

"You're DEAAAAAAAAAD!" Bloom yelled stretching out the a in dead as a banshee wail, not unlike one of Musa's sonic screams, left her mouth and destroyed any Decay creature in it's path. Bloom calmly dashed forward and sliced apart the very few monsters that weren't hit by her banshee wail with her knife like nails. After she was done, Bloom surveyed the amount of destruction she had caused apathetically before turning and calmly walking right back into Alfea. Everyone stared at her stunned for a minute before the heroes and fairies started cheering as if they had won the battle single handedly, not Bloom.

"What are you idiots cheering for? You didn't do anything." One senior witch sneered at the fair weather fans who were now trying to congratulate Bloom.

"Touch me and you'll lose that hand." Bloom said coldly, uncaringly, to the one fairy about to pat her on the back. Her voice echoed the threat and uncaring tone in it, causing the cheers to stop as the fairies and heroes looked at the red head in fear again. The witches and teachers just smirked however.

"Nice job Bloom." Griselda said walking forward and patting the girl on the shoulder, causing the red head to smile slightly at her while the ones Bloom had just threatened looked at the brown haired teacher in confusion and disbelief.

"Way to go squirt." The twin witch teachers said ruffling Blooms hair as they stood on either side of her, causing her to laugh slightly as she fixed her hair. The sound of her laughter made many blush. It was a beautiful perfect sound.

"It wasn't that hard." Bloom said smiling up at the two as she fixed her hair. The other teachers winced and agreed with DuFour's next almost guilty sounding comment.

"For you maybe but for us…"


	26. Figuring it out

**Winx Season 4 Mess**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Morgana was talking to Roxy just before Bloom's fight with Nebula at the Ice palace…Bloom finally pieced together the puzzle in her mind which reveals the truth. AU OOC some bashing some femslash)**

"So that's it." Bloom said chuckling slightly when Morgana asked Roxy why she continued to refuse to join them even though Morgana made sure she would be protected and had given her plenty of chances to join her.

"Bloom?" Musa asked looking at Bloom who looked up and grinned at Morgana.

"I think I figured it out. Why Morgana is so interested in Roxy and wants to keep her safe and yet wants her to join the Warrior Fairies so badly." Bloom said watching as Morgana's eyes widened while Nebula and Aurora's narrowed on her.

"Huh what do you mean Bloom? How did you figure it out?" Tecna asked looking confused and making Bloom's grin widen.

"Daphne." Bloom said confusing the Earth Fairies and making the Winx look confused as well.

"Your sister?" Stella asked earning a nod from the red head.

"Exactly. My sister…girls you remember in my first year what kept happening and how we found out about Daphne?" Bloom asked looking at the other four original Winx Members and causing them to nod.

"Yeah you kept hearing her voice in your head guiding you and she often appeared in…in your dreams." Tecna said trailing off as she noticed what Bloom was getting out while Roxy stood close to the box.

"Like how I keep hearing Morgana in my head and she keeps appearing in my dreams even before I met her in person." Roxy said making Bloom nod her head.

"That's exactly right Roxy. Now before I reveal my theory on why that is…Roxy do you trust me?" Bloom asked making Roxy snort slightly and give her a look.

"Oh _now_ you ask me that? Bloom I trust you with my life, just tell me what you need me to do." Roxy said grinning at the red head who grinned back at her while the Earth Fairies behind her looked surprised at the claim.

"Okay I want you to tell the Earth Fairies your full first and middle name." Bloom said making Roxy blink confused but shrug.

"You're the boss. My first name is Roxy but my full middle name is Wilhelmina, I usually just shorten it to Will." Roxy said looking at the Earth Fairies and making Aurora and Nebula look surprised while Morgana didn't even blink.

"Wilhelmina but wasn't that?" Nebula began to ask looking at Morgana who nodded.

"Yes my mother, the former queen, bore the first name of Wilhelmina but she too usually shortened it to Will." Morgana said nodding and making Roxy look surprised while Bloom was watching Morgana's reactions to the information.

"Okay Roxy now I want you to tell them about your dad." Bloom said making Roxy look confused but nod along as she followed the order.

"My dad's first name is Klaus, he's pretty tall about six feet five or so and has greying blond-brown hair. He goes to the gym at least once or twice a week so he's pretty muscular and he has his own smoothie shop/karaoke place called the Fruity Music Bar where I work as a waitress. He's pretty overprotective of me, but that's only because everyone says my mother ran out on him as soon as I learned how to walk and he doesn't want anything to happen to me. He knows that I'm a fairy and he doesn't really mind, in fact he mentioned how familiar it seemed, and he was more worried about the Wizards of the Black Circle attacking me than he was about me suddenly having wings and something close to a mini-skirt." Roxy talked about her dad making the two Major Fairies look confused but surprised at this while Morgana glared when Roxy spoke about how people think her mother ran out.

"Now I want you to tell them about what Mitzi said to you last week before I gave her a black eye." Bloom said making the rest of the Winx look at her.

"Wait that was you? Nice punch Bloom." Stella said cheering on her leader and best friend and earning a laugh from Roxy and the others.

"Mitzi had cornered me in the girls bathroom and was telling me about how my mother knew I was never going to amount to anything and was only ever going to be a waste of air and space that was better off dea-" Roxy was cut off by Morgana's power surging in anger, forcing Aurora and Nebula to their knees with the amount of pure power she was excluding in anger. The Winx were unaffected, even Roxy was only scared at the outburst of power not pushed down by it. Honestly they were friends with Bloom.

"HOW DARE SHE?!" Morgana roared with her hair whipping dangerously in a breeze that was only surrounding her at the moment.

"While I'll admit that Mitzi was way out of line and I'm angry at her too why is Morgana so furious?" Layla asked making Bloom laugh which snapped Morgana from her rage.

"What's so funny Bloom?" Roxy asked turning to look at the red head while shrinking away from Morgana a bit scared, which made Morgana look devastated.

"She's just proved my theory right. Come on girls, you're all smart. Think." Bloom said looking at the Winx even as she placed a hand on the box and began to melt it with her fire, much to Aurora's and Nebula's shock.

"Don't be scared of her Roxy. You'll break her heart if you are." Bloom said softly to Roxy, smiling gently at the girl who relaxed a bit at that when she saw how upset Morgana was for having accidentally scared her.

"Able to get in touch with Roxy mentally and visit her dreams like Daphne can with Bloom." Stella said as she tried to think.

"Angry at the thought of Roxy being told she wasn't wanted by her mother and is just a waste of space." Layla said even though she looked angry as well at hearing that.

"She seemed angry earlier too when Roxy said how people think her mother ran out on her." Flora pointed out to the others while Aurora's eyes narrowed as she began putting the pieces together in her mind as well.

"And she wasn't surprised when Roxy said her full middle name even though the other two were. Like she already knew Roxy's middle name." Tecna said having noticed that as well, having been watching the woman when she noticed that Bloom had been as well.

"Not to mention how devastated she looked when she realized that she had scared Roxy with that outburst." Musa said pointing out that fact and making Aurora's eyes widen as she figured it out.

"And why she didn't want any harm to come to Roxy. I…I had no idea." Aurora said drawing everyone's attention as she quickly kneeled before Roxy.

"Bingo Bongo." Bloom muttered as she watched Aurora while Morgana looked at Bloom and then at Aurora.

"Aurora what are you doing?" Nebula demanded angry that Aurora was kneeling to the pink haired fairy who looked just as surprised as the others while Morgana sighed slightly.

"Stand up Aurora. She doesn't even know yet." Morgana said placing a hand on Aurora's shoulder and causing the Northern Fairy to quickly stand although she stared at Roxy stunned and a bit amazed.

"Her eyes are the same and her face is similar. Her hair is the same if only a different color…how could _none_ of us notice?" Aurora asked staring at Roxy who looked a bit uncomfortable at the stare and shrunk behind Bloom who placed a hand on her arm reassuringly.

"It's okay Roxy. She won't hurt you. She's a bit shocked and awestruck right now." Bloom said smiling at Roxy before turning to Morgana and raising an eyebrow.

"Aurora already figured it out, it won't be long before the others do to. So do you want to tell her yourself or do you want Roxy to work out the clues on her own?" Bloom asked looking straight at Morgana and earning a heavy sigh.

"Who cares what it's about? We should just finish off those Wizards, destroy the humans and then work it out later!" Nebula said angrily and earning a look from Bloom that questioned her intelligence.

"But Morgana doesn't want to destroy the humans now does she? After all I was raised by humans so you'd have to destroy me too…and Roxy is _half human_ on her fathers side. We all know that Morgana won't hurt her…and I doubt that Morgana will hurt Roxy's dad either despite him being full human." Bloom said causing Nebula to look at Morgana who maintained eye contact with Roxy instead. Nebula quickly grew angry and even seemed a bit disgusted when she looked at Roxy now, having finally realized that Roxy's dad was a human and that technically made Roxy a hybrid.

"Why? Your majesty what is so important about this Halfling filth and her human fath-"

SMACK! Bloom let out a low whistle and the others winced in sympathy. That had to hurt but honestly? Nebula had it coming.

"Nebula you may be a friend…but if you dare say something like that about Roxy again I will rip your wings off myself." Morgana said her voice dark and dangerous as she glared at the stunned blue haired fairy whose head had been rocked back by the force of the slap her queen had given her.

"My…queen?" Nebula questioned shocked and wincing as she worked her jaw a little bit. Morgana had one hell of a back hand.

"Did she _literally_ just get bitch slapped by a Fairy Queen?" Roxy whispered to Bloom, causing the red head to try and stifle a snicker although since it was so quiet then that meant that most of the group heard the whisper.

"Language young lady." Morgana said snapping her gaze to look at Roxy sternly and making her roll her eyes.

"Yes mom." Roxy said sarcastically only for Aurora to wince while Morgana's jaw dropped open and Bloom snickered loudly.

"How dare you address her as-" Nebula began to work herself up into a good rant before being silenced by Morgana's glare as the fairy queen regained her wits and stepped closer to Roxy.

"You don't have to use the title sarcastically Roxy. I already know who I am thank you." Morgana said making Roxy, Nebula and the rest of the Winx to freeze for a moment as they stared at Morgana who stepped forward and gently placed a hand on Roxy's cheek.

"Aurora is right. You do have my eyes, I wasn't sure if they would stay this color. After all you were just a baby when the wizards caught me." Morgana said softly as Roxy stared up at her wide eyed before her eyes began to fill with tears.

"You…You're my mom? So…so you didn't run out and abandon us…you were captured and imprisoned all this time." Roxy said her voice wavering slightly as she looked at Morgana who gave her a gentle smile full of love and warmth.

"I would have never left you if I had any control over it Roxy. You're my little princess after all and look at you! When I was captured you were just learning how to walk and talk, and now you're already a Believix fairy. My little girl all grown up." Morgana said her voice soft even as tears filled her eyes. She had missed so much of her daughters life. For fifteen long years she had been imprisoned without being able to be there for her daughter aside from in her dreams.

"Mama." Roxy dissolved into tears as she clutched onto Morgana, earning a warm hug and several kisses to her head as they both sank to the floor of the ice palace.

"Hush now my precious princess. Mama's here now." Morgana soothed her daughter, or tried to even though she had tears in her own eyes.

Finally after being separated for so long…she was able to see her daughter again and hold her and tell her everything would be alright.


	27. Bloom is done with this

**Winxed up Season 4**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Bloom first hears about Morgana and the Earth Fairies revenge against humans just after their freed…she decides to piss them off and tricks them into spending time in the human world? AU OOC some femslash some bashing)**

"Oh yay we freed a bunch of murderous psychopaths with powers and wings." Bloom said bluntly just as Morgana turned to head back into her palace with the Warrior Fairies.

"Seriously girls is there a curse on one of us or something? We always seem to find the psycho's who are either power hungry or revenge obsessed to the point where they'll turn into mass murderers." Bloom asked looking at the rest of the Winx and causing them to blink slightly while Morgana spun around looking furious.

"What do you mean Bloom?" Roxy asked her friend who began to tick the numbers off of her fingers.

"Let's see first year at Alfea, the Trix who wanted to and did steal my powers, summon a large army of rotting undead creatures, and who's main goal was basically to take over everything and kill anyone in their way." Bloom said earning winces from the original Winx members.

"Second year, again with the Trix and then add in Darkar who used a spell to turn me evil and wanted to collect the Codex pieces in order to take over the realm with me as his consort by using the powers of the Shadow Phoenix." Bloom said lifting another finger and causing all of the Winx except Roxy to wince and rub different parts of their body where Bloom had blasted them while evil. By this time all of the Earth Fairies had emerged from the castle, each group dressed differently with their apparent leader in front of them as they stood just a little behind Morgana.

"Then there was last year with us fighting against the Trix _again_ and Valtor who was the one to destroy my home planet and imprison my birth parents in the obsidian dimension while also trying to turn me to his side and nearly killing Tecna." Bloom raised a third finger and making the Earth Fairies look shocked while Tecna winced.

"Don't remind me. I swear you nearly went full dragon with rage and vengeance before we found out that Tecna was alive." Stella said with a shiver as she recalled that.

"Then there was when we were freeing my planet and parents while fighting against the Ancestral Witches and their Bug eyed friend…I forgot her name." Bloom said frowning as she tried to recall the name of that strange bug lady.

"Of course you did." Layla said dragging her hand down her face in disbelief.

"And now we helped unleash the Earth Fairies who turn out to be vengeance thirsty psychopaths who'd condemn an entire race for something outside of their control. Seriously am I the only one seeing a pattern here?" Bloom asked raising her thumb as she pointed towards Morgana and Nebula.

"If that's the case then Bloom's probably the one cursed. I don't know about you guys but my life was pretty normal before I became her friend." Stella said looking at the rest of the Winx and earning a snort from Musa.

"Yeah and that's coming from the girl who blew up the potions lab trying to create a new shade of pink." Musa said snickering and earning a glare from Stella as well as a shove. Musa shoved Stella back and soon both of them were in a shove war, causing Bloom to slam her palm into her forehead.

"I swear to the dragon that I'm running a daycare some days. Girls act your ages not your shoe sizes!" Bloom chided the two and earning a snort from Layla.

"I don't know Bloom. Musa's got some big feet." Layla said earning a shove from the music fairy which made it a three way shove war now as the Earth Fairies stared.

"Oh for the love of…" Bloom closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment before looking up at Morgana.

"Are your sisters as childish as mine are? Cause if so then yeah I definitely understand why you want revenge on the Wizards for trapping you in there with them." Bloom asked Morgana who looked amused at that while the entire Winx Club looked betrayed.

"Hey who are you calling childish?" Stella asked earning a snort from Tecna.

"I can understand Stella and Musa to an extent but what have Flora and I done?" Tecna asked earning a shove from Musa…soon there was an all-out shove war amongst the girls aside from Bloom with Roxy trapped in the middle looking lost.

"I swear that you all are toddlers." Bloom said reaching into the fray without looking back and easily snagging Roxy by her green top.

"Thanks for the save Bloom." Roxy said looking relieved when Bloom literally pulled her out of the all-out shove war.

"Anytime squirt." Bloom said ruffling Roxy's hair before looking at Morgana and pointedly ignoring the shoving and squabbling girls behind her, each one trying to claim that they're more mature than the others.

"But seriously? You know the Wizards and how big of jerks they can be, to put it nicely, what makes you think that the humans forgot you naturally instead of their being a spell in place?" Bloom asked causing Morgana and the other fairies to look surprised, obviously they never considered that option.

"Seriously it's kind of hard to forget a bunch of beautiful women with wings and the ability to beat the crap out of any idiot that messes with them on your own, there's no way anyone would have naturally forgot and besides…how can you say that everyone forgot when you haven't been the human world for at least fifteen years?" Bloom asked raising an eyebrow at them all and earning a few murmurs of agreement and understanding from the fairies…as well as a few blushes for her compliments.

"Bloom I swear if you are flirting again…" Roxy trailed off closing her eyes in disbelief and Bloom looked confused.

"How am I flirting? I was just stating a fact." Bloom looked confused and earning a face-palm from Roxy and snickers from the others.

"And she wonders how she has half of Alfea and Cloud Tower wrapped around her pinkie." Musa snickered loudly, earning snickers from the others until Bloom shot them a sharp look that had them quieting down.

"What do you suggest we do before allowing us to take Revenge?" Morgana asked drawing Bloom's attention away from her friends.

"Why not come with us and spend some time on Earth amongst the humans?"


	28. Different fight against Nebula

**Winx Season 4 AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if during the fight between Nebula and Bloom Nebula had questioned why Bloom cared about the humans so much? That's when things start getting out of control. AU OOC Femslash and Bashing)**

"Why?! Why do you care so much about some stupid humans who would damn us to Oblivion?!" Nebula demanded as she glared at Bloom, causing the red head to blink for a second as she stared at Nebula.

"What it's not completely obvious?" Bloom asked confused and earning looks from Morgana, Aurora, and Nebula while the Winx sighed in unison.

"Bloom what's obvious to you is not obvious to everyone else. We don't all have instincts like an animal." Stella called to her friend, earning a _look_ from Roxy.

"What's wrong with animal instincts?" Roxy demanded arching an eyebrow and crossing her arms in front of her chest, causing Aurora to look at her and then at Morgana with her eyes narrowing.

"Nothing Roxy but seriously? Bloom has the instincts of a _dragon_. Not just that but the _Great Dragon_ , and she tends to follow those instincts…which is actually a good thing now that I think about it." Stella said earning nods from the rest of the Winx in the ice box.

"Especially since every time she ignores those instincts or we don't take them seriously then something bad happens. Case in point…my unwilling vacation last year. If you could call it that." Tecna said earning a confused look from Roxy while the others flinched.

"Yeah she had warned us that Andros was a big target for Valtor and when we didn't listen…" Layla trailed off earning nods from the other four while apparently Nebula was too focused on Bloom to pay attention to the others.

"Do you have any clue what they're talking about?" Morgana asked Roxy who shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"They haven't gotten around to telling me about their past adventures in detail yet. We were busy with fairy training, freeing you all, and then stopping you from committing mass murder." Roxy said dryly and earning a wince from Morgana and Aurora both at how she had described their vengeance.

"Who are you? Why do you care so much about the humans?" Nebula demanded of Bloom again, causing laughter from the rest of the Winx.

"Oh Bloom can I do it please? You need a proper royal introduction for this!" Stella called to her friend who snorted slightly while Morgana looked surprised.

"Stella we have very different ideas of what's proper but sure go ahead." Bloom called back as she evaded another of Nebula's blasts.

"I was unaware that there were royals amongst you six." Morgana said looking at the five trapped Winx Club girls who snickered heavily at that.

"We never did do proper introductions did we? Well over there is Flora the Fairy of Nature. Next to her is Musa, the Fairy of Music, and then we have Tecna the Fairy of Technology." Stella said pointing at each of her friends in turn before turning to point at Layla.

"Then we have Crown Princess Layla of Andros, the Fairy of Waves." Here Layla performed a perfect royal curtsey to Morgana who returned it with her own.

"Then we have me, Crown Princess Stella of Solaria and Fairy of the Sun and Moon." Stella said as she gave a royal curtsey as well, earning one back from Morgana again.

"And over there kicking Nebula's butt is Crown Princess Bloom of Sparx. The Leader of the Winx Club, the Fairy _and_ Keeper of the Dragons Flame." Stella said causing Morgana to gasp as she backed away a bit in surprise while Aurora looked just as surprised.

"I'd curtsey but I'm a bit busy at the moment. Give me two minutes to finish up this warm up." Bloom called while Nebula looked shocked and just a bit fearful.

"Why? Why would the Princess of Sparx care about humans!?" Nebula demanded shocked and confused and probably trying to buy herself some more time before Bloom finished kicking her ass.

"See what Stella didn't mention when she did introductions is that I had no clue I was a princess or even a fairy until like four years ago. Sparx was attacked when I was a baby, its people imprisoned and the planet itself rendered lifeless by the Ancestral Witches and Valtor. My older sister Daphne who is a nymph had managed to save me by sacrificing herself and sending me here to Earth during the attack." Bloom said making Nebula look even more shocked while Morgana let out a gasp.

"That intense power I felt appearing on Earth two years before I was imprisoned. The one that appeared for less than five minutes before vanishing all together." Morgana said making Bloom look at her and nod.

"I was found by my adoptive parents in a burning building. A building I had accidentally set afire with my magic. My adoptive father, a normal human man, found me surrounded by a shield of fire in the middle of a burning building with nothing more than the blanket I was wrapped in and a pendant with my name on it. He knew from the start that there was something different about me but guess what? Neither he nor his wife, a normal human woman, cared. They adopted me. They raised me as their own daughter. They loved me as if they gave birth to me themselves and they are _humans_." Bloom said glaring down at Nebula with a fire in her eyes, the dragon within being poked awake by the continued threats and insults towards her family.

"You ask why I care about humans, that's why. Yes there are horrible judgmental humans out there, but there are also selfless loving humans as well. There are humans like my parents, a fire fighter and a florist, that adopted a _fire fairy_ into their home and family with open hearts and minds. I don't really care about your vengeance on the Wizards of the Black Circle, they deserve it. What I care about is your vengeance upon humans who don't deserve it." Bloom said the fire within her eyes getting bigger and brighter.

"And that's why if you insist on this ridiculous plot against the humans…then I will stop holding back and I will kick your glittery dark blue ass!" Bloom said glaring darkly at Nebula as her magic aura flared around her in a bright red flame. There was a thud as Roxy fell to the ground laughing her ass off at the looks on Morgana and Aurora's faces at hearing Bloom curse. The fact that the rest of the Winx simultaneously hit their heads on the icy walls of their prison only made her laugh harder.

"Ow!" Roxy yelped when she slid off the side of the platform and crashed onto the small fighting area below where Nebula and Bloom were, causing Bloom to look at her worried immediately.

"Roxy are you alright?" Morgana asked immediately jumping down to check on Roxy as Bloom flew over.

"Hey rookie. You good?" Bloom asked casually deflecting a blast Nebula shot at her back as she looked at Roxy worried and earning a pout for the rookie title.

"Not a rookie Bloom." Roxy said glaring at Bloom who snickered.

"Yep you're fine." Bloom said ruffling the girls hair and earning some swats from the Animal Fairy.

"Screw you." Roxy said causing Bloom to laugh and leer at her playfully.

"You've tried." Bloom said making Roxy go as pink as her hair while Morgana narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"You will never let me live that down will you?" Roxy asked glaring embarrassed at her friend who put a flame shield around them as Nebula tried to blast her from behind.

"You lost a bet and had to try and seduce me as the consequence… hell no you ain't living that down. Nice try rookie."


	29. Bloom is done with this part 2

**Winxed up Season 4**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

In the end it was decided that the four Major Fairies and Queen Morgana would follow the 'Winx' girls back to the human world for at least two days before deciding what to do about them.

"If we're going to be blending in amongst the humans then we will need to know your names instead of your group name." Morgana pointed out to the Winx as she stood there in a casual green blouse and pair of jeans that actually suited her really well with her sneakers.

Nebula looked annoyed in her dark blue dress and heels as she had her arms crossed over chest like an annoyed teenager. Diana was unbothered in her red and green tank top and skirt combo with the flip flops on her feet. Aurora merely looked disinterested in everything in her icy blue dress with the darker blue hoodie up and over her head like usual along with her white gloves and fur lined boots despite the fact that it was summer time. Finally Sibylla was looking relieved and a bit amused in her orange and tan dress that went down to her feet which hid her own sandals from view.

"Oh right. Sorry about that. Well this is Flora." Bloom began the introductions with her dorm mate who gave them a sweet smile and a wave.

"Hi." Flora said nicely earning a nod from three of the five fairies. The other two merely looked bored or annoyed.

"This is Musa."

"Yo what's up?" The musically inclined fairy asked grinning and earning confused looks from them all.

"Then we have Tecna."

"Hello." Tecna said a bit formally and earning nods from the three not annoyed/bored fairies.

"Layla."

"How's it going?" Layla asked a bit impatient to get back to Nabu, she missed her fiancée.

"Stella."

"Pleasure to meet you." Stella said with a formal curtsey to Morgana who looked surprised but gave a regal curtsey in return.

"Oh crap. Princess etiquette." Layla said having forgotten that and with a wince and sheepish smile she curtseyed to Morgana as well earning a look of amusement from her friends.

"Our newest member Roxy." Bloom ignored the two girls behind her as she placed a hand on Roxy's shoulder, which earned a shy smile from the Earth Fairy.

"And finally there's me. My name's Bloom." Bloom said finishing up the introductions and earning a poke to the back from Stella.

"What Stell?" Bloom asked with a sigh as she turned towards her friend.

"Bloom you're a princess remember? You have to curtsey." Stella said making Bloom's eye twitch.

"I don't know why most little girls want to be princesses when they grow up. It's a pain in the neck." Bloom growled even though she did give a small curtsey of her own, making Morgana snicker slightly.

"If you think being a princess and having to remember the etiquette for _that_ is bad wait until you become Queens. It only gets worse girls." Morgana said making the three princesses of the group look annoyed or upset, while the rest of them snickered at their friends plights. Morgana was half tempted to tell Roxy to stop snickering since she was a princess too…but that probably wasn't the best way to go about it.

"Our next adventure is giving my sister her body back. She was first in line before she became a nymph, she can deal with that crap." Bloom said looking at her group and earning snickers from the others.

"So what shall we be doing in the human world first?" Sibylla asked looking at the teens who all looked at Bloom for her answer.

"Fruity Music Bar sound good?" Bloom asked glancing towards Roxy and earning a thoughtful hum while Morgana tensed just a little bit, something only Aurora and Bloom noticed.

"Well there will be a lot of people there tonight since you girls are playing for a little bit so it will cause them to interact with humans some more. Especially since there's always that _one_ group that comes in and flirts with every single female there." Roxy said thinking about it for a moment and making Bloom look at her.

"If they start something or make you uncomfortable then tell me and I'll set them on fire." Bloom said seriously and earning sighs from the rest of the Winx aside from Stella who was snickering.

"She's not kidding. I've seen her do it before." Stella said making the Earth Fairies look at her surprised.

"Surely a princess should know better than to do something like that? That's a good way to start an interplanetary incident!" Morgana said looking at Bloom surprised and shocked and earning a shrug of the shoulders from the red head.

"I was raised here on Earth as a normal human girl ever since I was a baby until four years ago. Four years ago I learned I was a fairy, a little over three years ago I learned I was a princess. Last year we freed my planet and people from their imprisonment in the Obsidian Dimension. I haven't really had time to learn all those princess rules…besides most of Magix is used to me setting people on fire when they annoy or attack me and my friends." Bloom said looking unconcerned and making the Earth Fairies look surprised. So they weren't the only ones to have been imprisoned for years?

"Ms. F actually added to the rule books at Alfea. If you annoy Bloom enough that she sets you on fire then don't come crying to the teachers. You did something to deserve it. That's about it isn't it Tec?" Stella asked the technology fairy who nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes almost word for word the exact rule." Tecna said amused and earning a shrug from Bloom. She wasn't surprised.

"Come on it's also karaoke night so you can have some fun too." Roxy said smiling as she held her hand out to the Earth Fairies and causing Morgana's face to soften slightly.

"Very well." Morgana said placing her hand in Roxy's and earning a grin that looked very familiar to the older Major Fairies.

With a flash of light they all reappeared inside of Love and Pets', causing the Earth Fairies to look around curiously.

"It's easier to teleport here than to directly in front of the bar, that way you can see a bit of the city on our way through." Bloom explained making the Fairies nod slightly as they followed the girls out of the door, looking around in interest. The other fairies were confused or intrigued by the city, Morgana was just noting the changes since the last time she's been there.

"Klaus." Morgana whispered when they entered the Fruity Music Bar and she spotted the owner, Aurora and Diana were the only ones to hear her and they looked at each other and their queen in confusion.

"Grab some seats and pick what you want to drink. Don't worry about the cost we'll cover it." Bloom said smiling as the Fairies followed their Queen to a table.

"Wait here for a second. I'm going to check something out." Morgana instructed her Fairies before she walked over to Klaus…the others watched as she talked to him for a few minutes before leading him out back.

"Any clue what that's about?" Roxy asked looking at the other Earth Fairies confused and earning shakes of the head from three of them.

"It's not my place to say. You'll find out in time." Sibylla said smiling softly up at Roxy as she took a seat at one of the tables while the others looked at her curiously.

"Is it something dangerous to our Queen?" Aurora asked alert immediately and causing Diana to tense as well.

"No not at all." Sibylla said before looking at the brown haired waiter nearby and ordering a strawberry smoothie.

"I dare say you three shall learn of it as well when our Queen deems it the right time." Sibylla said causing the two loyal fairies to simmer down a bit.

"What do you have that's frozen or close to it?" Aurora asked looking up at Roxy who was watching them curiously.

"We have smoothies which are cold, and milkshakes, we also have soft drinks for those who want some and we have liquor for those old enough who prefers that but if you have too much and start acting stupid you'll be escorted out. We also have ice cream if you'd rather eat." Roxy rattled off on habit earning a look from the Northern Fairy.

"I will try a smoothie I suppose." Aurora said after a moment making Roxy nod and write it down.

"What flavor?" Roxy asked making Aurora frown slightly for a moment.

"Just give her whatever you have in the color blue. I'll take an all natural smoothie if you have one? Fruit flavored?" Diana said earning a small sigh and then a shrug from Aurora. That would work.

"Okay what flavor?" Roxy asked writing down a blueberry for Aurora.

"Just give her something green or orange." Aurora said with a smirk earning a grin from Diana. The two of them would go back and forth about it all day needling with each other and messing with the other.

"Alright and for you Nebula?" Roxy asked writing down an orange smoothie for Diana. Nebula crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"I'll have whatever Queen Morgana has." Nebula said causing Roxy to frown for a second before she nodded.

"Alright I'll ask her when she comes back inside." Roxy said as the Winx began setting up to play, earning cheers from the patrons that heard them before.

"When who comes back inside?" Morgana asked from behind Roxy, making the girl jump a bit surprised.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." Morgana said looking amused but worried when Roxy placed a hand over her heart to slow it's rhythm. She could hear Nebula snickering behind her but paid the blue haired fairy no attention.

"It's alright. What would you like to drink?" Roxy asked after a moment of trying to calm her heart down.

"Strawberry Banana smoothie please." Morgana said as she slid into the seat in between Sibylla and Aurora, making Roxy nod and jot it down. She didn't even notice that Morgana's hair was slightly tussled and her cloths were a bit wrinkled but the other four Fairies did.

 **%*-%*-$*-$ With Morgana a few minutes ago$+_$=_**

"The magic belonging to the Wizards of the Black Circle has weakened so open your mind." Morgana said, her finger glowing a light green as she laced it between Klaus's eyes. She had to reach up and stand on her tippy toes but when his eyes flew open and his arms wrapped around her…she didn't mind at all.

"Morgana. You're back." Klaus breathed out staring at Morgana shocked while she smiled up at him.

"Yes… I'm back. Our baby girl and her friends freed me from my prison. I'm so happy to see you again." Morgana said placing a hand on his cheek as she leaned up, he leaned down at the same moment and the two of them shared a long loving kiss.

"I'm happy to see you too Morgana but Roxy…our baby's not really a baby anymore. She's already sixteen and growing wings." Klaus said resting his forehead against hers after they pulled apart, her hands tangled in his hair while his were resting on her waist and lower back.

"I've missed so much of her life…I haven't told her yet…that I'm her mother. I…I just can't seem to find the right time or the courage to tell her." Morgana said looking upset and making Klaus kiss her nose which made her giggle and scrunch it up a bit.

"Then we'll do it together. Tomorrow morning at our house… you… you are going to be coming back home right?" Klaus asked making Morgana smile up at him and lean up to kiss his cheek as her hands moved from his head to his chest.

"Nothing could stop me. It's been so long Klaus… and if my memory is right… we had been talking about giving Roxy some younger siblings when I was captured." Morgana said with a teasing smile on her face while Klaus looked surprised.

"Yeah… you had wanted a big family and I was more than happy to agree. Are you sure we're still young enough to be raising children and babies?" Klaus asked as his fingers trailed up her spine, sending a delightful shiver through her.

"We can at least try. If it's meant to be it will be. I seem to recall you being quite eager and happy when we were trying for Roxy." Morgana said tracing her fingers over her husbands chest and causing him to run his hands up to her hair and begin to ball it into his fists.

"You weren't exactly complaining or being a slouch either. We can make up for lost time when we get home." Klaus said even though one of his hands moved from her hair to her chest to play with her a little. He kissed her hard just as she released a breathy moan.

"Mmm. I can't wait… but I am supposed to be here with my friends so they can socialize and you're supposed to be working…I guess we should get back." Morgana said sighing in disappointment even though she did make sure to give him a little squeeze for his attention, and his loyalty to her even when he didn't remember. She could feel his pent up sexual energy, the kind that had been building up ever since her imprisonment with no release. She could feel herself getting a little worked up too but forced her body under control as she gave him another long kiss full of love and promise. She couldn't wait to get him home and let him take her again and again.

"You'd better go or our reunion will turn very heated right here right now." Klaus growled into her ear as they pulled away from the kiss, making her smirk up at him as she reluctantly pulled out of his arms that always made her feel so loved and safe. She was pleased to know that she could still get her husband worked up after all this time apart.

She gave a small squeak of surprise when he smacked her right on the ass just as she got a little ways in front of him.

"A promise for later." Klaus said smirking as he kissed her forehead one last time before she slipped back into the bar to go back to her friends, fixing her hair and outfit as much as she could while being discreet.

"I'll ask her as soon as she comes back inside." Roxy was saying as she approached the table, Roxy's back to her and making Morgana look confused. What had she missed?

"When who comes back inside?" Morgana asked looking amused but still feeling a bit guilty when she saw Roxy, her precious beautiful baby girl, jump nearly two feet in the air and put a hand on her heart.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." Morgana said by way of apology as she looked at Roxy who was trying to calm down while Nebula snickered as the Winx girls began playing. Morgana only half listened to the words and beat and thought that they were pretty good as Roxy finally seemed to steady her heartbeat.

"It's alright. What would you like to drink?" Roxy asked looking at Morgana who smiled at her as she moved to sit in the open seat between Sibylla and Aurora.

"Strawberry Banana smoothie please." Morgana requested as she sat between her oldest friend who knew her about her most precious treasure, and her most loyal guard and warrior. Judging by the looks the other fairies were giving her while Roxy wrote that down, they had noticed her slightly tussled appearance Roxy however didn't seem to.

"Alright I'll be right back with that." Roxy said moving over to where her dad was grinning like he won the lottery at the bar.

"Is everything alright my queen? Your hair and cloths are a bit messed up." Aurora asked worriedly as she looked at her queen who gave them a warm smile.

"Yes everything is fine. Please ladies, we are amongst humans who don't know…let's not freak them out by letting them know that there is royalty here. Just call me Morgana." Morgana said making her two loyalist warriors look at her in disbelief and shock for her words while Nebula looked annoyed with everything and Sibylla merely smiled.

"Of course old friend. Who am I to refuse an order from our queen?" Sibylla asked smiling at her friend who gave her an annoyed look while Aurora and Diana simmered down a bit when she phrased it as if it had been an order.

"Who are you calling old? Last I checked you were about three years older than me." Morgana said nudging Sibylla's shoulder with her own and earning a chuckle from the Fairy of Justice.

"Three years, four months, two weeks and roughly five days." Sibylla corrected earning a look from Morgana.

"And of course you memorized that exactly. Why am I not surprised?" Morgana asked rolling her eyes a bit but she was smiling. It had been a long time indeed since she got to speak to Sibylla as a friend, a sister, than as a Queen.

"Because you've known me since before you could walk and talk and nothing I do truly surprises you anymore." Sibylla answered with a smile of her own.

"That was rhetorical." Morgana said as the Winx girls finished up their first song and, upon the cheering from the many teens and young adults in the crowd, immediately began a second one.

"I'm aware. Those girls aren't half bad." Sibylla said as she glanced at the stage where the Winx were preforming.

"Better than some music that I've heard, if it can even be called music." Morgana agreed with a scrunch of her nose as she recalled the noise that had been playing when they arrived.

"Yeah a lot of music nowadays is just screaming or noise. Here's your drinks." Roxy said appearing without a sound behind them, making Nebula jump nearly out of her seat in surprise much to the others amusement.

"Thank you dear." Morgana said with a warm smile as she accepted her drink from the teen who smiled back.

"Just doing my job. For Morgana and Nebula there's Strawberry Banana Smoothies. For Aurora there's a Blueberry Smoothie, there's an Orange smoothie for Diana and Sibylla gets the strawberry smoothie right?" Roxy asked as she began to hand out the drinks, causing the fairies to nod or thank her even though Nebula looked at her annoyed.

"Thank you young one." Sibylla said smiling at Roxy, the girl she recognized as her goddaughter upon first sight, as she took her drink gratefully and began to sip at it.

"This is pretty good." Diana said already drinking hers down while Aurora was lightly sipping her own drink with a nod to their waitress.

"I'm glad you like…uh oh." Roxy said smiling at first before she spotted something and trailed off looking shocked and a bit worried.

"Roxy? What's wrong?" Morgana asked alarmed at the sudden change in the girl as she placed a worried hand on her daughters arm. Roxy just continued staring at something, causing the fairies to look only to see her staring at a blond haired waiter who was making out with a dark haired girl a little older than Roxy.

"He's making out with a girl what's the problem?" Nebula asked confused and annoyed and making Roxy wince slightly.

"That blond guy is Sky, he's Bloom's boyfriend…and the girl he's kissing is Mitzi…a girl who's hated Bloom ever since they were children." Roxy said making the fairies look shocked and Aurora to pale a bit as the music scratched off all of a sudden.

"And Bloom just saw them." Roxy said as their eyes slowly turned towards the stage where Bloom was glaring at Sky with her fists clenched at her sides and her friends backing away a bit.

"That idiot." _Flora_ could be heard muttering, only for it to be picked up by the microphone.

"They just angered the Dragon." Tecna said shaking her head and not feeling sorry for them in the least as Bloom's hair caught on fire, making quite a few people jump.

Even Morgana winced and paled at the enraged shout and the heat coming off of the red haired girl.

"SKY!"


	30. Bloom is done with this part 3

**Winxed up Season 4**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"That's it I'm done with men." Bloom said near growling slightly as she finished ripping Sky a new hole to breath out of and literally threw her engagement ring into his face.

"If you were going to cheat on me you could at least do it with someone who doesn't have a pair of fake boobs." Bloom said making a few people snicker while Mitzi looked angry.

"They are not fake!" Mitzi said making Bloom give her a flat look.

"Yeah and you're hair is natural too." Bloom said sarcastically and making Mitzi's hands shoot to her head.

"It's not fake!" Mitzi cried making Bloom give her another flat look.

"Mitzi I've known you since we were four years old. You were _blond_ up until you turned fourteen when you started dyeing it." Bloom said bluntly and earning a few winces and 'ohs' from the rest of the room. Even the Earth Fairies were wincing a bit at the remarks from the red head.

"Do you really think my boobs are fak-"

"Oh my god bitch you probably still have the price tag on one of them!" Bloom said earning snorts from most of the teens and even Aurora gave a small snort at that. She fully agreed with the cry of 'sick burn' from someone in the back of the crowd. Roxy busted out laughing.

"What do you mean that you're done with men?" Sky asked looking at Bloom although it was probably best for him to stay quite. He had a black eye, a bloody and broken nose, and even had all of his hair burned off as Bloom ripped into him earlier.

Without a word Bloom spun on her heel, stormed over to the Earth Fairies table, grabbed Aurora by her dress and pulled her up into a lip lock as everyone stared in shock except Roxy. Aurora's eyes widened but she didn't fight back until Bloom released her and even then she just stared at the red head.

"You are _much_ more my type." Bloom said with a wink while jaws dropped all around the room although a few people wolf whistled. Aurora's usually pale face turned a brilliant shade of red as Bloom smiled and blew her another kiss before waltzing back to the stage where her friends were staring in disbelief.

"That was unexpected." Morgana said dryly amused while Diana fell out of her chair laughing at how red Aurora turned while Sibylla just looked amused. Nebula was just as shocked at the girls actions as Aurora was and Roxy was almost bent over double laughing at what Bloom had just done.

"Sis you are awesome." Roxy calmed down enough to call up to Bloom who gave her a thumbs up with a grin.

"Sis?" Morgana asked looking at her daughter confused. She knew first hand that Roxy was an only child.

"Well yeah. She protects me from danger but still lets me do stupid things, hurts anyone that hurts me or tries to hurt me, makes sure I'm eating right and all that jazz…she…well we bonded over both being raised on Earth as normal girls and then finding out about the whole…wings thing. So she's kind of like a big sister to me now…I've always wanted a sister and she said she didn't mind." Roxy said sheepishly and making Morgana's face soften and her heart warm a bit. She felt grateful to the red head for taking her little girl under her wing. She'd have to see about adopting the girl by Tir Na Nog ways…and see about getting Roxy some little sisters later. She knew Klaus would be up for trying at the very least.

"Your sister just made out with mine." Nebula said staring at Roxy now and earning a grin from the pinkete who winked at her and then looked at Aurora. Aurora's already red face went even redder when Roxy licked her lips with less than pure intentions in mind.

"I can't blame her. Aurora is rather beautiful and does look… _tasty_ in that hoodie." Roxy said teasingly, making Sibylla snort into her drink at the look on Morgana's face at her daughters words. Nebula turned pink at the frank words of the girl, Diana who had began to calm down began laughing again, and Aurora was desperately trying to fight down her blush while hiding her face under her hoodie.

"Aw don't be shy. That just makes you look cute. Wave me down if you need anything." Roxy said teasing the poor blond whose face went impossible redder as she stared down into her drink, before she flounced off to take some more orders from anther table.

"Damn sis. Getting all the girls aren't you?" Diana asked slapping Aurora on the back with a grin and earning an embarrassed but cold glare.

"I will flash freeze you." Aurora hisses to the Amazoness, causing Morgana to put a hand on her shoulder and wave them both down. She could see The Blizzard beginning to glow a bit as Aurora tapped into its powers from where it hung disguised as a pretty jewel on a simple chain necklace, and she'd like to keep her husbands business snowstorm free thank you very much.

"Easy ladies. Don't cause a scene, I'd rather not have to deal with the red head in her angered state if we say or do something to set her off." Morgana said trying to avoid a full on fight between the two Major Fairies who settled down a bit.

"That would be… disastrous. The amount of fire magic within her frame rivals the amount of ice magic in The Blizzard." Aurora said being the best of them at sensing powers inside of others.

"Really? I knew she was powerful but that much raw power inside of one person…" Diana sad frowning slightly at that while Sibylla glanced up at Bloom who had gotten her friends off of the stage before they began bombarding her with hugs or questions.

"Her heart is more pure than most I have seen. There is a small taint of darkness to it but it seems small in comparison to the rest of her and it seems as if she has already beaten it once. It is faded and broken up, while the purity is strong and steady." Sibylla said eyeing Bloom for a moment as her eyes flashed golden, she was using one of her lesser known powers to judge a persons heart by looking at it.

"Hmm if I tap into my connection with nature…I can sense an animal like presence within her. It feels as if she is both animal and woman at the same time, not unlike some of the Rustic Fairies. It doesn't feel beaten down or chained… in fact it seems to be evenly blended with her human side." Diana said thoughtfully as she discreetly tapped into her connection with the Sacred Bud and sensed out the plant and animal life around her.

"Interesting. Nebula? Can you feel what the stars say about her?" Morgana asked intrigued as she looked at Nebula who scowled but tapped into her own power source.

"A great power, a greater responsibility, and possibly one of the greatest destinies. Mars follows her closely but so does the star of Themis and that of Nike. The rest I'll need to be meditating to discern." Nebula said after a moment as she looked slightly shaken. She had never felt such a large connection of stars show interest in one person before.

"Interesting. I will keep a careful eye on her but she does not seem to wish for war. In fact she seemed determined to have peace between us and the humans… the interest of Mars? Is it that of a war following her, or a war being started by her?" Morgana asked looking at Nebula who closed her eyes to concentrate a little more on her connection with the stars.

"Conflict follows her but it seems she will start it if it is the right thing to do. The stars of Janice and Tyche are closely connected to her as well, almost intertwined really." Nebula said opening her eyes after a moment and frowning as she thought of everything.

"With what she spoke of earlier I am not surprised. She only learned of her magic four years ago and it seems that she's had conflict each year since." Sibylla said frowning slightly and earning frowns from the others as well.

"Hmm we will have to see about getting her and her friends a break from it all. We all know what happens to those not born for combat when they experience too much of it." Morgana said making each of them nod with a wince except for Sibylla who studied Bloom again.

"She has been helping bring justice to those who deserve it. She was born to keep peace in the universe and fight certain evils. A break would do her, and especially those other young ladies, some good however… the red head would be fine even without one. Justice shelters and protects those whom protect it." Sibylla said wisely as her eyes faded back to their natural color while she looked at the others.

"I dare not argue with you on that my friend but we still owe them a debt for having freed us. Let us repay it by freeing those girls of their burdens for at least a small time. She acts natural to most… however there is a weight upon her heart and shoulders that will crush her if left unchecked." Morgana said eyeing Bloom as well and feeling a flash of worry for the red head. The girl had done so much for Roxy, for her little princess, Morgana did not wish to see the girl self-destruct before her time.

"So we're agreed then… Alright Aurora you're up." Diana said smirking at the blond who looked confused.

"Pardon?" Aurora asked quirking an eyebrow at Diana who grinned widely and mischievously.

"Well you definitely need to get laid sis, and she needs a break too. Plus you're her type and I _know_ that she's yours. So go get her, go back to her place or your palace, and then both of you can get laid. Bang problem solved." Diana said causing Aurora to splutter as her face went bright red while Morgana let out an inelegant snort of amusement at that, Sibylla snickering as well while Nebula nearly choked on her drink.

"I think I came over at the wrong time." Roxy said amused from behind Aurora, making the blond sink down into her seat and pull her hoodie down further over her head.

"Or the right depending on your point of view. Those for us?" Diana asked amused as Roxy began handing out refills.

"Yep. Dad said that ya'll would need some refills right about now…and that Morgana would like something else?" Roxy asked glancing at Morgana confused and making the woman smile as she took the drink.

"I said nothing of the sort but if he thinks I'll like this better then who am I to argue?" Morgana asked smiling kindly at the girl before taking a sip of her drink and smiling widely. He remembers her favorite flavor even after almost fifteen years of her being imprisoned? She felt herself melt just a little and fall even more in love with him.

"This is wonderful dear, give him my thanks would you?" Morgana asked smiling over at Klaus before smiling up at Roxy, earning a grin from the girl.

"Hey sweet little thing. How bout you bring your pretty self over here?" A young man only a little older than Bloom called from the next table over, making Roxy frown heavily. Morgana and the other Earth Fairies turned to look at the boy as well, he was a little older than Bloom with slicked back black hair and a leather jacket like some character from an 80s or 90s show.

"Junior. You know that dad said you aren't allowed near me, and I'm not allowed near you since the incident two months ago. I'll get one of the boys to take your order in just a minute." Roxy said frowning at the boy while Morgana was tense, not liking how the boy had spoken to _her_ daughter.

"I'm not scared of your old man and besides…haven't you ever heard of forbidden love?" The boy, Junior, asked smirking and flexing a bit as he looked at Roxy who crossed her arms and raised a single eyebrow.

"Haven't you ever heard of shampoo?" Roxy asked without batting an eye, making the Earth Fairies snicker while Sibylla gave a pointed look to a smiling Morgana. Yeah her daughter got that from her.

"Aw babe don't be like that." Junior said frowning at Roxy who shrugged slightly.

"I'd tell you the same but you were born a sleaze ball. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to work." Roxy said turning to go and take another tables order while getting Brandon or one of the others to take Juniors.

"Hey I'm not done talking to you." Junior said grabbing Roxy's wrist when she moved to walk away. Instantly Morgana was on her feet with her hand clasped around Juniors wrist in a vice grip so that he released Roxy.

"She's not interested and not allowed near you nor you near her. Leave her alone." Morgana said her voice dark and dangerous as her maternal protectiveness and anger reared it's head. How dare this sleaze ball, in her daughters words, grab her daughter like this?

"Aw don't worry babe. There's enough of me for you too." Junior said smirking at Morgana who gave him a disgusted look while Diana and Aurora were rising from their seats as well, Nebula already on her feet while Sibylla gently pulled Roxy away from the confrontation and checked the girls wrist.

"Not even in your dreams boy. I am old enough to be your mother. Now sit down and behave or else I will call for security and advice Roxy to press _assault charges_ as well as possible _Sexual Harassment charges_." Morgana said releasing the boys wrist and staring him down coldly with Aurora and Diana right beside her while Nebula was sneaking around behind the boy to take him out from behind.

"No need security is already here." Klaus said his own eyes dark and cold as he glared down the sleaze ball, stepping up behind the boy who spun to look at him. Bloom was coming up on the boys left with the rest of the Winx behind her, leaving the right side the only open spot for him to leave…and it just so happened that the door was on his right side.

"I've told you about coming near Roxy Junior. You will leave my daughter alone or else." Klaus said towering over the boy and his own overprotectiveness of his daughter rearing its as the boy looked around at the people surrounding him almost.

"Or else what?" Junior demanded although he obviously didn't like his odds.

"Or else I will knock you clear to the North Pole where you will be frozen to death if I have my way, and note that's before you get punted straight to the Amazon where several friends will gladly _neuter_ you for me and leave you out in the woods to try and survive on your own with no help and no way out. Then after that's done I will gladly shave the skin from your body and dip you in a vault of _salt and vinegar_ before I rip your heart out of your chest and _show it to you_." Morgana said making the boy turn paler and paler with every word out of her mouth while Roxy was wide eyed, as was Nebula and the bystanders nearby. The Winx just winced or looked amused at the threat, Klaus was grinning as he agreed with her, and Sibylla was smiling in amusement at her old friends antics.

Aurora and Diana gladly agreed to go through with their parts on the threat but were looking between Roxy and Morgana curiously. The two were so similar…and Morgana was _never_ this protective over someone, what was the connection between the two of them?

Roxy's wide eyed remark and question earned several agreeing noises from the Winx and an amused one from Sibylla.

"Wow and I thought my dad could be overprotective."


	31. Bloom takes Nabu's place

**Winx 4 ACCIDENT**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of Nabu jumping in to save the day when the Wizards used a trap…Bloom ordered the girls and the boys to keep the Wizards occupied and Fairies safe while she ended it? Oh boy AU OOC FEMSLASH AND BASHING)**

"Girls! Save those fairies! Specialists keep the Wizards from escaping or doing anymore harm! Leave the tornado to me!" Bloom shouted at her girls who looked worried but nodded as they hurried to follow orders, the boys snapping to and quickly saving a few fairies and then attacking the Wizards.

"Be careful Bloom!" Roxy called to her friend even as she dove forward and stopped Nebula from being sucked into the portal.

"I make no promises!" Bloom shouted back as she got near the very edge of the crevice the Wizards trap had made in order to summon the portal and removed a bracelet she always wore and then a little charm that was in her hair almost unnoticeable. Instantly her power shot up through the roof and beyond.

"Come on! You want to suck up some powerful fairies? Then come at me!" Bloom yelled _at the tornado_ as she flared her magic at it, her _full_ magic. Morgana began breathing heavily under the sheer force of the girls magic, Nebula was on her knees panting for air, and most of the Earth Fairies were pinned down by the pressure of her magic. The Winx were unaffected. Bloom's magic, no matter how primal it got, recognized them as friend…as family and therefore did not press down on them. Even Roxy as new as she was, was considered family by Bloom's dragon side and therefore was safe from her magic unless they were sparring.

"Did she just yell at a tornado?" Tecna asked looking at her friends as she stopped one poor fairy that had collapsed under Bloom's pressure from falling into the crevice.

"Yes and apparently the tornado was listening." Roxy called back as she helped Nebula up to her feet, the Winx and Specialists moving the downed fairies towards Morgana. Although the woman was breathing a little heavy she wasn't as badly effected by the powers Bloom was releasing as the other fairies were. The specialists were quickly moved to guard the downed fairies and the queen since they were barely able to stand underneath Bloom's powers as well.

"Boys you take care of the Earth Fairies. We'll keep the Wizards busy while Bloom finishes earning her crazy certificate." Roxy ordered the boys as she dropped Riven off beside Nebula, earning a small snort from Morgana at her words.

"I heard that!" Bloom could be heard shouting over the sound of the tornado which had moved to attack her as she held up a flaming red barrier around herself.

"Tell me I'm wrong!" Roxy shouted back to the red head as the Winx converged on the three remaining Wizards who were barely able to keep upright underneath Bloom's power as well, although Ogron was doing the best out of them. The red haired leader of the Wizards was breathing heavily but still upright, the other two…not so much.

"How? How is she so strong?" Nebula demanded angry, jealous, and slightly scared over the red heads powers as Bloom kept the magic of the tornado focused on her instead of the Earth Fairies.

"Because she's Bloom. The princess of Sparx and the bearer of the Dragon Fire. She holds the powers of the one that created the Universe." Brandon said looking at the red head who was holding strong against the tornado but was beginning to sweat a little bit.

"And if she ever gets pissed enough she could destroy it without those limiters of hers on." Riven added dryly as they watched Bloom reinforce her barrier with more magic that made it shine brighter.

"At least the winds of the tornado are slowing down." Timmy said noting how the tornado wasn't as powerful anymore.

"Hey Sky? Word of advice…next time you try to lie or two time her…give me a warning so I can get off of the planet and write your eulogy." Riven said making the rest of the boys that were there for the Winx's first year to nod in agreement while the Earth Fairies looked surprised. He had dared to lie to and two time his girlfriend when she was this powerful?

"Come on! Is that all you got? I've faced tornados stronger than this in my first year!" Bloom screamed at the tornado despite how much she was sweating with the effort of keeping her barrier strong as it dissipated the winds that hit it.

"Well…she's not wrong." Stella said slightly amused, remembering how often Stormy had hit them with tornados or hurricanes in their first year.

"You girls really need to tell me what all you've been through together before I joined." Roxy called as she kept Gantlos busy while trying to avoid the tornado's grasping winds.

"I still need to hear about their first year too Roxy so at least you aren't alone." Layla said as she helped keep Ogron busy and away from Bloom or the Earth Fairies.

"I won't let you win! Let's test it out huh? YOU'RE DARK MAGIC VERSUS MY DRAGON FLAME!" Bloom roared the last line as the image of a dragon overlapped hers, a loud dragon like roar coming from her mouth as the entire tornado slammed into her just as she released a hell of a lot of fire.

The shockwave of magic colliding sent everyone to the ground, more than a few of the Earth Fairies unconscious as was Sky and Timmy. Even Morgana with all the powers of the Earth Fairies inside of her due to constant exposure to the White Circle was knocked backwards several steps and had to hold onto the arm rest of the throne in order to remain standing.

When everyone could see through the spots in their eyes from the flash of the brilliant white and red flames…the sky was clear. The tornado was gone and Roxy released a scream.

"BLOOM!"

However Bloom was on the ground not moving.


	32. Bloom takes Nabu's place part 2 AU

**Winx 4 ACCIDENT**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Bloom? Come on B this isn't funny." Roxy was the first one beside Bloom as she grabbed the girl and began shaking her lightly.

"Did it work?" Bloom asked groggily making them all relax a little as they gathered around the red head, the girls looking infinitely more worried than the boys.

"Yes Bloom. It worked, you saved them sweetie." Flora said gently as she reached forward and moved Bloom's hair out of her face.

"That's good… now someone help me up." Bloom said struggling to push herself up from Roxy's grasp.

"Please Bloom you're very weak right now so just rest." Roxy said even as Bloom began to slowly stand.

"I'm… the leader. I have to appear strong no matter what." Bloom said as Morgana and the other Earth Fairies began to approach them.

"That's the same thing Morgana said." Roxy said even as Stella began helping Bloom stand.

"She's a queen. She knows… leaders have to look strong. Can't look weak or have doubts in front of the ones they lead." Bloom said despite the heavy amount of sweat on her as she tried to stand under her own power.

"While yes that is true…I don't think any of us would begrudge you resting after having managed to save us all and if they do… I'm sure Aurora would like some new _ice sculptures_ for her palace." Morgana said her voice soft with Bloom before hardening as she glares darkly at her subjects who all paled at the threat. They knew that Aurora was loyal to Morgana to a fault. All orders obeyed without questions or hesitations, all instructions followed down to the very micro-letter.

"Hmph it's only partially her fault that you decided this course of action Morgana. If we had just continued to fight-" Nebula began with a scowl on her face before the rest of the Winx moved as if to strike her while Flora kept Bloom upright.

"You'd be defeated, re-imprisoned or even dead with your wings ripped off and your powers used to fight your own sisters and that's only if the Wizards get to you. In other words? Fuck off this petty revenge scheme and grow the fuck up. So what life didn't go your way and you didn't win against the wizards? Boo fucking hoo. News flash… life's not fair sweetheart." Bloom said even as she stopped her friends from striking the tactless twit.

"What would you know about veng-" Nebula began angrily making Bloom give out a harsh bark of laughter.

"Of what? Vengeance? Listen here bitch. My name is Bloom, I'm the princess of a planet known as Sparx… but I grew up on earth raised by ordinary humans from when I was a baby until four years ago. Know why?" Bloom asked making the Earth Fairies look surprised at hearing that while Nebula shook her head in the negative.

"My birth planet was destroyed, frozen in time with its people imprisoned in a state of eternal frozen sleep, by a coven of witches and their son of sorts who wanted my powers. My birth parents are frozen in time, my elder sister is a dead nymph with a connection to me not unlike Morgana's with Roxy, and I knew of none of this until I came in contact with that coven descendants four years ago for the first time. Then guess what? Just last year the man who that ancient coven created to help them broke out of prison." Bloom said near spitting at Nebula now.

"He broke out of prison, he attacked _multiple worlds and stole their magic._ So what the Wizards imprisoned you? That man, Valtor, stole magic from multiple planets and thousands of people. He had the dark half of my powers and an obsession with me. He wanted to turn me to his side or kill me, one of the two and he wasn't picky which." Bloom said sneering now while the Earth Fairies looked horrified and Morgana worried.

"He made Layla blind until she got her fairy dust, nearly killed Tecna, imprisoned one of the pillars of light _in her own school_ and nearly had us killed multiple times which included freezing me in a block of ice for several minutes. We know what vengeance is like you deluded wannabe tough guy. We know what it does to a person. And damnitt your voice is so annoying when all you talk about is revenge this, avenge that, oohhhh vengeance on the grass for forgetting us." Bloom said making Layla snort slightly in amusement and Nebula to flush darkly.

"So if you don't shut up about it then I'm going to give you a flaming bitch slap right here and now!" Bloom snarled while Nebula paled and backed away a bit. Even while weakened the red head was probably a lot stronger than she was.

"BLOOM!" Roxy yelped when Ogron blasted Bloom from behind, making the red head hit the ground again while the Winx turned to attack him in a rage except for Flora who knelt down beside Bloom.

"Elephants stomp!" Roxy snarled as she lunged at the Wizards, her magic surrounding her body in a miasma of rage. The remaining Wizards quickly vanished and everyone else gaped a bit when slim little Roxy landed where they had been and left a sizable crater in the ground.

"Bloom!" Roxy immediately turned and rushed back to Bloom's side where Morgana was kneeling checking on the red head.

"Her healing power is keeping her alive but the damage is too extensive for her body. I'm not sure how much longer she'll last." Morgana said wincing a bit and looking upset as she delivered the prognosis, making the Winx look horrified.

"Get back!" Morgana said grabbing Roxy and pulling her away when Bloom began to glow an orange red color. For the second time within twenty minutes, there was a flash of orange red fire that blinded everyone for a minute…before it died down and crying was heard.

The crying of a baby.

"She's been turned back into a baby." Nebula breathed in disbelief as she looked at the squalling nearly newborn baby that was left in what had been Bloom's Believix dress.

At the sight and sound of a near newborn babe crying, Morgana's motherly instincts which had been frozen in time when she had been imprisoned awoke with vengeance.

"She's hungry and probably tired." Morgana said immediately as she bent over and picked up the baby, cradling her gently but expertly.

"Go set up a crib for her, run to the human realm and buy some formula, baby bottles, and diapers. Also cloths that are marked as Female size…two months. We'll also need baby wipes, baby lotion, and several other things. Go get that stuff first and I'll write out a list of what all she needs later." Morgana ordered her fairies who jumped startled and a few left to get the stuff.

"Shhh…hush now little one. We're getting you some food and the nasty wizards are gone. You're safe now." Morgana soothed the baby with a gentle swaying motion and a smile on her face.

"How do you know what all babies need?" Layla asked looking at Morgana confused and making Morgana look up and smile slightly at Roxy.

The queens next words had most of the Earth Fairies just as shocked as the Winx, and Roxy looked torn between elated and shocked silly as well.

"Because I had one of my own before. Roxy? Do you want to come say hi to her? When I restore Klaus's memories we'll see about adopting her as your new baby sister."


	33. Wizard 101 crossover

**Wizard 101 and Winx**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Headmaster Ambrose sensed strong magic coming from Earth and went to investigate? He comes across three girls, two older than the third, each with unique abilities and all very strong with a need for guidance…so of course he invites them to his school. AU OOC some bashing some femslash)**

"Hello there young ones." An old man wearing a star patterned dress and wizards hat while holding a staff said approaching three girls that were just now leaving a school, the two older girls obviously picking up the younger one and pushing her behind them at the sight of the strange old man.

"Selina grab Roxy and be ready to run for Eldora's." Bloom murmured to Selina as she stepped in front of the two other girls and eyed the old man as people around them began murmuring to each other confused and alarmed by the sight of the old man approaching the teens.

"Don't be alarmed. My name is Merle Ambrose and I'm the Headmaster of a rather prestigious academy that I'd like to invite you girls to." The old man said introducing himself and making Bloom's eyes narrow at him as she moved to block his view of the other two.

"It's alright I'm not here to harm any of you. I just want to speak with you and your parents about attending my Academy." Headmaster Ambrose said causing Bloom to tense even more while her friends got ready to run.

"Roxy, take Selina and go get Eldora. He's not lying but I don't trust him yet." Bloom said making the younger of the three nod and run off quickly while the green haired one hesitated.

"You gonna be okay Bloom?" The green haired teen asked making Bloom smile at her.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Now go catch up with Roxy before she gets in trouble again." Bloom said earning a snort from the green haired girl who rushed off without further hesitation.

"They're going to get our grandmother figure and tutor. If you truly want to speak to us and our parents then you can wait till they get back with Eldora." Bloom said her eyes narrowed and her face hard as she stared at Ambrose who gave her a smile.

"Of course. That's no problem at all." Ambrose said as he leaned against his staff, observing the red head while she observed him as they waited patiently for about five minutes. The amount of fire magic he could sense coming from this girl was impressive, why it nearly rivaled Dalia's and she was the professor of Fire!

"Bloom! Are you okay? Did he try anything?" The youngest of the three girls asked as she rushed back over and nearly jumped on Bloom, hugging her around the neck and ending up hanging off of her back like a koala. He could sense a strange mix of myth magic and life magic coming from the youngest of the girls.

"I'm fine Roxy. No he hasn't done anything. Where's Eldora and Selina?" Bloom asked smiling slightly as the girl jumped down from her back and pointed over to where the green haired teen was rushing over, an older woman with graying purple hair following elegantly but a bit fast as well. The green haired one and the older woman both had impressive amounts of myth magic coming off of them.

"What did you three do this time?" The older woman asked raising a single eyebrow at the three teens who gave her matching smirks.

"We were picking up Roxy when this guy came over to talk to us. He's a headmaster of a school for our …special talents…I sent them to get you since he wants to talk to our parents and isn't lying." Bloom said nodding to the woman who looked the man over and raised an eyebrow.

"Wizard school then. Bloom observation?" Eldora asked looking the red head again.

"Over 80 years old, right handed, looks feeble but is in better condition than he looks, able to use his staff as a mêlée weapon, very observant and near sighted based on his glasses and eyes, has laugh lines but also worry lines that are more recent so he's had a lot of good times but something recently has him very worried, he is also tense and looking around a lot so he's expecting trouble or prepared to be attacked. He hasn't lied yet but he hasn't said the entire truth yet either. Half-truths, but it's more like he doesn't want to worry us not that he wants to outright lie to us." Bloom said making Ambrose look at her surprised but impressed.

"Very well. We were planning on telling your parents soon since I have finally figured out how to free Roxy's mother." Eldora said making Roxy look surprised and shocked while the older two teens nodded.

"If you don't mind waiting until we get to my house and free Roxy's mother from her imprisonment then we will be happy to speak with you about what your school can offer my girls." Eldora said making the Headmaster look surprised but nod.

"Of course and if you need any assistance then I will be happy to help and I can summon some of my staff to aid you as well." Headmaster Ambrose said earning a slow nod from Bloom as Eldora began leading them away from the school and crowd that had gathered.

"How come no one remembers anything about mom? Not even dad remembers and she's not in any pictures he has?" Roxy asked Eldora as they walked into the woods towards the Field of Flowers, Bloom and Selina running off to get Bloom's parents and Roxy's dad at a motion from Eldora. They knew that Roxy would be safe with Eldora no matter what. The woman may be old but she could beat them in one on one combat any day of the week.

"A very cruel spell my dear. The ones that imprisoned her have locked away all sign of her ever being here in the human world… well all signs except for her greatest treasure and legacy." Eldora said smiling down at Roxy and hugging the twelve year old reassuringly.

"A dark spell indeed, one that should not be allowed to remain. If you like I can summon two of my staff to help us lift the spell." Headmaster Ambrose offered as he followed the two females to a house built into and around the tree in the center of the flower field. There was a brief flash of fire before Bloom arrived with her parents, while a small swirl of flower petal signaled Selina's arrival with Roxy's dad. All three adults were shocked and a bit freaked out at the teleportation.

"The spell locking away the memories is a very strong one…I'd appreciate the aid of yourself and your teachers, sir." Eldora said although she was amused at her two eldest girls way of showing the parents their magic.

"Of course give me just a moment." Headmaster Ambrose said and he idly heard Eldora and the three younger girls explain what was going on to the three other adults who he could sense no magic from.

"You summoned me Headmaster?" Dalia asked as the red clad Mistress of Fire appeared in a swirl of fire not unlike young Bloom's while a bunch of wasps gathering showed the arrival of Cyrus, the Master of Myths.

"You need me for something?" Cyrus asked much ruder than Dalia had as he glowered around the area.

"There has been a very powerful very dark spell cast upon this area, locking away the memories of one woman to make it seem as if she did not exist at all. You both are the best of the professors at breaking through enchantments so I asked for both of you to aid us in removing this spell." Headmaster Ambrose said making Cyrus scoff while Dalia frowned slightly at the mention of the spell.

"But who would lock away the memories of this woman and for what reason?" Dalia asked as she glanced at the younger girls, obviously the students Headmaster Ambrose had gone to try and enroll.

"The woman who was forgotten is a powerful magical who had come to the human realm of Earth and was going to stay before she was attacked by what seems to be Four dark Wizards that imprisoned her and all those like her except for one." Eldora said stepping forward and placing a hand on Roxy's head.

"Roxy here was too young for them to notice her powers, which is what had saved her. Young Bloom is from another world and therefor they did not register her as a target… and Selina's own powers were awakened by her being in close proximity to Bloom, Roxy, myself, and even this field which has several very powerful legends that fuel its own magic. The Wizards did not come for Selina because she awakened her powers after they believed they had won and therefore they were not paying attention when her own abilities awoke." Eldora said smiling at each of the girls in turn as she spoke about them.

"And who are you?" Cyrus asked slightly interested but mostly being rude about it, making Bloom narrow her eyes at him while Eldora tended and rose to her full height.

"I am Eldora, the Mistress of legends and myths, owner and chosen wielder of the Legendarium, as well as the master of this field and home. Who are you?" Eldora said making Cyrus blink slightly for a moment while Selina snickered.

"I am Dalia Falmea, the Mistress of Flames and lead professor in the School of Fire at Ravenswood Academy for Wizards. I oversee all pyromancer students and am the leader of the Fire Tower." Dalia said nodding in greeting to those assembled.

"Cyrus Drake, master of Myths and lead professor of the Myths at Ravenswood. I oversee what few Conjurors that are actually competent and also lead the Myth Tower." Cyrus said mostly on habit and earning an intrigued look from Eldora and Selina while Bloom looked curious.

"Pleasure. Now shall we go about freeing the memories of young Roxy's mother before the four of us go to free her from her imprisonment?" Eldora asked earning a curious look from Headmaster Ambrose who had a thought pop into his mind at that.

"Why don't you allow us to accompany you? We can use this as a bit of a training exercise to see which of our schools you three would best fit into should you enroll." Headmaster Ambrose said making Eldora raise an eyebrow and look at Bloom.

"Bloom report?" Eldora asked earning each of the new comers a long look from the red head.

"He's being sincere, he also wants to see just what we're capable of and how advanced we are with our powers. She is roughly in her early twenties, ambidextrous but usually uses her left hand, physique suggests that while she is capable of close range combat she prefers mid to long range combat with a specialty for wearing down her enemies with attacks that leave lasting damage, has a temper but usually keeps it under wraps largely due to her fire powers being explosive if she doesn't." Bloom said looking at Dalia who looked surprised at the dissection of her person.

"He is in his late thirties, right handed, has a nasty temper that often frays, does not like people who don't know what they're doing, gets annoyed easily by beginner or stupid questions, can use his staff as a mêlée weapon but he prefers to let others do the dirty work for him, and believes that he is always right about his subject." Bloom said motioning to Cyrus who looked surprised and a bit alarmed at how easily she could read him.  
"Are they honest about helping us?" Selina asked making the red head give them another long stare before slowly nodding.

"The Headmaster is, the lady is also willing to help, the man is just following their lead." Bloom said making the other three magical earth raised females nod.

"First is the Spell, then the imprisonment." Eldora said decisively as she began to focus her magic.

"Let's break that spell." Headmaster Ambrose said in agreement as the four older magic users began to get in a circle and focus their magic together.

"Girls you join in as well. The added power will make this easier while Roxy's relation to her mother will ensure that the spell takes hold." Eldora instructed the teens who quickly joined the group. Roxy was holding Eldora's hand and Dalia's, Selina was in between Eldora and Headmaster Ambrose, and Bloom looked downright bored from in between Dalia and the surprised Cyrus. He wasn't expecting any of the girls to take his hand apparently.

For a minute the girls focused and added their magic to the adults, Bloom's magic making all of the adults aside from Eldora gasp and Dalia to nearly collapse. Finally there was a flash of magic that spread out and earned a gasp from Roxy's dad.

"Ugh did it work?" Selina asked shaking her head of the slight fuzziness as they dropped hands.

"You okay there lady?" Bloom asked holding Dalia up a bit with Roxy on her other side worried.

"I am…fine…the amount of raw fire magic you possess just startled me a bit is all." Dalia said standing on her own while Roxy's dad held a picture in his hands looking shocked.

"It worked." Klaus said softly as he stared down at the picture.

"Hey isn't that the picture from when I was born? It's different now." Roxy said looking at the picture from beside her dad.

"Before the spell was lifted it showed me holding you in the hospital nursery…Roxy…this is the first time you've seen her that you remember." Klaus said smiling softly down at his daughter who stared at the picture amazed.

Everyone was respectfully quiet as the pink haired twelve year old stared at the picture of the woman holding her the day she was born.

"Roxy this lady right here is my wife and your mother. Her name is Morgana."


	34. Wizard 101 crossover part 2

**Wizard 101 and Winx**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It was roughly two hours later and right now the team of magicals and Klaus were at Tir Na Nog where Roxy had just put the white circle, which they had quickly retrieved from the ranch, into the lock and set the fairies free. All three Wizards were impressed with the three girls strength and teamwork, not that Cyrus would ever admit to it, as they watched the majestic doors open.

"Thank you for freeing us. Warriors on your knee." A woman with long brown hair wearing a green dress said as she walked out in front of the palace with at least a dozen other women of various ages behind her.

"My queen there are males and a human!" A teenaged looking girl with dark blue hair and grey eyes said glaring hatefully at the three males of the group even while the others got down and kneeled before the group.

"You dare defy our queen Nebula!?" A blond haired girl in her late teens or early twenties said shooting back up to her feet and narrowing her eyes with the air around her becoming frosty as she glared darkly at the other girl.

"It's okay they don't need to kneel before us. We didn't come here because we actually cared about it. We just came here for Roxy." Bloom said waving it off since she seemed to be the leader of the Earth Raised teens, placing a hand on Roxy's shoulder as the youngest of the three stared at the apparent queen shocked and a bit shy.

"I always knew you were an angel Morgana but now you've got the wings to prove it." Klaus said from the back of the group with a grin on his face, causing the other fairies to shoot up and summon magic with scowls on their faces while Bloom and Selina snickered along with Dalia.

"Dad…" Roxy whined in embarrassment, hand over her face and therefore not seeing Morgana's head snap over to Klaus and her eyes to widen in shock.

"How dare you speak to our queen in such a –" The blond haired young woman with the blue hoodie on was summoning her magic to her hands, her face set into a furious snarl as she glared at Klaus.

"It's alright Aurora…if any have a right to speak to me freely…it is him." Morgana said snapping out of her shock and quickly placating her loyal, to the extreme at times, fairies.

"I didn't think you'd remember me. I…I wasn't aware that the Wizards spell was broken." Morgana said softly as she stepped towards Klaus who gave a sheepish grin.

"Well I did forget for the longest time but thanks to these nice people…well the spell was broken about an hour or two ago and we came to free you immediately." Klaus said motioning to Eldora and the Spiral teachers before smiling over at the teens.

"Klaus." Morgana said a smile growing on her face and making the Earth Fairies look confused before turning shocked and alarmed when their queen sprinted over to the human man and jumped up a bit onto him as her fairy form faded out mid-sprint. She looked like your average human woman without the long green dress and the giant wings, even though she still had the crown on her head.

"I missed you too Morgana." Klaus said grabbing Morgana around the waist with a small laugh before they shared a long loving kiss that had the Earth Fairies gaping in disbelief and shock.

"But I think there's someone who's missed you more." Klaus said turning Morgana around towards the teens after he set her back on her feet.

"Roxy." Morgana breathed out staring at her daughter amazed and earning a shy smile from the pink haired preteen. Seeing the girl in her dreams never prepared her for seeing her beautiful baby face to face in real life for the first time in over ten years.

"Hi." Roxy said waving shyly to her mother, causing Bloom to snicker a bit and Selina snorted.

"I'd thought you'd run to hug her." Selina said looking at the youngest of the three amused and a bit confused.

"I would if my legs didn't feel like jelly made of lead." Roxy said in an almost whisper making Bloom sigh in fond amusement while Selina began snickering.

"Alright. Come on half pint, let's get you over there before she thinks you hate her." Bloom said bodily picking Roxy up and earning a squeak from the animal tamer.

"Bloom I can walk!" Roxy protested, squirming as the bigger girl held her up by her armpits like a puppy and carried her over to her parents. Dalia was trying to smother her laughter with her hand, Eldora was chuckling into her own hand, and Selina wasn't even _trying_ not to laugh and neither was Ambrose. Cyrus was just smirking a bit but he looked a bit distant as well.

"Yeah you were doing _such_ a great job of it on your own." Bloom said sarcastically as she stopped just in front of the slightly amused Morgana and the outright laughing Klaus.

"Here I think this one belongs to you both." Bloom said dropping the preteen into Morgana's arms.

"Yes she does." Morgana said smiling warmly as she held Roxy close, kissing her daughters forehead.

"Hi mama." Roxy said shyly as she tentatively hugged her mother back, earning an even tighter hug and bigger smile from her mother.

"Hello my little princess." Morgana murmured as she held her daughter for the first time since the girl was a baby.

"Let me get a good look at you. You were just a baby when the Wizards caught me and now… here you are already twelve years old." Morgana said pulling back to look at her daughter who smiled shyly.

"Twelve years old and already a trouble magnet." Selina said snickering and earning an indignant noise from the Earth Princess.

"I'm not the trouble magnet! Bloom is! I'm the one whose trying to keep you idiots in one piece half of the time." Roxy said turning to glare at Selina who shrugged it off a bit while Bloom frowned.

"I'm not a trouble magnet." Bloom said earning a snort from Roxy, Selina, Klaus and Eldora.

"Sis we became friends because that Mitzi girl followed you to the playground and was trying to bully you before she saw you were ignoring her and began bullying me instead, which caused you to give her a black eye." Selina said giving Bloom a flat look.

"Need I remind you that you two stumbled upon my meadow while being chased by a bear that I had to save _from_ Bloom when her magic nearly roasted the poor thing alive? Although to be fair, it was self-defense." Eldora said with a raised eyebrow as she looked at Bloom who scowled, the scar the bear left on her back still irritated her sometimes.

"Not to mention how we met. I was playing at the park, dad was getting some ice cream, and this creepy pedophile that was following _you_ decided he wants to nab _me_. He would have too if you hadn't had seen him grab me, and then decide to slam into the back of his knees and light him on fire. All this while grabbing me like I'm a doll and proclaiming that I was _yours_ and he couldn't have me when you were _seven_." Roxy said looking decidedly unimpressed while Selina snickered at that, hard.

"I remember that! She almost literally held you the entire day and _growled_ anytime someone not one of us four got near you, while saying that you were a small animal that needs protecting." Selina said breaking out laughing and making Klaus snicker a bit as well.

"Honestly you two come over enough times and stay with Roxy so much that I have _literally_ turned two of the guest rooms into your own rooms for when you stay over. To tell the truth Morgana it's more like we have three daughters now instead of just one." Klaus said glancing down at his wife who still had her arms wrapped around Roxy almost possessively.

"Then I'm more than happy to get to know the two our daughter has adopted as her sisters but first… Warriors!" Morgana said smiling at the teens before turning and speaking sternly to the fairies who jumped and stood at attention.

"As you can see there is much I have to tell you. First off… this is my _husband_ Klaus. I understand marrying humans, and especially males, is something nearly unheard of for our people but he is the one I chose to stand by my side for the rest of our lives, just as I will stand by his." Morgana said smiling as she tilted her head back to smile up at Klaus, earning a kiss to the cheek from the taller man.

"Second… as you can no doubt tell… my marriage to Klaus came with a blessing… this beautiful little one in my arms is our daughter Roxy, the _Princess_ of our people. Sweetheart these are the warriors, they may look mean or stern but they're actually very nice to family, especially to those deemed as children by our ways." Morgana said making the stunned fairies quickly kneel to their princess who looked way out of her comfort zone at this.

"Um hi? Nice to meet you?" Roxy asked more than said, looking to Bloom for guidance out of habit.

"You just find out that you're an honest to the dragon magic princess… and the first thing you say is hi? Half pint you're hilarious!" Selina said near cackling with laughter and earning a blush and glare from Roxy.

"Oh shut _up_ Selina or I swear I'll turn your favorite snake into a fluffy bunny rabbit!" Roxy said glaring at her 'sister' who stuck her tongue out making Bloom sigh. Everyone watched as the green and pink haired teens descended into bickering with each there while Eldora looked amused and Bloom pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Alright you two cut it out!" Bloom shot a blast of fire in between the two females, stopping their bickering immediately.

"Roxy you know Selina just wants to get a rise out of you. Stop falling for it. Selina…for dragons sake Roxy is _twelve_ , you're _sixteen,_ act your age not your shoe size and stop baiting her." Bloom scolded the two who looked sheepish at that.

"I can tell who the leader of their trio is." Morgana said amused to her husband although everyone heard it as she watched the three interacting.

"Yeah. Bloom is the strongest and the oldest by about a month…she's also incredibly possessive and protective of what she deems as hers. It's funnier than comedy tv at times." Klaus said snickering as he looked at Bloom who had ruffled Roxy's hair again.

"I can sense an amazing amount of power from all three of them…but you're right in saying that Bloom's is the strongest." Morgana said making Klaus blink for a second.

"Oh I didn't mean her magic…I didn't even remember about any of that until two hours ago remember? I meant she's literally the strongest of the three physically." Klaus said causing Morgana to look at him confused for a second before looking back at Roxy when she heard a peal of laughter.

"Show off!" Selina called laughing as Bloom hoisted her and Roxy both up on one arm looking bored with their weight on the single limb.

"How much can you carry?" Dalia asked staring at the almost tiny red head in disbelief and earning a snicker from Selina and Roxy both.

"I've seen her pick up a full grown man and toss him more than ten feet away with one hand…back when she was ten." Roxy said making Selina snort slightly.

Everyone stared at the slim red head in disbelief at Selina's next words.

"Oh that was nothing baby sis. Bloom was able to pick up a cop car with one hand, cops still in it, by the time she turned eight."


	35. Super Strength Bloom

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

"What's wrong sweetheart? Why won't you stop crying?" Morgana seemed to be at her wits end as she stared down at her beautiful not even a year old baby girl who had been crying for almost half an hour before they came to the park where she just cried louder. Usually coming to the park and being near other people and animals soothed Roxy but now it seemed as if the opposite were true.

Morgana was on the very edge of a mental breakdown trying to figure out why her baby was crying so much…when someone else stepped in.

"You okay!" A little girl with short red hair was standing by the bench all of a sudden and looking at Roxy. Morgana jumped a bit and stared at the little red head, the girl couldn't be any older than three or four at the most.

"You fine! You okay!" The little red head was repeating those words as she leaned in close to look at Roxy, and to Morgana's amazement Roxy's crying tapered off.

"You fine." The little girl said one last time before Roxy stopped crying in general and instead blinked her eyes open to look at the new voice.

"Thank you little one. What's your name?" Morgana asked smiling slightly at the little girl who was peering at Roxy curious and worried.

"Bloo-

"Bloom!" Another little girl, this one with greenish blond hair, cried from the sand box. Looking over Morgana saw a dark haired girl around the same age as the first two push the greenish haired girl down and the girl landed with a sickening crack. Before Morgana could even rise to her feet, Bloom was already across the playground and picking up the pushed over girl easily.

"Lena get owwie." Bloom said rushing back over to Morgana and placing the other girl down on the bench besides the woman.

"I see that and it's a bad owwie. Where are her parents?" Morgana asked swallowing thickly at the amount of blood coming out of the girls head.

"There." Bloom pointed to a pair of adults that weren't even paying any attention to anything. The man was making out with a girl that looked to be just outside of her teens, and the woman was doing something on her phone.

"I see…can you go get them so that they can call for an ambulance?" Morgana forced her voice to remain calm and gentle, not wanting the girl to panic and making the red head nod.

Morgana watched in disbelief as the girl seemed to teleport over to the two adults and bodily _picked them both up_ before seeming to teleport back over to her.

"Lena got owwie. Fix her." Bloom said her voice surprisingly serious for a three to four year old as she dropped the two adults in front of Morgana and making them both look down at their bleeding daughter disinterested.

"She'll be fine in about an hour." The woman said going back to her phone without another glance at her child, making Morgana's blood boil. Spotting a police car parked at the sidewalk nearby, Morgana looked at Bloom.

"Sweetie can you go get the nice police man? We need to get this little one's head looked at." Morgana said gently making Bloom nod as she darted over to the police car.

Morgana quickly placed Roxy in her stroller so that she didn't get any blood on her and then rearranged the bleeding toddler so that her head was elevated up on Morgana's lap as she grabbed some napkins to try and stop the blood flow.

"Got cop." Bloom said making Morgana look up…only to nearly have a heart attack when she saw the tiny little red head holding a police car over her head with one hand effortlessly, the cops still inside of it judging by the frantic motions coming from within.

"Can you set the car down so they can get out?" Morgana asked faintly as she stared at the tiny tiny girl who nodded and gently put the car back on the ground, crawling out from under it easily. After the cops regained their composure, despite being a little pale faced, they got out of the car and quickly asked what was going on.

"Okay we're going to need to talk to you two downtown. The little girl obviously needs an ambulance." The female cop said glaring darkly at the parents of the bleeding child while Bloom tugged on her shirt.

"Bulance make Lena's owwie go way?" Bloom asked rather cutely making Morgana melt a bit, as did the cops, as the red head peered up at them with wide curious blue eyes.

"Yes little one. An ambulance would help make… 'Lena's owwie go away." The male cop said smiling at the little girl who frowned and nodded looking serious again. As soon as the cops looked away at a remark from the bleeding girls dad, Bloom vanished as if she had teleported again.

"Got bulance!" Bloom called two minutes later as the female cop was about to call over the radio for an ambulance upon realizing that no one else had yet. Everyone looked over from what they were doing or about to do…and they nearly collapsed. In fact the father of the bleeding girl, who Morgana learned was called Selina, really did faint and the mother wasn't that far behind.

Tiny little Bloom was carrying an ambulance over her head with one hand as if it weighed the same amount as a lollipop.

The male officer collapsed onto the ground in disbelief making nonsensical noises when Bloom put the ambulance down gently and crawled out from under it.

"Fix Lena owwie!" Bloom demanded glaring at the paramedics inside of the ambulance, both of whom were wide eyed and pale faced.

"Just how strong is this kid?" The female cop asked in disbelief as she stared at Bloom while the paramedics slowly got out of the ambulance and avoided the tiny red head as they went to check on and treat Selina.

As they all stared in disbelief, Roxy began clapping her tiny hands together and laughing at the sight in front of them.

Little tiny Bloom was lifting up the police car and ambulance at the same time and treating them as if they were very large…very fragile toys.

The blond haired paramedics words seemed to almost echo amongst the silence of the park as they all stared at the little red head.

"She's using them as dumbbells…and she's not even batting an eyelash."


	36. Bloom can't die

**Bloom the undying**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when she was younger…Bloom discovered that she died but…she always woke up and very few if any knew she had died or rather… they remembered it? This has Bloom much more jaded. AU OOC and some bashing or femslash most likely)**

It started when she was only three years old. She had slipped at the top of the stairs after having her bath and went crashing down, feeling a horrible pain in her back and neck before everything went black. Her dad had been at work but her mom had seen it all.

"Mama? Crying?" Bloom had asked her mother when she had woken back up only to see her mom sobbing as she held Bloom close, the girls back and neck was still sore.

"Oh god my baby! Don't you ever scare me like that again." Her mama was still crying and that's when Bloom, little three year old Bloom, realized that whatever had made her sleep for a little while had made her mommy really sad.

* * *

The second time it had happened was when Bloom was four and at daycare. A car had hit the building and Bloom had shoved a girl named Mitzi out of the way just in time for some of the bricks to hit her in the head.

Everything went completely black for her, and when she woke up she was alone in the daycare. Her head hurt and she wanted her mommy and daddy so she stumbled out of the door.

"Bloom where were you?! We thought you had gotten hit by the car! Were you playing hide and seek in the closet again?" The daycare worker demanded looking frazzled as she quickly grabbed the little girl who was confused. The last thing she remembered was some bricks hitting her head and making her hurt badly before she went to sleep again.

It wasn't until she was pulled into her mommy's arms and mommy cried about the blood that was on Bloom's dress did Bloom realize that it had happened again. The bad naps that made mommy and now daddy really sad meant she had been hurt.

That's when she realized that only mommy and daddy knew when the bad naps happened.

* * *

She was five and had a new friend named Selina the third time it had happened.

They had been playing in the Field of Flowers when a snake bit Bloom. Selina had been crying and screaming and Bloom had been screaming because it hurt and burned and she barely even noticed that nice old lady that lived in the tree but tried to hide from them rushing over looking upset.

She was happy when the nap came a few minutes later because it hurt so much and it felt like it was burning but that's wasn't right because she never got burned!

When she woke up Selina was playing in the flowers and the nice old lady was hiding again and the mean snake was gone. There wasn't anything wrong for the time being as a very tired Bloom got up and was pulled into a dance amongst the flower petals.

It wasn't until she got home that Bloom noticed the four holes on her ankle that looked really old but hadn't been there yesterday. It wasn't until much later that Selina and Eldora found the charred remains of a snake and the burnt ground where Bloom had taken that nap and where nothing would ever grow again.

* * *

She was seven when it next happened and she began to understand what was happening. She and Selina had been playing at the park when Bloom spotted a younger girl with dark pink hair going to get her ball out of the road. Without realizing what she was doing, Bloom had raced out into the road and shoved the girl away just in time for her to get hit by a car instead of the younger girl. She remembered flying and then falling and the breaking and _oh my god it hurt so much_. She remembered people screaming, people crying, Selina racing over and crying and her mommy holding her close before the darkness claimed her.

That was the first time Bloom realized that those naps that happened when she was hurt… weren't naps. That was when the tiny little seven year old realized that she kept _dying and only mommy and daddy knew._

When she woke up again she was at home, and her mommy was holding her close and sobbing over the scars that were now on her side and shoulder. Her mommy had said that no one else remembered… even Selina hadn't remembered, she had thought Bloom had fallen off of the swing set and her mommy had taken her home to look at her ankle. Bloom's heart cracked, even her best friend didn't remember.

* * *

She was ten when she realized that someone else cared. She had died two times in the last month, both times were complete accidents, and she had been walking home with Selina when the green haired girl pulled her aside and asked her why.

"Why? Why do you keep dying and no one notices? No one else remembered you falling down the stairs last week or the bookcase falling on you the week before!" Selina demanded making Bloom stare at her shocked before the tiny red head smiled weakly, tears in her eyes.

"No one… no one except for me, mom, and dad ever remembered before. Everyone else always forgets… so how do you remember now? You haven't before." Bloom asked making Selina go pale as several things suddenly clicked into place in her mind. Aside from the two incidents in the last month… Bloom had died once last year… and then… those strange incidents when they were younger…

"Five… you've died right in front of me five times and I only just now am remembering." Selina said her voice weak and brittle. Bloom's next smile was so happy and so sad at the same time.

"That's more than anyone else remembers aside from mom and dad. Everyone else forgets… they _always_ forget as if it _never happened_." Bloom's words would haunt Selina for years. They would be the reason why she truly started learning magic under Eldora. She wanted to be able to protect Bloom or at least make it so that everyone else remembered her when she died.

* * *

By the time Bloom was fifteen… she had died seven more times. One was an accident, two were outright murders, and the other four happened when she was helping or saving someone. Each time she woke up she had a new scar from her death, a scar she hid from her parents and Selina because she didn't want to make them sad. Selina had been pulling away and ignoring Bloom ever since their last argument over the red heads 'saving people thing' a month before.

"Why do you keep helping people like this? You just keep dying and they never remember! They don't care!" Selina had shouted at Bloom when they were alone and Bloom was inspecting the scar on her chest she had just gotten when she had saved a pink haired girl a few years younger than them from a man trying to stab her during a mugging.

"If I didn't…then someone else would die. Someone who _doesn't_ come back." Bloom's smile and words were soft but tired. She was very tired and Selina knew it. Bloom was so tired of always dying and coming back. So tired of all but three people never _knowing she died in the first place._

"For the love of all that is holy stop caring so much about everyone else and care about you! This is killing you." Selina was almost hysterical now, and Bloom had the audacity to snort slightly.

"And bringing me back." Bloom said with a bit of dry humor, making Selina snarl as she lunged at Bloom.

"This isn't fucking fun-" Selina screamed before stopping when she noticed what she had just done. She had tackled Bloom out of the chair in Bloom's kitchen… and the red head's neck was at an awkward angle while her eyes were blank. Selina had seen that blank gaze before.

"Oh god…I'm sorry…I'm _so_ sorry." Selina sobbed realizing that she had just killed her best friend. She had to leave before Bloom woke up, she couldn't face the girl. Couldn't look at her friend and know that she had snapped her neck! When Bloom woke up Selina was gone. Selina was gone and she was alone with a new almost invisible scar on her neck. At that Bloom's heart _shattered._

* * *

From then Bloom had closed off as Selina avoided her, not looking her in the eyes or even at her most of the time. Bloom still died. She still died and no one remembered and she never told her parents when it happened. She hated seeing their tears and fear that one day she'll die and not wake up.

Selina had started acting like she didn't remember too. Bloom… was alone. She was alone and she _kept dying_. Honestly was it any surprise how she had turned out so cold by now? She kept dying and out of the three people who actually cared enough to remember… she didn't want to tell two of them because it would break their hearts… and the third acted like she didn't know.

Was it truly any wonder why Bloom's frozen heart had broken so much with each death, each new scar that showed up when she just _woke up alone._

"Let's investigate Kiko." Bloom said looking uninterested as her pet rabbit tugged her into the woods.

Bloom didn't expect a blond her age with wings or a large yellow ogre but she didn't hesitate to step in and help the girl.

After all who really _cared_ if she died anymore as long as her parents never found out?

 _Bloom damn sure didn't._


	37. Bloom can't die part 2

**Bloom the undying**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It was the first day in Magix and Bloom had managed to freak out everyone with her cold dead stares, _no not dead just blank_. She _**knew**_ what dead was, she's been dead plenty of times, she just gave them her usual _blank_ stare. She had noticed how the teachers were tense at her stare but one lady took a single look at her and became horrified. She would have to find out why the red dressed lady looked so horrified. It wasn't of Bloom, she was used to seeing that, no she looked horrified _for_ Bloom.

"Bl-Veranda are you… okay?" Stella asked remembering to use her fake name and earning a blank stare from Bloom. They were walking up the stairs to go and check out their dorm together and Bloom was watching the other girls rushing by with a flat stare as she wondered which of them she would die saving first, or which would lead to her next death.

"Ask me that when I wake back up." Bloom said flatly, her voice sending shivers up the teachers spines. Bloom was looking at another girl who was leaning over the railing calling to one of her friends.

"You shouldn't lean on the railing so much. It doesn't take a lot to go over it." Bloom said even as she grabbed the girl, some snotty black haired girl, by her shoulder and pulled her away from the railing.

"Weirdo! Don't touch a princess!" The girl said sneering as she pushed Bloom, only to look shocked and horrified when the red head went tumbling over the railing when she tripped over the girls bags which had been dropped right beside it.

Bloom just sighed and looked tired when she fell until she crashed with a sickening splattering sound right into the ground in front of the teachers. A few of the closer ones were hit and splashed with a bit of her blood.

There were screams and shouts and a yell of 'Bloom!' from Stella as some girls fainted. Bloom barely remained conscious herself, only being so used to the pain of things like this kept her awake for a little while.

"Go get Ophelia!" The red clad woman who had looked at Bloom horrified upon first sight yelled at one of the others as she knelt down by Blooms side. Bloom dazedly thought that it was a good thing the lady's dress was the same shade of red as blood or else those stains would be a _bitch_ to get out. She would know.

"Hold… hold on. Just hold on." The woman said kneeling down and her hands flittering as she tried to find a way to help the girl but the look of distraught horror and shock on her face said that she knew there was no healing this.

"Don't… will…. Will be fine…" Bloom rasped out as she stopped the red clad womans hand weakly.

"You're bleeding out with your chest nearly in two!" The woman said looking alarmed and earning a smile from Bloom that was stained with blood.

"Not… first time…" Bloom said with a humorless laugh that had chills going down their spines as she coughed up some blood, making it splatter the womans hands and a bit on her face.

"Wake up… soon." Bloom said her eyes slipping closed as she took a 'nap' with a humorless bloodstained grin on her face.

When Bloom woke up she was in what clearly resembled a nurses office laying in one of the beds with what seemed to be the nurse looking at her shocked and a bit horrified.

"You shouldn't be awake for another few hours." The nurse lady said staring at Bloom shocked and earning a flat look from the red head.

"What happened?" Bloom asked sighing slightly, wondering what the story was now. Every time she died everyone else thought that something else had happened. She didn't know why or how it worked but she needed to know what the 'cover story' of sorts was.

"You blacked out from low blood sugar near the top of the stairs. Madam DuFour caught you before you could get hurt too badly but you still busted your nose on one of the steps and have quite the arrangement of bruises." Ophelia said looking worried and feeling guilty. She didn't mention the long scar going down the center of the girls chest that looked at least a year old now. She didn't mention the older scars her scan had picked up. She didn't mention the fact that girl should be dead from the wounds she got those scars from.

She didn't mention that she was sure the girl was cursed or something but she couldn't find a curse or any spell residue on her.

"When can I leave?" Bloom asked not noticing the guilty and sad look in Ophelia's eyes that the nurse tried to hide.

"After a little while. You're in good health now but Headmistress Faragonda and Madam DuFour want to speak to you." Ophelia said quickly retreating to let them in, not showing the tears in her eyes. The girl was so damaged…so _broken and Ophelia couldn't heal or help her_.

"She's awake now but she may still be a bit weak so don't stress her." Ophelia said letting the headmistress and the professor into the room, only to nearly be knocked on her butt by Stella rushing past her towards Bloom.

"Bloom are you okay? You passed out all of a sudden and you were bleeding and it looked a lot worse than Madam Ophelia said it was but I was so worried." Stella said nearly jumping onto the bed beside Bloom and earning a blank look. So Stella didn't remember? She wasn't surprised.

"I'm fine." Bloom said blankly as Madam DuFour walked over at a rather fast pace as well with Faragonda trailing behind her.

"Glad to hear that Miss Bloom. Now I believe we need to speak about your enrollment?" Faragonda asked smiling at the girl while Bloom merely gave her a blank emotionless look. Faragonda wilted a little bit but tried not to show it.

She had to focus on this and not tell the girl what had really happened.

After all how do you tell someone that they had _died but didn't remember it,_ especially when it was only the teachers who knew the truth about what happened and actively covered up the blood stains?

 _How do you tell a sixteen year old who never knew of magic that she kept dying and didn't know it?_

 _How do you tell a_ _ **child**_ _that they died and no one except_ _ **total strangers**_ _remembered?_


	38. Bloom Sawada

**Hitman Reborn and Winx Club**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what would change if Iemitsu's daughter Sakura died at the age of four in a car wreck? But when Iemitsu brings Nono home a year later there's a little girl with blood red hair and a penchant for fire there. They suspect nothing and seal her flames… or try to, until after Reborn arrives and finds out some startling facts. AU OOC some femslash some bashing)**

Reborn was following his newest student, observing how the fourteen year old girl with hair the color of blood reacted to other people. Iemitsu's file on 'information' about his apparent daughter was memorized and immediately deemed as a bunch of shit. There was no way that silent far too 'old' feeling teenager was anywhere near weak, defenseless, or useless like Iemitsu's spies claimed.

She already had three Guardians that he could sense and another partial bond. Two of the full bonds he felt were obviously from the two other foreign girls that stayed near the red head all of the time in and out of their houses. The greenish haired girl the same age as the heiress seemed to be a foster child that the Sawada's had taken in despite her legal guardian on paper being listed as a woman named Eldora. The pink haired girl about four years younger than the two others was clingy to Bloom and a bit… animal like at times but was the daughter of a man who had moved here from America with his then pregnant wife who had vanished about two years after her daughter was born. Reborn suspected someone from the mafia was involved since all traces of the woman had vanished, even her husband seemed to not know who the woman was.

Reborn had been observing them for half a day and had immediately pegged the green haired girl as a rather interesting Rain/Storm mix, and the pink haired ten year old as an even more interesting Cloud/Sun mix. The third full Guardian was a straight Cloud boy that was older than the girls and had an Animal Kingdom mindset where apparently the red head was an 'Alpha Predator' and the 'Alpha' of a 'Herd' that he was happy to be in as long as they didn't crowd him.

It was rather impressive really. Most full trained Skies had only one if any Clouds that were gathered last. This untrained fourteen year old girl had _two_ Clouds, even if one was a rather unusual half and half mix, and hadn't even tried to draw them in.

The thing that had Reborns instincts going off was how despite watching them in disguise for almost a full day, he never heard the Decima say a single word. Iemitsu's useless file had said she had been a bright friendly and talkative young girl and while he already knew the file was mostly bullshit, he wasn't expecting the girl to be cold and silent with just her friends around. He also hadn't been expecting her to look in his direction, _straight at him_ , more than once and when her Guardians had noticed they had turned and looked right at him as well.

Something was niggling at his senses. There was something _wrong_ about all of this. Something that _should_ have been in her file if the CEDEF in the area were competent in any way, shape, or form. And since it was his job to train her into being a proper Mafia Donna… he had to find out what it was and fix it.

"The fake baby is still following us isn't he?" Roxy asked looking to her boss and best friend and her practically sister figure. A silent nod was her only answer.

"Should we call for nee-san?" Selina asked referring to the eldest of their group of five. The 'Outcasts' as some sneering bullies had labeled them once. They didn't care really, they all thought that the title for their group had been fitting and had accepted it with amusement and grace well… as much amusement as they could get with watching Hibari 'bite' the offender with his tonfas at least.

"Got it." Selina said nodding at the signs from Bloom. The girl never said a word but had made a motion with her hand. They'd wait until the false baby made contact and then call in their collective older sister figure when Bloom gave the signal. If he was like Fon or Mammon then they wouldn't mind and would even welcome him with open arms. If he was the Acrobaleno version of Hibari and Roxy on a bad or protective day though… they were calling for _backup._ Then again Roxy was always protective of her 'sisters'. She had lost her mother to _something_ that erased all of dad's memories about her and all traces of the woman ever existing except for one large piece of evidence and one smaller.

Roxy and that strange glowing white circle were the only signs left that the woman had ever even been born. If there was one way to know for sure that the woman existed, it was by the fact that she _did_ have Roxy. Hard to argue with evidence like that.

"Shall we approach him? He seems lost in thought?" Selina asked while not looking at the fake baby who was following and watching them like a stalker.

"Any plans?" Roxy asked when Bloom made another signal. They were to let the baby make first contact and gauge his intentions.  
"Never plan ahead. That's when the word premeditated gets thrown around the courtroom." Selina said snickering and covering up for Bloom's signals about how plans never survived first contact. Bloom and Roxy's ears twitched at the small snort coming from their not baby stalker but they very carefully showed no other reaction.

"That's only if they find the body and link it back to us." Roxy said smirking and earning another snort from the hitman.

Reborn couldn't help his snorts at the girls words. These supposedly civilian girls were alluding to murders as if they were talking about the weather.

He just knew that this was going to be an interesting and fun assignment.

Now how to make an impression and get some words out of that red head?


	39. Bloom Sawada part 2

**Hitman Reborn and Winx Club**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"If you're going to be tutoring Bloom on this mafia crap you seem so insistent in dragging her in there's a few things you need to know." Selina said glaring down the Hitman as he sat at their table in the Sushi restaurant after school two days later while Bloom stared at him with blank eyes and Roxy on her lap. The small Cloud was very possessive of her 'sisters'. Seems like she was inverted Cloud and Classic Sun.

"Boss?" Rosy asked looking up at Bloom curiously and earning a look from the red head.

"First thing's first. Nothing ever comes free." Selina said catching a look from the red head and making Reborn raise an eyebrow.

"My fees have already been paid for." Reborn said making Roxy snort slightly.

"That's not what we meant. We'll only go along with obvious farce if you do something to help us in the little…investigation we have going." Selina said smirking and making Reborn raise his other eyebrow at them. They thought that this was some kind of prank or joke? Very well he'll play along for this 'investigation' and then prove to them the truth.

"Your mother?" Reborn asked looking at Roxy who frowned before nodding.

"Bloom said you already investigated us. Once again she is right. Yes. Help us find out what happened to Roxy's mother and met her if she's still alive and we'll go along with this mafia farce with very little if any complaints." Selina said not sounding bothered by her friends almost scary near psychic abilities.

"Easy enough. I managed to track down an old photograph of her wedding and the marriage license. Her name is Morgana and that's what she looks like." Reborn said dropping the picture on the table, showing a smiling but crying brown haired woman in a wedding dress standing next to Roxy's father Klaus who was holding her close.

"Morgana… mom…" Roxy whispered as she snatched up the picture and stared at her mother, seeing the woman for the first time.

"I'll admit that something about your mothers unexplained disappearance and all traces of her being gone did strike me as wrong and curious. So I spent some time doing some checking around with a few of my contacts." Reborn said frowning as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, he didn't have as big of a network as Mammon but he had a few people that were more than willing to tell him what they knew.

"Your mother seems to have had ownership of an island that is very obscure and most don't know of its existence or where it is if they do. Even my contacts weren't able to tell me anything more than a select group of people were ever seen coming or going on the island some years ago, women only and all seemed a bit off." Reborn said making the three girls look at each other.

"I'll call aunty." Roxy said taking out a cellphone and placing a call to someone, making Reborn frown. Both of her parents were only children and they neither one had their parents anymore. So who was this 'aunty' that Roxy was now chatting to happily?

"Aunty is on the way now with the Prince. They'll be here in about ten minutes." Roxy reported as they all looked at Reborn now.

"That means you have roughly ten minutes to explain this whole Mafia business and the flames that Roxy and I can use? Fire's always been Bloom's thing not ours." Selina said after a look from Bloom.

"Show me these flames." Reborn said making Bloom nod and the two girls hold their hands up. One of Roxy's hands was coated in purple flames and the other in yellow while Selina had dark blue flames coating one hand and lighter blue flames coating the other.

"Mist and Rain Classic." Reborn said looking at Selina first and then looking at Roxy.

"Inverted Cloud and Classic Sun. Four out of the seven Flame types already. Not bad. Show me your flames." Reborn said looking at Bloom who looked bored as she held up a single hand that was coated with strong pure orange flames, making Reborn's eyes widen a bit. He had been around the strongest the Vongola and rest of the Mafia had to offer… but he hand never felt such pure Sky flames before, especially not for such a small amount actually being used by such a young _untrained_ girl.

"You're flames are as beautiful as you are _hime_." A slightly psychotic voice said as a boy with his hair covering his eyes and wearing a crown on his head entered the restaurant and immediately headed straight for the table with the girls and hitman at it. On his shoulder was a small toddler sized figure wearing a dark hood to obscure their gender and face.

"Hey there Prince, aunty." Selina said nodding to them in greeting while Roxy bounded out of her chair to hug them both, holding Mammon in her arms and cuddling her before returning to Bloom's lap with the esper still in her arms.

"Reborn." Mammon said nodding to the hitman who was staring at her.

"Mammon. You know my new student." Reborn said making the Esper nod although the frown said that the tricky Mist was upset.

"Shishishi. The Hitman has no clue what he's getting into with the Silent Princess and her Knights." Belphegor said walking over and kissing Bloom's cheek, earning a small smile from the red head.

"Silent Princess?" Reborn questions looking alert at that and earning a blank look from Bloom.

"Explain later. Free the little animals mother now. Are you going to call your other two Knights Princess?" Mammon asked not making any mention of payment as she looked at Bloom.

"I'll get Hibari-nii!" Roxy bounded from the restaurant with Selina sighing.

"I'll go with her and call Nee-san. She's supposed to be nearby." Selina said chasing after the baby of the group while pulling out her phone.

"Nee-san?" Reborn questioned looking at Mammon and Bloom, the Esper settling down on the girls flame red hair. Reborn wasn't expecting the answer he got from the Esper who was handed a strawberry milk.

"You know her. The poisoned scorpion. She's adopted the three girls."


	40. Wizard 101 crossover part 3

**Wizard 101 and Winx**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Welcome to our school and our world. Traditionally when enrolling our students chose a new name for themselves unless they come from a family of wizards." Ambrose said showing the three teens and their guardians around the golem tower to find Mr. Lincoln for registration forms.

Roxy and Bloom's parents had insisted upon seeing the school and world their daughters were invited to, and Eldora had tagged along to see Cyrus's Myth School and Tower since he seemed so proud of it. Well she was slightly interested in checking the school and world for Selina's sake but she _knew_ the girls. Better than their parents did at times.

No matter where they went Bloom would protect her 'sisters' from everything. The girl was as protective of what she deemed as hers as a dragon.

"Well it seems like a nice place and aside from magic training I don't see any way for the girls to get in more trouble here than back on Ea…" Mike stopped when there was a sudden blast of lightning and rain around just the top of the tower.

"May I or shall one of you?" Morgana looked at Eldora and Vanessa who looked as equally unimpressed as she did.

"All together I think." Vanessa said earning nods from the other two as all three grown women reached over and smacked Mike upside the head.

"Ouch he got it from all three of them." Roxy said with a wince of sympathy while Selina snickered heavily. Bloom however was following Ambrose into the tower to check on the disturbance and quickly found herself being ambushed by some dude name Malistaire's minions as Ambrose gave her a basic spell deck and tried teaching her the basic rules for dueling in the Spiral.

"Really? You _really_ want to do this?" Bloom looked unbothered by the incoming fire magic and didn't even try to get out of the way as her sisters came crashing into the tower with the parents and teachers not far behind.

"Bloom!" Vanessa move to rush to her daughters side only for Eldora to grab her and stop her just as the fire magic hit the grinning red head.

"Thanks for the fuel." Bloom said as the flames were sucked into her body and she was left glowing a slight red color but undamaged.

"What?" More than a few people were shocked at the unbothered red head who gave a vicious grin as she summoned flames to her hands.

"They call me a dragon for a _reason_. Now let's see what _this_ does." Bloom said her eyes glowing red slightly as she raised her hands up to the sky and suddenly there were some flaming meteors falling onto the minions and one flying at Malistaire as well. The Master of Death Magic barely had time to shield the damage and knock most of the incoming flaming meteor back towards his minions.

"The meteor spell? But there was no symbol, she had no training, she had no time to power it up!" Dalia was as shocked as anyone else while Roxy and Selina dove into the fray beside their sister, Roxy summoning a shark and Selina calling forth a Cyclops to finish knocking the minions about like pinballs.

"Amazing. No training in our ways and no spell symbols or cards… and yet they performed some of the harder to master spells as if they were toys!" Dalia said staring amazed at the three earth raised girls who were handing the minions their own hides, without even breaking sweats. Bloom struck the final blow by literally grabbing the attacking minion by its hand, bodily lifting it and then throwing it into the other minion which had them both disappearing finally in large plumes of smoke.

"You guys wanna take on our sister you take on us too! And be glad we joined in!" Selina shouted at Malistaire who was staring amazed at the three girls who had defeated his minions with such ease.

"Yeah the Dragoness here really has no clue how to hold back unless it puts one of the people she deems as hers in danger." Roxy said shaking her head fondly in amused exasperation as she watched her eldest sister cackle like a loon at the fires and fighting since Malistaire had summoned more minions to buy some time to escape. He had to make plans for their unnatural strength and the red heads immunity to fire.

"And if anyone dares to threaten what's mine I'll go full on dragoness on your ass." Bloom said with a cackle while Eldora sighed slightly, far too used to the girls antics.

"Bloom language!" Eldora chided from the sidelines where she had already summoned some Lost Souls to surround the group protectively while Morgana was in her Fairy Form much to the Teachers disbelief since it looked like Malistaire might go after them to distract the girls.

"English!" Bloom shouted back without even thinking about it, making her sisters snicker.

"Brat!" Eldora shouted at the red head although she seemed more amused than anything as she summoned even more Lost Souls when one of the minions tried firing a blast at them. One of the Lost Souls had taken the blow before it could hit some of the powerless humans and Morgana retaliated as she launched a large blast of lightning and fire at the minion which made it vanish in smoke as it was defeated.

"One of yours!" Bloom called with a snicker as Malistaire vanished claiming that he had what he came for but those who knew him knew that look on his face. He was interested in the three strange and powerful girls and possibly Morgana and Eldora as well.

"Wonderful. My psychopath brother is interested in you three now." Professor Drake said sarcastically and making the three teens pause their little victory dance and look at him Roxy still hanging upside down from Bloom's arm like a possum much to their silent amusement.

"The creep is your brother?" Selina asked bluntly and earning a small smack to the arm from Roxy. Cyrus frowned but nodded slightly to answer the question.

"Ouch poor luck. Sis may be a pyromaniac but-"

"I'm not a Pyro!" Bloom cut Selina off glaring at her sister who grinned at her.

"Sis you set _yourself_ on fire. Yes you're a pyromaniac." Roxy deadpanned to her eldest sister, if only because she was about two weeks older than Selina.

"Traitors." Bloom sulked as Roxy dropped from her arm while Ambrose cleared his throat and smiled at the girls.

"I must congratulate you girls on such impressive dueling for your first time doing so in our world, especially against a crafty wizard like Malistaire." Ambrose said smiling proudly at the girls before he turned serious as he looked at Bloom who studied him for a moment before smirking.

"However Miss Bloom you're rather insane levels of strength, both magical and physical, is cause for concern. If you were to use that magic and amount of raw power against another student in a duel, then you could hurt them badly. I must insist that if you are to stay here for studies then you should wear magical limiters and magical weights to bring your powers to bear."


	41. Don't piss her off

**Winx Badass AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this is just a little random thing I came up with after thinking about it for a while. Honestly the teachers are the teachers for a reason…now it's time to see why…and why Bloom gets along with them so well! AU OOC)**

You know when most people thought about the Trix sisters they weren't usually that positive or that negative. I mean sure the girls were powerful for their age and had very little if any morals…but honestly when going against the Winx, even if they seemed to succeed for a little while, they weren't really anything but a couple of wasps.

Annoying, stinging, and never leaving a person alone when they set their minds to it or were irritated.

What one did not consider when thinking or talking about the Trix sisters however…was the fact that they might hire out mercenaries after doing something that locked away most everyone's magic or at least…their outward manifestation of magic. Yeah seems kind of unreal right?

Almost as if it were some bad dream…however as those that are at Alfea at the moment could tell you…this was no dream. Just ask poor Flora who had a nasty gash across her chest that nearly took off one of her boobs. Or what about Musa who had been blinded in one eye? How about Stella who was missing her left arm now? Or any of the girls who had been killed during the first surprise attack? They'd all tell you it was no dream or rather…no nightmare. If they could at this point but right now…even those with injuries were fighting. Fighting to help protect those that were still alive…fighting to keep themselves alive.

"That makes sixteen for me!" DuFour called after she broke the neck of another mercenary. All of the teachers and a few of the students who knew how to fight without their magic leaving their bodies…or knew how to fight with weapons, were out in the courtyard keeping the mercenaries from entering the school. Layla had just slammed one guy's head into the side of the well to knock him out and was already working on fighting off another guy, Tecna was inside of the school running the security system to keep anyone from getting inside to the wounded or those who were unable to fight.

All of the Winx except for Roxy, Layla and Bloom were badly injured and evacuated to inside of the school with the rest of the injured or the younger students. They didn't want to go at first, not even Stella who had lost her arm in the first attack or Musa who had been blinded in her right eye earlier in the hour. So Bloom gave them a direct bloody order to go with the wounded and make sure that if anyone got past the teachers then they did _not_ get to the rest of the students.

"I'm on eighteen teach!" Roxy called with a bloodthirsty grin as she slammed into another merc while Bloom gave out a harsh humorless laugh. Imagine her surprise when sweet gentle animal tamer Roxy showed that she really was an Earth Fairy with the warriors blood being strong in her veins. It helped that she could channel her magic different from other fairies, pulling an animals connection to her and using their traits to rip out her enemies throats…literally in at least two cases that Bloom knew of.

"Twenty two!" Palladium called as he took off another merc's head with his sword, and boy hadn't that been a shock to most of the girls on par with Roxy's own? Kind and gentle Palladium able to lop off enemies heads and not bat an eyelash. It had especially been a shock to those like the Winx who had known him when he was still very insecure and all.

"Twenty seven! How many of these guys did the Trix hire?" Bloom asked after she used her claws to rip out one man's neck. She had quickly learned how to channel the more dragon side of her powers rather than the fire side after one merc slashed open her face with a knife, a trick which turned her teeth into fangs, her nails into claws, made her grow a spiked tail, and covered her body in red scales that most of the merc's weapons barely scratched. She was going to be exhausted and sore as all hell later while her wound was likely to scar Bloom was sure, but right now it was a small sacrifice to pay.

"I don't know and I don't care! Just keep them away from the school!" Griselda ordered as she stabbed a knife she stole from one mercenary and stabbed another man in the head with it.

"Don't have to tell us twice teach." Layla said grabbing a down mercenaries sword and slicing off the arm of the man she recognized as the one who had hurt Flora.

"Do you even know how to use that thing?" Avalon asked looking at the princess of Tides who gave him a small smirk.

"Let's just say defying my parents extended more to me just sneaking out of the palace and dancing." Layla said earning a bark of humorless laughter from Roxy who had apparently channeled a Rhino's weight and slammed down onto several mercenaries.

"See this is why I'm friends with you girls. Those stupid so called heroes fainted when they saw Stella lose her arm." Roxy said and it was embarrassingly true. The Winx girls boyfriends, aside from Riven who was off to 'find himself' again, had been at Alfea when it was attacked. They held up fine at first but when they saw the first girl die and then saw Stella lose her arm Timmy and Sky both fainted. Helia and Brandon had puked before grabbing their friends and following Faragonda's orders to get the rest of the wounded inside of the school where they were able to be healed by Ophelia, Barbatea, and any of the girls that had medical training.

"Remind me to break up with that pansy later. I don't date wimps like him!" Bloom called making Layla and Roxy both snort while Palladium grinned.

"About bloody time." Griselda said snorting as well while DuFour let out a shout of agreement from where she had just sucked the blood of one mercenary and turned him into a ghoul to target his fellow mercs. Turns out the rumors of the elusive professor being a vampire weren't complete troll shit. Who knew right?

"Wow." Roxy said noticing two mercenaries come up on Faragonda who was standing there in her normal dress although it had blood stains on it. Bloom looked over in time to see the sweet grandmotherly woman grab both mercenaries by their heads and them smash them into one another, popping their heads like grapes and splattering her in more blood and brain matter and bits of bone.

"Remind me not to piss her off." Layla muttered when she and Bloom were near one another, earning a nod from Bloom who watched as that sweet kind old lady gave a large bloodthirsty grin and a shout.

"WHO ELSE WANTS A SHOT AT THE HEAD BITCH?!"

Yep definitely not pissing her off.


	42. Bloom goes Dragon (a cute one though)

**Winx 4 Bloom snap**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Roxy began freezing to death in Aurora's palace, Bloom didn't piss off Nebula and challenge her? No. Bloom got pissed and she went a bit…animalistic. AU OOC Femslash and some bashing expected.)**

"Stella use your sun powers to keep her warm. Tecna analyze the strength of this box ASAP. Flora help keep her warm, Musa you try to help Tecna. Layla." Bloom was snapping out orders angrily as she curled around Roxy in an attempt to keep the youngest and newest member of their club warm before the girl froze to death.

"Yes boss?" Layla asked snapping to attention and waiting for her orders as the others began jumping and rushing to do as they were told.

"Put a morphix bubble around the others to keep them safe." Bloom said gently detangling from Roxy as Flora grew some vines, not a lot because of the climate but enough to make the animal fairy more comfortable, while Stella channeled the warmth of the sun into her hands and tried to keep Roxy alive.

"The box is made of very strong magic boss, more than what Musa and I are able to combat." Tecna said earning a nod from Bloom who stepped to the edge of the box.

"Get in the bubble with the others." Bloom ordered her eyes turning yellow and making the two rush over to the bubble where the others were cuddling with Roxy to try and keep her temperature stable.

"Big… sis…" Roxy trailed off weakly as she tried to sit up, the others keeping her still as they made a large puppy pile within the bubble.

"Don't worry little one." Bloom's voice was more of a growl now, it was deeper than normal as she flashed a quick smile at Roxy over her shoulder which showed her pointed eye teeth.

"Big sister is going to bring this place to the ground and get you somewhere nice and warm in just a moment. Just hang on and stay with the others okay?" Bloom said softly to Roxy who gave a weak half whine sound and curled close to Flora and Stella.

"Bloom what are you going to do?" Tecna asked looking mildly worried even as she curled up with the others.

"I'm going to show them why it's never a good idea to poke a sleeping dragon." Bloom said as she released a loud roar, an aura of flames surrounding her and beginning to melt the walls and floor of their icy prison.

"I'm giving you one chance Aurora! Morgana! Let Roxy leave or I will reduce this entire palace to water and drown you with it!" Bloom roared for them to hear her, the flames around her growing larger and hotter. The palace tilted and their cube went crashing out onto a balcony of sorts where Aurora and Morgana were waiting for them.

"Why do you continue to fight against us Roxy? I have insured that you remained unharmed." Morgana asked staring at Roxy who had the others curled around her protectively.

"Maybe because she actually has this thing called morals? Or it could be because you want to destroy the humans, and her _dad_ is a human. Now let us go or I'll make good on my threat." Bloom growled at them as her nails became claws while she stood in between the bubble containing her friends and the two Earth Fairies.

"How do you plan to do that when you're trapped in that box?" Aurora asked earning snickers from the rest of the Winx.

"Did she… just… dare big sis…?" Roxy asked seeming a bit better but not back up to one hundred yet as she gave a weak grin that earned nods from the rest of the group.

Morgana's eyes widened at that, Roxy thought of the red head as a big sister to the point where she openly called the girl such?

Bloom gave a large rather bloodthirsty grin as the flames around her pulsed before Bloom slammed one flaming clawed fist into the box in front of her, shattering it like glass easily. Stepping forward a bit the heat around the red head began to melt the ice near her as Morgana and Aurora backed up a step in shock and disbelief.

"What the…" Morgana was shocked at just how much flame magic the girl must have for it to actually melt Aurora's ice.

"Never poke a sleeping dragon, and never threaten a dragons denmates." Bloom growled dangerously at them as she stepped forward while Nebula shot a blast at her from the side that she batted away without even looking.

"Try all you like but until you let my den-sisters go I'm not going to stop." Bloom growled as she melted more of the floor and palace while batting away Nebula's attacks with a pair of large scaled wings that grew from her back, shredding the back of her fairy dress.

"Stop her before she melts my palace!" Aurora said trying to freeze Bloom in place only for the ice to melt before it even touched the red head who gave a growling laugh that sent shivers down the earth fairies spines.

"I've got her!" Nebula snarled as she lunged at Bloom, planning to take down the girl with pure physical strength only for it to backfire big time on her.

"She bit me!" Nebula screamed sounding hysterical when Bloom bit down on Nebula's arm hard enough to draw blood but not hard enough to break the bone, yet.

"Damnitt Bloom what have we told you about biting people?" Stella said while Layla began laughing loudly and Musa was trying to hide her laughter as well.

"Bloom no!" Tecna said when Bloom's jaw snapped down on the back of Nebula's neck but didn't really hurt the girl yet. She just kind of picked up the blue haired earth fairy as if she were a disobedient kitten, and then began to shake the poor terrified woman as if she were a dog toy.

"Bloom no! Spit her out! Layla stop laughing and take down this bubble!" Flora said trying to get her friend and leader to stop while Layla and Musa were nearly crying they were laughing so hard.

"Bloom put her down! You don't know where she's been!" Tecna said causing the two to laugh even harder at that.

"Big Sis?" Roxy asked sitting up on her own now and causing Bloom to perk up as she carried Nebula over to the bubble in front of Roxy. The poor Fairy of Peace looked as if she were about to barf from the rough shaking.

"Bloom spit her out will you? We don't know if she has rabies and I don't think you want a rabies shot now do you?" Roxy asked scolding the dragon like girl who pouted but dropped Nebula, whining at Roxy in a low deep pitch.

"Yes it was a good way to get me somewhere warmer before I froze to death but you shouldn't put strange things in your mouth, even if you are more dragon than girl at the moment." Roxy said rolling her eyes and causing Bloom to give some clicks and grunts and hisses that were apparently words.

"No you don't need to eat her. I think you proved your point. She smells like live fish? Wait why is 'live' an adjective there?" Roxy asked before shaking her head slightly and apparently having no problems understanding the dragon girl.

"Never mind that. Why would you want to eat her anyways?" Roxy asked earning a few more clicks and hisses and grunts from the almost fully dragon Bloom who had scales all over her body and a Dragons tail swishing behind her lazily.

"Yes I know they threatened your den-sister. No. _No_ you are not eating the offenders to discourage further attempts. Bloom NO! No eating them!" Roxy said causing the dragon to pout at her and earning wide eyed stares from the Earth Fairies. Roxy just looked up at them and scowled slightly.

They had no response for her words because honestly they had no clue what was going on anymore.

"Why did you idiots have to threaten her den-sister? Now it'll take us a week to get Bloom back to her normal form."


	43. Prompt

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

"They made a big mistake stealing those powers." Bloom said with a small grin on her face as she looked at her teachers who looked back at her confused and worried.

"What do you mean Miss Bloom?" Griselda asked looking at the girl worried while she ginned wider at them.

"Well first of all they didn't get _all_ of it since most of my powers were sealed by Miss Faragonda during the punishment. They only have about twelve percent of my power split between the three of them." Bloom pointed that out with a small grin which earned wide eyes and then matching grins from the two older women.

"That is good news for us." Faragonda agreed as she relaxed a bit at that. It was good news since she could just release the rest of the girls magic and she would far overpower the three Trix sisters. Twelve percent versus the other 88 percent? Not even a contest.

"Plus since they stole a small part of my powers my Madre will sense it and come to find out what happened. Madre is really protective of me, and _very_ strong." Bloom said with a sharp toothed grin that sent shivers down the teachers spines.

"Your… Madre?" Faragonda questioned the term confused. Was it an earth word or a slang term that the younger generation used?

"Another word for mother. I technically can be considered to have two mothers although one of them is one only I know about." Bloom said with a small smirk on her face as she snapped her fingers and lit her pointer finger on fire much to their surprise.

"How?" Griselda asked looking surprised.

"You think the force that created the universe was a mindless beast? The Dragon Fire has sentience. It helped raise me and train me in my magic while keeping me safe from the fairy hunters. The one time those Wizards caught me and tried to rip my wings off… well they had more than a few burn scars to show for it." Bloom said with one eyebrow raised almost amused at the first part.

"You were raised by the Great Dragon?" Griselda asked in disbelief as she stared at the red head who nodded.

"Yeah she's really loving and protective. Taught me most everything I know. She's not going to be happy about the Trix…or Sky for that matter." Bloom said realizing that last bit with a wince. Oh this was not going to end well, for them that is. She'd be perfectly safe thank you very much.

"Sky?" Faragonda asked raising an eyebrow at the younger girl who gave a half sheepish half guilt shrug of her shoulders.

"Well last time one of my boyfriends two timed me, Madre burned most of his hair off and he somehow ended up turned bright pink for a week. That's not counting what me and Selina did to him and his car, or Roxy." Bloom said with a snicker as her eyes flashed darkly for a brief instant.

"Selina? Roxy?" Griselda questioned those names as she looked at the red head who snickered.

"Selina's my age and a plant fairy/snake witch hybrid with a gift for legends. She has an apprenticeship with Eldora who's an older fairy that lives in a meadow me and Selina used to play at when we were little. Roxy is an animal fairy/human hybrid who's the princess of Earth Fairies. She's in hiding to keep the fairy hunters from finding her since she's the last Earth Fairy that isn't imprisoned. Soon as we figure out how to free the others though…" Bloom trailed off looking away as she felt a flash of magic nearby, which also drew the two teachers attention.

What drew everyone's attention was the loud roar and flash of fire from the courtyard as a large and long Chinese styled dragon appeared with a bang.

"Madre!" Bloom said happily jumping from her seat and dashing to the balcony behind Faragonda's desk, growing scales and a tail as she did so. The two teachers could only watch with their jaws dropping as their red haired student dropped those bombshells on them and then turned into an honest baby dragon as she jumped off the balcony towards the larger dragon.

"Hatchling." The dragon rumbled as it affectionately puzzled the smaller dragon who chirped happily and curled into the bigger dragons side.

"Did our student just turn into a dragon?" Griselda asked looking at her boss and old friend who nodded slowly.

"And she was raised by the strongest known force in the universe." Faragonda agreed as she stared back at her friend who pinched the bridge of her nose after moving her glasses up slightly.

"I'm going to need a strong drink tonight, I just know it." Griselda said as the dragon that had once been their student chirped something to the older and bigger dragoness who did not look pleased.

Faragonda merely nodded. She was just _done_ for the rest of the year.

"After the Great Dragon deals with the Trix we'll get Griffin and the twins and hit the good spots."


	44. Rules of Winx Teaser

**Winx Club Rules**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this is just random little things that pop into my head.)**

Oh don't get her wrong. Faragonda _knew_ this wasn't likely to end well, nothing's gone right for the last six years and she knew that it wasn't **really** their fault but... yeah the Winx caused most of the rules. Even they would admit to that.

If she hadn't been busy with paperwork and meetings she would have noticed the rules taking on a life of their own almost literally, as it was she only noticed two weeks later and dislocated her hip when she laughed herself out of her desk chair.

 **Rule 1: Despite what Griselda says you will** _ **NOT**_ **be turned into an iguana if you aren't on the list, you will be escorted to my office to talk about it if there are extenuating circumstances. -Faragonda**

 **And yes coming from a planet that's supposed to be magicless counts as extenuating circumstances. So don't lie about your name and planet when registering. –Faragonda**

 **To be fair Ms. F that was all Stella's idea. –Sheepish Bloom**

 **Yeah it was and it worked for most of the day. –Proud Stella**

 **D. Her longest working idea yet and her best one – Snickering Musa**

 _It was only after Bloom admitted that she was a bit afraid of being turned into an iguana that Faragonda was alerted to her Deputies antics at registration. While knowing, or hoping she did, that the Head of Detention didn't mean it that didn't mean she could scare the girls._

 **Rule 2: If you are attacked by witches then do not try and take care of it yourself and instead alert a teacher, if you see a fellow student or someone else being attacked then alert a teacher! – Faragonda**

 **Hey come on Bloom was literally frozen in a block of ice! She could have been dead by the time we found a teacher and got them to listen to us much less get back to where Bloom was! – Defensive Musa**

 **As it was if Bloom had been left in that ice for another minute or two she would have suffered from severe hypothermia and likely pneumonia as well if not outright died. – Logical Tecna**

 **Then next time someone stay to distract the witches and try and free whoever is trapped like that and one of the others can go get a teacher. – Common Sense**

 _Okay the first time was understandable because their new friend was in danger but seriously despite it being five on three, not counting Knut, the Trix were seniors and the Winx freshmen. They were lucky Stella teleported them all to safety from Icy's blizzard attack._

 **Rule 3: If you believe someone is being impersonated and is likely in danger then for dragons sake alert a teacher! – Exasperated Griselda**

 **You called? – Curious Bloom**

 **Bloom you have the power of the Dragon Fire that does not make you a dragon – Face-Palming Barbatea**

 **Well actually despite being human or at least in a human form most of the time she has the psychological and physiological readings of a dragon – Explained Ophelia**

 **English please? – Confused Stella**

 **She said Bloom is basically a dragon in human form. – translated Tecna**

 **As if that's something new. We've known that ever since second year! – snickering Musa**

 _The teachers were ashamed to realize that Stella had been held captive and impersonated by a witch for a full day without them noticing until_ _after_ _the Winx busted another impersonator amongst the students and remarked about the similarities although thankfully the witch was just setting up a prank._

 **Rule 4: If your powers effect your body then please let a faculty or staff member know, particularly Ophelia. – Fondly amused Faragonda**

 **That way the next time I have to heal you I don't spend twenty minutes panicking and wondering why most of my healing spells aren't working on you. – Scowling Ophelia**

 **Sorry but how was I to know I was immune to most spells? That never seemed to stop me from** _ **getting**_ **hurt so I didn't know it would stop me from being healed! – guilty Bloom**

 **Which says something about how hard they keep hitting her if it gets past her spell resistance – worried Layla**

 **According to my calculations, if they hit any of us like that or if Bloom weren't mostly spell resistant then we'd be dead by the end of our first year much less our third – concerned Tecna**

 _As soon as they realized that Bloom was resistant to most small spells and almost every potion and poison due to her powers mixing with her body she was carted off to Ophelia for a thorough check up and everyone was horrified at how much damage some of their enemies like Valtor had done to her. The teachers were extremely pale at hearing how if she wasn't mostly magic resistant then Bloom would be dead long before now._

 **Rule 5: If some new enemy pops up or if the Trix attack do not immediately inform the Winx, instead alert the proper authorities, the teachers, and** _ **then**_ **the Winx – Disbelieving Faragonda**

 **Honestly while the Winx are amazingly strong and probably the strongest fairies in at least the last hundred years that does NOT mean that they are the end all solution let the police do their jobs for once – Annoyed Griselda**

 **Wow someone alert the media! Griselda just complimented us! – Shocked Stella**

 _Honestly the cops have gotten a bit lazy since anytime an enemy popped up someone went and called the Winx for everything._

 **Rule 6: I don't care what the reason. Do NOT break into Cloud Tower! Seriously there is a security system and Headmistress Griffin will KNOW! – Annoyed Griselda**

 **They stole my ring/scepter!- Defensive Stella**

 **Then you should have informed the police or a teacher since it was the theft of a royal heirloom. – Pointing out the obvious Palladium**

 **Yeah even I admit that wasn't our brightest idea ever- Sheepish Bloom**

 **You guys actually broke into Cloud Tower? I thought that was a rumor- Shocked Layla and Roxy**

 **Let's just say Freshman year was crazy and leave it at that. – Deadpanned Musa**

 **On that we can agree – Nodding Griselda**

 _Layla, Roxy, Selina and everyone else not there for the five original Winx girls first year were confused about why everyone said that the freshmen year of the original Winx girls was crazy but they never elaborated._

 **Rule 7: Next time you are grounded and invite boys over for a party, make sure you party first and then clean up. Makes more sense doesn't it girls? – Amused Faragonda**

 **When was this?- Confused Griselda**

 **That's what we want to know – curious Lalya, Selina, and Roxy**

 **First year was crazy- Original Winx**

 **That says everything and nothing at the same time. Impressive – Amused DuFour**

 _Everyone else was confused about why Faragonda would keep joking with the Original Winx about them needing to party first and then clean up their mess. None of them specified what happened or why she did so, just saying that First Year was crazy._

 **Rule 8: Honestly will everyone stop trying to steal the Dragon Fire! It never works and that plan is just getting old now- Annoyed Bloom**

 **Yeah it is kind of stale – Bored Stella**

 **Wait what? – Confused Roxy and Selina**

 **Yeah apparently a lot of people want Bloom's powers and keep trying to steal it from her. It never works for very long though if at all – Shrugging Musa**

 **How can you say that so casually? – alarmed Roxy**

 **Because that was every villains ambition from her first year until you came along. – bored Griselda**

 _Roxy wasn't sure whether she actually wanted to know what had happened during her friends first three years until she came along…Selina however had no such issues and demanded details while looking guilty as hell until Bloom knocked some sense into her again._

 **Rule 9: If Bloom lights you on fire then do not come crying to the teachers unless you can't find someone to put it out. We will not be sympathetic because more often than not you deserved it. – Unimpressed Faragonda**

 **She lit me on fire for no good reason – Alfea Senior, name hidden for safety**

 **You're either the girl who kept saying I was sleeping around at Red Fountain or the one who was insulting my big sister who gave up her life to SAVE MINE! – Furious Bloom**

… **Yeah even I can admit that she deserved it, especially for speaking bad about Princess Daphne like that. – Griselda**

 _You know it's bad when even the Queen of Detention admitted that you deserved to be set on fire for something you said or did. To be fair…the girl really did deserve it for speaking ill of the dead._

 **Rule 10: Since it has been confirmed that Bloom is in fact the Princess of Sparx, then she needs to be placed in the etiquette classes all royals and ladies of court must attend. – Faragonda**

 **Yes now I don't have to suffer alone! – Cheering Stella**

 **What am I? – Amused Layla**

 **More of a tomboy than Bloom and Roxy combined- Snickering Musa**

 **I'll see you in class Ms. Bloom – Amused DuFour**

 _Bloom was annoyed when she was told she now had even more classes to attend in order to learn how to be a 'proper' princess. Roxy laughed at her friend and fellow Earth girls plight right up until Bloom dragged her to the classes as well. After all it was for princesses and Roxy is the princess of Earth Fairies._

 **Rule 11:** **Do** _ **not**_ **challenge Bloom to a spar and then whine about her going overboard. Her powers are centered around pure destructive force and she does not know how to hold back.**

 **Seriously who is even dumb enough to try and challenge B anymore? – Musa**

 **You'd be amazed. –Griselda**

 _Seriously after the third time Bloom accidentally sent a student sparring with her to Ophelia… she was only allowed to spar with the other Winx girls and the teachers._

 **Rule 12: Okay seriously just don't try and challenge any of the 'Winx Club' to a spar and then complain about them going overboard. - Faragonda**

 **It's not just Bloom who is overpowered. All of them are considered ridiculously strong, Bloom is just the most destructive. – Griselda**

 **Considering her powers are actually fire based while the others are more subtly destructive it's not surprising –DuFour**

 _Turns out each of them fighting the 'Big Bads' every year had the effect of making them ridiculously strong compared to their peers._


	45. Just a random little thought

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

She pulled the knife from her chest and smiled.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" One of the others fainted behind her but she didn't turn to look. She just kept staring at the gaping and pale would be crooks, and wondered how this day had gone downhill so fast.

It had started roughly twenty minutes ago.

"Roxy. Selina. Stay with them." Bloom said her eyes never moving away from the scene in front of her as she spoke to the other two who were raised on earth.

The Winx had decided to go to a small café in Magix earlier with their youngest member to help her study and relax before a test and Selina had tagged along because she needed help with her potions test at Cloud Tower too. They hadn't been expecting a group of four with what looked like earth guns and knives to hold up the café soon after they arrived.

"Bloom what are you about to do?" Roxy asked glancing up at the older girl alarmed.

"How do we keep getting into these situations?" Selina asked sighing but moving to keep Layla and Musa from following Bloom who was about to stand up.

"Eleven years of friendship and I still don't know. Want to see what kind of trouble we can get into?" Bloom asked although there was a small smirk on her lips as she glanced at Roxy who sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Oh god, we're going to die, aren't we?" Roxy asked causing Selina to try and pinch her nose shut before she let out an entirely inappropriate snort of amusement.

"It's a Tuesday, I know how to restrain myself." Bloom said with a small grin towards her friend who gave her a flat look.

"You absolutely do not." Roxy said earning a snicker from Selina and a few small smiles from the rest of the Winx.

"Bloom these aren't like the usual baddies we fight. These are men with guns and knives and…" Stella trailed off when ono of them looked at her.

"Well murder wasn't on today's agenda." Bloom said sighing as she stood up, not bothering to keep her voice down and instead drawing all of the would be robbers attention to her.

"It's not on anyone's! We just want the money!" The closest robber, one holding a knife, said paling slightly at that.

"No, it's on mine, just not until next Thursday." Bloom corrected causing Selina to face-palm behind her.

"Murder's on your agenda? Oh…Oh shit! Guys it's the leader of that group of fighters from Alfea!" The closest man said recognizing Bloom and looking horrified at the sight of her.

"What's the infamous Winx Club leader doing here? With the rest of the club it seems!" The one man holding a gun said as the entire group began to converge on Bloom and her table while Roxy and Selina kept the other girls from moving closer. They trusted Bloom to know what she was doing, or at least they hoped she knew what she was doing.

"We were just coming here to relax and get ready for some tests. You obviously recognize us but I don't recognize you, nor really _care_ who you are. You mind just putting those down before someone gets hurt?" Bloom asked motioning to the knives and gun with an eyebrow raised.

"Why you!" Another man with a knife snarled as he lunged forward and stabbed his knife into her chest, knocking her back against the table as more than a few people screamed. Stella loudest of them all but Musa was a close second.

Bloom laid there on the table with wide eyes and a knife in her chest for a moment, her face the very picture of shocked horror…before she chuckled a bit.

Standing up straight again Bloom gave a smile as she pulled the knife out of her chest without any sign of pain, or damage to herself. In fact if it weren't for the rip in the front of her shirt and the small bloodstains near that rip, you'd never know she had been injured.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Bloom asked calmly as she flicked the knife in between her fingers with ease, flinging a bit of blood off of it and causing the blood to land on her face and then on a robber nearby.

"What…" The robbers all backed up a step looking horrified and shocked silly causing Bloom to give a low deep chuckle again as she eyed them. The knife kept spinning over and between her fingers with expert ease as she took a step forward.

Before anyone could keep track of what she was doing, Bloom slammed the hilt of the knife into one man's wrist and grabbed the knife he dropped. Spinning around another attack, she slashed the stolen knives in a blur of steel and the third man fell to the floor.

She didn't stop there though, Bloom threw one knife at a man to her left and pinned him to the wall by his hand which had him screaming in pain. Then with the knife in her hand that had been in her chest, Bloom lit the knife on fire and slashed it at the gunman who was holding the gun pointed at her in a shaky hand. There was a small wave of flames from the blade of the knife that cut through the barrel of the gun and then through the mans arm, causing him to collapse in shock.

The last two men who she had gotten the knives from moved as if to jump her from behind but Roxy slammed shoulder first into one, and Selina jumped on the back of the other and put him in a headlock.

"Well. That was our fun for today." Bloom said casually wiping her hands off on her pants as she dropped the knife so that the fire extinguished before moving back to her seat.

"Huh. I thought for sure that Flora would have been the one to faint." Bloom said blinking when she noticed who had fainted. Turns out it had been two of the girls, not just one.

"Well…Stella and Layla are less used to blood and all than we are. You okay though Bloom?" Roxy asked kicking one man until his was out cold before looking at her red haired friend, eyeing the blood stained part of her shirt.

"Oh I'm fine. The knife just surprised me more than anything. Didn't even hurt." Bloom said with a grin and earning a snort from Selina.

The green haired girls words seemed to echo in the dead silent café as she knocked out the man pinned to the wall so that he finally stopped screaming.

"B. I have seen you get hit by a car and walk away unbothered. Not much can hurt you."


	46. How to find an Earthling

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

"Where has young princess Roxy gone?" DuFour asked looking around for her student who had been beside her on a tour through Magix just a second ago. Looking around for her student for a moment, DuFour slowly grows more and more worried when she sees no sign of the pink haired girl.

"Princess Bloom!" DuFour was relieved however to spot the red haired fire wielder nearby and quickly moved over towards her.

"Hey Madame DuFour. I'm heading to an ice-cream shop, care to join me?" Bloom asked smiling at her teacher and pausing in her steps so that the woman could catch up. Bloom was alone for once with none of her friends nearby since they were all doing their own thing.

"Maybe later. I was giving princess Roxy a tour of Magix and it seems that we got separated and I can't seem to find her. Do you have any way of contacting her?" DuFour asked making Bloom frown slightly for a moment as she looked around for any sign of the younger fairy as well before she shrugged a bit.

"Well I don't have my phone with me…" No she had left that in her room so she could cheerfully and correctly say that any missed calls from Sky or the girls, she never heard the phone ring. Hard to hear it ring when it was back in her room at the school.

"I _do_ know an earth trick I can use, if she can hear me and is able to answer then we'll find her easily." Bloom said smirking wider and wishing she _did_ have her phone just so she could record DuFour's reaction.

"If you don't mind I'd much appreciate it princess Bloom." DuFour said looking relieved and making Bloom grin.

"Just call me Bloom. Now you might want to back up a bit. This may be loud." Bloom said stepping away from the silver haired woman and then looking at her cup.

"This Bitch Empty!" Bloom called loudly earning shocked or scandalized looks from everyone nearby.

"Princess Bloom!" DuFour was scandalized and blushing in embarrassment at the girls words.

"YEET!" There was a loud yell and a thrown can, thankfully empty, from the other side of the street however. Amazingly enough Bloom had caught the projectile before it could hit her or the wall.

"There she is!" Bloom said grinning widely as she pointed at where the can had come from. True enough there was a pink haired teenager who waved and ran over to them.

"Bloom! Thought that was you!" Roxy said beaming and jogging up to the red head who gave a snicker as she hugged the younger girl to her side.

"Honestly Roxy I'm the only one on Magix who knows vines and memes besides you. Of course it was me." Bloom said before turning to the gaping DuFour who looked like someone had just smacked her with a fish.

"I think we broke the teacher though. Come on Madame DuFour. Let's go get ice-cream, my treat. You can collect your composure on the way." Bloom said grinning as she half tugged the red clad woman to the ice-cream shop that Bloom preferred to visit.

"That's… really a method people from earth use to locate each other?" DuFour finally asked after they had gotten their ice-cream and the three had sat together at a small booth in the back.

"Well it doesn't work well on earth since everyone will answer. However if you ever need to find me or Roxy in a crowd at Alfea or anywhere besides earth then just yell 'This Bitch Empty' and both of us will yell Yeet back and throw something if we can." Bloom said grinning and honestly hoping the teacher would do it one day. That would be hilarious.

* * *

"Where are the Winx and Princess Roxy?" Palladium asked a few months later as they were trying to find the girls to help fend off the attack of the witches.

"I'm not sure." Faragonda answered shaking her head when they all turned to her, she was the closest to the girls so usually she knew where they were most of the time.

"Well…I…" DuFour paused as she looked at them and looked embarrassed.

"Bloom _did_ teach me a way to find those raised on Earth and see where they were in a crowd or when they're not close by. It won't work on Earth but here where the only ones who know it seem to be Bloom, Roxy, and myself…" DuFour trailed off making the teachers look relieved at that information. She had gotten used to not using the titles for the two earth raised teens in the last few months, the titles just made the two uncomfortable after all.

"Well now's the time to use it." Griselda said causing DuFour to blush a bit but nod and take a few steps away from the others.

"This Bitch Empty!" DuFour shouted causing the teachers jaws to drop open in surprise or disbelief.

In an instant there were two shouts from by the gates.

"YEET!"

Bloom pouted for three days when she realized that she didn't get a picture of the teachers faces at the 'earth tracking method'.

Roxy just laughed.


	47. Done with this implied self ignition

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

"Ms. Griselda!" A blond haired freshman from Linphea rushed up to the Head of Detention as she was leaving the staff room, causing the woman to sigh heavily. School had only started a week ago and there were already enough problems to cover the next three years.

"What is it this time?" Griselda asked causing the blond to give a sheepish half shrug and a guilty smile.

"The Earth girl is on fire again." The blond said causing Griselda to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Of course she is. Tell me Ms. Charlotte. Did Ms. Peters light herself on fire, did someone else light her on fire, or did she just spontaneously ignite… _again_?" Griselda asked making the blond think for a second.

"Ignite I think. No one was doing anything with fire near her, we were just walking down the hallway towards the library, and she looked annoyed and surprised when she lit on fire too." The blond said coughing Griselda to sigh. That was the fourth time since the girl got here that she had either set herself on fire by accident with her magic or had ignited.

"DuFour get the blanket, Ms. Peters is on fire again." There was one thing that Griselda never thought she'd say calmly but they were getting quite used to the red head being covered in flames. Good thing she was a fire fairy, the only the flames damaged were parts of the floor/desk/chair/whatever the hell she had been touching at the time, and her clothes. The girls skin and flame red hair was left unmarred by the fire that covered and cradle her like a protective embrace.

"She's sitting on the floor about six feet from the library. She sat there as soon as the flames started." The Blond girl said causing the teachers to nod and walk off towards where their student was sitting and sulking as her clothes burned, thankfully after the first two times she caught on fire the girl stuck to old ragged cloths and clothes she didn't like instead of anything that was expensive or actually fit her well.

"We _really_ need to make you some fire proof clothing." DuFour said giving the red head a small helpless smile as Griselda began to put out the flames with a fire extinguisher. Barbatea was already waiting with a glass of water to get the taste of the fumes out of the girls mouth just outside the library doors.

The sulky glare Bloom gave DuFour for her comment looked more like an adorable upset kitten or puppy than anything else with the way the foam was clinging to her as the flames sputtered out.

Bloom was out with her friends in Magix and they had just been confronted by a group of seven witches, all sophomores or freshmen, and had been doing good. It had been three days since the last time she caught on fire, and two weeks since she started Alfea. She thought she was finally beginning to get control of her strong fire magic, she still wore an old baggy tee-shirt that had a few holes in the back and a pair of pink cargo pants that she never really like though.

She wasn't going to wear her favorite or her good clothes until she was sure she wasn't going to randomly catch on fire again.

"What are you, color blind? Even _we_ can tell those hideous pants don't match your shirt." One sophomore said sneering at Bloom, who didn't look bothered by the reaction he clothes were getting. She was used to it and did not care one jot thank you very much.

"Oh I'm not wearing these because they look goo-"

"What the hell?!" One of the witches shouted and another screamed when Bloom caught on fire mid-word, causing the girl to sigh heavily. To the witches disbelief she just calmly sat on the cement while her friends snickered and didn't look anything but amused.

"What did you girls do to her?" One of the witch teachers, this one with blue hair, demanded looking shocked as she rushed over at the sound of screams.

"We didn't do anything! One minute she's talking the next she's on fire!" One sophomore said defensively as the black and white haired teacher rushed over as well, having been not far from her sister when they heard the screams.

"Yeah she does that." Stella said not looking bothered by her friend catching on fire. This was far from the first time after all.

"At least you made a new record for yourself Bloom. It's been three days since you last caught on fire. Flora you wanna go grab one of our teachers and let em know?" Musa asked looking at the nature fairy who nodded and ran off to find one of her teachers.

"You catch on fire a lot?" Ediltrude asked in disbelief as she stared at the red head who nodded.

"Bloom's a fire fairy who never got basic magic training as a kid, combine that with the fact that she's almost freakishly strong magic wise…" Stella said causing the teachers to wince, yeah that was a bad combination.

"She is known for either catching herself on fire by accident due to her wild magic, or to spontaneously ignite. She is banned from the Alfea library, the greenhouse, the potions labs, and refuses to stay in her dorm room until such a time that she can keep from igniting." Tecna said shrugging slightly at the looks of disbelief that the witches were giving them.

"Flora's my roommate and she's a flower fairy. If I ignite in my sleep again I could end up burning her or her plants. We got lucky that m bed was the only thing to catch on fire last time." Bloom pointed out bored out of her mind as she waited for her teachers to get here.

"Again Ms. Peters?" Griselda asked sighing as she jogged up holding a blanket, an amused Faragonda and disbelieving Griffin hot on her heels.

"She really _is_ on fire." Griffin said staring at Bloom in a mixture of shock, amazement, and curiosity.

"For the tenth time in the last two weeks." Faragonda agreed as she extinguished the fire with a wave of her hand, Griselda quickly covering the younger woman with the blanket.

"We need to get a limiter for your powers Ms. Bloom. Either that or flame proof clothing." Faragonda said amused and earning a glare from the red head.

"You know, with her magic and strength she could theoretically set someone on fire with her glare." Tecna mentioned as she looked at something on her wristband computer.

"Really?" More than one voice asked, two in disbelief, one curious, and three in horror.

"How are we going to test that theory out?" Musa asked grinning because that sounded awesome to her, setting people on fire with a look.

"Glare at someone and think about fire, specifically setting them on fire. I'd recommend you attempt to do so to their clothing or hair instead of their skin." Tecna said promptly and making Bloom look around slowly before spotting the Trix across the street.

"Hello misplaced aggression." Bloom near purred with a slow lazy grin on her face before she glared at Icy.

The loud yelp and swear words as the ice witch tried to bat out the flames on shirt sleeves, only for her sisters to dump their drinks on the poor blue haired witch, made Bloom's week.

"Okay little miss pyro. Let's get you back to Alfea and dressed, and then get some limiters on you before you set someone else on fire." Griselda said hoisting the girl up as Bloom cackled much like a witch.

"I'll take notes for you in potions for a week if you light Darcy on fire." Musa bribed her red haired friend before the teachers could take her away.

Bloom's cackles rang through the street, sending shivers down peoples spines, as the girl glares Darcy's hair into igniting before she could be teleported away.

Griselda just looked completely _done_ with everything.

"Okay Pyro! No more fire starting glares for you! Limiter first then cloths!"


	48. Coffee Shop AU

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

"Hello and welcome to the Flaming Dragon. How can I help you?" Bloom asked with a smile as the small bell above the door to the coffee shop rang, causing the red head to look up from where she had been sketching in a notepad behind the counter.

"Hello. I was looking for a quiet place to work on my computer, the librarian recommended this place. She said that you wouldn't be busy or noisy at this time of day." An older looking woman in a light purple business suit with a briefcase in one hand a laptop under her other arm said glancing around at the empty coffee shop as she stepped further in.

"Ah Stella and the girls must have been visiting Tecna if she sent you here. My name is Bloom, I own and run this establishment. You have your pick of tables, so make yourself comfortable and take a look at our selections of coffee and sweets." Bloom said smiling and motioning to the display of sweets and the coffee selection on display.

"Thank you." The woman said, walking over to a small booth near the back wall. Bloom followed her a moment later with a small container of sugar and a fork.

"What do you recommend to go with a black coffee?" The older woman asked making Bloom hum slightly.

"Well my personal favorite is the Dragon Teeth, but they're a bit too spicy for most people. If you prefer something sweet with your coffee then you'd probably enjoy the Blueberry Bush." Bloom said after a moment of thinking about it.

"I do enjoy blueberries but a whole bush is a bit much." The woman said with a sweat drop although it just made Bloom snort slightly.

"Sorry. One of my friends, Stella, said the same thing the first time they heard what it was called. It's not a bush of blueberries in the way you're thinking. See there are these spun sugar vines with small 'thorns' that hold the blueberries. There's only about ten on each 'bush' and the whole thing is edible." Bloom said with a small smile on her face and she looked like she was trying not to laugh at the moment.

"I see. That sounds like it'll do." The woman said with a small smile and a nod of her head, opening her laptop and starting to type on it.

"One large coffee, black, and one Blueberry Bush on the way." Bloom said noting it down and walking back to the counter to start making the coffee and grab the selected treat. The woman's fingers stopped mid-tap as she glanced up at the red haired young woman at the counter.

"You hand crank your coffee?" The woman asked raising an eyebrow in surprise. Most places used machines for all of their coffee, this was the first place she found that still hand cranks their coffee beans.

"Only for the regular coffee. If you want espresso or decaf then I'd use the machine." Bloom said as she turned the crank a little more to finish grinding the beans.

"Interesting." The woman said humming slightly before she turned back to her computer and began typing again, pulling out a few papers from her briefcase as she did so.

"Here you go. Just wave me down or call out if you need anything else ma'am." Bloom said a few minutes later as she set down a plate with a small green almost glittering bush like construct on it that had blueberries attached to it by the thorns.

"Thank you." The lady said not looking up from her computer but instead shuffling some of her papers a bit away from the plate and cup which had been set down far enough away to not spill on anything but still close enough to reach.

"Enjoy." Bloom said with a smile before she went back to the counter and began cleaning the utensils she had used. Once she was done with that she sat down on a chair behind the counter and picked up her sketch book, taking a pencil from behind her ear and beginning to sketch something.

For about four minutes there was quiet in the small coffee shop as the woman worked on her laptop, occasionally taking a bite of the treat or a sip of the coffee as she did so, and Bloom would sketch in her notebook while occasionally glancing up to check on her lone customer.

That was around the time when the door was opened and a younger woman came into the shop.

"Bloom you're about to have to post my bail!" A pink haired teenager said loudly as soon as she entered the mostly empty shop, causing the older woman to jump a little startled while Bloom looked up completely unphazed. Thankfully the older woman hadn't been holding her coffee or any of her treat at the moment Roxy had entered or else it would have been all over her papers and computer.

"What did you do this time Roxy and keep it down will you? There's a lady in the back corner booth working on something and she came here because it was quiet." Bloom said looking at the teenager who paused for a second and then blinked.

"Huh so the rest of the girls are at the library? I wondered where they had all gone off too since Stella's shop was closed for the day." The apparently named Roxy said her voice notably quieter as she approached the counter where Bloom was putting the finishing touches on a sketch.

"Yes they are and you still haven't told me what happened and why I'd need to post your bail." Bloom said patiently as she set her sketchbook aside again while the younger girl sat at the counter near the display cases full of creative and apparently tasty treats.

"Mitzi." Roxy said and that one word earned a heavy sigh from Bloom who gave the younger girl her undivided attention.

"What did she do and will I need bail money for me as well?" Bloom asked raising an eyebrow at the girl while the older woman paused in her work and looked at the two young women who actually weren't too far from her booth. Well within ear shot, especially given that the café was completely quiet otherwise.

"I'm not sure actually. She started in on me not being good with people again, said I'd only be good for laying on my back, made several remarks about why I'm so good with animals, and topped it off by saying that my mother ran out because of how pathetic I was and only came back because she was even more pathetic than I am." Roxy listed off causing Bloom to frown heavily and tense a bit.

"And you didn't hit her once?" Bloom asked earning a snort from the doorway when another girl walked in, this one about the same age as Bloom with wild greenish colored hair.

"That's because I tackled her and near shoved her here, then I went back and had a bit of fun with little miss stuck up." The green haired woman said with a small smirk on her face making Bloom sigh.

"How bad is she hurt and will I be needing to bail you out of jail as well Selina?" Bloom asked naming the green haired girl who gave a snicker at that as she sat next to Roxy.

"Come on B. This is me we're talking about. There were no traces that I did it, save the bail money for when Stella and the others find out." Selina said with a grin. The old woman took a drink of her coffee to hide her smile, these girls reminded her of her and her friends.

"True. I'll get your usual orders and I have something for you Selina. I have a customer who wanted peace and quiet in order to work, so behave you two." Bloom said fixing both with a stern look.

"Don't mind me. You girls remind me of my friends." The woman said smiling and waving the girls concern off.

"I've never seen you here before. Are you new in town?" Roxy asked spinning to look at the woman curiously.

"Oh I came through here and stopped at a suggestion from my deputy. She came through here a few weeks ago and although she was grumpy as ever she seemed to like this place for some reason. If she ran across you girls I think I know why. She doesn't show it but she's quite fond of those that remind her of herself and her friends." The old woman chuckled looking amused as she typed with one hand and ate a bite of the 'Blueberry Bush' with the other.

"The Blueberry Bush? I thought she was kidding about adding that to the menu!" Selina said looking stunned at the sight of the treat that the woman was eating.

"Why would she be kidding? You know Bloom does this to all of us. As soon as you rejoined the group it's no wonder she'd do it." Roxy said with a snicker and earning a curious hum and look from the older woman.

"What do you mean?" The woman asked making the two girls start slightly and look at her.

"Bloom made that treat when we were kids, me and her have been friends ever since we were in diapers, and that was the treat that she made one day with her mom's help because she likes blueberries but I prefer sugary treats. That was our compromise. It was our go to treat and she made it for everything we did together. After I moved away and we had a falling out she didn't make it again. I came back a year or so ago and had a bit of a rough time but after we became friends again she started making it and made a remark about adding it to her menu. I didn't know she was serious!" Selina was the one to explain earning a blink and then a surprised look from the woman.

"She made this herself?" The woman asked staring at the remains of the tasty treat on her plate in surprise and disbelief.

"Bloom makes all of her treats and each one has a story to it. They all came into being after she became friends with one of our group, and each one represent the friend they were made with in mind somehow." Roxy said with a giggle.

"See the Solar Stream dish over there? That's the one she made with Stella in mind, Stella's the owner of the fashion and fabric shop a few doors down. It's down for repairs for the next day or so thanks to some jerks. The one next to it? Floral Fury? That's for Flora, she runs the flower shop out near the woods and she's the sweetest person you'll ever meet but heaven help you if you make her angry. Then there's Speaker Break. That's Musa, the DJ at the Fruitti Music Bar who gives musical lessons to anyone. The Digital Daydream? That's Tecna the librarian and computer technician. And there's the Royal Wave, that's for Layla who is a personal fitness trainer and swimming instructor and life saver at the pool. Then there's-" A hand shoving a plate into the girls hand cut her off as Bloom reappeared.

"I _know_ I told you that she was here to do work in the quiet. So _why_ do I come back to find you chattering her ear off?" Bloom asked scowling at her friend as she set two cups and another plate, this one carrying another 'Blueberry Bush' down on the counter.

"Oh I don't mind at all dear. I was the one who asked and she was merely pointing out something quite surprising. I was unaware you made your own treats and she was telling me who each one represented." The woman said smiling and saving the youngest of the three girls from a tongue lashing by the looks of it.

"That explains that… now do you mind telling me why a frantic Morgana called me asking if I had seen you today?" Bloom asked putting one hand on her hip as she stared down the smaller girl who looked a bit sheepish at this.

"I may or may not have rushed off earlier while she was arguing with dad over something at the house." Roxy said sheepishly and giving a guilty smile and making Bloom roll her eyes and sigh.

"Next time leave a note or something. Morgana called the rest of the girls before me so now they're all looking for you. I called Stella to stop her from doing something drastic so the others will know you're fine in about…ten seconds." Bloom said glancing at a clock on the wall as she spoke before glancing at a snickering Selina.

"Stop laughing Selina. Eldora is looking for you and she doesn't seem happy. I don't even want to know what you did this time." Bloom said to the green haired girl who cackled a bit but tried to choke it down when Bloom geared at her.

"Griselda was right. You girls do seem like we did when we were younger. Of course I can't really say that when I'm barely forty now but I suppose it's the principal of the matter." The woman said smiling slightly at the girls and looking more amused than anything at what was going on.

"Griselda? That brown haired lady from a few weeks ago that wiped the floor with the rest of the girls at the gym? She's your deputy?" Roxy asked immediately looking at the woman again and earning a snicker of amusement from the woman.

The woman typed something on her computer for a wick second before closing it and turning to smile at the girls fully.

"Sounds like her. Where are my manners? I'm Faragonda, it's a pleasure to meet you girls."


	49. Coffee Shop AU Part 2

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

It had been two years since Faragonda had first walked into the Flaming Dragon, and she had come back to town and rented a hotel room indefinitely about one year ago. Every day either for a moment of peace and quiet or to try and get some more work done, or even just to talk with Bloom a bit, Faragonda showed up at the Flaming Dragon without fail during the dead part of the day.

Over the course of the last year she had met each of the girls that seemed to make up Bloom's main group of friends several times, and had seen Roxy more than two dozen times. Both the red haired blue eyed owner of the establishment and the dark pink haired purple eyed animal lover always made time to talk with the white haired woman for at least a moment or two before they had to do something else or left her to her work. She and the red head had started to tentatively open up to each other and even gone on a few outings that could be, and were, called dates.

"These sketches are very well done and life like." Faragonda noted one day as she sat at her now normal booth where a steaming cup of coffee and a plate with a fresh Blueberry Bush was waiting for her, Bloom having set them down on the table just as Faragonda walked in the door.

"Thanks. I do all of them myself, although the ones that are colored and painted are the ones Roxy got her hands on." Bloom said smiling and motioning to a painted picture of a life like bird sitting on a tree branch on what seemed to be a crisp winter day.

"You did all of these?" Faragonda asked swiveling her head to stare at Bloom shocked and earning a smile and nod from the red head. In the last two months of tentative, and rather insecure on the red heads part, dating they hadn't really delved into hobbies and all, so this was quite the surprise to the older woman.

"Yeah sketching is a hobby of mine. Don't get me wrong, I love my shop and wouldn't trade it for the world but I love sketching too." Bloom said causing Faragonda's face to soften, she could understand loving your hobby almost as much, if not more so, than you love your job.

"Impressive." Faragonda said with a sympathetic smile earning another smile from Bloom before the door dinged.

"Hey Bloom we need to talk!" A man yelled entering the coffee shop wearing a cop uniform and making Bloom tense and her face go blank. Faragonda felt herself tense and she subtly moved closer to the taller but younger woman because if someone had the relaxed and rather easygoing red head tensing then it couldn't be good.

"Officer Sky. We have nothing to speak about unless one of the girls needs bail money again, however if that was the case I would have gotten a phone call. If there was a problem of the legal kind or criminal kind then one of the other boys would have come to see me." Bloom said her voice colder than Faragonda heard it be in the last year. Sky? That was the name of Bloom's ex from what Faragonda had heard the other girls that were labeled the Wind around town.

"No it's not because of anything like that." The blond officer said shaking his head and making Bloom nod her head.

"Then if it's not official police business, I will politely ask you to leave and come back when you are off duty and not in uniform. I forgot your fork Fara, I'll be back with it in just a second." Bloom said her words polite but her voice as cold as ice to the blond but then warming as she looked at Faragonda.

"Take your time Bloom. I needed to make a call to my deputy anyways." Faragonda said nodding and digging out her cellphone from her pocket. She was already dialing before Bloom could even move away.

"Ah Griselda. Yes I had a question about the last email." Faragonda was already speaking as she moved to unlock the laptop she had set up on the table.

"Bloom we need to talk _now_!" The officer grabbed Bloom's wrist as she moved to go to the counter, causing Bloom to glare darkly while Faragonda tensed and slowly turned around, typing something on her laptop and turning it towards Bloom and the officer as she did so.

"Griselda get Griffin and possibly our lawyers ready. I'll have to call you back and fill you in on the details later." Faragonda said her voice frigid as she hung up her phone.

"Let go of me Sky." Bloom said her voice just as frigid as Faragondas as she stared down the officer.

"Bloom we need to talk! Now you're going to talk to me!" Sky said scowling at the red head who had a sneer pulling up on her lips.

"This is not police business now kindly let go of me and leave. If you want to talk about something that is _personal_ business then you know where to find me, after you get off of work and into plain clothes instead of your uniform." Bloom said sneering at Sky and pulling her arm to try and pull it from his grasp.

"Not until we talk! You can't refuse an officer of the law!" Sky near yelled at the red head and was it Faragonda's imagination or was the room heating up a bit as Bloom glares darkly at the man?

"I believe that she said for you to let her go, twice now." Faragonda said putting a hand on the officers shoulder and earning a snarl from the man.

"Stay out of this old lady!" Sky snarled as he raised his fist at the woman who was calmly holding her cup of coffee in her hand.

"Don't you threaten my customer and girlfriend! You might have forgotten what exactly I can do but I guarantee you that I can give you a very _painful_ reminder!" Bloom snarled and it definitely felt like the air around them had heated up now. Faragonda smiled slightly however at the girlfriend title, it was the first time the red head had said it.

"You wouldn't dare, especially with this old lady here. Now you're going to listen and talk to me or I will arrest both of you right now! No one would say anything if you had a few bruises for resisting arrest you fucking dyke!" Sky said grabbing Faragonda's shirt in his fist while still holding Bloom's arm in a tight grasp that was already making her arm bruise.

"Oh she doesn't need to protect me. I'm quite capable of taking care of myself but I thought red heads were the ones with tempers?" Faragonda asked raising an eyebrow and not bothered at all by the fist clenching her business suit. No she was much more concerned with the bruising grasp the officer had on the red head.

"I have a nasty temper but I worked on my patience. Apparently he's forgotten his anger management classes." Bloom said with a snort although she was tense and her free hand was balled into a fist, if Faragonda wasn't imagining it then there was even smoke rising from the girls lips.

"Allow me to help him cool his head." Faragonda said and then she upended her entire cup of coffee on the blond officers head.

"Why you-" Sky released the two women as he tried to wipe the coffee from his eyes with one arm and swung his other fist towards Faragonda.

He wasn't expecting the little old looking lady to catch his fist and flip Sky clear onto the floor. As soon as he was on the floor Bloom was on him pinning him down in a painful hold, knocking his gun and baton away from him before he could grab them and then handcuffing him with his own cuffs.

"Fara do you mind calling the police for me?" Bloom asked glancing up at Faragonda who already had her phone out.

"I'll do you one better dear. Ah Saladin! Yes? Remind me to give Griselda a raise for alerting you as well. Yes. Oh I can send you a video I'm sure you'll find most intriguing. I managed to record the entire thing on my laptop." Faragonda was speaking as she typed rapidly at the laptop and sent the video of the incident off.

"I'm sending a copy to you, Griselda, Griffy, and DuFour from legal. Oh I _know_ you will want to take note of it." Faragonda said with a devious smirk on her face as she finished typing and merely waiting for a minute.

"That's Griselda now. Do you mind if I switch over? I may have to put this on conference if the others call as well." Faragonda said hitting a button.

"Yes Griselda I'm fine. Yes the boy is drenched in coffee on the floor wearing his own cuffs. I'll see you in a few hours." Faragonda said amused and then clicking a button and not looking bothered.

"Hello Saladin, ah Griffy is there as well? Yes Griselda is on her way here and arranging things on our end. Yes. Should I call the local authorities to hold him for you? Ah I wasn't aware Cordatora was nearby. Yes I shall see you both in a few hours, call Griselda and see if she'll let you hitch a ride. Yes. I'll see you soon." Faragonda said hanging up her phone and looking at Bloom.

"Well my dear. You don't have to worry much about this happening again. Three of my closest friends are on the way to help deal with this, as is my best lawyer if you feel up to pressing charges. You young man are in quite a lot of trouble and don't think you can somehow talk or bribe your way out of it." Faragonda said smiling warmly at Bloom who yanked Sky up off of the floor and shoved him into a seat nearby.

"Thanks Fara." Bloom asked although she just looked tired while Sky smirked smugly.

"Oh please. My family is practically royalty. I can be out of this by tomorrow." Sky said confidently and a bit arrogantly.

"Oh please. Saladin has been the commissioner for years and people older, smarter, and richer than you have tried to bribe him and failed. Of course you even trying will have Griffin ready to go back to her gang days to teach you a lesson. Griselda however will just think you stupid for trying and probably ruin you in a way no one else can ever trace and DuFour will have you tied up in so many legal red tape and charges that you won't even be able to make heads or tails of it all." Faragonda said waving off the boys claims easily before smiling at Bloom.

"Not a problem at all my dear. We've been dating for the last two months but I'm afraid I've always been the protective sort. My coworkers and friends should be here in three hours to deal with all of this, Cordatora however is only thirty minutes away so he'll be here first." Faragonda said earning a sneer from Sky.

"You into old dyke's now Bloom?" Sky sneered at his ex.

"I am turning twenty five this year and Faragonda just barely hit forty one. She's not old." Bloom said frowning at Sky heavily.

"Ignore him dear. Stress and all did turn my hair white prematurely. Besides every insult I consider a compliment to my character from him. And my friends will get even if they hear him. Honestly he just needs to stop digging his own grave." Faragonda said unbothered and just smirking at the boy.

"Honestly trying to attack the founder and CEO of a multinational multimillion dollar business who is best friends with the Police Commissioner and his wife? Not the best idea you've ever had, second dumbest you've had from what I've heard." Faragonda tutted at the boy. Both Sky and Bloom had the same reaction.

"What?!"


	50. How Bloom becomes Famous cause of Musa

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

Musa was on a mission. It was the third week of school in her freshman year at Alfea, her third week at school with the new friend named Bloom who was from a magicless planet. The new friend who had strong fire magic, no understanding of any of the social norms in the magical world, and who had a strange habit of sneaking out at least once a week so far.

Musa was sure that her new earth friend was up to something embarrassing and she was determined to find out what it was and of course…she was going to video tape it. She had her phone out and already streaming live to her GalaticTube account. Usually she did her own music videos or videos of her songs, but this was a special occasion.

"Hey all! This is Musa of Melody coming at you from Alfea where I'm in my third week of freshmen year. Now I got a friend and dorm-mate who's from a magicless planet and doesn't get a lot of how the magical worlds work and all. She also has a habit of sneaking out of the dorm at least once a week from what I noticed although this is the second time she's snuck out this week…and it's only Wednesday. She's probably doing some weird earth thing she doesn't want us to see or something really embarrassing." Musa whispered quietly to her phone since she was trying to find where Bloom went without getting caught by anyone, especially a teacher or Bloom herself.

"So what I'm going to do, is find her and find out what she's doing. Of course I had to video tape it as well. Now let's see what my weird little earth friend is up to this time of night, and let's hope I don't get caught out of bed this late by Ms. Griselda." Musa said with an exaggerated shudder of horror at the end.

"Let's see. If I were a strange earth girl with strong fire powers and no clue about most of magic or the way things are done here…where would I go in the middle of the night?" Musa whispered to herself as she began to prowl around the school, peaking through the windows to the court yard to make sure her friend wasn't leaving campus.

Musa was very quiet as she snuck through the halls, hiding every time she thought she heard someone coming or every time she got close to a patrolling teacher. Seems like tonight's patrol was done by Griselda and Palladium.

"Well we know she's not in the library, cafeteria, outside, or the art rooms. Where is there left for her to go?" Musa questioned confused to the phone before her attention was caught by a slightly jarred door where there was a soft voice coming from.

"Huh the music room?" Musa muttered as she crept closer and soon the voice turned into soft singing from a beautiful voice.

"Wonder whose singing? I thought I was the only fairy from Melody to attend Alfea this year? One of the older girls maybe…" Musa murmured as she crept closer and closer, finally reaching the door and peaking in slightly.

"I'm left here in the dark. The dark. I dance to forget." The voice sang in a soft but almost haunting voice while Musa let out a gasp when she caught sight and video proof of who the singer was.

Bloom was in the room with her eyes closed and do some traditional ballerina dances slowly as she sang, the windows at the top of the room allowing the moons light to shine in on her and bath her in an otherworldly glow. Her skin seemed to glow with a soft white light and the way the moonlight reflected off of her hair it seemed as if it was burning in a red and white fire as she slowly spun and danced.

"Bloom?" Musa's voice was barely a whisper on the wind as the girl continued to dance while she sang in a hauntingly beautiful voice, the lyrics sending chills down Musa's spine as she stared at her friend.

"This is my penitentiary, fractured apart from the world. Where I want to be. Lock the door, throw away the key and let my dance resume. Down in a pitch black room. Normal is just a dream. For all the ghosts like me, like me." Bloom continued to sing while Musa stared awestruck.

"Wow. If I didn't know better I'd think she was from Melody. She's a better singer than I am." Musa whispered to her phone and herself as she continued to record and stream her friend singing and doing a small slow ballerina dance. Each movement was precise and expertly done, making Musa idly wonder why the girl was moving so slowly.

"Come now. Dance with me, as the song plays. Down down. Dance with me, stuck on replay! I hate my metal bones, my bones and gears creak in my chest. My chest forever cold! A cold and maddening descent, descending down so far. Fall farther 'til there's nothing left. I'm left here in the dark, the dark. I dance to forget. I dance, I dance, I dance. I dance to forget. I dance, I dance  
I dance to forget." Bloom seemed to finish up the song as she stopped dancing with one leg up over her head and her hands clasped in the traditional pose over her head as well.

Musa quickly ducked her head back around the door but left her phone able to see in it when she noticed Bloom beginning to open her eyes. She didn't see the near haunting way that the moonlight reflected off of those cyan orbs.

Musa wouldn't notice until tomorrow just how beautiful and intimidating those deep blue eyes glowing that was. As it was she had to clasp a hand over her mouth to stop herself from yelping aloud as she came face to face with a very unamused Griselda.

"And what were you doing here this time of night Miss Musa?" Griselda demanded and Musa wouldn't see it until tomorrow when she went back over the video but Bloom's eyes widened and suddenly seemed a lot less intimidating. Especially with the way the red head near frantically climbed up the wall and out of the window at the sound of Griselda so close by.

"Well…I got the answers I was looking for…sorry guys. I'd stay and record more of what I discovered but looks like I was busted." Musa said turning her phone back to herself and catching Griselda looking confused in the background.

"Discovered?" Griselda muttered confused before shaking her head and grabbing the girls cellphone from her hand.

"Aw man! Can't I at least finish up the video Ms. G?" Musa asked causing the head of detention to raise an eyebrow and point the camera straight at Musa's face.

"Of course Miss Musa…you can finish it tomorrow morning at breakfast when you come to get it back from me. If you don't, I'll keep it all week. Since this is your first offense you're only getting a warning and light punishment." Then showing that she did have a sense of humor, no matter how it might look to her student, Griselda turned the camera to herself and gave her infamous unamused look she gave whenever someone was in trouble.

"This video is over. Go to bed and get some sleep, and yes I am also speaking to the students that have my class in the morning. I will not tolerate sleeping in class because you were watching whatever thing Miss Musa had streaming tonight." Then Griselda clicked the stop button, which ended the video while Musa gaped at her in disbelief.

"Let's get you back to your dorm Miss Musa." Griselda said taking the girl by the shoulder and steering her to the dorm room in question.

"Yes Miss G. I already recorded what I was looking for anyways, even if it wasn't what I expected." Musa said with a sigh and earning another confused look from the head of detention.

"Why was Bloom hiding her singing talent from us?" Musa muttered under her breath in confusion, one thing was clear as she quietly went back to her room and curled up on her bed.

She was going to _definitely_ be recording and paying more attention to her red haired friend from now on.


	51. Super Strength Bloom Part 2

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

"Honestly I think I'd be better off at the school for Heroes than here." Bloom told Faragonda right from the start when the woman asked the red haired earth girl to her office once Bloom refused to lie about who she was to get into the school.

"Why do you say that Miss Bloom?" Faragonda asked surprised at the girls remark as the teachers stared down the red head who hadn't bat an eye at the presumed show of force.

"Because one, it is way too pink here and if I stay here for long I will repaint something and you probably wouldn't like it." Bloom said without skipping a beat and earning a snicker from the red clad woman with the long grey hair.

"You wouldn't be the first to do it." Griselda said dryly but definitely a bit amused, most of the more recent students just didn't care about how pink the school was or thought it was part of being a fairy.

"Second because Stella acted really weird when she saw me take down that troll and if her reaction to my strength and skills are anything to go by then I definitely won't fit in well here. I don't particularly _care_ about fitting in, but I would like to go a year without beating the crap out of some bitch for pissing me off." Bloom said shrugging and earning stern looks for her language.

"Language." Griselda chided immediately.

"English." Bloom didn't even waste a breath, causing DuFour and Palladium to snicker together at her answer.

"Why would your strength and skills cause her to react like that?" Wizgiz asked hopefully distracting Griselda from reacting to the 'disrespect'.

"I have no clue. Apparently ripping up a full grown tree and using it as a baseball bat isn't okay where she's from." Bloom said with a shrug of her shoulders and making the teachers stare at her.

"A full grown tree?" Palladium asked paling a bit and earning a nod from Bloom.

"Yeah I couldn't find anything heavier to hit him with but I figured the ogre wasn't strong enough to survive being hit by a car so a tree would have to do." Bloom said as if it were nothing out of the ordinary, and considering what she could lift when she was a toddler this truly was light weight to her.

"You expect us to believe that you ripped up a full grown tree and swung it around like it was nothing? You don't look strong enough to lift up one end of that couch." Griselda said with a snort as she looked at the couch where Palladium, Barbatea, Ophelia, and DuFour were sitting together.

"Should we get up?" Barbatea asked as Bloom stood and approached their couch without a word.

"Nope you're fine." Bloom said grasping the bottom of the couch with one hand and effortlessly lifting it up, with the adults still on it. The yelp from DuFour was nearly as funny as the shriek from Palladium.

"Honestly I've been picking things heavier than this up since I was five." Bloom said lifting her arm up and down as if she were holding a dumbbell or something a few times to show that there was no effort at all in her lifting the couch before she set it back down where it had been.

"But…how? You're as scrawny as a twig!" Ophelia asked in disbelief while Barbatea was rather pale and trembling.

"And yet I'm still a more healthy size than the rest of the girls I saw out there. Seriously do they just not eat or what?" Bloom asked with a snort and earning disbelieving looks from the rest of the teachers. THAT was what she was focusing on?!

"Besides I was able to pick up cars as if they weighed no more than a flower did ever since I was like four or five. Most of my hometown is used to it by now, although it always makes Roxy laugh when someone new sees me do it. Their reactions are hilarious." Bloom said with a snicker and earning some slow shocked nods from the teachers. They could imagine.

"But a two to three hundred pound couch with four healthy weight adults on it?" Wizgiz asked in disbelief as he stared at the red head who smirked.

"Like I said, I've been picking up things heavier since I was five. Besides, there's no way such beautiful women could ever be heavy in any sense of the word." Bloom said smirking at the three women on the couch who all blushed at that, even if only a little bit in DuFour's case.

"Are you… _flirting_ with them?" Palladium asked torn between amused and disbelieving at the girls words.

"Only if it doesn't make them uncomfortable." Bloom said without skipping a beat and causing Ophelia and Barbatea to blush a bit but nod their heads.

"Sorry. We're married." Ophelia said causing Bloom to give a heavy sigh.

"Of course such beauties would be taken. You're married as well aren't you gorgeous?" Bloom asked looking at DuFour whose entire face flamed red as she slowly shook her head in the negative.

"Oh?" Bloom asked surprised and raising an eyebrow as she picked up DuFour's head.

"How could such a beautiful woman wear no ring? Do the men around here have no eyes to see with?" Bloom asked pressing a kiss to the back of DuFour's hand with a small grin on her face as she maintained eye contact with the red clad professor. DuFour's entire face went an even deeper shade of red and her eyes rolled up in her head as she collapsed against Ophelia, having fainted.

"I don't know whether to scold you for flirting with one of your teachers, or be amused at the fact that you actually made DuFour faint." Griselda said her face looking torn as she stared at Bloom.

"Ah but of course I would flirt with such visions of loveliness. If I weren't sure that you were married then I would flirt with you as well, but of course such a beautiful woman like you would be taken as well." Bloom said making Griselda blush as well while Faragonda was just snickering at their reactions.

"Besides I'm not technically a student, I wasn't registered for the classes and I openly said that I would probably do better at the Hero school. Therefore you aren't _my_ teachers." Bloom said cheerfully and causing Faragonda to let out a small snort of laughter that she quickly tried to hide.

"Oh Saladin and Griffin are going to love you." Faragonda said trying to keep a straight face as she looked at the red head who shrugged slightly.

"As long as they're beautiful women, and don't mind my slightly possessive and protective sisters, then I'm sure I'll love meeting them too." Bloom said with a grin on her face.

"Sisters?" Griselda asked focusing on that part and trying to beat down her blush.

"Not by birth but by choice. Selina's a few months younger than me and is currently in an apprenticeship with Eldora for her fairy powers, she'll have to attend Cloud Tower in a few years for her witch ones but she's staying on earth for now. Roxy is four years younger than me and Selina and is possessive and protective as hell since her mom was trapped by those Wizards when she was a baby. She'll be enrolling in Alfea in about three years." Bloom said nodding and smiling fondly as she thought of her sisters.

"I see…" Faragonda said and then she thought about how amusing it was watching Bloom flirt with Griselda and DuFour, and then about how monstrously strong the red head was.

"Well Miss Bloom. I have an idea."

Griselda slammed her clip board into her face cause damnitt she forgot her boss and old classmate was a prankster like no other when she had an accomplice/enabler around. That's why Saladin and Griffin weren't allowed to visit at random anymore!

And by the grin on Bloom's face, Faragonda had a new accomplice/enabler that she had easy access too at any given moment.

Damnitt Griselda wasn't drunk enough for this yet.


	52. This is why we can't have nice things

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

"Bloom!" Roxy near slammed into the older girl who was sitting at a table at the party. It was a large party for 'Prom' according to the teachers. Roxy labeled it a Back To School party in her head but didn't say anything out loud since even the witches were invited. Although that seemed to be because of Bloom inviting Zarathustra of all people as her date. The fucking looks on peoples faces…

"Easy there pup." Bloom said with a smirk as she plucked Roxy out of the air without batting an eye, holding the girl by the back of her light green dress that actually looked like Morgana's fairy form now that Bloom actually could see it.

Roxy gave a half whine sound earning a small chuckle from Bloom who plopped the girl down on her lap, handing her a plate with some snacks on it. That of course earned a happy almost purr like sound as Roxy cuddled into Bloom's warmth and munched on her treats.

"Roxy this is Ms. Zarathustra from Cloud Tower. Ms. Zarathustra this is Roxy, the baby of the Winx, Fairy of Animals, princess of Tir Na Nog, and my adopted baby sister." Bloom introduced the girl on her lap to her date who was sitting at the table with her.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Roxy said completely unafraid as she smiled brightly up at Zarathustra, holding her hand out for a hand shake or a high five. She wasn't picky.

"You're not scared of me? Even though I'm a witch?" Zarathustra asked surprised at how at ease the young girl looked to be with a witch so close by.

"Nope! If anything I wanna know where you got that eye-liner because I couldn't find the right shade of blue I was looking for in Magix yesterday for nothing in the world and like hell am I asking Stella. Shopping with her is a nightmare." Roxy said with a shiver and earning a snort from Bloom who looked amused at how stunned the nearby witches were at the easy acceptance from the young princess.

"Roxy is like me. She was raised on Earth unaware of magic being real until it pretty much was shoved in our faces. Neither of us have any of the seeming brainwashing on witches being dark and fairies being light. To be fair though, the Trix were the first witches I met which is why I was wary around you all for a while. Roxy however had no such encounter." Bloom said with a smirk as she patted the girl on the head.

"There is no dark and light. There are only shades of grey." Roxy said in a faux serious voice earning a snort from Bloom, causing the drink to nearly go up her nose.

"Alright there pup. Stop misquoting movies that they've never seen." Bloom said making Roxy pout but then was distracted easily by another snack on the plate Bloom gave her.

"Chuck Norris never misquotes a movie, the movies misquote him." Roxy muttered earning another snort from Bloom who gave the smaller girl a fond look.

"We are _not_ starting with the Chuck Norris comments. End of discussion." Bloom said earning a pout from Roxy.

"Mom would let me make Chuck Norris comments." Roxy said obviously trying to guilt trip Bloom who didn't bat an eye.

"Your mom would let you keep a Cerberus as a pet if she thought it would make you happy. I'm not your mom." Bloom said dryly and causing Roxy to frown for a second and tilt her head towards the Winx.

"But don't you have those child leash things for me and the rest of the Winx?" Roxy asked looking confused as she glanced at the other girls who all glanced over on occasion as if to check on the 'baby' of the team, or on their trouble magnet leader. One of the two.

"Yes I do but you aren't wearing it now, and that does not make me your mom." Bloom said taking a piece of chicken off of Roxy's plate and eating it all in one bite.

"You actually have child leashes that they wear?" Zarathustra asked her date in disbelief and earning a snort.

"Of course I do. If I didn't they'd run off and do something crazy and stupid and then I'd have to bail them out of trouble again. Speaking of which. Stella no!" Bloom glanced up at the rest of the Winx just in time to catch Stella about to do something she certainly shouldn't, her voice turning stern and unyielding in an instant as she glared down the blond.

"Darn!" Stella pouted at her plan being foiled while the teachers looked over for a second but then ignored it since Bloom seemed to have her girls well in hand for once.

"Look at those girls. They think they're so big and tough, they're probably nothing but a bunch of jokes." A senior fairy said sneering at the Winx members who were slowly migrating over towards Bloom and Roxy without really thinking about it.

"I know right? And what's with that freshman acting like she's friends with them. Psh. Wannabe." Another said glaring at Roxy who obviously heard them as she slowly set her food down and looked up at them confused.

"Did I offend you somehow?" Roxy asked confused and wondering why they were talking about her like that.

"You're supposed to be a princess? Ugh. As if." The first senior said sneering down at Roxy who looked confused but not hurt by their comments.

"Heard her mother and people were sealed away until recently. If she's their hope for the future then they should have stayed sealed." The second girl snickered causing Bloom to lower her cup as she stared at the two hard while Roxy recoiled at that as if she had been hurt.

"I'm giving you two one warning to stop now and leave in one piece." Bloom said glaring at the two seniors who both gave high pitched laughs at that.

"Oh and what are you going to do miss Winx Leader? Going to go crying to your mommy and daddy?" The first senior sneered.

"Stupid witch lovers don't belong at Alfea." The second said grinning cruelly at Bloom who looked bored at them.

"I don't care what you say about me, but if you start on my friends…" Bloom trailed off at that.

"Oh so scary! Whatever shall we do? The fire fairy thinks she can step up to our level." The first said dramatically and obviously faked.

"Hah as if she knows what fire really is." The second girl said lighting her pointer finger on fire and causing Bloom to shrug.

"That's your opinion and as far as I'm concerned…I don't care about it. Of course it's my opinion that you should close your legs because something stinks around here and I can't tell if it's your attitude or…" Bloom trailed off making Roxy giggle at the looks on the twos faces.

"At least we don't have to adopt a weak little sibling. Or act like we're big and bad. I bet we could have taken on the Trix or Baltor and Darkar on our own if you and your group didn't keep screwing things up." The first said causing Bloom to raise an eyebrow.

"Then why didn't you? You could have jumped in at any time but if my memory is right then you both were cowering like scared children in the library." Bloom said her voice completely bland and she obviously didn't give a crap about what they were saying.

"At least I know how to actually use fire magic!" The second said trying to save face and causing Bloom to sigh as she stood up, dropping Roxy into her chair as she did so.

"You obviously aren't getting the hint to go away now are you?" Bloom asked completely bored by this entire charade as the entire party watched the confrontation.

"Like you could make us." The first said as she shoved Bloom's shoulder.

"Yeah try and make us earthling. Of course you can't! You're a pathetic girl from a pathetic world full of rejects and retards! You couldn't even throw a punch if you tried!" The second said with a laugh as she shoved Bloom too.

"Roxy…" Bloom trailed off as she held her drink out to her little sister.

Roxy's grin widened and she eagerly held the cup, stealing sips of it as she watched the about to be beat down.

Only the other Winx, due to living with Bloom for so long, seemed to understand what was about to happen and eagerly watched with wide grins and drinks and/or snacks of their own.

Tecna was even recording it.

"Hold my beer."


	53. Quick Nesting Season Request

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

"Ms. Bloom what?" DuFour was surprised when the red head suddenly began nuzzling her and purring after school hours one day. She ruthlessly beat down her vampire side that wanted to claim the girl as hers. She wasn't sure if the red head even liked women, and even if she did then she didn't want to ruin the red heads life by claiming her when she was so young.

DuFour was well over four hundred years old, the red haired Keeper of the Dragon Flame was barely twenty two. She could wait a few more years before she made sure the girl was willing and into women before claiming her. Although with the way that Bloom just nipped lightly at her ear…it was getting harder to beat down her vampire instincts.

"There she is!" Tecna said panting slightly from the doorway since it seemed as if she had been running, almost immediately the rest of the Winx except for a very confused Roxy rushed in and nearly dog piled Bloom.

"What in the world?!" DuFour was shocked at the actions of the other girls as she stood up and backed away from the dog pile where Bloom was alternating between growling deeply and whining pitifully.

"What is going on here?" Griselda asked looking just as confused and shocked as DuFour and Roxy as the rest of the girls struggled to pin down their leader.

"It's nesting season! Bloom's trying to claim her mate and work on a family." Layla called bluntly from within the pile where she was having the best luck with pinning Bloom down while Roxy winced.

"Is that why Bloom's been so cuddly and affectionate with everyone lately?" Roxy asked the older girls who all gave various huffs of agreement.

Finally they managed to tie up the red head in some of Flora's vines, and just for added measure they had a Morphix Bubble around her as well.

"She gets like this every year, sure was a surprise in first year." Tecna said panting as she tried to get her breath back even as she wrapped a digital cube around her leader as well.

"Yeah and we have to tie her down to her bed each time using Flora's vines, Tecna's cube, and Musa's sphere." Stella said fixing her hair slightly and wincing at what was sure to be a nasty bruise on her shoulder later.

"She wasn't like this last year though. She just got real cuddly and protective for about a week." Roxy pointed out her brow furrowed in confusion.

"That's because last year we were on a different world and she couldn't smell her mates scent. _That's_ what drives her past the cuddly stage." Layla said wincing as she rotated her arm a bit and then felt a large sore spot on her left ribs, ouch did Bloom sure seem eager to get to her mate this time.

"Is that why Miss Bloom doesn't attend classes for at least one week each year? She goes through this and you all tie her down and lock her in your rooms?" Griselda asked frowning as she looked at Bloom who was whining pitifully low in her throat as she stared at DuFour who was staring back.

"It's either that or you deal with her trying to start a family with one of her teachers." Musa said with a snort causing DuFour to blush slightly as she approached the cube.

"Why did none of you think to tell me that I was her mate?" DuFour asked even though she had a hand on the cube where Bloom was trying to rub her head, like a dog seeking affection.

"Honestly we didn't know which teacher it was until we saw her in here. First year she got loose because we weren't prepared for what was going on, but we managed to tackle her just after she got to the teachers wing of the building. Ms. Faragonda was the one to clue us in on what was happening and tell us that it was likely that her mate was one of the teachers." Flora said with a small shrug as she fixed her outfit which had gotten wrinkled and a few scratches in it from when Bloom had been struggling to get them off of her.

"That's why you girls looked so panicked when you asked me where the other teachers were and if I had seen Miss Bloom." Griselda said although she made a mental note of questioning Faragonda about this later.

"Yeah we figured that since she wasn't nipping at you and trying to get in your skirt she was after one of the others. You usually know where everyone is so it was a safe bet to ask you." Stella said making Griselda blush slightly while Roxy snorted at the way the blond had put it.

"You mean I've been holding back my instincts to claim my mate for the last few years, because I thought she didn't know she was my mate…when instead I could have simply told her the truth and made sure to stay away whenever this comes around?" DuFour asked and her voice seemed a lot colder now and making Griselda wince slightly, recalling one year where she had to physically restrain the red clad woman to keep her from biting Bloom who had been injured in the nurses ward.

"Didn't think of it like that." Musa said with a wince at how painful it must have been for the silver haired woman.

"Since she's no longer a student here, you do realize that there's not a good reason to keep her away from me for any longer right?" DuFour questioned her voice still frosty enough that Roxy was sure she saw ice forming on the windows of the room.

"Well…" Lalya blinked as she recalled that they really weren't students anymore.

"Leave so I can deal with my mate." DuFour's voice really was frosting over the windows now, much to Roxy's alarm as she quickly grabbed Griselda and booked it out of the room.

The Winx were more reluctant but the sight of DuFour's eyes flashing red had them running as well as the silver clad woman broke the barriers on her mate and then transported them to her room in the teachers wing.

None of the teachers or Roxy were surprised in the least when Bloom seemed really smug and protective over the red clad woman a few weeks later.

Nor were they surprised when the vampire woman began showing obvious signs of pregnancy.

The Winx were traumatized however at the thought of little vampire-dragon hybrids running around starting fires everywhere however.

Faragonda just laughed.


	54. Season one Bloom's date to dance

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

"What's a fairy doing around here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your silly little party?" Zarathustra asked looking at the red haired freshman fairy who was on the witch side of town for some reason.

"I was looking for some fabric so I could make my own dress, but everything in the other stores was far too bright. This place has some darker colors so I thought I'd check it out." Bloom said smiling brightly and unafraid up at the witch who blinked for a second.

"You're a fairy." Zarathustra said earning a shrug from Bloom.

"So I've been told. I haven't actually transformed yet so apparently there's still some debate about that." Bloom said grinning as if she was making an inside joke to someone who wasn't on the inside.

"You're on the witch side of town." Zarathustra said making Bloom blink before looking around and then shrugging again.

"If you say so?" Bloom asked more than said seeing absolutely nothing wrong with the side of town she was on, or that anything was different except for maybe the darker colors.

"You're a fairy on the witch side of town looking for darker colors of fabric?" Zarathustra asked slowly as if she had no idea what to do with this information and making Bloom nod her head.

"Yes? Is there something wrong with that or is this like just a culture difference I don't understand yet?" Bloom asked honestly confused as she looked at the blue haired woman.

"Most fairies don't come anywhere near the witch side of town." Zarathustra said staring at the girl who pulled a face at that.

"Honestly I'm probably more likely to be on whichever side that fairies aren't on. They have a really bad reputation on earth, where I'm from, and honestly nothing so far has really disproved it." Bloom said making Zarathustra's eyebrows shoot upwards.

" _Really_?" Zarathustra asked causing Bloom to nod.

"In ancient legends on Earth the fairies are called the Fair Folk because the people who remembered them were scared of what the 'Fair Folk' would do to them if they called them anything but fair." Bloom said causing Zarathustra to grin slowly.

"Really? How about we take a seat at the café over there with my sister and a friend of mine and you can explain more about how your home world sees Fairies. I'll show you a little out of the way shop that has lots of dark but shimmering fabric that you can make dresses and things from for a fair price afterwards." Zarathustra offered causing Bloom to raise an eyebrow and smirk at her.

"Only if you don't mind me asking you to the dance. If you're going to be showing me this stuff and putting up with my rambling of the old legends back home then I _will_ consider that a date and will ask you to the dance as a result." Bloom said making Zarathustra throw her head back and laugh for a minute.

"Oh you are definitely not a normal fairy. I think I like you Red. Tell you what this goes well and I'll be your date to the dance. This goes bad then no hard feelings but no date to the dance." Zarathustra offered making Bloom hum but nod.

"Sounds fair. After you my lady." Bloom said with an over exaggerated bow which earned another snort from the blue clad woman who led the red head over to the café.

"You guys won't believe what her home world says of the fairies. You gotta hear it." Zarathustra said keeping the two other teachers from Cloud Tower from saying anything about the red haired girl who had to be a fairy since she definitely wasn't a witch from their school.

"Oh?" Griffin asked her interest piqued as she looked at the girl who gave them both a smile, completely unbothered by the fact that she was surrounded by witches and was now at a table with three feared witch teachers.

"Nice to meet you." Bloom said politely as she nodded at the two others while Zarathustra sat down next to the red head with an eager grin on her face.

"You were saying that the legends on your home world called the fairies Fair Folk out of fear." Zarathustra prompted the girl who nodded her head, earning the attention of those who weren't already staring at the unafraid fairy sitting amongst the witches.

"Yes in the ancient legends the fairies would kidnap people, grant wishes that backfire horribly, rape and torture others, and then expect the humans to be grateful because the Fair Folks morals are so alien that they honestly had no idea that they weren't helping you. If you fail to show gratitude to them then they'll do something to you worse than those three girls that attacked me would do to their worst enemy, and those girls froze a fire based magical in a giant block of solid ice for two minutes which nearly killed me." Bloom said nodding and causing the witches to stare at her in disbelief.

"Of course like every legend, those had to come from somewhere so what does that tell _you_ about why I'm not too keen on being around those that seem to put fairies on pedestals around here?" Bloom asked raising an eyebrow at the teachers who had their mouths dropped open in disbelief.

"Really? Those are some actual legends from your home world?" The purple clad woman asked earning a nod from Bloom.

"I have an entire book full of the ancient legends of the Fair Folk if you want to borrow it. I've memorized most of them years ago." Bloom offered causing the green skinned woman of the trio to nod her head slightly. She'd have to read that book to believe it and oh was Faragonda _never_ going to live this down.

"A deals a deal. I'll show you to the fabric store. She came to this side of town looking for fabric to make her own dress for the dance, because the fabric on the fairies side of town was too bright for her tastes." Zarathustra said grinning at her sister who gave the red head an incredulous look.

"A fairy that doesn't like bright colors?" Ediltrude asked in disbelief as she stared at the red head who shrugged slightly.

"A fairy who grew up on a world that has forgotten about magic except for the old legends, and a fairy who has yet to transform and therefore there is no solid evidence of the fact that I _am_ a fairy. The only thing that I know is that I have magic, for all I know that could mean I'm a witch that just got stuck at the school that looks like someone threw Pepto Bismol on the walls." Bloom said dryly making the witches around her begin sickening and snorting at the way she phrased that.

"Plus all the bright colors give me headaches, give me dark colors any day." Bloom said rubbing her eyelids as if to stave off a headache brought upon by the bright colors she had seen in the stores.

"Amen to that." Griffin agreed with the girl, giving her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as Zarathustra stood up, Bloom following her easily.

"So did this go well enough for you?" Bloom asked smirking at the blue clad woman who gave a small snort.

"Yes it did. If you're this interesting all the time then I'll definitely enjoy being your date to the dance." Zarathustra said as she led the red head from the café. Everything in the café was quiet for a moment as they processed what the teacher just said.

"What?!" The entire café seemed to cry out at once as Ediltrude and Griffin moved to chase after Zarathustra.

"Did that fairy ask out my baby sister?!" That was what Ediltrude was focused on.


	55. How Bloom got adopted

**Winx Idea dump**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing. These are just random one-shots.)**

"What the heck?" Musa asked with a bit of a yelp as snake rats began to swarm from the eggs that the Red Fountain boys were handing out.

"Snake-rats!" Stella cried as she tried to blast some of the rats, blasting some of the tables and causing more of the girls to scream as they tried to avoid the snake-rats and the flying decorations.

"They're really sensitive to heat! Bloom! You've got fire powers right? Use them!" Tecna said causing Bloom to blink before giving an unholy grin. Instantly her hair and her hands caught on fire.

"Burn!" Bloom called with a cackle as she began to burn several of the snake-rats that came near her, causing all the little rats that came within range of her heated aura to begin shriveling up.

"I thought she was a fairy." One of the other students cried out in horror as Bloom cackled and fire flared around her.

"She's a pyro!" Flora said as Bloom began to burn all the snake-rats that dared get close to her, setting plenty of other things on fire as well while the teachers rushed to get the other students safely inside the school. They were especially frantic about getting the ones who had already been bitten inside to the nurse.

"Fire in the hole!" Bloom said with a cackle as she threw several fireballs at the clusters of rats. Instantly every hero and teacher ducked for cover or hid behind their shields as one fireball blew up into a virtual swarm of smaller fireballs that impacted and killed every snake-rat in a twenty foot radius.

"Burn baby burn!" Bloom said with another cackle as the fire spread further and further, killing all the snake-rats but also destroying most of the decorations

Even after all of the snake-rats were taken care of it took at least ten minutes before Bloom stopped burning things with a loud cackle and almost maniac glint in her eye. The only reason she stopped so soon was quite simple.

DuFour had silently appeared behind the girl and knocked her out with a well-placed hit to the back of the head.

 **The next morning**

"Everyone we have a last minute transfer student." Griffin said struggling to keep her face straight as she was introducing Bloom who was pouting slightly behind her, DuFour behind her ready to knock her out again if she went nuts.

"What's a fairy doing here?" A green haired freshman demanded looking disgusted at the sight of Bloom who just poured more at this.  
"We'll watch her from here DuFour." Ediltrude said trying to hide her amusement from the silver haired woman who gave her a scowl but vanished, which earned snickers from the teachers.

"Dibs on her joining our coven!" Stormy cried happily as she grinned at the red head.

"Can we keep her Darcy please? I'll feed her and play with her and make sure she does her homework." Icy asked her sister with a pleading expression while the other witches gapped in disbelief. The Trix Coven was _exclusive_ , to the point where others that even tried to join it were laughed at and cruelly pranked by the three seniors.

"Why the hell would this fairy reject be invited to your coven right off the bat?!" Another senior demanded angry and jealous at this Alfea washout being invited right off the bat.

"We were at Alfea for the prank last night…in ten minutes she caused more trouble and damage than a whole _coven_ of senior witches did with a well planned and executed prank." Darcy said with a bit of amazement in her voice as she looked at the red head.

"I thought we were adopting her into our coven?" Zarathustra whined at her sister who snorted while the other students looked even more amazed and jealous.

"She's a student, she needs to be in a younger coven to start with. If she is still this awesome when she graduates then I'm hiring her on the spot and adopting her into my coven." Griffin told the other two teachers sternly and making them both pout.

"By the dragon girl what did you _do_? Not only do the exclusive Trix claim dibs on you joining thief coven but you're already being scouted by _Headmistress_ _Griffin's_ coven? Did you drown a fairy or something?" A Junior asked in disbelief as she stared at Bloom who shook her head.

"Nope didn't drown anyone! I just set a bunch of things on fire!" Bloom said cheerfully and making everyone pause for a second except for the Trix.

"Most of Alfea was ablaze before the teacher knocked you out!" Icy said making jaws drop in disbelief and awe s they all stared at the red haired girl who gave an unhinged grin that sent shivers down their spines.

"I know! All those pretty flames getting everywhere and burning everything." Bloom gave an insane giggle that sent off warning bells in the more… moral students minds.

"Dibs!" Stormy cried happily as she nearly flew up there to tackle the red head who merely cackled as she lit her hair on fire again, which made everyone jump and Stormy yelp.

"Yep. Definitely adopting her." Icy said with a grin and cackle at the red heads antics. Setting herself on fire to avoid Stormy, she would fit right in.

"Mark her down as the baby of the Trix, teach." Darcy said with a sigh although she smiled slightly at how her sisters seemed so happy to have a new member.

"She's our new pet Firestarter." Stormy said with a cackle.

Bloom definitely wasn't helping her case as she formed a flaming dog collar around her neck with a 'dragon' where the pendant would be. Of course her deciding to chime in didn't help her case either.

"Ruff ruff!"

Griffin couldn't help but snort in laughter at that. She really wanted to adopt this girl into her coven.


	56. How Meme's stopped the Earth Fairies

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

"Sorry Roxy. Looks like your mom isn't here." Bloom said sighing and looking at the youngest of the fairies as the Earth Fairies moved to go back into Tir Na Nog, causing Morgana to freeze in place for a moment.

"That or the others at school were right and she didn't want me." Roxy said making Bloom tense while Morgana's head whipped around in a heartbeat.

"They said what?" Bloom asked her eyes narrowing dangerously while the other fairies stopped when they noticed that their queen was staring at the strange earth fairy that had not joined them in their quest for revenge.

"Oh calm down it's not the worse they've said about it. Hell Mitzi said yesterday that my mom left because she knew I'd be good at nothing but laying on my back." Roxy said rolling her eyes and causing Bloom to growl deep in her throat dangerously, Morgana's eyes narrowed in anger at that and her own hair began whipping slightly in an unseen wind.

"Shit tackle her!" Layla said bodily slamming into Bloom and causing the others to jump on her as well as they tried to pin down the red head of the group.

"Let me go! I'm gonna burn her face off!" Bloom snarled as she wiggled a bit trying to get out from under them without burning any of them.

"Bloom no! No arson charges!" Stella said while Roxy looked surprised.

"Why do you care so much anyways B?" Roxy asked looking at the older girl confused and earning a startled look from the rest of the Winx.

"You mean you haven't noticed the fact that Bloom has basically adopted you?" Flora asked raising an eyebrow at the younger girl who blinked a few times at that.

"Let me put it to you like this. You're an earth girl, she's raised on earth. Your mom was taken from you because of magic, her birth parents and older sister were taken from her because of magic. She was bullied, you were bullied until we got here. You're pretty much a baby animal, she's a full grown dragoness." Musa listed to the younger girl who blinked a bit before giving a small 'oh' in understanding.

"Is that why she's so cuddly and affectionate with me and makes sure I eat and all?" Roxy asked earning nods from the rest of the Winx while Bloom tried breaking free from them now that they were distracted.

"Bloom no! No murder charges!" Layla said slamming her fist onto the other girls head.

"Your mom hit me harder than this!" Bloom shouted at her friend, earning several gasps from the others and a look of disbelief from the Earth Fairies.

"A vine really Bloom?" Roxy asked with a snort of amusement.

"No Bloom! Bad dragon!" Musa said repining Bloom and giving her another hit on the head to go with Layla's.

"What the fuck Richard!" Bloom said causing Roxy to cackle.

"Who is Richard?!" Musa was completely lost.

"Bloom I swear to god if this another meme!" Tecna trailed off her eyebrow twitching as she kicked Bloom.

"Aw fuck, I can't believe you've done this." Bloom said pouting. Roxy was literally on the ground now crying she was laughing so hard as she clapped, looking kind of like a deranged seal.

"What the actual fuck is she talking about?" Musa asked in disbelief at how weird Bloom was acting now, even for Bloom.

"She's making Roxy laugh. She wanted Roxy to stop feeling so sad or upset." Flora said softly as she noticed how hard Roxy was laughing, the poor girl was literally rolling on the ground in tears now.

"She could have at least clued us in on it. I thought we were giving her brain damage or something." Stella said relaxing a bit now that she knew that her friend was okay, just cheering up their youngest member in a weird earth style way.

"Nah my healing ability keeps brain damage from effecting me too bad or for too long. Along with most other things that could and probably should kill me." Bloom said brightly at that even though her friends were still pinning her down.

"Do I even want to know how you know that?" Flora asked looking torn between wanting to know and wanting to cover her ears.

"Hey Roxy. You know that eternal question about Red Bull?" Bloom called to her friend who was slowly calming down from laughing so hard.

"The thirty-six cans one? Bloom you didn't!" Roxy said wide eyed and actually looking stunned at that.

"Benefits of a healing ability! Thirty six cans of Red Bull consecutively made the Trix go cowering in fear and all of my sense went past normal limits even for fairies!" Bloom said with a cackle causing Morgana's mouth to drop open. She knew what Red Bull was and what it did to a person after just one or two cans…but _thirty six of them in a row?!_

"You bounced around like a squirrel on crack all over the planet and set most of Alfea, Cloud Tower, and Red Fountain on fire!" Musa said scowling at Bloom who cackled even harder at that.

"You must be kidding me?" Morgana voiced in disbelief as she stared at the group that were still dogpiling their leader to keep her from likely committing arson…again by the sounds of it.

"Nope! We have a new battle strategy against enemies if we just get tired of bull shit now. Just give Bloom two or three cans of Red Bull and she goes nuts." Stella said brightly and causing the earth fairies to look a little weary at hearing that. Did that mean that if they sought their revenge on the humans that the strange powerful red head would be aimed at them?

"She causes a lot of property damage though, fire is a very destructive power after all." Flora said although she smacked Stella upside the head for her language.

"Next thing you know she'll be testing her healing ability by drinking smoothies made out of bleach." Roxy said shaking her head in disbelief while Bloom slowly gave an almost unhinged grin at that.

The rest of the Winx and Morgana reacted immediately, all of them looking horrified at the thought. Although Morgana did get some weird looks for saying it as well.

"No!"


	57. Keeping the girls on a leash

**Winx Idea dump**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing. These are just random one-shots.)**

"Ms. Bloom what are those?" Griselda asked staring at her student who was holding several identical items in her hand that looked rather strange.

"Something to hopefully keep my friends from doing something stupid again." Bloom said flatly and earning a blink before Griselda merely nodded her head.

"Proceed." Griselda said giving Bloom permission to do what she wanted. It was the end of their third year at Alfea but somehow, someway, her friends always ended up doing something stupid if she wasn't around and dragged her into it.

"Girls I got something for each of you." Bloom called to her friends who eagerly crowded around her.

"What kind of thing did you go to Earth to get Bloom?" Musa asked eagerly bouncing and trying to figure out what the strange almost harness like things were for.

"Alright close your eyes girls." Bloom said smiling at them innocently and causing them all to close their eyes as they each squirmed slightly while Bloom attached the harness to each of them, magically resizing them so that they fit each girl and then also making sure there was a spell on them to keep the girls comfortable. Thinking about it for a second, Bloom then cast a spell that made the harnesses damn near impossible to break with magic much less without it.

"Alright there. They're on." Bloom said causing the girls to open their eyes and then look down at the harnesses that they were wearing in confusion.

"Bloom what do these do?" Flora asked curiously and innocently confused as she looked at her harness. Griselda took one look at what exactly it was that Bloom had hooked up to her friends, before the stern glasses wearing woman busted out laughing so hard that she was doubled over clutching her stomach.

"Holy crap what did you misfits _do_ to Ms. Griselda?" One passing Senior asked in disbelief and shock at how hard the woman was laughing while the other teachers came out to investigate why Griselda was laughing so hard. She never laughed this much around the students.

"Who you calling a misfit?!" Layla asked moving as if to lunge at the girl, only for Bloom to have a firm handle on the leash and stop Layla from getting anywhere further than a step or two towards the girl.

"What in the…" The other teachers stopped short at seeing what the rest of the Winx were wearing while their leader held the leashes for their harnesses in her hand.

None of them recognized the strange harness thing except for one other woman who immediately busted out laughing as well, causing all of the non-laughing teachers to look at Faragonda confused and alarmed.

"Bloom…" Tecna began her voice low as she stared at the thing that she was wearing and then at something on her wrist PDA.

"Yes?" Bloom asked smirking amused as she looked at Tecna.

"Are these _child leashes?_ " Tecna asked her voice a near hiss as she glared at the offending item and then at the offending friend who merely grinned.

"Yes they are. Congrats Tecna. You earned a cookie." Bloom said patting Tecna on the head while the rest of the Winx looked shocked at what they were wearing as they all stared at the red head.

"Bloom I am not a child." Tecna said her eyebrow twitching dangerously as she glared at her friend.

"So you don't want the cookie?" Bloom asked raising her eyebrow right back at Tecna who opened her mouth for a second, paused, closed her mouth, looked at Bloom again, and then heavily sighed.

"Can it be chocolate chip?" Tecna finally asked, giving up on this whole thing as a bad job.

"Of course sweetie." Bloom chirped happily as she pulled a baggie full of cookies from out of her backpack, opening it and handing Tecna one of them.

"I want a cookie!" Stella said her eyes lighting up at the sight of the cookies and making the two laughing female teachers laugh even harder at that. Poor Griselda was now on the floor holding her stomach as she laughed so much there were tears in her eyes, Faragonda was leaning heavily on DuFour as she laughed almost as hard.

"Only if you be good and get your homework done Stella." Bloom said without skipping a beat as she put away the baggie, causing Stella to pout at that.

"You can have a juice box to tide you over until lunch." Bloom relented that much as she pulled out several juice boxes and handed one to each of the girls.

"Stupid plastic wrap. Bloom I can't get it open." Layla said trying to free her straw from the plastic wrap, causing Bloom to shake her head with a smile as she plucked the offending item from Layla's hand and easily opened the wrapper and stuck the straw into the juice box.

"She is 'Mom'ing the entire Winx club while they're on child leashes." One senior said with a snicker as she saw what was happening as the other girls happily sipped at their juice boxes and Tecna smugly nibbled on her cookie.

"I want this immortalized. Where's a camera?" Palladium asked with a grin while DuFour was cooing over the girls and their actions, not that they noticed since they were happily drinking their juice.

"I…I can't breath." Griselda managed to gasp out through her now nearly silent laughter as she began to calm down, only to glance at the girls drinking their juices, and busted back out into aching laughter that was nearly noiseless.

"Why didn't we think of this earlier?" Faragonda asked gasping for air herself with a wide grin on her face. The girls were never going to live this down.

"Because we aren't Ms. Bloom."


	58. How Bloom becomes famous cause of Musa 2

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

"Why'd your phone get taken anyways?" Stella asked Musa the next morning when the musically inclined fairy of the group finally retrieved her phone from Griselda who was raising an eyebrow at her and smirking slightly as she looked towards Bloom. Musa didn't know what her teacher thought was going on between her and Bloom, and she didn't want to know, but it wasn't happening.

"Ms. G caught me doing a Live Stream to my Tube account last night. That reminds me I need to take pics of my friends for my Insta account." Musa said whipping her camera out and snapping photos of her friends except for Bloom who had just sat down.

"Musa!" Stella complained about not looking photo-genic enough for her to just take a picture like that out of nowhere.

"Bloom!" Musa said grinning as she whipped her phone around to take a picture of the red head, whose head popped up and she looked wide eyed and confused with a piece of toast hanging out of her mouth slightly.

Musa took one look at the photo she had taken that was already uploading to her Insta account, and then blushed slightly and looked away from Bloom.

"Aw no fair! How come Bloom's picture makes her look cute and innocent?!" Stella asked pouting as she caught sight of Blooms picture on the phone.

"Maybe because she is cute and innocent?" Tecna offered dryly, not even looking up from the gadget she was tinkering.

"Well in the last ten seconds I got four requests for more pictures of Tecna, six for Flora, two for Stella and ten requests for Bloom." Musa said dryly as she checked her phone again.

"Smile!" Musa said grinning as she snapped another picture of the girls. Tecna gave her a cool unbothered glance but no smile, Flora squeaked and tried to hide behind her hands but there was a small smile on her lips, and Stella quickly tried to replicate what Bloom had done.

"Bloom, smile!" Musa said turning to the red head who blinked but gave a confused and bright smile towards the camera anyways.

"Ms. Musa what are you doing?" DuFour asked as she was passing by the table right as Musa took the picture of Bloom, causing Musa to jump slightly.

"Posting pictures of my friends to my Insta account." Musa said slowing her racing heart beat as she calmed down, glancing at the picture she had managed to snap.

"Aw come on! That's the second one of Bloom that looks cute! How does she do it?" Stella said pouting as she stole the phone from Musa and saw the pic.

It was a photo of Bloom who was still smiling confused but her eyes had widened when Musa had jumped just in time for the pic to be taken.

"I see. Well you girls hurry up, finish eating and get ready. Classes start in thirty minutes." DuFour said although she seemed to be trying to hide a smile as Stella snapped some pictures of herself while Musa near jumped over the table to try and get the phone back as the others snickered or laughed. The result was a bunch of pictures of the two girls struggling for the camera, and one wild shot of Bloom trying to hide her giggles behind her hand as her eyes danced with amusement.

"So what where those girls up to?" Griselda asked as soon as DuFour sat at the staff table and began to eat.

"Miss Musa was taking pictures of her friends to post to her Insta account. I'm about to look them up now." DuFour said with a grin as she pulled out her own phone while munching on a bacon sandwich.

"Five bucks says that she has at least three pictures of Miss Bloom in a good light." Griselda offered with a grin as she dug out her own phone and copied her co-worker.

"No bet." DuFour said as she looked up Musa's account and began following it so that she could get access to most of the pictures.

"Three pictures of Miss Bloom looking, as Miss Stella would say, 'cute'. Not to mention that video last night…look at Musa's GalacticTube account and check out the video she took." Griselda said causing DuFour to grin as she looked up the video and muted her phone so that the students wouldn't know what she was doing. She could always listen to it with her headphones in later or while she was alone grading papers.

"My she seems quite interested in our young earth raised student doesn't she?" DuFour asked seeing how the phone took a beautiful video of the red head bathed in moonlight in what DuFour recognized as one of the old music rooms that was barely used anymore.

"Are you two about to start playing match maker again?" Faragonda asked sitting down with the two and earning matching smirks from the two women.

"Check out Miss Musa's accounts and tell us you wouldn't be doing the same when you see the most recent uploads." Griselda challenged her employer and friend who raised an eyebrow but made a note of doing so later when she was trying to avoid her paper work for at least a little while.

"Although it looks like poor Miss Musa won't have such an easy time of it. Look how many followers she's getting after those pictures of her friends went online." DuFour said noting the steadily increasing amount of followers the music fairy was getting.

"Wow look at all the people asking for more shots of Miss Bloom! There must be at least thirty within the last two minutes." Griselda said her own eyes widening as she saw that, glancing up she noticed a few of the other students at the different tables glancing over at Bloom who was giggling at her friends still wrestling for the phone.

"Yes and even a few of our own students, and if I'm not mistaken a few Cloud Tower students, are requesting more shots. At this rate, Ms. Bloom will become Insta famous without any clue." DuFour said giving a small whistle at all the requests flowing in.

"Check out some of the comments on the video too, I think one of them is from a legitimate scouting agency." Griselda said switching over to the Tube account and checking out the reviews.

"Are her eyes _glowing_ in that video?" DuFour asked frowning and narrowing her eyes at that part of the video as she watched it again.

"Must be the way the moonlight hit her. It makes her hair look like there's blue and white fire dancing on it so I'm not surprised that it looks like her eyes are glowing too." Griselda said with a small snort.

"Look at the way she scaled that wall though. That's pretty impressive. There aren't very many, if any, foot or hand holds for her to grab and yet she went up it like a squirrel does a tree." DuFour said raising an eyebrow as she saw the girl scramble up the wall.

"That would be why I didn't notice anyone else around after getting Miss Musa back to her dorm. She would have come in and gone out the window which means she went in from the courtyard. But how'd she get out there without us seeing?" Griselda asked confused as she stared at the picture of the girl slipping out of the window like greased lightning.

"Hm? Hey Griselda check out Ms. Tecna's account." DuFour said noting something on her phone and quickly pulling it up with a grin on her face.

"Things just got a lot more interesting this year." Griselda said with a snort and a grin of her own as she pulled up the pictures DuFour was talking about.

They were a series of rapidly taken snapshots of the pink haired girls friends. The first few were of Musa and Stella wrestling and the caption of 'My friends Musa of Melody and Princess Stella of Solaria are idiots, but they do keep things interesting'. Then there were several pictures of Flora who was trying to stop the two girls but was also trying to stay out of it with the caption 'Flora of Lenphia is kind and tries to keep the peace but she's a bit too shy to be able to stand up against these two.'

The final snap shots were of Bloom laughing at the two wrestling girls before seeming to notice the camera in Tecna's hand and grinning brightly at it. You could almost see sparkles and flowers coming off of the girl as she grinned brightly at the camera and even gave a small wave.

The caption was quite simple.

'Bloom of Earth is no idiot, but she's completely oblivious that she's the reason this fight broke out. She is too cute and pure for her own good.'

Oh were the matchmaking teachers going to have _fun_ this year.


	59. Just something small

**Winx Idea dump**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing. These are just random one-shots.)**

"Great they're using the Grief spell." Griselda said sarcastically as she tried to resist busting out crying due to the spells effects. Even with her screwing her eyes shut, the tears still slipped down her cheeks unchecked.

"Hmph. With this there's nothing that can stop us." Icy said smirking smugly as she looked at all of the downed fairies that were crying because of the grief spells effects. Ah she loved the sight of depressed and grief stricken fairies in the morning.

The Grief spell was a horrible spell designed solely to overwhelm those within its radius with all of the grief felt on the planet for the last 3000 + years. Used correctly and in the right, or rather wrong, hands it could even drive entire armies to suicide.

"What in the world?" Darcy was surprised and the spell stopped momentarily when a school book was thrown from a balcony and hit Stormy in the head, knocking her into her sisters.

"Bloom!" Musa cried seeing her red haired leader jumping from the balcony and landing in front of the Trix. The Winx and teachers quickly moved to back up the red head, wiping away the tears that the spell had made them shed when they felt the overwhelming grief.

"Hey. Who started the party without me?" Bloom asked with a smirk causing her friends to begin talking all at once, until Griselda separated Bloom and Stella.

"Save the talking for after the fight. Look alive girls." Griselda said as the Trix recovered and glared darkly at Bloom.

"You. Let's see how you handle this!" Darcy snarled as the Trix held hands and reactivated the Grief spell. The rest of the Winx, teachers, and students around them all fell to their knees crying. Bloom remained standing as a single tear fell from her eyes.

"What?" Icy asked gaping at how the red head had stayed standing when no one else had.

Bloom just wiped the tear from her cheek with her thumb, flicking it away casually.

"I've. Felt. Worse." Bloom said slowly before she lunged forward and tackled the Trix, knocking them to the ground and causing the Grief spell to end.

"Get them quick!" Faragonda called as the rest of the Winx and a few of the teachers dog piled the three Trix sisters to keep them from recasting the spell.

"How did you?" Griselda asked staring at Bloom, alongside most everyone else, as the Trix were taken away one last time.

"What? Overcome the grief?" Bloom asked raising an eyebrow at the teacher who nodded her head mutely, unable to actually voice the question herself.

After all, everyone had been immobilized from the grief the spell had caused them. Everyone had been shedding tears like there was no tomorrow. Everyone…except for Bloom.

"Like I said." Bloom said with a small shrug as she turned away from the teachers and others.

"I've felt worse." Bloom finished as she walked towards the gate and out of Alfea, no one moving to stop her as she passed by them.

All of them were stunned speechless. What could Bloom have gone through if she felt worse than over 3000 years of grief combined did?

"Bloom." Flora murmured weakly while everyone stared at the red heads back as she disappeared through the gate and into the woods.

"I… I think we need to have a serious talk with her later."

No one argued with DuFour's weakly said suggestion, in fact. Most of them thought that it was rather obvious.


	60. Miss Magix, season 1, messup

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

"Bloom you're in this too?" Flora asked surprised that the red head was in the Miss Magix competition as well as Stella, although she hadn't skipped classes to try and prepare for it.

"Yeah I was bored and figured it would be a good way to kill time at least for a little while." Bloom said with a shrug while she slipped on the pink shirt and shorts that the committee people had given her. She was out on the stage walking behind the others giving a soft smile and shy wave when the announcer called her name as Number 16, causing Stella's head to whip around towards her.

The blond hadn't known that her best friend was entering the contest too.

The audience definitely seemed to let out a few whistles when Bloom came out, stumbling slightly in the heels, which made the red head blush and give a sheepish grin.

Soon it was time for the contestants to head backstage where Stella confronted Bloom.

"Bloom how could you? Did you see the way they reacted to you? I'll never win." Stella said torn between moping and angry.

"Stella you'll do fine, I'm just entering because I'm bored. Besides it's just a game." Bloom said trying to calm her friend down while the talent portion was beginning, and the Winx could only watch with winces of sympathy as the other contestants began having strange 'accidents' happen.

"Is it wrong that I'd be laughing with the witches if I wasn't in the contest?" Bloom wondered aloud as she glanced at the Trix who were laughing uproariously in their seats.

"Bloom." The rest of her friends said giving her stern looks while Stella avoided the 'accidents' and 'obstacles' that seemed to show up as she did a Solaria Cowgirl dance.

"Just saying." Bloom said shrugging as Stella seemed to speak in a different language, before being ushered backstage while Bloom was called.

"Now we have contestant number 16, Miss Bloom! She will be singing us a song from her home planet." The announcer said grandly causing Bloom to walk out onto the stage in a metallic grey and shimmery blue dress that had the skirt around her hips flared out almost as if like a tutu. Unlike the other girls, Bloom didn't have a trace of makeup on nor any heels as she walked out onto the stage and gave a small smile to the crowd, waving shyly at Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griselda who were in the front row clapping politely.

Bloom felt as if something were trying to block her throat but it wore off in a few seconds so she considered it to be nerves. Taking a deep breath she just closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

"It seems like a life time ago. That I saw the gold sun shine glow." The entire room fell silent as Bloom began to sing, the song being the only one that she remembered right off hand. The one that spoke to her more than most songs did.

"No it doesn't reach down below. Shadows become the light, here where the monsters hide. Normal is just a dream, for all the ghosts like me! I hate my metal bones, my bones and gears creak in my chest." Here Bloom put her hands on her chest without opening her eyes.

"My chest forever cold, a cold and maddening descent. Descending down so far, fall farther till there's nothing left. I'm left here in the dark, the dark. I dance to forget." Bloom wouldn't know it but the lights cut out right then and if she hadn't given a ballerina twirl one of the lights would have fallen and hit her.

Bloom paused for a moment as she began to dance in a ballerina fashion, going slow and steady to match the song and now dropping her arms down to her waist so that they spun as she did.

"This is my penitentiary. Fractured apart from the world where I want to be. Lock the door, throw away the key. And let my dance resume, down in a pitch black room." Bloom didn't know it but another light cut out leaving just a few of them that were trying to focus on her, making her metallic dress seem to glitter and glisten in the lighting as she spun around slowly. She occasionally rose to her tip toes but then dropped back down again and spun.

"Normal is just a dream, for all the ghosts like me. I hate my metal bones, my bones and gears creak in my chest. My chest forever cold, a cold and maddening descent. Descending down so far, fall farther till there's nothing left. I'm left here in the dark, the dark. I dance to forget. I dance to forget." Here Bloom opened her eyes showing that they were sad but understanding. As if there was something sad or wrong but she understood that she couldn't change it.

"I dance to forget. Come now dance with me, as the song plays. Down, down dance with me, stuck on replay." Here Bloom held out one hand palm up as if asking them to come and dance with her, and a few even stood and moved as if to take her hand.

"Come now dance with me, as the song plays. Down, down dance with me. Stuck on replay…" Bloom's voice trailed off and there were several horrified gasps, and even a few screams, when a spell crashed into Blooms chest but the red head didn't look bothered.

What had caused everyone to scream, was the fact that her chest burst open, ripping her dress in the process, to show that it was made of metal.

Everyone was horrified especially at the fact that they could see her heart beating from within the metal casing while her lungs pumped out air and it even looked like there were some arteries and veins made out of metal. Several people made a move as if to get up there and help Bloom but she just stared down at her chest sadly and then looked back up just as sadly with a soft smile on her face and tears in her eyes that froze everyone to their seats.

"I hate my metal bones. My bones and gears creak in my chest." Bloom placed a hand to the gears and other gadgets within her chest that were indeed creaking and whirring.

"My chest forever cold, a cold and maddening descent." Here Bloom gently closed the metal casing of her chest, showing the false skin on her torso that had a rip down the center of it now and the fact that she had no breasts.

"Desending down so far, fall farther till there's nothing left. I'm left here in the dark, the dark. I dance to forget. I-I dance to forget." Bloom slowly finished the song as she tried to cover her ripped torso with one arm.

"So much for being a gentleman. Can't even give your jacket to help preserve a girls modesty. Here Miss Bloom." Griselda was immediately on stage wrapping a jacket around the front of her student to hide her chest from view, glaring at the wide eyed and pale host of the competition as she did so.

"Thanks Ms. Griselda." Bloom said smiling thankfully up at her teacher and adjusting the jacket a bit so that it covered everything.

"Do you mind telling us how that happened Miss Bloom?" The host recovered fast as he stared at the red head, pretending to look at his clipboard to hide his embarrassment.

"When I was little I was in a bad accident. My home planet, Earth, doesn't have magic anymore so the only way for them to save my life was an experimental procedure. The gears and other things in my chest cavity help keep my heart and lungs going while keeping what little shrapnel the doctors couldn't remove from killing me. There were sixty others who went through this procedure as well…I was the only one who lasted the year it took for the body to adapt to the changes." Bloom said shaking her head sadly and then turning away.

"If it's all the same to you I think I've had enough of this competition since the people running it obviously couldn't be bothered to set up a basic protection spell around the stage to ensure that the contestants would be safe." Bloom said walking back stage with Griselda walking with her, a sad look on her normally stern face and an arm wrapped around the younger girls shoulders.

Turning back to the audience, the host of the show gulped at all the sad looks or glares that were on the faces of the crowd.

Faragonda in particular looked furious at the lax security.

No one put her girls in danger and got away with it.

 _No one._


	61. Just picture how things could have gone

**Winx Idea dump**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing. These are just random one-shots.)**

"Um Miss Bloom? I'm not sure I'm reading this talent right. It says you're a…'trick shot'?" The Host of the Miss Magix competition said causing Bloom to give him a small smirk. Boy had it surprised the others when they noticed that Bloom was in the competition too, it was surprising them even more to see her on stage in a tight black tank top and a pair of faded skinny pants with a jacket over the shirt.

"Yeah that's right. I'm good at trick shots." Bloom said pulling the pistol from her hidden shoulder holster to show that it was an earth gun, not a Magix Blaster.

"What kind of trick shots Ms. Bloom?" The host asked paling slightly as he stared nervously at the girl who grinned at him.

"Set up a target and I can do a ricochet shot onto it, if you want after that I can show you a few other tricks." Bloom said causing the man to nod and quickly doodle a target circle on a spare piece of paper on his clip board.

Looking around for a moment, he decided to set the target up exactly behind Bloom on the wall. Then he went backstage and told everyone to stay away from the wall, just because it was brick on the other side didn't mean that there couldn't be an accident.

"Right there huh?" Bloom asked glancing at the target behind her for a quick second before looking around the crowd in front of her.

"Nobody move a muscle." Bloom said with a smirk on her face as she raised the gun, pulling the trigger as the gun was aimed right where she wanted it to be.

There was a slight yelp and a slightly shrill shriek when the bullet hit a metal plate on one of the tables and ricocheted up to the ceiling, where it then hit one of the metal stage lights that was set up.

Bloom didn't bat an eye as the ricochet bullet flew by her head, less than a centimeter from her ear, and hit the target behind her at an angle.

"Bullseye." The host said looking shocked at the fact that she had actually hit the target without destroying anything or hitting anyone else.

"Is that enough of a demonstration? Or do I get to do a few more tricks?" Bloom asked blowing some smoke from the top of the gun, just because she felt like it, as she smirked at the host.

"Go ahead." The host squeaked in disbelief causing Bloom to dig in one pocket and withdraw three quarters.

"Do you want to test these? Make sure they're real and not spelled or anything?" Bloom offered holding the quarter to the host who weakly nodded and then tested the coins before biting them one at a time, wincing at the pain in his teeth.

"Now that you know that they're all real..." Bloom took the coins back without batting an eye before she threw them all into the air. Lifting her gun and aiming for a second, Bloom paused…and then shot the coins as they were coming back down.

Catching them in her free hand expertly, Bloom held them up between her fingers to show that all three coins had been pierced straight through the center with the single bullet.

"Wow." Even the Trix were amazed at the accuracy that the red head was showing.

"Alright for my next trick, I need a volunteer. If that's alright?" Bloom asked glancing at the host who weakly nodded, he wasn't going to say no to the girl while she had a gun in her hand.

"I'll do it!" Stormy said eagerly with a grin, jumping up on stage and making Bloom raise an eyebrow.

"Alright, this'll actually work better than I thought. Look through this deck of cards. Make sure that they're all in one piece, no holes and no doubles." Bloom said handing the storm witch a deck of cards and causing her to pout but dutifully flick through them.

"All clean." Stormy said making Bloom smirk at her.

"Alright you're about to do something you might find fun. Get a good strong wind going above the stage." Bloom instructed pointing up for emphasis and making Stormy look confused but start a strong controlled wind about five feet over their heads.

"Somebody want to pick a card? Choose any card!" Bloom asked the crowd at large.

"Queen of Hearts!" Darcy called immediately.

"Two of Spades!" Griselda called, struggling at her employer.

"Jack of Clubs!" A guy in the back called causing Bloom to nod.

"Okay. Queen of hearts, two of spades, and jack of clubs. That right?" Bloom asked earning nods from Stormy and the host, that's what they had heard.

"Alright Stormy keep the wind going strong enough to fling the cards around in the little tornado you have up there…on the count of three I want you to throw the entire deck up into it. Alright?" Bloom asked making the witch blink for a second.

"Let me get this right. You want me to threw the deck of cards… up into the tornado and fling them around whichever way I want with the wind?" Stormy asked for clarification and making Bloom shrug.

"As long as it stays above the stage and over our heads by at least a foot… go nuts." Bloom said making the storm witch grin.

"You are my new favorite fairy." Stormy said with a cackle, making her sisters snort slightly while Bloom just smirked again.

"One… two…" Bloom raised her gun as the winds got a little heavier and harder making her narrow her eyes and adjust her stance slightly.

"Three!" Bloom said making Stormy whoop as she threw the cards into the air and then began twisting and curling the wind, scattering the cards all over the air above the stage.

Bloom's gun barked twice almost immediately, and she paused for a second and swung her gun up over her own head before she pulled the trigger a third and final time.

"Alright Stormy. You can kill the wind but try to catch the cards." Bloom said holstering her gun and making the witch pout slightly but manipulate the wind to gather all the cards and drop them in her hands.

"Now find the Queen of Hearts, jack of clubs, and two of spades." Bloom said smirking and causing Stormy to dutifully flick through the cards to find the picked ones.

"Here's the Queen of… hearts?" Stormy was as shocked as everyone else when she lifted the first card only to find that it was split in half clean down the middle, with no sign of a bulls hold anywhere on it. There was just a clean even split down the middle of the card.

"No way!" Stormy said dropping the two halves and quickly scouring the deck for the two of spades and jack of clubs, looking even more shocked when she found them both split just like the queen was.

"But I had those thigs going like twenty miles an hour in a circle!" Storm said in disbelief causing Bloom to grin at her.

"Yeah that was kind of fun, more of a challenge too than just having someone throw them in the air." Bloom said while the crowd gapped in disbelief and shock.

"How good is your eyesight and aim?" Darcy questioned in disbelief as she stared at the red head who they kept antagonizing.

"Is that an offer for me to shoot you to prove it next time you three attack me?" Bloom asked raising an eyebrow.

"No!" The three sisters cried as one, wide eyed and definitely rethinking their strategy now.

"Well that's my last trick for now. So…yeah later, I need to go clean my gun." Bloom said with a smile and casual wave to the crowd as she left to backstage where her friends ambushed her with hugs and fawning over her trick and wondering how the hell she got that good.

Bloom just laughed when she was crowned Miss Magix as she was cleaning her gun.

The crowd couldn't decide whether to be awed or terrified of her shooting skills.

Bloom thought it was hilarious when she was dragged to Red Fountain the next day to show her skills again.

Those poor boys were running over themselves to stay on her good side when she shot a cigarette clean out of one of the teachers mouths without even looking at the guy.

Although she did admit to her friends that the only reason she did it was cause the guy was a misogynist that had annoyed her.


	62. Bloom the flirt

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

Bloom had just gotten off the phone with her mother her first night in Magix, and was leaving to go back to her friends when something caught her interest.

"Look at the ugly loser, I doubt anyone would want anything to do with a hideous witch like you." A Senior fairy and some of her friends were sneering at a pair of witches not much older than Bloom. One witch had long green hair and was kind of tall and gangly, the other had short red hair and was shorter and looked to be a more healthy weight than her friend or the older fairies.

Now if there's one thing that Bloom did not like. It was bullies. Especially bullies that targeted the way someone looks. She didn't stand to watch others be bullied on earth, she sure as hell wasn't going to stand by and watch it happen here. No she was going to step in and did what she always did. Give the bullies a taste of their own medicine.

"Hey there beautiful. What are gorgeous gals like you doing around these losers?" Bloom asked cutting in smoothly as she stepped over to the little standoff.

"Oh you flatterer." The lead fairy said smiling at Bloom only for the red head to sneer at her.

"I wasn't talking to an ugly loser like _you_ , I was talking to these beauties." Bloom said smiling and handing a discreetly summoned thorn-less rose to both of the witches who turned bright red as they stared shocked at the red head.

"Wha-don't you know that they're witches?" The fairy asked just as shocked as the witches but now very angry.

"So what? They're still very beautiful and besides…the whole darkness thing works for me. I love the dark eyeshadow." Bloom said making the two witches blush even brighter.

"You're picking those two witches over _me_? Don't you know who I am?" The lead fairy demanded while the previous passerby's began to videotape the confrontation, something the other fairies didn't notice but Bloom did.

"Nope! I really don't care. These two are a hell of a lot more beautiful than you and _they_ don't act like arrogant self-entitles brats. I thought racism and hate-crimes were illegal or are you just that full of yourself and your own delusion of self importance?" Bloom asked smiling thinly at the girl in a way that scared everyone who saw while þe witches were awestruck and shocked.

"You stupid little-" The lead fairy, Bloom really should learn the arrogant blondes name, said as she began to power up her magic which took a greenish hue. The girls friends were all tread to fight too, except for one green haired girl who seemed to have _some_ survival instinct.

Bloom tensed and flared her own magic like how Stella had taught her, flooding the area around her with her magic that was so strong it coated her in a firey red aura. The seniors all pales at how much pure magic the slim red haired freshman was outputting.

"Go ahead. Throw a temper tantrum and spell, but you'd better aim to _take me down._ Because if you don't… you'll be bald and burnt before you could even charge a second blast. If you're _lucky_." Bloom said her voice dark and more of a growl as she seemed to grow several feet bigger as she protectively covered the two awestruck witches. They weren't too awestruck to not begin summoning some magic of their own as trails of smoke curled from the corners of Blooms' mouth and her eyes flashed a reptilian gold color.

"I'll show you that I'm better than _any_ witch." The leader said although she was a bit pale herself as she began to back away from the red head.

"With that disgusting attitude? Doubt it." Bloom said before dismissing the fairies as any sort of threat as she turned back to the witches.

"Would you two visions of loveliness grant me the pleasure of a dance or grace me with your names?" Bloom asked bowing politely to the two with a warm smile.

"I-I'm Mirta and this is Lucy." The red head witch said her face the same shade as her hair, and Lucy wasn't much better.

"Yours! Name that is?" Lucy asked as they reached out to shake hands with their savior.

"Beautiful names for beautiful ladies, would you like dance or dinner? My name is Bloom and it's a pleasure to be in the presence of such perfection." Bloom said taking the girls hands and pressing kisses to the back of them, poor Mirta actually fainted into her friends arms while said friend was stuttering horribly now. The bullies were gone, off sulking now, but Bloom didn't notice or care. She was having fun flirting with the girls.

"Both at once? Bold one aren't you?" A woman nearby with light green skin and dark purple hair said looking more amused than anything.

"Only when it comes to such underappreciated beauties. Such as them…and you. How does a vision of perfection like yourself wear no ring? Are all the men on this planet blind?" Bloom asked bowing and handing the green skinned woman a rose as well, this one with thorns and blue petals with black 'veins'.

The bystanders could only watch in shock and amusement as a freshman fairy had two freshmen witches pretty much putty in her hands.

The most shocking thing was that the feared headmistress of Cloud Tower was _blushing_.

Two certain sisters and Cloud Tower teachers just so happened to be close by enough to see, and record, the entire thing. The matching grins on their faces would terrify anyone looking at them at the moment but thankfully everyone was focused on the young red head flirting with the two witches who were still conscious. Oh was Faragonda and Saladin going to get a kick out of this when they saw the video.

Griffin would never live it down if they had anything to say about it.

Unfortunately for her, they did.


	63. Charlotte Cissas, A Pirate Fairy

**Winx Idea dump**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing. These are just random one-shots.)**

"How did this fire start out of nowhere?" Pudding asked alarmed as she, several of her siblings, and most of the chess peacekeepers gathered around the burning building and several tried to put out the flames.

"Don't know. Not a Devil Fruit user, didn't sense anyone around before the fire busted out." Katakuri said frowning behind his scarf as he helped try and douse the fire.

"Shh. Listen. Did you hear that?" Amande asked suddenly as she paused in her movements. Everyone quieted down for a moment before Amande's face paled. No one seemed to hear anything at first but then there was several siblings paling as they heard an unmistakable cry.

"Shit!" Smoothie swore as she dashed straight into the flaming building before anyone could stop her.

"Smoothie-nee!" More than one of the siblings cried horrified and shocked as their sister disappeared into the flames, Amande moving as if to do so as well only for Oven to literally pick her up in a bear hug. One or two more of the siblings moved as if to go after Smoothie, but Katakuri and Perospero created a quick barricade to keep them from getting close.

A minute or two later and everyone watched as the flames died down, leaving the building undamaged much to their shock and disbelief.

"Looks like there's a new family member." Katakuri said his eyes glowing slightly as he saw something in the future.

"There we go. That's right. I've got you." Smoothie could be heard saying gently as she began to walk from the house, a small bundle cradled in her arms. Her siblings immediately looked at her surprised, she only ever spoke that gently to one of her baby siblings when they were little or were scared.

"Sister?" Brulee asked surprised and earning a small smile from Smoothie.

"I found this little one in the fire." Smoothie said showing them the bundle in her arms was really a child, a baby with short fire red hair and brilliant blue eyes.

"Someone left a baby in a fire?" Compote demanded horrified and shocked. As a mother, and grandmother, herself she could never imagine leaving a child in such a dangerous position.

"It's a little girl, and she has an amulet that says Bloom on it." Smoothie said while Oven finally let Amande down from his grasp.

"Probably her name. Here let me make sure she isn't hurt." Amande said reaching for the baby and making Smoothie pout but hand over the baby who giggled up at Amande.

"I'm going to rename her though. I always did like the name Cassis." Smoothie said making Amande raise an eyebrow but just give a small smile as she finished checking over the small red haired baby.

"She seems to be perfectly healthy but I'm only a battlefield medic, you may want to take her to Brie or Absinthe for a full checkup. She's younger than Fig but older than little Jordan, so I'd say she's a little over a year at the most." Amande said cuddling the baby close for a second before handing her over to Smoothie who cradled the little girl close gently. Fig was Amande's oldest granddaughter who was two years old, and Jordan was Amanda's six month old grandson.

"I will. Hear that little Cassis? Your Aunty Ama says you need to go see Aunty Brie and Aunty Absi. Let's go see them and then we can see your granny and let her know that she has a new strong adorable little granddaughter." Smoothie cooed at the baby in her arms who gave a half coo back as if she understood.

"Adopting her sister?" Cracker said earning a nod from Smoothie who was still focused on the tiny, fragile bundle in her arms.

"Yes I will. Brothers, sisters. This is my new daughter." Smoothie said showing all of them the now giggling little baby girl in her arms.

"This is Charlotte Cassis, the princess of Liqueur Island."


	64. Just something to think about

**Winx Idea dump**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing. These are just random one-shots.)**

"Well then? What's your report?" A guttural voice asked, the owner looking bored more than anything as she gently rubbed the scales of the snake that was wrapped around her neck like a scarf.

It had been a present and was very well trained for a venomous creature. It knew not to bite her and instead bite anyone she told it to. It was also more than content to bask in her body heat and sleep while wrapped around her neck, waist, or arm as an odd accessory.

"Solaria will fall under your banner as soon as Stella becomes queen. Andros is the same with Layla." A softer voice reported from the window of the meeting room.

"And Earth?" The guttural voice asked earning a small snort from another figure.

"Already under your banner." A second figure said from near the 'throne' of the room.

"Good and our resources?" The leader asked next earning a smirk from the only male in the group.

"All at maximum capacity with more coming in by the day, and no one suspects a thing." The man said with a snort and earning a pleased hum from his leader.

"Recruitment?" The leader questioned earning several snickers.

"Thanks to the discreet propaganda, we have more and more slowly coming over to our side every week. Soon we'll have almost the entire population of Magix under your command without them ever realizing that they're just a bunch of pawns or who exactly is in charge." The first girl said from the window again as she looked outside at the clouds.

"Good and how are people reacting to our ranking system?" The leader asked earning several snickers or snorts from the top executives of the group.

"Most are confused as to the female's codenames, but the amount of power and skill each of the named and numbered officers have them in awe and striving to get names and numbers of their own." The figure beside the throne reported this time, she was the partner to the boss.

"And they're all striving to reach higher ranks. Tell me how many are determined to reach Rank 0 and 'Linlin' instead of being a billions or millions agent?" 'Rank 0', aka the leader, asked with a smirk on her face.

"All of them, even if they are moderately terrified of what you're able to do if you're the boss. After all, they can't even reach rank 10 or 'Alvida' without more training, and no one except for 'Katakuri' and I know who you are." Rank 1 said with a small smirk of his own as he looked at his partner who flipped him off without looking.

"Good and the expectations of what Bloom will do to the organization?" Rank 0 asked earning snickers from the other two women in the room.

"Roughly ten percent of the population suspect that she is the leader, forty believe that she's a member without knowing, twenty believe she has no clue about the organization, and the other twenty think she's a named or numbered operative but are unsure of what rank." 'Katakuri' said with a snicker as her brown hair flashed in the dim sunlight peaking through the clouds.

"Wow some of them are actually right. Imagine that." 'Linlin' said with a snicker, her light blue hair swishing behind her.

"Not all of them are mindless sheep, even if the majority are." The red haired man of the group said with a snort of his own as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Very well. You all know how to reach me and arrange a meeting if there is anything vitally important that I need to be told. Next scheduled meeting will be arranged in a similar way as usual." The leader said with a smirk of her own as she stood, the snake dropping to curl around her waist to act as a belt. The man nodded and bowed before he snuck out, 'Linlin' bowed her head and teleported away, and 'Katakuri' merely nodded as she followed Number 0 out of the room and down the hall.

Nodding to the building owner, Number 2, the two girls walked out of the shop and down the side walk. No one spared the two a second glance as they went to meet up with some others.

After all Flora still had to keep her cover not to mention help her boss keep her own.

Who the boss is?

Well that would be revealed in due time.


	65. The Kaiptan's on Fire

**Russian Bloom Lagoon**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Daphne sent Baby Bloom to earth she made a miscalculation. Bloom was sent to the past…and to Russia! The strain turned her once red hair a blondish white and she was quickly found and adopted by a certain family that needed an heiress…now Bloom is coming to the magical dimensions but with more than a few surprises and secrets. AU OOC maybe femslash and possible bashing.)**

"…This place is too pink." That was the only thing a slightly taller than average woman with blond hair and cold blue eyes said as she stood on a small hillside overlooking the school that a younger blond with hazel eyes had taken her too. The woman blew a bit of smoke from her cigar out as she turned cold cyan blue eyes to the nervous teenager next to her.

"You do realize I am too old to be a student?" The woman asked raising an eyebrow at the nervous younger girl who 'eep'ed slightly, much to her amusement, at being spoken to by the older woman.

"Well you have magic and didn't train it when you were younger so they'll let you in no matter what." The younger girl that introduced herself as Stella said somewhat timidly.

"…Interesting. I wonder what all I can do with this…magic." Was all the older woman would say on the matter before she began walking towards the school with the younger girl following nervously.

"Princess Stella what are you doing here before school even starts?" A woman with brown hair and wearing a sailor like dress asked catching sight of Stella as she walked into the quad of the school.

"Hey Miss G!" Stella said grinning at the woman who scowled at her.

"I do hope you aren't here to blow up another science lab." The woman said causing Stella to grin sheepishly when the older woman next to her looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Was it an accident or are you into explosions that much?" The older blond asked blowing out some smoke from her cigar as she looked at the younger one.

"I was trying to create a new shade of pink." Stella muttered under her breath, ducking under the twin looks she was receiving while one or two of the men behind them snickered.

"Better not let her anywhere near the explosives." One of them muttered to the other in Russian.

"Hmm quite. Private do make sure that anything explosive or valuable is locked away safely when young Ms. Stella is around." The elder blond said idly, not bothering to use Russian as she spoke in plain English, causing the man in question to straighten up and salute.

"Yes Kaptian!" The man said dead serious in English, his face now stone cold. Okay at that Griselda eyebrow reached her hairline and went past it.

"And who are they?" Griselda asked Stella although her eyes never left the blond haired woman with the burn scars across her body and her group of soldiers.

"Um…her name is Balalaika and she's a magical that was never trained."


	66. Watch out Earth

**Ultra Winx Club AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if the teachers at Alfea noticed something strange going on with Bloom just before she was sent home for a week? They send someone to look after her just in case who is that someone? Well Griselda of course! AU OOC some Bashing and some Femslash possible.)**

"Did you notice it too?" Griselda asked her colleagues as they stared out the window in Ms. Faragondas office, watching how their students interacted when they wouldn't be able to see each other for a week.

"You mean Ms. Blooms reluctance to talk about her hometown and the people in it…or her reluctance to go _back_ to her hometown?" DuFour asked watching the red haired girl with worried eyes as she reluctantly said goodbye to her friends as they each boarded the busses to their home worlds.

"Both." Griselda answered while all the other teachers quickly sought out the unique shade of red hair that belonged to the Earth raised girl and watched her curiously.

"I don't know why. She seems like such a happy girl." Palladium said worried for his favorite student while the other teachers nodded, Bloom did always seem happy.

"Just because she seems happy does not mean she _is_ happy." Faragonda reminded him causing him to look even more worried for his best student; she was amazing during his class especially during the practical portion when most students barely even listened to him! How could she _not_ be his favorite?

"Should we do the usual then? Send one of the teachers to watch after her during her week away and interfere if something bad happens?" Wizgiz asked for once not jumping around as he looked at the red head worriedly as well, she might not be the best at his class but she certainly tried the hardest and she was very truthful and honest too. He had been watching those that had gotten hold of his 'unofficial' test and she had been one of the only ones to truthfully not care about the supposed 'answer sheet' in the envelope, unlike most of her group who had tried to get it in the middle of the night.

"Of course if only as a precaution. Who shall go though? Palladium, no offense to you but you are too timid so you're out. Wizgiz is a bit too protective and energetic so he'll be spotted a mile away. Ms. Faragonda could go if she could keep her protective instincts in check. Griselda is also extremely protective of her students and given her temperament… Moving on. I stand out in a crowd easily and am very likely to be spotted thanks to my outfit and hair. Not to mention if she starts to bleed then I may not be able to stop myself…" DuFour trailed off causing many to snicker at the part about Griseldas temperament. Griselda often kept it in check around her students but out of the entire staff of Alfea she had the shortest temper you will ever find.

"As long as no one insults or hurts her I'll be able to keep my temper and protectiveness in check. Besides…if something is going on at her home I'll be the only one of us to be able to truly sympathize with her." Griselda said after a moment while the others froze at what she had said before nodding slightly. It was no secret amongst the staff members that Griselda had been hated at her home because her mother died giving birth to her, if Faragonda and DuFour had not came across her half dead in a forest while they were searching for potion ingredients then Griselda would have died before the age of ten.

"We always go in pairs of two. Griselda will be the first choice but who will go with her?" Faragonda asked after a moment of silence as everyone looked at the ground remembering what had happened to one of their own.

"I will. Bloom is one of my best students, and is my favorite although I know we aren't supposed to have any, if something is wrong then I want to help her." Palladium volunteered sounding much more confident than he usually did outside of the Virtual Reality Chamber.

"That would be fine usually but you don't exactly look human Palladium and Earth hasn't had magical creatures on it for over a hundred years. You would be spotted and everyone will know you're there within an hour." DuFour said shaking her head slightly at the Elvin man who dropped at this.

"If we want to stick with human looking teachers then that means either yourself or Ms. Faragonda." Wizgiz piped up.

"I'll go, I'll have an easier time blending in and won't have to worry should someone start bleeding." Faragonda said after a moment of silence as the two mentioned women exchanged curious looks.

"Not to mention if anything happens to Bloom you'll be able to blast someone quickly and get her out of there or heal her while Griselda blasts them." Palladium said only half-joking although he paled when the two nodded in agreement seriously. They really would blast anyone who dared to harm one of their beloved students.


	67. Bloom Mandell

**Winx Club and Martin Mystery crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of being found and raised by just anyone when she was sent to Earth Bloom was found and raised as the daughter of Ms. Olivia Mandell, otherwise known as M.O.M. from the Center? She grew up being trained as an agent and to one day be the head of the Center. Soon she starts going on missions with Martin and his gang, much to her overprotective moms ire. AU OOC!)**

"Wow I knew M.O.M. was your official job title but I didn't know you actually are one." Sixteen year old Martin Mystery said sounding more surprised than he probably should have when he entered his bosses office with his step-sister Diana and his friend Java only for them to see their boss humming and rocking a small green bundle of blankets in her arms. None of them even noticed the other person in the office that was sitting on the corner of M.O.M.s desk.

"She is but that's not her baby. She's babysitting him for a friend." The other person, a girl around Martin and Dianas age, said smirking slightly as she stood from her perch upon the stainless white desk in the room. Martin looked to see who had spoken, giving M.O.M. an opportunity to steal the child back from him as he began to howl like a wolf and act like a little cartoon character that had just seen an extremely beautiful girl.

The girl was very beautiful in fact. She had long blood red hair that went down to her skinny waist, she had cold cyan blue eyes that looked at him in amusement, her lips were painted purple as they curved upward into a smirk on her somewhat heart shaped face, and her lightly tanned skin contrasted nicely with her white tank top that had a red and black jacket over it and white shorts that came to her knees. Before anyone could blink Martin was wearing an all-black tuxedo and kneeling down on one knee as he held one of her lightly tanned hands in his own much tanner ones, idly taking note of the purple nail polish on her finger nails.

"Roses are red and violets are blue but I don't think there's ever been a girl as pretty as you." Martin said with hearts in his eyes as the red head looked at him in amusement while M.O.M. scowled and her eyebrow twitched dangerously.

"Diana hold the baby." M.O.M. said passing the bundle of green blankets to the brown haired girl that was about to unleash hell upon her step-brother while the red head and Billy exchanged amused and exasperated looks as they wisely backed away from Martin as M.O.M. stalked over to him angrily. Martin barely noticed the impending doom heading right for him in the form of a woman wearing all white as he continued to spout sappy pick-up lines.

"No angel can ever hope to be as heavenly as you. Hey wait why'd you move?" Martin asked noticing that his newfound center of attraction had moved almost to the other side of the rather large office.

"Billy get the camera. Mom's about to go AWOL on him." The girl said snickering slightly while Billy got out a video camera immediately as the red head pointed behind Martin where a very pissed off and protective black haired woman was standing.

"Uh…do I start running now?" Martin asked looking over his shoulder and up at the black haired woman that was nearly breathing fire down on him.

"That would probably be a good idea. More blackmail for later." The red head said, adding the last bit as an afterthought when Martin took off around the office or tried to since M.O.M. had tackled him and was currently trying to strangle the life out of him ever so slowly while also wringing his neck with her bare hands. Diana and Java were startled at the normally calm and level headed womans actions while Billy and the red head were laughing their asses off as M.O.M. stopped herself from accidentally killing the blond boy right then and there.

"You will _not_ so much as look at Bloom with thoughts of flirting with her in your rather empty head nor will you _**ever**_ actually flirt with or try to date her. Do you understand me Agent Mystery?!" M.O.M. demanded yanking the boy with one hand so that he was staring over at the still unidentified red head as she spoke.

"Y-Yes Ma'am." Martin whimpered while still trying desperately to breathe again despite the black haired womans other hand still around his throat.

"You might want to pull her off of him before he passes out. I'd do it myself but-"

"But you wouldn't be able to get away with it like I would. She'd probably try to strangle you then go back to strangling him in fact." The red head said her lips quirking upward in amusement as she sighed and walked over to Martin and M.O.M. Apparently Martin had muttered something under his breath that had M.O.M. attempting to strangle him again.

"Alright mom off of blondie." The red head said in amusement as she literally yanked M.O.M. off of Martin who had swirls in his eyes by now while Diana and Java were expecting M.O.M. to scream at the red head for what she had done. What they hadn't expected her to do was pull the red head into a hug and proceeds to fret over her worriedly while said red head merely sighed but smiled slightly at the womans overprotective and sometimes overbearing behavior. It wasn't like she blamed the woman, not after what _that_ bastard had done to her when she was thirteen.

"He didn't do anything at all to hurt you did he? He didn't freak you out or make you go into relapse?" M.O.M. asked fretting over the red head as she looked over the teen for any sign of some kind of injury, whether mental or physical it was up for debate.

"I'm fine mom. No physical or mental wounds reopened and no emotional trauma caused by his sappy, albeit rather amusing, pick-up lines." The red head said smiling slightly at the dark haired woman that stopped fretting over her and gave a small sigh of relief before realizing what the red head had called her and giving her a small glare.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" M.O.M. asked raising an eyebrow at the red head who smiled slightly wider while the black haired woman took the squirming alien baby from Diana who was staring between them confused and curious.

"Sorry mama. Habit." The red head said grinning slightly at her mama. M.O.M. had once told her when she was little that since everyone else called her 'mom' then she needed to be able to call her something all her own. Therefore 'mama' had stuck like superglue, not that the black haired woman minded really. Being called that always brought a smile to her lips no matter what situation they were in at the time and this time was no different.

"Agents may I introduce your new teammate and fellow student at Torrington Academy starting tomorrow?" M.O.M. asked smiling slightly as she nodded towards the red head while Billy put up the camera as Java helped Martin to stand albeit unsteadily.

"Hello. My name is Bloom Mandell. I have powers over fire and am currently in training to be the next Center Head." The red head now known as Bloom said smirking at them and giving them a small formal bow while they merely stared at her.

"Huh?" Diana asked ever so eloquently and causing Bloom to roll her eyes slightly, she got that reaction from new recruits and investigators so often it wasn't funny.

"Every female in the Mandell family is immediately trained to become a Center agent and the future head of the Center when they turn five." Bloom explained causing Martin and Diana to put the pieces together slowly as they looked between M.O.M. and Bloom slowly.

"Yes my last name is Mandell." M.O.M. said rolling her eyes slightly at the looks she was getting from them, honestly shouldn't they have known that by her reaction to Martin flirting with Bloom?

"So you two are related?" Diana asked pointing between the two white clad females curiously, wondering just how they were related since Bloom was too young to be M.O.M.s sister. Niece perhaps or maybe cousin?

"Yep. She's my mother." Bloom said casually while jabbing a thumb at M.O.M. who merely smiled slightly at the title that only Bloom could call her by.

The only sound in the office at that moment was the sound of jaws hitting the ground.


	68. Idea from Ice Fox 76

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

"Wait so let me get this straight." Ediltrude said staring at the red head who had introduced them to the show and who had gotten them rather hooked on it after the first episode.

"These people create their own 'scary' treats and cakes based on the themes' that they're given." Ediltrude said and that was just stating the obvious and it wasn't exactly as if the things were scary to the witch teachers. If anything it was fun to watch them come up with the treats and all, and it was certainly funny to their almost sadistic humor when things would go horribly wrong for one team or something that was so vital went so terrifyingly bad.

"Yep." Bloom said while popping the 'p' with her lips.

"The judges eliminate the teams that don't do too good." Zarathustra said this time as she stared at the TV where they were on commercial break for the moment.

"Yes." Bloom nodded.

"And the judges can and will arrange a 'trick' to play on the contestants and they have to either get over it, go with it, or go home." Griffin said as she refilled her popcorn bowl, she was definitely going to be trying to make some of those creations when Halloween comes around this year.

"Affirmative." Bloom said with a grin of her own.

"Why the hell haven't we heard of this before?" The three witches demanded causing Bloom to shrug slightly.

"Because it's done on Earth and right now there's only two earth girls on Magix, both of whom are fairies." Bloom said with a grin on her face and earning solemn nods from the three witches.

"Are we going to be trying to start this up in Magix?" Ediltrude asked glancing at her boss who gave a slow wicked grin as the show began to resume only for Bloom to pause it so that they could hear the answer.

"Oh no I have a better idea than just Magix. We need to get the others here to watch this. Then we'll start competitions like this for all three schools _and_ Magix. We can even have one for the teachers!" Griffin was near buzzing in place with the ideas for this, her mind immediately going to the wicked pranks and tricks that they could spring on the students as they frantically baked and succumbed to the pressure.

"Long as I'm a judge and not a baker we're good. Last time I tried to make anything more complicated than scrambled eggs I set the kitchen on fire." Bloom said dryly as she decided that if they were leaving her out of it, it was none of her business.

The students that were forced to deal with this when they didn't want too, yeah they didn't share that view with her after the first few competitions.

On the plus side Bloom had gotten very good with split second shielding spells and sensing (and therefore avoiding) pre-set traps and spells.


	69. Yay the Fair is in Town!

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

"Bloom are you sure this is a good idea?" Stella asked eyeing her friend warily and taking a few steps back just in case.

"Oh it's fine. You girls wanted to see what I do for a job during the summer anyways besides working in my mom's shop. Well this is part of my job." Bloom said as she did a slow small juggle for a moment, causing her friends to gasp and back up horrified while the teachers just looked a bit impressed since the red head wasn't dropping any of the items.

"You mean you work in this…this circus for a living?" Stella asked in disbelief as she looked around at the colorful tents, the stands, the loud and bright music, the clowns, and at the rather… strange people that were working at the apparent circus.

"Yep. Have since I was a kid and learned I could breath fire, I just learned more and more tricks as time went on and the others took a liking to me." Bloom said as she danced a little back and forth while still juggling.

"Besides this is both a circus and a fair, see? The rides are over there and so is the haunted house." Bloom said turning to look in a different direction and making her friends look horrified when she had her back turned.

"Now you're just showing off Red." A clown from nearby said with a snicker as Bloom continued to juggle behind her back.

"If you got it, flaunt it." Bloom grinned at the clown who shook his head but was smiling.

"You spent too much time with the dancers. Now let the newcomers enjoy their first circus and get to work." The clown said causing Bloom to give a small snort as she turned back around to her friends, tossing all five knives into the air and catching them between her fingers easily.

"You got it Georgie!" Bloom said with a small cackle causing him to scowl at her now, a few others passing by gave a few hisses and one mother pulled her son away looking horrified.

"That was _savage_." Another clown said with a wince of sympathy, Bloom just let out another cackle that impressed the witch teachers who had been looking like they had swallowed several unpleasant things all at once.

"Remind me to show you guys the 'It' movie and mini-series later." Bloom said seeing the confusion on the others faces at the reference she had made.

"Walk around, play some games, visit the tents, do whatever! You've got plenty of earth money, so go have fun! I'll be around." Bloom said with a smile as she turned into a tent to change into a circus outfit while her friends looked confused and wary but stuck together as they went off to explore. The teachers had no such issues as they all separated into groups of two's, three's at the most, or went off on their own to explore the colorful and rather fun looking world that their most powerful student had taken them too.

"Glad to see that you're having fun." A unicycle riding girl with an almost Arabian dancer outfit said cheerfully from behind Griselda who had just won a prize from the balloon pop game.

"…" Griselda stared at the unicyclist for a moment as she stared at the blue colored outfit before dragging her eyes up to the flame red hair in a ponytail and the cyan blue eyes peeking out from behind a veil.

"Ms. Bloom?" Griselda finally asked slowly earning a grin and a 'shhh' motion from the red head.

"When I'm dressed like this my name is either Jeanie or Red." Bloom said earning a slowly nod from Griselda who was still staring at the outfit.

"Just riding around and checking in on everyone. Have fun." Bloom said as she then unicycled away, and began juggling the knives again much to Griselda's slight horror.

 _ **TIME SKIPPPPPPPPP OF DOOOOOOOOMMMMMM**_

"So did everyone else see Ms. Bloom in that outfit or was it just us?" Ediltrude immediately asked for herself and her sister as she met up with the others outside of a big tent that was showcasing the big event of the night a few hours later.

"The one that is nearly see through?" Griffin asked raising an eyebrow and watching as most of the teachers and Winx blushed slightly at remembering their friend and what she had been wearing when they saw her last.

"So it wasn't just us? Damn now we're feeling possessive." Zarathustra said frowning and snapping her fingers in disappointment, causing DuFour to snort slightly but not say anything even when Avalon and Palladium looked at her confused.

"So any clue where she is now?" Griselda asked earning shakes of the head from everyone before a clown walked up to them.

"You're Red's group! Come follow me! You have seats already reserved." The clown with the orange hair said waving them into the tent with a wide smile that honestly terrified them a bit as she led them towards a private box of sorts. A box for VIPs most likely, and then she waved them inside.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! First off we have the knife throwing act!" The Ring Master said as the show began even though the magicals couldn't find Bloom anywhere.

"Let's give it up for Red and Uno!" The ringmaster said loudly as lights shined onto a spinning wheel and a female figure standing by herself with knives in between her fingers. Both were dressed as clowns and knife throwers' hair was the same shade of red as Bloom's usually was while the one on the wheel had blue hair.

"Wait is Bloom about to throw those knives at that Uno girl?" Stella asked looking horrified.

"Better say your prayers folks! This is Uno's first time throwing and she's never had very good hand eye co-ordination!" The Ring Master said grinning and causing the Magix group to slowly look more and more horrified.

"Bloom's not throwing the knives!" Faragonda said shocked and horrified and about to hide her eyes. Saladin seemed to be of the same thought as he held her close and grimaced.

"She's the one about to get skewered with them!"


	70. Yay the fair is in town 2!

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

The screams ripping through the tent were deafening as the circus goers watched the knives impale Red in various spots.

One went through each of her hands and nailed her to the spinning board, another imbedded in her right foot, a fourth one found its way into her chest, and the fifth and final knife was lodged into her left eye socket.

"Well it looks like Uno has been practicing her aim! She got all of them in Red this time. How you doing over there Red?" The Ring Master asked not batting an eye at the sight of the clown girl on the board.

"I'm good. Gonna need a lot of popcorn after this though!" Red said grinning and pulling herself from the board with the knives still in her, moving her hand so that it looked like the knife was helping her give a thumbs up to the Ring Master.

"All you ever do is eat. I swear it's a miracle that you stay as thin as you do." Uno said shaking her head in disbelief. The girl was skewered with knives, as she was supposed to be, and yet her first thought was about food.

"Metabolism that you wouldn't believe." Red said with a cackle as she turned to the horrified audience and bowed.

"Don't worry folks! I'm used to this!" Red said brightly with a happy grin on her face, which really looked disturbing with the fact that she still had the knife in her chest and eye, much less her foot and hands.

"Well I see at least five that fainted…nope…wait…that's fifteen now. I think that's your best score yet Red." The Ring Master said with a snicker as he counted how many people had fainted.

"I owe it all to Uno's knife work. This is the first time she landed one in my eye after all!" Red said happily as Uno moved to help her pull the knives out of her hands.

"I've been practicing on the paper targets. Thought I'd surprise you." Uno said with a grin as she pulled one knife out of Red's left hand without the girl batting an eye at the pain.

"This is…impossible. There's a knife buried in her heart and in her eye to the point where it pierces her brain!" Ophelia said looking pale and horrified as she stared at Red who pulled the knife out of her foot and then pulled out the one in her chest, which showed the clear rip in her shirt and skin to those looking for it.

"Palladium is down." Avalon said with a wince as he supported the elf who had fainted.

"So is Flora and Stella." Layla said with a grimace of her own as she supported Stella while Tecna and Musa were keeping Flora upright.

"Her healing ability has to be cranked up to an unheard of degree and she probably doesn't even realize it." Griffin said wincing when Bloom pulled the knife out of her eye socket, pulling out the eyeball as well and causing even more people to faint and a few threw up at the sight of her empty socket now.

"I can't look." Barbatea whimpered as she turned and buried her head in Cordatora's chest while he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't blame her." Faragonda said with a slight crack to her voice as she glanced up from Saladin's shoulder only to turn her head away.

"We are not letting her out of our sight for a while are we?" DuFour asked her voice completely calm but that betrayed her to the ones that knew her. DuFour always sounded either happy, sad, angry, worried, or any other emotion. Her voice was only ever calm when she was trying not to freak out.

"No." The rest of them said in an instant.

 **TIME SKIPPPP**

"You all do know I was never in danger right? I've done the routine a hundred times, at the least." Bloom said looking at the teachers and her friends who were all huddled around her and not letting her go.

Faragonda had a hand on Bloom's arm, Griselda's hand was carding through Bloom's hair, Griffin had Bloom's head on her lap, and the rest of the groups were curled as close as they could be as they each tried to touch some part of her. As soon as they had left the circus, they had all huddled around her and refused to let her out of their sight or grip.

"If you didn't have a healing ability that defies all possible limitations, you'd be dead. Those knives were in your heart and brain." Ophelia said with a whimper as she gripped the girls wrist a little harder, checking the girls pulse repeatedly.

"I know. Uno's been practicing her aim. First time we did this routine she either missed or only hit my stomach, she's been getting better over the years but this is the first time she's hit my head and heart." Bloom said sounding proud of the girl who had skewered her with knives.

" _Please_ don't sound happy about that." Tecna said gripping Bloom's left leg and her eyes ticking over where the knives had impaled her friend. All of the minor wounds on her hands and foot had healed in a few seconds, the one in her chest had healed within two minutes, and her eye had regrown and was fully functional after ten minutes. It was fascinating and horrifying to watch.

"Don't worry, there's a reason my circus name is either Blood Red or Phoenix. No matter what damage I take, I always heal and get back up." Bloom said trying to reassure them a little bit and causing them all to try and not grip her to the point where they were cutting off her circulation.

Something she noticed. Her next question had them damn near dogpiling her and locking her up in a padded room set up in the teachers hallway of Alfea.

"So I shouldn't invite you guys to see the routine again tomorrow night?"


	71. Bloom Hill

**Winx Club and Avengers Crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of in Gardenia, Bloom had landed in a burning building in New York. When S.H.E.I.L.D. is called in due to the strange flames that won't go out, Bloom is found and taken in by a certain Agent no one expects. AU OOC Femslash, Slash, and bashing)**

"Be ready to call in the Avengers at a moments notice. According to the reports this fire has refused to go out or down at all in the past half an hour." Agent Maria Hill said looking at one of her subordinates as they stood outside of a small flower shop that was on fire…but it wasn't normal. The flames refused to go down one iota, and yet it wasn't spreading to the other buildings next to it. She couldn't put her finger on it but something about the flames seemed…strange, and not just because they wouldn't go down. The flames almost seemed as if they were protecting something.

"Huh?" Maria blinked for a moment as she looked around, trying to pin point where the sound she just heard was coming from and what it was. A bunch of gawking idiot civilians were a few dozen yards back watching the building and muttering, some nearby S.H.E.I.L.D. operatives were speaking to the Fire Fighters and police officers on the scene.

"Something wrong Agent Hill?" The agent next to her asked noticing his boss's distracted state as her eyes roamed the area nearby.

"I heard something a second a go, and I hope that I'm wrong as to what it was and where it was coming from." Maria said softly as her eyes roamed over the burning building now, looking vaguely horrified.

"What was-" The agent was cut off as all noise went dead silent for a moment around the building after the piercing cry of a baby came from inside of the flames.

"There's a baby in there! Smith, Johnson sui-Eh? Miss where are you going?!" The Chief of the Fire Fighters asked when Maria dashed past him at a near inhuman speed.

"What are you doing?!" The Chief yelled when Maria dashed into the burning building without slowing down or hesitation.

"Think we should call in the Avengers?" One of the younger S.H.E.I.L.D. Agents asked his superior after a moment of everyone gaping at the store in disbelief at what the calm cool and collected Deputy Director had done.

"Not all of them…Call Black Widow, and if you can't reach her then call Hawkeye and let them know Agent Hill went into a burning building." The senior Agent said causing the younger one to nod and pull out his communicator.

Inside of the building Maria was a few feet inside of the door and stopped for a second as she stared in disbelief. Despite there being flames almost literally everywhere, most of the store and its products were undamaged.

"Strange." Maria muttered before the sound of crying caught her ear again and she shoved the other thoughts out of her head. They weren't important at the moment, the baby was. With that thought Maria dashed towards the sound of crying, ignoring everything else. Despite what most of the Agency thought, Maria actually had some very strong maternal instincts…which was why she took cases involving children so personally and those very same instincts were now in full force.

Her eyes narrowed when she noted that the baby's crying was coming from near the heart of the flames, she couldn't imagine how the child had gotten there unless she was set there deliberately. A flash of anger hotter than any of the flames in the building surged through the dark haired woman's veins as she thought that the child was abandoned there to _die._

If she found out who had left the baby in the building they were dead!

"What the-?" Maria stopped short, coughing slightly from the smoke in the air, when she caught sight of the baby. The wailing baby seemed to be surrounded by a dome of fire, both protecting her and endangering her from the flames eating up all the oxygen.

"Shit." Maria growled as she dashed over to the shield and glared, wondering how she'd get past it to the child within. Now that she was closer she could see that the baby seemed to have pale skin and red hair that was around the same shade of red as Natasha's. The baby gave a final wail before the dome fell and she, for the baby was definitely a she, looked up her big ocean blue eyes locking onto Maria's own blue orbs.

The baby and the agent stayed staring at each other for a moment before the little girl raised her arms and whined pleadingly.

"Shh. It's okay little one. I've got you." Maria said softly as she gently picked the baby up and held her close, watching surprised as the flames died down slowly but surely as the baby's hair went just a shade or two darker. Now she really looked like Natasha except...her eyes… they were just like Maria's own. The baby looked like a mixture of Natasha and Maria and that confused the crap out of the commander.

This little girl was a perfect mix of her and Natasha, her girlfriend of a year, and she had no clue how to feel about that.

She just knew that she was going to keep this baby safe from the world now.

"It's okay Bloom. Mama's got you now."


	72. My longest one yet

**Winx Club and High school of the Dead Crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I do not own and what would happen if the Winx club gang, the RF boys, three of their teachers, and the Trix were stuck on Earth during the Zombie outbreak? Why are their powers out of whack and what secrets is Bloom keeping about her past? Slightly Insane Bloom and Witches. Smartass and genius pyromaniac Bloom! FEMSLASH AND OOC!)**

"Aren't you supposed to be in Japanese class Bloomy?" Musa asked her red haired friend who was currently laying on the rooftop observatory staring up at the clouds with Icy right beside her.

"Teachers a prick and I needed fresh air. Ms. Griselda would murder me if I charbroiled him." Bloom said without getting up as a glint entered her eyes at the thought of setting someone or something on fire while Musa nodded in understanding.

"Good point and idea. Not like you need the class since you have the highest grades in the school without ever cracking open a book. You here for the same reason Icy?" Musa asks laying down next to the red haired pyro while looking over at the blue haired girl.

"Pretty much. That and cause Ms. Griffin and your teachers made it absolutely clear that one of the three of us witches had to be near Bloomy at all times and since he was ticking me off and our powers cancel each other's out…" Icy said trailing off and making Musa snicker in amusement and agreement. The teachers made it clearer than crystal that ever since Blooms 'accident' two weeks ago, they wanted at least one of the three witches with her at all times in case she lost control since they were the only ones who could seem to keep her from completely losing it.

It was usually Icy or Darcy that was with Bloom when Griffin wasn't able to be near the red head for whatever reason, Stormy was likely to rile Bloom up to lose control just so she can point and laugh at the ones that befell her bad side during this stage while Icys cold ice magic would sooth the red head and Darcys hypnotic magic and maternal instincts would always keep the fiery girl calm and in control.

"Huh? Who's the dumbass at the gate?" Bloom asks sitting straight up when a loud clanging noise was heard, her friends not even being startled by the curse word since they were used to it by now. The three magical girls watched as the PE teachers went to investigate and one of them was bitten before falling down dead.

"That's alarming. Musa, get our teachers. Icy get your sisters. I'll get the boys and the rest of the girls." Bloom ordered when the female teacher screamed as the supposedly dead teacher came back to life and began to eat her.

"Right." The other two girls said dead serious as they took off in different directions. Musa ran towards the east wing since that's where she could sense her teachers at, Icy ran towards the west wing since that's where her sisters were, and Bloom ran towards the large baseball diamond on the other side of the school since that's where she knew her friends and their boyfriends to be.

 **+++++WITH MUSA++++++**

The dark blue haired girl ran to her teachers and paused to take a breath when she was just a few feet away from them.

"Musa? What happened? Is everything alright?" Fargonda asks spotting the musical empowered girl first and instantly appearing at her side, leaving her cup of tea forgotten on the desk.

"I was on the roof of the observatory with Bloom and Icy to see why they weren't in Japanese class when some guy showed up running into the front gate. The PE teachers went to check it out and the guy did something; bit one of them I think. The teacher who was bit fell down and I think he died, I couldn't sense his soul music anymore, but then. He started moving again and now those PE teachers are killing one another. Bloom sent me to get you three while Icy grabs her sisters and Bloomy grabs the others." Musa said all in one breath causing the magical teachers to look confused and/or horrified.

"Alright. Let's go find the others and get somewhere safe." Griselda said willing to believe her student at the moment no matter how crazy the explanation seemed.

"Icy's heading towards the Japanese classroom while Bloom has to get the others from the baseball diamond." Musa supplied and with that the four females took off to find the others not knowing that everything was going to hell in a hand basket.

 **+++++WITH ICY AT THE SAME TIME++++**

Icy slammed the door to the classroom open as she panted from all the running she had just done.

"Ms. Icy! You and Bloom aren't just happy with skipping are you? You have to-"The teacher began while Darcy and Stormy jumped out of their seats at the sight of their sister.

"OH SHUT UP YOU OLD BAT!" Icy screamed at the teacher causing some students to laugh or cheer for her while the teacher looked furious.

"Darcy, Stormy. We have to get out of here and get to Bloom. She sent me to grab you when some teachers were attacked by some guy who looked high at the front gate and then started killing each other." Icy said looking her sisters dead in the eyes while everyone was shocked at what she had said.

"What?! You really expect us to believe that load of crap?!" A brunette named Rei asked looking at Icy angrily and as if she had grown three heads.

"It's true. I saw it too from one of the stairway landings." Takashi said entering the class a second behind Icy and making a few of the other students mutter about this.

"I don't know what's going on but we have to get out of here quickly and get back to Bloom before something else happens." Icy told her sisters who nodded with no traces of joking or anything on their faces.

"I'll come with. You might need my help figuring things out." A girl named Saya Tagani said standing up since she enjoyed the debates she had with Bloom and wanted to help the red head however way she could.

"Let's go then. She sent Musa to grab the MTs while she grabbed the RF boys and the rest of her little gang." Icy said causing the three to nod before all four of them took off running towards the Baseball diamond, Darcy idly noticing that Takashi, Rei, and Hizashi were heading towards the front gate.

 **+++++WITH BLOOM AT THE SAME TIME+++++**

Bloom wasn't even breathing hard when she reached the baseball diamonds where the rest of her friends were located, talking with one another while waiting for the teachers to come back.

"We need to get out of here now!" Bloom said the moment she stopped next to her friends who all jumped at the sound of her voice.

"What's the matter Bloomy?" Riven asks looking at the girl that the RF boys thought of as a little sister curiously and alert when he noticed the look on her face.

"There was some guy at the gate that looked sick and the PE teachers went to check it out, something happened and now those PE teachers are killing one another. Icy went to grab the witches while Musa gets our teachers." Bloom said not bothering to mince words or waste time since this was far too serious of a matter to deal with.

"Huh? But isn't that one of the PE teachers over there?" Stella asked pointing to somewhere behind Bloom curiously and causing Bloom to look over her shoulder just in time to see the female PE teacher bite one of the students.

"HOLY-!" Brandon yelled before Riven slapped a hand over his mouth when the undead teacher stopped eating the student and looked towards them with blank eyes that were rolled up before she began to lumber in their general direction, leaving the bitten girl behind as she went into shock.

"We have to meet up with the others and not get bitten. Look." Bloom said pointing as the bitten girl began to cough up blood and scream, drawing the undead teachers attention away from Blooms group and back to the bitten student.

"I sense Musa and the teachers coming towards us from a north western direction while Icy and her sisters are coming from the south eastern direction." Tecna said not even caring about the stunned and screaming normal humans around as she pulled up her magical diginet and looked at it for a minute.

"Strange. Once someone is bitten they die and then somehow start moving again and attacking everyone else. The ones who are in shock and aren't making a sound aren't being attacked and yet the ones who are screaming or making sounds are being attacked. It's like they're blind and react only to sound." Timmy said observing the undead teachers behavior.

"Are you all alright?" Ms. Faragonda asks as soon as they get near Blooms group, panting slightly at the long run, with Icys group only a few seconds behind.

"Beside the fact that we saw a supposedly dead teacher eat a student and watched as the student died and then started attacking everyone who made a sound as well? We're fine." Bloom said deadpanned, if the situation wasn't so grim and horrible the others might have laughed at her tone.

"We need to get somewhere safer but be quiet about it since they react to sound." Bloom said after testing this theory out by throwing a rock against the fence and watching as the zombie like creatures ambled towards it while the ones that were still alive took this opportunity to run for it.

"Let's get back to the observatory and check things out from there before deciding on a set course." Bloom said watching as the creatures kept running into each other and the fence.

"Yeah." The others said quietly agreeing to let Bloom take control since she knew Earth the best and is pretty much a natural leader. At a hidden and unsaid signal the group of Magicals and Saya took off running towards the observatory, the Magicals forgetting all about their magic in the process. They stopped near the club rooms, however, when the principal came on the speakers and began announcing the emergency.

"About time. Hold on. We don't know how our magic will affect these things so we need weapons. The boys have theirs and I know for a fact that the clubs leaves their gear in here behind a glass case." Bloom said leading everyone into the room for the clubs dangerous and lethal gear as the principal began screaming in pain. Bloom ignored the principals' screams over the speakers and kicked the glass case, causing it to break instantly.

"Alright girls, pick the weapon you think you would do the best with." Bloom told the females while the boys stood guard at the door with their phantom weapons out when the horrified and panicking students began the stampede to get out of the school.

"I'm more of a healer and long range fighter so I suppose the bow and arrows work best for me." Faragonda said as she quickly grabbed a bow and a quiver full of arrows that the archery club uses and strapped it to her back.

"I'm the kind of person who likes to beat the shit out of something so I'll take a bat." Griffin said with a grin as she grabbed a metal baseball bat and dodged Faragondas smack upside the head for the curse.

"I prefer swords so I'll take this one." Griselda said as she grabbed one of the training swords that the kendo club uses.

"I'm a long range fighter too." Flora said as she grabbed one of the other bow and arrows.

"I'll take a bat." Musa said grinning as she grabbed a wooden bat from the stuff, ignoring the stampeding students outside the door with ease. Stella and Saya picked bats while Tecna grabbed the last bow and arrow set, Icy grabbed a wooden sword, Darcy grabbed a bat, and Stormy grabbed a machete that the Trekking club uses.

"What are you gonna grab Bloom?" Stella asked after taking a few practice swings with her bat.

"I don't need another weapon. Professor Saladin gave me one of my own before we came to Earth." Bloom said taking a small stick, about the length of her wrist to the top of her middle finger, out of her pocket and pressing a button on it. The girls all looked shocked and yelped slightly when a phantom scythe shot out of the stick that had extended a full foot or two on each side with a blade on both ends that was a golden color.

"Sounds like the stampede stopped…I know I'll probably regret this but we should go check it out and get to the observatory." Bloom said sighing as she heard the stampede stop while there was screaming and yelling going on just about everywhere. The others nodded their agreement and were just leaving the room when a loud piercing scream was heard.

"That sounded like Rei." Saya muttered with a shrug as everyone rubbed their throbbing ears. Bloom merely nodded and began to cleave a nearby undead head off when she suddenly started to sing.

" **Dear all of you who've wronged me. I am I am a zombie. Again again you want me to fall on my head."**

"Bloom you are horrible." Icy said snickering as Bloom sang that aloud… and over a microphone that was somehow linked to the schools PA system.

"Thank you." Bloom said after she finished the song while Saya and a few of the rest of the group could be heard snickering at Blooms choice of song in this situation.

"Due to the speakers and the zombie wannabes reacting to sound they should be insanely confused right now, plus it'll let others who haven't died yet know that there are still more survivors in the building. Nice plan Bloomy." Saya said through her snickers while Bloom merely blinked at her curiously.

"What plan? I just felt like singing that's all." Bloom said innocently, which caused Saya and the other survivors to face fault while the Magicals snickered slightly.

"Alright who gave Bloom sugar?" Icy asked a moment later when Bloom suddenly went on a sugar high that left the undead that came near them in tiny pieces.

"I gave her a few cookies this morning." Griffin admitted sheepishly.

"I gave her some pixie sticks when she got to school." Griselda said scratching the back of her neck lightly.

"I gave her some cotton candy about twenty minutes before her Japanese class." Faragonda said blushing as she grinned sheepishly as well.

"I gave her about ten sugar bombs ten minutes ago when no one was looking." Stormy said paling under the glares this got her from the others.

"Oh dear dragon. We're trapped in the middle of Dooms day with Bloom on a two day sugar high and wielding a double bladed scythe." Darcy said sounding horrified at the thought while the fairies and heroes suddenly froze with wide eyes as that fact sunk into their heads.

"Can I just be killed by the zombie wannabes now?" Sky almost begged the others causing Saya to sweat drop and wonder what could have been so bad about Bloom on a sugar high while the other Magicals looked like they were agreeing with Sky.

"BONZAI!" Bloom yelled jumping from the fifth floor window and landing on her feet on the stairway of the second floor slicing several zombie wannabes into pieces when she saw a fat boy with glasses named Kohta about to be eaten by several dozen of the undead.

"YAY! Kill them all!" Bloom said with an insane gleam in her eyes as she hacked the dozens of zombie lookalikes into tiny pieces with a bloodthirsty grin on her face.

"What the hell?" Saya asked in a shocked whisper as she had never seen this side of her friend before.

"Whenever Bloom goes on a sugar high her insane and bloodthirsty side comes out to play, usually if that happens we hide any and all possible weapons from her but since she went on a delayed sugar high with a double sided scythe in her hands…" Icy explained trailing off at the end as she watched Bloom brutally exterminate all of the zombie posers within a fifty foot radius.

"She'll have the entire school cleansed of undead in less than twenty minutes." Saya said paling at some of the ways Bloom mutilated the unfortunate zombies.

"Here Kohta you can join the fun too!" Bloom said insanely as she tossed the gun nerd a nine millimeter with three extra cartridges of bullets.

"Who the hell let Bloom buy a gun of all things!? As if she isn't dangerous enough with her scythe and pyro tendencies!" Griffin asked looking shocked and horrified at the gun Bloom had pulled out of seemingly nowhere.

"Er. That's most likely my fault. We went to a gun store out of curiosity and she must've bought it while I was distracted." Brandon admitted nervously and this earned him shocked and terrified looks from the group of Magicals.

"At least she hasn't burned anything to the ground yet." Stella said optimistically before she caught sight of several undead burning into ashes.

"You just had to say something didn't you Stella?" Musa asked with a slight glare at her blond friend who looked sheepish at that.

"My bad." Stella said scratching the back of her neck sheepishly at the looks she was getting from the others.

"Oh dragon. She corrupted Kohta too." Tecna swore as she saw the gun otaku shot down the undead with a single shot each and a large grin on his face that matched Blooms perfectly.

"I can't tell if this is a good thing for us since it means she'll kill all the zombie wannabes or if it's a bad thing since we have to deal with her on a sugar high." Sky deadpanned with no sign of joking on his face at all and the other Magicals, besides Flora, Riven and Griffin, were agreeing with him whole-heartedly.

"Why didn't you three nod?" Saya asked looking at the three people that didn't nod or anything a mere second ago curiously.

"Eh. I don't mind her on a sugar high as long as she only goes after the zombie posers." Riven said shrugging casually.

"I don't mind because I know that Bloom wouldn't hurt any of us on purpose." Flora answered with a smile as she calmly watched her red haired friend decimate the offending zombie like creatures.

"I don't care cause one, the looks on your faces are priceless. Two, she has something that she can take her murderous tendencies out on without getting in trouble. Three, and most importantly, I can easily calm her down in case she goes too far or comes close to hurting us or innocent bystanders." Griffin said giving an elegant shrug of her shoulders while everyone blinked at her.

"You can calm her down when she's on a sugar high?" Stella asked pointing over her shoulder at Bloom who had somehow managed to coat her scythe in fire without it melting.

"Yep." Griffin responded with a grin while all the Magicals were staring at her now.

"Then why didn't you stop her from painting Alfea all black last time she went on a sugar high?" Griselda asked raising an eyebrow at the green skinned woman who was grinning darkly now.

"Cause the looks on your faces were too hilarious for me to do anything other than laugh and take pictures." Griffin answered grinning in a way that showed all of her teeth.

"Ouch! Fara that hurt!" Griffin exclaimed when Faragonda smacked her upside the back of her head Gibbs style.

"That was the point!" Faragonda replied without missing a beat causing Saya to blink slightly and look at Griselda curiously.

"Are those two married cause they act like a lot of married couples I know?" Saya asked causing Griselda to snicker and Faragonda and Griffin to blush brightly.

"No they aren't yet. I'm still working on getting them to admit they like each other like that." Griselda whispered to Saya who smirked at her.

"I'll help." Saya said smirking even wider and causing Griselda to smirk as well.

"I feel like singing again…" Bloom said with a small pout and barely noticing the blood coating her cloths and face now.

"Go for it." Icy said wondering what Bloom would come up with now.

" **Good night sleep tight don't let the dead bite."**

"You are horrible Bloom. So very horrible." Tecna said shaking her head in disbelief over her friends choice of song.

"Thank you very much! I can do worse!" Bloom said grinning.

"Really?" Stormy asked smirking, causing Bloom to nod.

"I doubt she could do much worse." Stella said optimistically.

 **"I hope you die in a fire! Hope you get stabbed in the Heart! Hope you get shot and expire!"**

"And apparently she can do worse." Stella corrected lamely after hearing Bloom sing slightly.

"And that wasn't even the worst I could do!" Bloom said cackling happily and insanely, causing everyone to pale at that…or laugh in the witches cases.

"That a girl!" Griffin cheered before yelping when Faragonda smacked her again.

"Don't encourage her!" Faragonda reprimanded sharply.

" **It's just another way to die!"**

"Damnitt Griffin!" Faragonda said while Griffin was laughing her ass off.

"Well…hopefully she won't be able to do much wors- okay I deserved that." Stormy said as Icy and Darcy smacked her upside the head.

" **I want to kill everybody in the world!"**


	73. watch out Alfea

**WC and Saint Trinian's**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of being found and raised by the Peters in America, Bloom was found by Camilla Fritton and raised at Saint Trinian's with the teachers as her aunts and uncles, and the students as her sisters? Oh Boy…look out Alfea AU OOC Femslash and maybe a bit of bashing)**

"Here they come." Bloom whispered to her girlfriend of a year, Kelly Jones, as the two spotted three females walking down the drive. One was a blond girl about their age that Bloom saved by accident earlier and two were grown women. The first had pure white hair but a kind grandmotherly appearance while the other had brown hair and came off as the strict no nonsense kind…the kind of teacher that most of Saint T's hates with a passion. Even the other teachers!

"Alright First Years. You're up." Kelly whispered into a mic over her ear.

"Good morning Ma'ams." Some First Years dutifully called to the three women waving slightly.

"Ah. Good morning girls. How are you today?" The elderly woman asked in a kind voice, the stern looking lady nodded to the group of kids with a small smile and the blond squeaked terrified at the sight of them.

"We're fine miss! What about you?" One girl asked grinning and causing the woman to give her a kind smile.

"I'm fine young lady. Thank you for asking." The elderly woman said kindly, causing the stern woman to give the blond a _look_ over the rim of her glasses.

"I don't see why you're so scared of those girls or this place Miss Stella. They seem more polite than you are." The stern woman said before something caught her attention out the corner of her eye.

"What in Magix?!" The elderly woman said stunned when a volley of paint bombs and stink bombs rained down on the three. They were each hit with a few of the paint bombs before the two older ones threw up some kind of strange shield as they all ran for the dubious safety of the school. When they made it inside they were spotted by a girl with curly brown hair wearing her uniform rather loosely as she spoke with a grown woman in an all-black outfit holding a long cigarette in one hand.

"Called it." The curly haired girl told the woman in French, smirking as the woman looked at the three newcomers before handing over twenty pounds.

"Thought they'd get hit with something worse…or at least get hit a little more than they did." The woman replied back in French as well, causing the three newcomers to look at them in confusion. None of them understood the strange earth language the two were speaking, and could only hope that not everyone spoke that same language.

"If they can do the same shielding trick that Bloom can then obviously it'll be harder to hit them." The curly haired girl said back in English with a small smug smirk. The magicals blinked, the girl had a funny but kind of cute accent on her.

"Mmm did not think of that." The woman replied in a lightly accented English that had a different accent to it than the girls.

"I'm guessing you're those magical teachers Stella went to go get. Welcome to Saint Trinian's." The teenager said turning to talk to the three magicals now.

"Why did we get besieged by paint bombs and stink bombs?" The stern woman asked sharply, causing both of the Saint T's Females eyes to narrow at her.

"It's a right of passage you could say. Most everyone who comes up the drive gets a…warning I guess you can call it. Those who survive are the ones that _might_ survive here…those that don't…" The teen said shrugging her shoulders at the end.

"You and your father are zee _only_ onez who were not…tested mon amore." The woman said giving a small snort as she smiled fondly down at the teenager.

"Being the headmistress's niece may not give me any other privilege and I am quite happy with that, I hate being treated differently cause of my family, but I'm very glad I didn't have to worry about being attacked on my way up the drive." The teenager said looking damn smug and causing the woman to chuckle softly.

"No worriez. You zurvived ze walk up ze drive. You won't have to zurvive it a zecond time." The woman said chuckling as she looked at the three magically empowered females who were trying to get the paint and all off of them with their magic.

"Don't bother. Bloom uses her magic to clean up after any paint related prank, so the other girls made some paint specially designed to not be removed or altered with magic. You won't believe how long it took them to figure out how to make it though. Where are my manners? My name is Annabelle Fritton, this is the linguistic teacher here at St. Trinian's Miss Caterina Maupassant." Annabelle said smirking at them and causing the stern looking woman to growl as she ceased her attempts at fixing her cloths and hair.

"Pleazure. Rainbow neon ezz a good look for you non?" Caterina said smirking wider and causing Annabelle to snicker at the _look_ the brown haired woman shot them.

"We'll be your tour guides until we run into either Kelly or my cousin. Most likely when we run into one we'll run into the other." Annabelle said shrugging as she looked at the magicals.

"Kelly and your cousin?" The elder woman asked kindly, not bothered by the pranks. Her best friend was a witch, she had been on the receiving end of much worse after all.

"Kelly Jones is the Head Girl. My cousin, Bloom, is the headmistress's daughter and almost always joined at the hip with Kelly… unless she's with the twins…" Annabelle said thoughtfully as she chewed on her lip. Caterina surprised the magicals by pulling Annabelle close with an arm around the girls waist and kissed the top of Annabelle's forehead.

"If zhe were with ze twinz we would have hard ze explozionz by now, mon amore." Caterina said smiling lovingly down at Annabelle who gave her a smile, nodded, and then leaned up to kiss the older woman's cheek.

"Right you are my lovely Russian. Now let's start with the tour shall we?" Annabelle said grinning as she looked at the shocked magicals.

"I wasn't aware that the rules on student and teacher relationships were so relaxed here on earth." Griselda said pushing her glasses up slightly.

"Saint Trinian's has very little if any rules." Annabelle said shrugging her shoulders slightly as she looked over at Beverly, making the magicals looks as well only to blink at the blond who looked like she was high.

"Beverly! You can say hi to the new guests can't you?" Annabelle asked looking at the blond who smiled dazedly at them.

"High? Sorry just ran out of weed luvs. I'll have some more in by tomorrow." Beverly said her words slightly slurred as the magicals stared at her in disbelief while Annabelle shook her head and Maupassant laughed.

"I swear she's as oblivious as Bloom is…and Bloom doesn't even _do_ weed!" Annabelle said rolling her eyes and making the teachers look at her surprised.

"She's obviously doing a drug and you…aren't surprised or reporting her?" Griselda asked in disbelief and making Annabelle roll her eyes.

"Everyone here does _something_. Besides like I said earlier…we have very little if any rules." Annabelle said making Stella look at her confused and shocked.

"So what do you do?" Stella asked mildly curious and making Annabelle smirk widely.

"Her." Annabelle said jabbing her thumb at Maupassant and making the magicals blush bright red at her words.

"And you're _very_ good at what you do." Maupassant said with a small leer.

"I try."


	74. Well this will be interesting

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

"What is with the babies?" One of the older fairies asked staring at the freshman that had seven apparent toddlers either riding on her or holding onto her legs and each wearing a different colored pacifier.

"We aren't _babies_. It's called a curse you simpleton." The green haired baby that was riding in one of Bloom's arms said sneering at the girl who blinked and then gaped at the seven toddlers, along with everyone else nearby that had heard that.

"We've got more power in our pinkie toes than most of you do in your whole bodies." A blond baby holding onto one of Bloom's legs said with a snicker, although he didn't look very threatening even with the rifle on his back that was scaled down to size.

"Easy guys. She didn't know, not a lot of people know about your curses back home so why would they be any different?" Bloom asked soothingly to the not-babies that calmed down at her words as she smiled at them.

"It doesn't do any good to get annoyed anyways. You'd think you would be used to this." The only apparent female toddler said from where she was riding on Bloom's left shoulder, a braided boy riding on the right shoulder, a boy wearing a black fedora on her back, and a hood covered toddler riding on her head.

"Reborn put away that gun. Turn Leon back into a backpack or something to ride in." Bloom didn't even have to glance at the boy on her back who had a small green gun in his hand.

The gun turned into a small lizard type creature that was also green before turning into a book-bag type carrier that the boy settled in as it hung off of Bloom's back. The poor boy gave off the distinct sense of pouting at his fun being taken from him.

"You can cause some chaos later. You'd think you of all people would know that you don't murder people in front of _witnesses_." Bloom said dryly and earning snickers from the other false toddlers.

"You all know the rules. You can attack someone who attacks us, but that's only physical and magical attacks not verbal. Until then behave." Bloom said giving all of the false babies a look that had them nodding their heads although most of them were pouting or sulking.

"Not like they'd get far if they _did_ try to attack us." The hood wearing not-toddler said dryly even as they began snapping pictures of different things, such as the pouting fedora wearing boy.

"We are the Worlds Strongest from back home after all." A baby that was in Bloom's other arm wearing a small helmet said with a snicker.

"Who are they?" Griselda asked staring at the false toddlers and sensing the strong curse upon them but she had never seen anything like it.

"My name is Reborn, Ciaossu. Worlds Greatest Hitman, the Sun Acrobaleno, and certified tutor." The no longer pouting baby in the backpack with the yellow pacifier said poking his head out and making the braided boy move slightly so that he could be seen.

"I am Fon, the Storm and Fastest Acrobaleno, and a master of martial arts." The braided boy with the red pacifier said with a small bowing of his head in greeting.

"Lal. The Failed Acrobaleno, former member of military unit Combusin, and a Trainer from Hell." The female of the group with a grey pacifier said with a small grin at the end of it.

"I am the Great Skull-sama! Cloud Acrobaleno and Immortal Stuntman!" The helmet wearing boy cried happily as his purple pacifier bounced against his chest.

"Verde, Lighting Acrobaleno and scientist." The green haired boy said shortly as he fiddled with something while his green pacifier stood out against his lab coat.

"Mammon, Mist Acrobaleno and Information Brooker. Any more information will cost you." The hooded one said although neither the voice nor the name gave away its gender and it seemed to be the only toddler without a pacifier instead there were some chains where it would be.

"I'm Colonello! Rain Acrobaleno and former Combusin member!" The blond boy with the rifle and a blue pacifier said with a grin and causing Bloom to give the teacher a small sheepish smile. She'd have shrugged but she had Lal and Fon on her shoulders still.

"My name's Bloom. I'm the Sky Acrobaleno apparently but I'm the youngest of em and don't ask me how I became the Acrobaleno. I have no clue." Bloom said with a small grin as she glanced down at the orange pacifier around her neck.

"Because you were the strongest one in the world, we've told you that before." Lal said although her voice was fond as she glanced at the red head.

"Yes and I was just a normal civilian girl until you guys came and found me after this stupid thing attached itself to me out of the blue one day." Bloom said dryly and causing Skull to pat her arm in sympathy.

"Skull-sama knows how you feel. I was just a normal civilian Immortal Stuntman before I got the pacifier and curse." The helmeted Acrobaleno said in sympathy as Bloom gave him a completely flat look.

The rest of the gaping girls around them had no clue if she were joking or not but it didn't look like it.

Griselda just looked troubled, what exactly was Alfea getting into?

"Sure you were normal. Skull I have seen you be _decapitated_ and heal from it as if it were nothing."


	75. The Feral Pokemon Ranger

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

"Ranger Bloom, valedictorian. Step forward." The headmaster of the Ranger School said speaking to the last student left.

The mostly feral red head who had been raised in the woods by Pokemon stepped forward in front of the other students. Her mane of wild red hair only kept in check slightly by the hair clip that her teacher had given her for making Valedictorian.

"You are being given the Ranger Codename of Moltres. Take pride in it and don't forget to smile." The headmaster said with a smile to the girl who lifted her blood red lips in a mimicry of a smile.

"What?! Why does she get a legendary codename?" One rather cocky boy who had been given the codename of Wartortle demanded looking pissed about that.

"By making Valedictorian she would get a final evolution name, however by also breaking not just one or two but _three_ records here at the Academy she has earned a legendary codename. Given her rather…unique abilities and her taste for fire types we decided the legendary Fire Bird would be best for her." The headmaster said with a calm smile before everyone looked at Bloom again who stared back at them with her heterochromia eyes creeping out a few people. One eye was a cold blue color, the other however was a golden almost reptilian style eye.

"Show us your Ranger pose!" Keith, a male that had the codename of Buizel, said grinning at his rival who stared coldly at him before smirking slightly.

Bloom started with a backflip like several others but her pose quickly deviated when she never landed. No she decided to emulate her codename's sake and floated there in mid-air and covered in flames. Throwing her head back the flaming red head let out a loud and long howl that had Pokemon either running over to investigate, hiding from her, or showing their bellies in submission.

"Oh come on!" One guy with the title of Charmander cried out looking dismayed once the shock and awe of Bloom's pose wore off as the girl landed and near prowled back to her spot that was farther away from the crowd than most of the students. Everyone made way because they all knew the consequences for crowding the half-feral red head, a flaming claw to their face and trip to the infirmary.

"How is any of our poses ever going to compare to that?! She just lit herself on fire and flew!" Charmander said and he looked ready to pout at how awesome her pose was and how lame everyone elses' was by comparison.

"That was awesome Bloom!" Keith said with a carefree laugh as he approached Bloom and threw an arm over her shoulders. The rest of the student and staff sighed at how dense the boy was, you'd think he learned after the first three times.

"Wow I think that's actually a record. Must've been about twenty feet or so." Rythmi said mentally calculating the distance that the Flame Specialist had thrown Keith when he had touched her. Honestly at first she was horrified and shocked, but after the fourth or fifth time she thought it was kind of funny and kept track of how far the taller girl threw the boy of the group.

"Rythmi and Keith you both will be heading to the Fiore region. Bloom you shall be going to Veintown, not too far from here, where you've been assigned. They're waiting for you so don't…dawdle…" Ms. Jennifer said trailing off when Bloom went ahead and began walking away without saying goodbye.

"That's Bloom. Quiet and not wasting much time. She must be eager to start being a Ranger." Keith said near skipping back over not bothered by the grass stains on his outfit or the grass blades in his spikey red hair.

"Doubt it. Don't forget that even though she has that strange power with Fire, she's still the Ice Queen of the Academy." Rythmi said with a slight sweat drop. Honestly why had several boys fallen for the animalistic red head?

She grew up in the woods with wild Pokemon, she knew little to nothing about flirting and dating. She was more likely to break their hands than let them take her out on a date.

It was far from the first time she had done so since she was brought to the school after all.


	76. Running out of title ideas

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

Griffin of Cloud Tower frowned and looked up from her ever present paperwork when she heard a sound that she was very unfamiliar with about two months into the school year.

There was a giggling child in her school, not just that but there was a giggling child in her office. _Why was there a giggling little girl in her office?_

"What are you doing here?" Griffin asked staring at the girl shocked and a slight bit horrified. She was not good with kids, all of them were scared of her no matter what she did. For good reason too! She had no clue how to interact with children!

"Hiding." The girl said with a giggle but put a finger over her lips as if telling the headmistress to be quiet.

"From wha-"

"WHERE IS THAT BRAT!?" A familiar if very angry voice screamed from close by as one of her top seniors, Icy, stormed by the room not even glancing into her headmistress's office.

Griffin stared wide eyed as Icy stormed past with bright eye smarting orange hair in place of soft icy blue, and neon green skin that looked as if it would glow in the dark. Her clothing was splattered as if she had been hit with paint spells or bombs, ones containing multiple colors at that.

"You did that?" Griffin asked mildly amused but greatly shocked at the sight of her best senior being so thoroughly colored up by a small child.

"Uh-huh." The red head said grinning brightly and putting a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"How did you do it? Or even get in the school?" Griffin asked staring at the girl who smiled up at her brightly and unafraid.

"Got lost in woods. Nice girl find me, bring me here for help. Mean girl try to hurt her, made mean girl mad and got her away from nice girl! Hiding!" The girl said grinning proudly at making the 'mean girl' mad and get her away from the 'nice girl'.

"I see." But she didn't. No she really _didn't_ see how the girl had been found by a _nice witch_ who thought it was a good idea to bring the girl to _Cloud Tower_ for help. Witches didn't help! They make chaos and create some anarchy!

"How about we call a friend of mine to see if she can help? She'll really like you." Griffin offered wanting the girl gone before she realized how scary her surroundings were and began crying.

"Okay." The little red head then proceeded to prove that she had balls of _fucking Gundam_ because she _**climbed into Griffin's lap.**_

Griffin stared wide eyed and shocked at the little girl for a few minutes until the girl poked her in the nose curiously.

"Faragonda? Help." Griffin would deny how her voice broke as soon as her old friend answered the call.

She wasn't expecting her friend to take one look at the girl and pale slightly.

"What is she doing at Cloud Tower? She was pranking Palladium less than ten minutes ago! Of course the chaos magnet is at the school of mischief." Faragonda said and it looked like her friend was close to a mental breakdown at the moment.

"Hi old fairy!" The little girl waved happily at Faragonda's hologram while the woman herself looked ready to cry.

"Hi Bloom. Griffin do you mind keeping her for like an hour or two? Please? Just while we try to find a way to reverse the age reduction curse one of the witches casted on her?"

Faragonda was nearly on her knees begging. Seeing the little girl run off and somehow turn the hallway a florescent pink color with only a giggle…

Griffin understood why her old friend was in that state.

That little girl was breaking reality somehow.

Children do not giggle in a witches presence or feel comfortable enough to go near a witch! The certainly don't _climb into the lap of the most feared witch on the planet._


	77. Space Australia

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

"Ms. Stella why are you so insistent on Ms. Bloom staying near you at all times, and if it's not you it's the rest of your dorm-mates!" Ms. Griselda demanded one day when she saw Stella nearly following Bloom into the bathroom and stopped the girl, but watched in disbelief as Tecna just so happened to need to use the bathroom at the same time.

"Did you know that Earth's years are less than half of our own year schedules? For us one year is nearly three to her!" Stella said her eyes wide and a bit horrified as she stared at the teacher who blinked at that and adjusted her glasses.

"No, I admittedly did not know that. It's a fascinating observation to be sure but I'm afraid that does not explain you and your dorm-mates behavior surrounding young Miss Bloom." Griselda said although she did make a mental note to herself to look into that later. There were some old manuals about interactions with the humans of Earth somewhere in the library she was sure. If there wasn't then Barbatea would be more than happy to find some and share the knowledge with everyone else.

Griselda also made a mental note to tell Ophelia about the differences in time lapsing, they were unsure what Miss Bloom's reaction to the difference in time would be after all. It did explain why she seemed so confused and strange within the first week or two of her time on Magix however and that was around the time that the girls started acting strange about the red head.

"Ms. Griselda… Bloom is sixteen years old." Stella said slowly and making Griselda raise an eyebrow unsure what the girls age had to do with anything.

"Sixteen years old. In _Earth_ years." Stella said as delicately as she could, warily watching the woman who frowned for a second before the pieces fit together slowly within her mind. One Earth year was barely a third of a Magix year. When Bloom turned three by Earth standards, she was one to the rest of the galaxy.

"She's barely five years old." Griselda nearly breathed out in horror and disbelief. There was a _five year old_ with the body of a teenager and who was considered mature and grown up on her home planet.

"Why is she away from her caretakers and on a different planet?" Griselda asked staring at Stella wide eyed, her composure shot to hell because of this new information. No wonder the girl seemed so confused and unsure of herself when compared to the rest of her classmates! She was barely older than a toddler!

"I didn't know how time lapsed differently until she told us how long an Earth year was. Apparently on Earth five is a perfectly acceptable and grown up age where the child is able to be trusted to go out by themselves for hours or days, and her parents must have thought that she'd be okay with me because they agreed to let her come to school with me." Stella said and you could tell by the way she was wringing her hands, a bad habit for a princess to have that Griselda would have to inform the girl about another time when things weren't so out of whack, that she was more than a bit worried and panicked about being tasked with such a huge responsibility.

She seemed a bit pleased though and Griselda knew why. Most species were _very_ protective of their young since children were so rare and treasured in the magical dimensions, it was why the classes at Alfea were always so small despite there being such a large school. So for a set of parentals to trust the princess with their so very young and still developing offspring? That was a high honor and an even bigger deal.

"Has she had her immunizations yet? What about any health or dietary requirements? Are they all being met?" Griselda asked her eyes wandering to the door where Bloom had yet to re-emerge.

"I've been watching her closely and when I'm busy one of the others is always with her. We don't know about her immunizations, we're trying to get her to visit the nurse now, but we've noticed no negative signs to anything she eats aside from the fact that she eats a little more than everyone else. Sometimes she goes and finds the kitchens to get a 'snack' between meals and we've asked but apparently this is a normal thing on Earth for most of its population. Flora was trying to see about finding a human health care manual while Tecna and I got her to Ophelia." Stella said and she was still wringing her hands but Griselda said nothing for the moment since she couldn't blame the girl.

"Stella!" Tecna cried bursting from the bathroom with Bloom held by her armpits looking confused and surprised and slightly alarmed.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Stella was already checking Bloom over before Tecna even fully made it out the door.

"I don't know why or how but she's bleeding and she says it's normal and I don't know what to do!?" Tecna was near frantic as she held Bloom up, showcasing the strength that was common but not very much thought of on her planet even if it would be rather prized on other realms.

"I'm fine Tecna! It's just my period. Don't you have those?" Bloom asked baffled by how everyone was reacting as Griselda was already scanning the girl with her eyes as well.

"What's a period?" Stella asked trying to calm down since Bloom didn't seem worried about the blood that Tecna said she was losing, and Tecna would never lie about something like this.

"Well if I'm not pregnant than for about five days every month I'll bleed. You don't have those in Magix?" Bloom asked confused about having to explain it to the others who were the same age, if not older, than she was.

"No we don't! How do you survive? You shouldn't have enough blood in your body to live after bleeding for five days straight!" Tecna said and her eyes were wide and frantic and her already pale skin went ashen white in horror at the thought.

"Stop standing here and talking and get her to medical!" Griselda said snatching the red head from Tecna's grasp and being surprisingly, to Bloom at least, gentle as she carried the girl and teleported to the medical wing which was just down the hallway.

"Griselda what?" Ophelia was shocked at the deputies sudden appearance, causing DuFour to look up from her blood tea at the smell of fresh blood from a human source.

"She's bleeding and she says it's normal but she says this happens every month for five days." Griselda said settling Bloom onto one of the beds gently and then beginning to hover slightly and mess with the blankets to try and do something with her hands.

"WHAT?" The other two women immediately moved to try and heal Bloom who was looking halfway amused halfway disbelieving of what was happening.

"It's fine. Honestly this happens to like half the population of Earth. It's nothing dangerous." Bloom said trying note to calm three frantic women, although Griselda seemed to be the worst of the lot.

"DuFour go find Barbatea and see if she has any books on Human health care or Earthlings and their requirements. They might be dated but it's better than nothing." Griselda snapped at the vampire who immediately vanished while Griselda walked over and whispered something urgently in Ophelia's ear. Ophelia didn't seem to believe it at first but after the first scan she ran on Bloom, her eyes widened and she became almost as frantic as Griselda was.

"Honestly it's fine. It's just my bodies way of getting rid of old 'eggs' that can be used to have a baby since I'm not going to have one. It's just an inconvenience, not dangerous." Bloom tried to calm the two women down, honestly she remembered how scared she had been when she got her first period so for planets that never had periods before to suddenly witness someone else having one it could be a shock and jarring. No wonder they were all so frantic about it.

"If… if you say so… is there anything for it?" Ophelia asked her hands flying over healing spells to check the girls immune system and dietary needs.

"I just need to stop the blood with some tampons or pads and usually if it gets bad I just get some ice cream or a cold pack to make it feel…slightly better. If it gets real bad then I just want to scream or stab something but I don't usually get that bad." Bloom said with an unbothered smile that didn't show her teeth, she had learned from the rest of her dorm-mates that baring her teeth was taken as a sign of aggression.

"I see." Griselda said slightly although she didn't really see at all.

Within the hour Bloom was sitting at a cafeteria table and Flora and Musa were back from in town so the red head was surrounded by her protective friends and being watched closely by two of the faculty, one of which was the feared Deputy Headmistress and acknowledged Queen of Detention.

"Here we managed to find everything." Musa said dropping the bag on the table in front of Bloom who blinked up at them curiously.

"Here this is what you said you needed for your strange earth thing right?" Flora asked already removing some ice packs and ice cream and a knife.

"Why a knife?" Bloom asked looking startled by the sight of the weapon and making each of the girls look at her immediately.

"We were told that you might want to stab things?" Musa said looking confused and worried she might have made a mistake.

"Fair enough." Bloom decided not to mention that she hadn't really mean it.

The magical people were _weird_.


	78. Space Australia part 2

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

"It's amazing how long the people from the Magix realms live. I wouldn't have known that Miss Griselda was over a hundred years old if you hadn't had told me." Bloom said to her friends, shaking her head in disbelief as she walked with them in Magix.

"How long do earthlings live Bloom?" Musa asked her attention immediately and completely on the red head who tilted her head to the side ever so slightly.

"I read in a medical journal once about how Earthlings only live to be about 70 years old on average. Some live longer, some don't make it to 70 but that's about the average age." Bloom said after a moment of thinking about it, causing all of her friends to stop and stare at each other for a few minutes.

"Tecna…what's that in Ma-" Stella hesitantly asked Tecna who was swallowing heavily since she had automatically done the math in her head.

"Roughly 23 years and about three months." Tecna whispered her voice a bit choked and making Bloom furrow her brow.

"I forgot that time on Magix moved differently than time on Earth. Is it different for each planet in the realms or do they all go by Magix time and Earth is the odd one out?" Bloom asked causing her friends, who were looking horrified, to look at her and Flora had tears in her eyes while Stella wasn't too far off. Musa was just opening and closing her mouth without saying anything as she stared at Bloom, Tecna…well Tecna had turned away and Bloom was certain she had just seen Tecna wipe her eyes.

"Bloom…Earth is the only one like that. All of the magical realms have the same year and dates as Magix does." Stella finally said after she had blinked away the tears that had gathered in her eyes. She couldn't show Bloom the tears. There was no telling how the child would react to seeing her caretaker start crying for a reason that she probably didn't understand.

"Wow that's going to take some getting used to." Bloom said shaking her head slightly before she looked at the others and decided a change of subject would probably be a good idea.

"Come on. You guys were going to show me something right?" Bloom asked with a smile as she grabbed Stellas' and Floras' hands and began walking away, causing them to blink before indulging her as Flora wiped away her tears.

"Should we tell her?" Tecna quietly asked Musa as they followed their friends down the street.

"No. I think the knowledge would only hurt her. But…we should probably tell Miss G and Miss F about how short the Earthlings lifespans are." Musa said shaking her head slowly and keeping her voice quiet.

"Did you hear when she said that some Earthlings don't even live to be 23 Magix years? What if she's one of those? She's only 5 and that's already one fifth of her lifespan gone if she's on Average." Tecna said her voice but a whisper as her eyes stayed glued to the red head who was smiling up at Stella for something the blond had said that Tecna hadn't been paying attention too.

"Forget that for the moment. We'd better stop them before they start something. The witches don't know how old she is." Musa said noting the three Senior witches, the Trix, nearby and how they had caught sight of Stella and Bloom and Flora.

"Hey don't. Trust me you don't want to do that." Tecna and Musa rushed over to the witches when they saw Icy narrow her eyes at Bloom and some magic began to gather around the three.

"You think you two can stop us?" Stormy asked with a sneer while Musa looked directly at Darcy who was admittedly the smartest of the witches and the one who had the most common sense.

"Bloom doesn't know about the time difference between Earth and Magix. One year on Magix is Three Earth Years. Bloom is 16 in Earth years, she's barely over 5 in Magix years. Run a scan on her if you don't believe us." Musa said causing Darcy to look surprised but glance over at the red head who had noticed the confrontation and was moving as if to walk over towards it. Casting a quick scan on the girl, Darcy caught the paper that formed and her mouth dropped open when she confirmed the girls age.

"They're right. She's only five." Darcy told her sisters wide eyed and causing their eyes to widen while the both of them paled drastically. They had been planning on attacking a child? Not even the _Ancestral_ _Witches_ ever went after a child, not unless it was to get ahold of the Ultimate Power known as the Dragon Fire, since children were just as precious and even rarer to witches than they were to fairies!

"What the hell is a child doing without her parents?!" Stormy asked her voice a pitch or two higher when her sister confirmed what the fairies were saying.

"On Earth she's at the perfectly reasonable age to be left to her own devices, they probably don't even realize how old she is in Magix and considering that most of Earth's population dies by around the age of 23 in Magix she's already around a fifth of the way…" Tecna choked off her words when Bloom and the other two came closer although Stella was slightly in front of Flora and Bloom protectively and ready to shield them while Flora was ready to grab the child and run if she had to.

"Everything okay Musa? Tec?" Bloom asked peering around Stella who refused to let her any closer to the confrontation.

"Yeah Bloom. Everything's okay. We were just clearing something up is all. Come on you need a new ice pack don't you?" Tecna said moving closer to Bloom immediately and her eyes scanning the girl, as was her Omnidex which indicated that Bloom's pain levels were beginning to rise.

"What does she need an ice pack for?" Icy asked speaking for the first time as she stared at Bloom.

"Earthlings apparently bleed for five straight days as a way to shed unused eggs for child bearing. Sometimes it makes her uncomfortable and an ice pack helps." Musa quickly summed up causing Icy to huff slightly as she approached Bloom and pulled the girl to her side, her naturally cold body and aura easing Bloom's discomfort.

"Should have just said so to start with. I'm better than any ice pack." Icy said picking Bloom up in order to use her power better without overloading the little fire child, causing everyone to look at her surprised except for the rest of the Winx.

"Well this is different." Bloom said dryly since none of the others moved to take her from the ice witch who was actually being gentle with her.

"Stupid dykes." One Red Fountain boy nearby said with a sneer causing Bloom's face to go completely flat in a heartbeat.

"Where's that knife? I'm feeling very stabby right now and I've got a target in mind." Bloom asked looking at Flora and Musa who exchanged winces as Flora held out the knife they had bought for the red head.

"What?" Stormy asked trying to look innocently confused when everyone stared at her, of course she did kind of deserve the stares since she had punched the boy with a lightning charged fist.

"If I hadn't had done it then the little fire starter would have and if we take her away from Icy she'll get uncomfortable again." Stormy said innocently and making the others all look at each other and then nod slowly.

"Thanks." Bloom said blinking at the storm witch in surprise while said witch just grinned back as Darcy began to fret and fuss over how scrawny Bloom was.

Bloom was actually starting to feel as if she was missing something with the way the others were treating her as if she were a child or some kind of exotic pet to be pampered. But she quickly shook that thought aside when she remembered how they went through time differently than she did.

Magicals were just plain weird.


	79. Bloom gets possessive of what's hers

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

"Hey Flora? Are you okay? You've been taking your…time?" Bloom paused for a second and raised an eyebrow when she and the others went to see what was taking Flora so long to get back with the napkins.

It was only about a month into the school year and they had gone out to grab something to eat and generally enjoy each others company since they had been studying their asses off for a test for the last week or so. They had decided on a little joint Musa knew about that served some kind of poultry but Bloom knew it wasn't chicken and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what exactly it was made of.

"I'm just asking her out on a date." The boy said when he noticed the look Bloom was giving him for having Flora nearly pinned to the wall.

"And judging by how relieved she looks she's probably already told you 'no' but you don't understand what that word means." Bloom said dryly and making the man flush slightly in embarrassment before he seemed to ignore her and turn back to Flora.

"I've already told you 'no' three times. Please leave me alone." Flora said although her voice was soft and obviously scared and Bloom did not like to hear her new friend like that.

"Come on babe. I promise I'll be gentle." The boy said making Bloom frown as she put a hand on the boys' shoulder.

"She said no." Bloom said her voice a bit hard as she stared at the boy who sneered at her and shrugged her hand off, instead placing his on the wall by Flora's head.

"What do you say sweetheart? Want to give me a chance before things start going bad?" The boy tried to intimidate with a smile as he glared down Flora who looked close to tears as she looked pleadingly at her friends.

"Flora, hit him. If you don't I will if you ask nicely." Bloom said her voice stern and getting a bit dark as she heard the threat in the boys voice and words.

"Please. I don't want to go on a date with him." Flora near begged her friend and roommate who gave a nod as she grabbed the boys shoulder again. She paid no attention to the people now paying attention to the confrontation, which included a few of the teachers which Tecna had noticed. Bloom motioned for the rest of her friends to back up and they wasted no time in moving away.

"You heard the lady. Leave her alone." Bloom said her voice dark while the boy snarled as he spun around.

"Fuck off!" The boy sneered as he swung a fist, hitting Bloom squarely in the cheek and earning gasps from the entire restaurant, including the witches in the restaurant who were about to hex the boy. Even if it was a fairy, they didn't like a boy trying to force his attentions on a girl that obviously didn't want them.

"Bad move." Bloom said her face tilted to the side but her voice just as darkly amused as any witch could make it. Bloom's blue eyes now had a near reptilian slit where the pupils were supposed to be as her eye glared at the boy who looked surprised.

"Because now it's self-defense." Bloom finished as she moved a hand up and nudged his away from her face, showing that there was no damage whatsoever to her skin.

Grabbing the boy's hand that was just kind of there as the boy stared at her in disbelief, Bloom twisted his wrist and spun around on her heel. His arm was over her shoulder and he had no way of countering her before she could use the momentum to throw the boy clean over her shoulder and slam him into the floor.

"Go ahead. Get up. Don't tell me that's all you got." Bloom said with a sneer as she loosened her shirt collar a bit, standing in front of Flora protectively as she stared down at the breathless boy.

"You little-"The boy was on his feet and lunging for Bloom in almost no time, but she had expected it. She easily dodged around his fists and slammed her elbow into his lower back. He stumbled forward a bit only for Bloom's knee to come up and tenderize his kidney a few times.

"You. Don't. Harass. My. Friends. Or. Any. Girl." With each word Bloom slammed her knee into the boy's kidney and drove the breath out of his lungs more than once.

"Pathetic." Bloom sneered as she kneed him one more time before stopping and raising her foot into the air over him, thankful that she was wearing jeans today, before she slammed her heel into his back and drove him into the ground.

"Now." Bloom reached down and grabbed the boy by his short green hair and lifted his head.

"What do you say to my friend?" Bloom asked her voice falsely sweet and causing the boy to spit at her, although he missed.

His answer was Bloom's fist slamming into his nose and causing everyone to wince at the crunching sound his nose made as blood poured from it.

"Now. I believe you had something to say to my friend and it certainly wasn't spit." Bloom said and her voice was a bit darker again as she gave him a dark glare.

"Sowwy." The boy tried to apologize with tears in his eyes and blood pouring into his mouth from his broken nose.

"Good boy. Now if I catch you trying to do that sort of thing to anyone ever again, I'm going to do a lot worse than this to you. Understand?" Bloom said and her voice was a sickly sweet death sentence that had the boy nodding his head slowly in pain but understanding.

"Good." Bloom then dropped the boy's head and placed one foot on it as she smiled up at Flora, offering the girl her hand.

"Come on Flora. Our food is getting cold." Bloom said smiling warmly at Flora as her eyes went back to normal. Flora blushed brightly as she shyly took Bloom's hand and nodded her head.

"Thanks Bloom." Flora said making Bloom grin at her.

"Any time! You're one of mine after all and I don't share." Bloom said pulling Flora closer and making the poor girl blush brighter as Bloom escorted her back to the table.

"Does she even realize what she just said?" Musa asked with a look on her face that showed that she was clearly trying not to laugh as she looked at Stella who looked like she wanted to coo.

"I doubt it. Although you have to admit that they do make a cute couple, and they have the opposites attract thing with Bloom being fire and Flora being plants." Stella said staring at her two friends as Bloom pulled out Flora's chair and only noticed that the others weren't following her when Flora was safely and securely in her seat.

"Hey girls. Whatcha still doing over there? The foods going to get cold." Bloom called to her friends who walked over with small giggles or smiles on their faces.

"We're definitely locking them in a closet if they don't get together on their own soon."

To the others surprise it was Tecna who had said that.


	80. Killing Harmony

**DanganRonpa V3 and Winx Club**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Bloom was part of the 53rd Killing Harmony in between season 2 and 3 of Winx? How would this change things? AU OOC some Femslash some bashing…and a lot of swearing)**

"Hey is this where the 79th class is gathering?" A red head asked entering the gymnasium room where a few others were already at. Everyone jerked at the voice, a few looking confused but that was probably because the girl who just entered was speaking in English. It was an average height girl of about sixteen with long blood red hair down to her thighs, cyan blue eyes, lightly tan skin that most certainly wasn't Japanese in ethnicity, and she was wearing a long shimmering blood red dress with a pair of blue flats on her feet.

"Does anyone speak English?" Angie asked in her accented voice that drew the red heads attention before the silver haired Kirumi walked over.

"Hello I am the Ultimate Maid Kirumi Tojo. Do you happen to speak Japanese?" Kirumi asked in flawless English, causing the red heads eyes to light up happily.

"Know… basics. Name's Bloom Peters… Ultimate Pyro. Nice to meet you Kirumi." Bloom said smiling brightly at the maid who blinked a bit at the brokenish Japanese and the use of her first name.

"Pyro like pyromancer? Another Magician? I'm Himiko Yumeno Ultimate Magician but call me the Ultimate Mage." Himiko said in Japanese earning a grin from the red head.

"Hi Himiko!" Bloom said brightly and earning a confused look from Himiko.

"When speaking Japanese you must use the last name and the term 'San' unless given permission to use the first name. It is considered very rude to use the first name with no honorific and no permission." Kirumi said speaking English again as she looked at Bloom who frowned and looked sheepish.

"Not mean to offend. Still learning. Apologies." Bloom said in broken Japanese earning a small smile from Himiko and a nod from Kirumi.

"While I do not mind if you use my first name the others may find it offensive. I will be glad to teach you how to speak Japanese and until you learn I can also serve as your translator." Kirumi said in English again smiling at Bloom who ginned back at her.

"Saying this right now. I call dibs. This awesome lady is mine." Bloom said in English as she threw an arm over Kirumi's shoulders. The others had no clue, except maybe KI-BO, as to what she said… but they were surprised and amazed at how red Kirumi turned at the words.

"What did she say?" Kaede asked looking at Shuichi who shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Only words I caught were dibs and now."


	81. Bloom's great day

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

"Well damn. I think you just broke the scale." Bloom said stopping and looking at a girl about her age when she was out at Magix one day without her friends.

"Excuse me?" The blond demanded turning and glaring at Bloom who just shrugged a bit.

"Well yeah the beautiful scale goes from one to ten. You however have to be at least an eighty…on a bad day." Bloom said making the blond run that through her head for a moment before she blushes slightly and looked away.

"Well that's a new one." The blond said causing Bloom to look surprised.

"If someone's not telling you that you're beautiful, then they're lying to you." Bloom said honestly and making the girl blush brighter.

"My name's… Daisy. Nice to meet you." The blond said hesitating slightly and causing Bloom to smile and take the offered hand, bending over to kiss it while looking straight into the girls eyes.

"My name's Bloom. Always a pleasure to meet a vision of perfection." Bloom said causing the girls face to turn as red as the accents on her dress.

"Well you certainly know how to treat a lady of the court. I hail from Isis. May I ask which planet you belong with?" 'Daisy' asked making Bloom look surprised.

"Oh a noble type. Sorry I'm not too good with all that noble talk and etiquette stuff. I'm just a commoner from Earth." Bloom said with a small shrug of her shoulders and a weak shrug.

"That'll perfectly alright. All the high style talking and etiquette annoys me on occasion so it is refreshing to speak plain with someone. Earth? I thought it had lost its magic a long time ago?" 'Daisy' asked looking surprised as she stared at Bloom who shrugged.

"That's what everyone says. I've always been a bit of a freak though. If I am not being too forward then perhaps we can get some lunch? My treat." Bloom asked looking at the blond who smiled and took the offered arm with a smile.

"Lunch sounds lovely and since I'm off duty right now then I am more than happy to accompany you." Daisy said letting herself be led towards a small quiet café that she had seen before but never been in.

"Off-duty? From being a noble?" Bloom asked confused and making Daisy try and cover her words quickly.

"I am not a noble per say. I'm the bodyguard of her highness princess Diaspro of Isis. Since I am often by her side for many political and court gatherings I am seen as a member of the court, but not a noble." Daisy said letting the lie slip from her mouth although she seemed uneasy with how easy the lie was to say.

"Oh like Brandon and Sky are. That makes sense. Shouldn't you be with your princess though?" Bloom asked looking confused as she held out the chair for Daisy.

"Unlike most royals, my princess is more than able to fend for herself. Even if she did need help, she is currently in one of her lessons on becoming a queen with several other guards present, which is why I am able to take today off." Daisy said making Bloom nod in understanding at that.  
"Okay then." Bloom said as she took her own seat.

"You know Prince Sky and his squire Brandon?" Daisy asked making Bloom nod her head.

"Yeah they're some friends of me and the other girls in my dorm. Stella's started dating Sky last week and Brandon tried asking me out but he's not my type." Bloom said causing Daisy to tense at that.

"Princess Stella of Solaria and Prince Sky of Eraklyon? Oh is princess Diaspro going to be mad about this." Daisy said and her eyes were narrowed in rage. She really was going to be furious about this.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked confused and alert and Daisy idly noticed the air around them heat up a bit.

"Prince Sky is engaged to be married to Princess Diaspro, and has been for years." Daisy said making Bloom bare her teeth angrily as she glared out of the window by their table.

"I'm gonna burn his balls off." Bloom scowled but then calmed herself for a moment.

"I'll get my revenge on him for leading on my friend later. Right now I'm about to have lunch with the most beautiful woman on the planet and I'd much rather focus on you." Bloom said calming her temper and making a few notes in her head on who to talk to later about spreading the information around, after she warned Stella that is.

"You _are_ a sweet-talker, although to be honest I wouldn't mind getting some revenge on him either. Two timing two princess… he has it coming and this won't even be the worst he gets." Daisy said with a grin that spoke of pain for the one on the receiving end of her ire.

"I like the way you think gorgeous." Bloom said just as another couple walked into the café holding hands.

"Miss Bloom?" DuFour was startled at seeing her student who looked just as surprised to see her.

"Madam DuFour. Looks like I'm not the only one enjoying the company of a beautiful woman." Bloom said looking surprised but grinning weakly at her teacher who blushed a bit.

"I like this one hun. She has good tastes." The purple haired woman holding DuFour's hand said with a snicker.

"Oh I meant you with that one. You're obviously enjoying the company of one of the most beautiful women on the planet." Bloom said with a smirk and making the slightly green skinned woman cackle at that while DuFour blushes to the roots of her hair.

" _Very_ good tastes. I like this fairy." The green skinned woman said with a smirk as she guided DuFour to a table near Bloom's.

"If she's one of the most beautiful...who are the others?" Daisy asked raising an eyebrow curiously at Bloom who shirked back at her.

"Well you're obviously _the_ most beautiful but you have to admit that there are quite a few others who are pretty damn cute…or hot…or sexy… depending on how you look at them." Bloom said smirking and earning a brilliant blush from the blond across from her.

"Charmer." Daisy said looking away shyly for a second.

"Ironic since I can barely pass my charms class." Bloom said earning a snort from DuFour.

"That's because you put too much power into your spells. Lower your power usage and you'd master the charms in no time." DuFour said making Bloom glance at her and smirk.

"I'll remember that." Bloom said making Daisy smile at her.

"I don't know. Overpowered charms might be just what we need when we get even with that two timing jerk." Daisy said with a small wicked grin on her face.

"Good point. Overpowered charms and a penchant for fire might come in handy." Bloom said with a wicked grin on her face and a glint in her eyes.

"Oh a two timer~? Someone is two timing one of my girls~" DuFour's voice was a bit more musical than normal as she tensed and clenched her fists at that information.

"Prince Sky is dating Stella but he's engaged to Princess Diaspro of Isis. Daisy here told me about the engagement when I mentioned how I knew him because he was dating one of my friends. Now we're having a date over lunch and talking about how to best enact punishment on the ass." Bloom said her voice cheerful but her smile dangerous.

"Date?" Daisy near squeaker as she almost choked on her glass of water. The witch with DuFour gave an unholy grin as she looked at Bloom.

"Oh me and you are going to get along just fine. Tell me have you considered adding boils, disgusting smells and massive amounts of physical and mental damages to your plan?" The woman asked making Bloom grin back.

"Disgusting smells are a given, and my original idea was to burn his hair and balls off until Daisy said I wouldn't be the only one who is going to give him he'll. I need to leave something of him for the others…after Stella and this Diaspro lady get their whacks and spells in of course." Bloom said cheerfully.

"Grif. No corrupting my student." DuFour said without even glancing at her date while she took a sip of her tea.

"Hun! I found a daughter for us!" The witch said cheerfully and then ducked because DuFour shot her tea from her mouth at amazing velocity.

"Wow." Bloom said impressed at how far the spray went. The red head grinned as she looked between her teacher and her date. Griffin cackled at the girls words and how red DuFour and 'Daisy' had turned.

"Got a date, a set of parents, and a plan for revenge against a two timing ass. Today's been awesome."


	82. Yeah a bit sad

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

"Hey teach quick question." Bloom asked causing Palladium to go wide eyed in horror while the students paid rapt attention to what was about to happen. They didn't know why but for the last few weeks Bloom had been doing a bunch of weird shit, her friends were just amused or exasperated with her antics except for Roxy who acted as her enabler the rest of the school? Yeah while the students were trying to figure out what the hell she was doing, they mostly just sat back and enjoyed the chaos if it wasn't aimed at them. The teachers on the other hand seemed just about done with everything.

Aside from Faragonda who watched it all happen with popcorn at the ready.

"Yes?" Palladium near squeaked out fearfully, although no one could really blame him.

"Is it true that if one of us dies during the test on ghosts then it's cancelled?" Bloom asked causing Palladium to pale a few of the others to shift their seats a little farther from the unhinged red head.

"Bloom no. We've been over this. No murdering our classmates." Flora said causing a few of the students to scoot their chairs even further from Bloom…and the rest of her friends just to be on the safe side.

"Besides the test continues we just have to fight against the ghost of whoever dies later in the practical." Stella said even as she filed her nails, looking completely unbothered by the looks of disbelief and fear that they were getting.

"Oh…Tecna if the test looks hard fake a heart attack." Bloom said making Tecna raise an eyebrow.

"Very well. Should I go with the classic STEMI heart attack or something else like a Coronary spasm or perhaps an ACS?" Tecna asked looking at her leader who tilted her head slightly with a frown.

"Just drop on the ground and wiggle." Bloom said earning a roll of the eyes but a small smile from the pink haired technology fairy.

"That's quite enough!" Palladium said trying to regain order to the classroom that was beginning to snicker now that they knew Bloom wasn't planning on murdering someone. Yet at least. They wouldn't put it past her to plan a murder later if it was needed.

"Don't worry ya'll. I got this." Bloom said and then in an instant she went completely limp on the floor and stopped moving. The entire class busted out laughing, she was so comically placed and even managed to get her skin to drain of all color that it looked like she had actually died right then and there.

"Ms. Bloom that is enough. Get off of the floor." Palladium said sighing and moving towards the red head when she made no movements, even though that position could not be comfortable for her.

"Ms. Bloom I am quite serious get off of the floor immediately or else you will b-holy shit her heart did stop!" Palladium cried reaching out to pull her up and yelping at how cold the girls skin was. As a fire fairy her body temperature always ran higher than normal and yet now she was cold as ice!

"What?!" More than a few girls yelped as all laughter stopped and everyone gathered around to try and see if the girl really had died right then and there while they were laughing. The only ones not bothered were the rest of the Winx who looked completely bored with everything even as Musa put up a camera to record it.

"Someone go get Ophelia or DuFour! Call the hospital!" Palladium was near freaking out as he checked the girls pulse even though her lips were a dark shade of blue already rather than the normal pink.

"Oh my god."

"I can't believe it."

"She's really dead?"

"Why aren't the Winx bothered?"

"So is the test cancelled yet or should I go back to being dead some more?" Bloom asked even though she had yet to regain her color or sit up, causing everyone to jump back with a yelp while Palladium fell on his ass.

"Zombie!" More than one girl screamed.

"Well not quite but close." Bloom said with a shrug as she sat up and stared at them with unblinking dead blue eyes.

"I think you broke the professor." Tecna said waving her hand in front of Palladiums face while the man merely stared at Bloom and jabbered slightly about nothing in particular.

"It was only a matter of time before someone snapped. I can't believe Roxy wins the bet on who would be the first one to do it though." Stella said frowning and sighing, well that was her down forty bucks.

 **TIMNMMMEEEE SKIPPPPPP**

"I can understand how funny that was Bloom but was it quite necessary?" Faragonda asked with a smile on her face as she fixed two glass of tea and carried them over to the table in between the sofa and arm chair in the hidden part of her office. A part usually reserved for teachers but was currently occupied by Bloom who was sprawled across the sofa like a lazy cat.

"Nope." Bloom said popping the p on purpose even as Faragonda also set down some of the snacks that she knew Bloom preferred.

"You're going to keep doing things like this for the rest of the year or until everyone finds out about the truth aren't you?" Faragonda asked the still deathly pale girl who had yet to regain her color, apparently she was staying like this the rest of the day to freak people out. Something that was working to great effect actually.

"Yep. I would just come out and tell them but honestly if they haven't noticed it by now…" Bloom trailed off before she could insult everyone again, Faragonda always gave her a stern look and a slight scolding whenever she heard the red head mutter an insult about the teachers and most of the students. Although even Faragonda would admit that a good many of her students were naïve or just plain stupid, she just didn't like for it to be pointed out.

"In their defense, you are _very_ good at hiding it. The only ones that know are the other girls and myself, although I'm sure at least Griffin suspects but those boys you used to hang around with are still in the dark and don't understand why you broke up with young Prince Sky…finally." Faragonda said adding that last part with a slight smirk since she had never really liked the boy, especially because of the fact that he had hidden his real identity and essentially two timed one of her students. A girl she saw as a surrogate granddaughter.

Something that had made the realization of the truth that much harder to swallow and accept.

"Against them however is the fact that I'm not even bothering to hide it anymore. I'm fairly sure that Ms. Ophelia has a great suspicion as well as Ms. DuFour but neither one of them has put all the pieces together yet. I think that may largely be due to the fact that they simply don't want to believe it." Bloom said even as she snagged a cookie and contently nibbled on it.

"I don't blame them. I didn't want to believe it either." Faragonda said with a heavy sigh and earning a shrug from Bloom.

"No one did, least of all me. That's probably the reason I'm still here. I didn't want to believe it and fought against it so much…I never did thank you did I? For going back and getting _that_." Bloom said emphasizing the last word with a pointed look out the balcony towards Faragondas private garden area which was set up in its own subspace pocket.

Said sub space pocket was currently open showing the large amount of flowers in the garden and the ring of rose bushes near the center. Each of them had been delicately grown and tended too by the headmistress and each one was a different color with the front one being a deep bloody red that had pulsing orange veins like fire.

"It's quite alright dear. I couldn't have left it in the lake after all, especially after the ice was destroyed and melted. Anyone could have stumbled across it and then that would be quite the pickle wouldn't it?" Faragonda said although she had a small sad smile on her face even as Bloom let out a nearly witch like cackle at the thought of the chaos that someone else finding it would have caused.

"Speaking of chaos reigning…mind letting me in on what your next prank will be and who the target will be? I have a few more ideas for you if you'd like to hear them after all." Faragonda said taking one of the cookies for herself while Bloom threw back her tea in one large gulp. It wasn't like she had to worry about the scalding heat of the tea, or about choking on it.

"Always eager to hear some of your ideas for chaos. Even if they don't learn the truth about me you'd think one of the teachers would figure out who supplies me with several ideas and items." Bloom said with a cackle before she took another cookie and almost swallowed the whole thing in one bite.

"Oh I'm sure Griselda and Wizgiz have their suspicions about me aiding you but they haven't said anything about it yet. Or not to me at least." Faragonda said with another sip of her tea.

The two of them sat and talked for over an hour as they enjoyed the cookies and tea and discussed the chaos that was to be unleashed next.

Inside the sub space pocket a soft breeze took a single flower from the front rose bush in the ring and blew it from its' weak stem and over the rose bush itself.

The flower gently floated away from thorns trying to snag and tear it and instead landed on the single stone slab in the center of the circle.

'Here Lies Bloom Peters who did everything to save us.

And no one knew about the sacrifice until she told them.

A brave girl and a fierce warrior who was far too stubborn.

To let Death win.'


	83. Bloom is not Bloom

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

"Oh wow you think I care." Bloom said completely and utterly _done_ with the bullshit in the magical realms as her birth parents tried to tell her who she could and could not marry or date. Well not that she was actually going to _marry_ the pansy ass Prince Sky but they didn't know that.

"Young lady!" Her birth father King Oritel yelled while Bloom just eyed him unconcerned for a few seconds.

"You bore me. Pinot Noir why are we still putting up with this crap?" Bloom asked not even looking at who she was talking too and making Roxy shrug a bit as her stance became more confident.

"Because it was an assignment and we haven't had a chance to tell them to fuck off and go back home?" Roxy asked more than said while the rest of the Winx stiffened at the use of the alcoholic codename.

"Ah. In that case…call Rum. We're about to go back home now cause I'm sick of this bullshit where they think that just because they gave birth to me that they can dictate my life." Bloom said making Roxy nod and step away a bit as she pulled out a cellphone that looked different from the ones everyone was used to seeing.

"Roger that." Roxy said as she dialed a certain number that she had memorized and began to talk in a soft undertone to whoever answered.

"Bloom?" Miriam asked confused as she stared at her daughter.

"The name's Curacao." Bloom said and with a snap of her fingers her hair turned a pure silver color and her eyes were no longer both blue. Well they were but not how they remembered it.

The right one was the same cyan blue they knew, the left one was a pale transparent blue that made it look almost as if she were blind.

"Okay girls. Fall in and report." Bloom ordered as her skin became paler and her body filled out to a more healthy figure than what she had been sporting. Something which had quite a few of the men in the room blushing or drooling a bit over her new figure.

"Chardonnay ready when you are boss." Stella said saluting Bloom.

"Merlot on standby." Tecna said in an almost emotionless voice.

"Monastrell just waiting for the word." Musa said nodding and crossing her arms to hide the magical blast she was preparing if anyone gave them a hard time.

"Zinafandel ready for anything ma'am." Layla said as her eyes roved around everyone for any signs of treachery, and she was ready to summon a shield of morphix at any given moment.

"Sauvignon Blanc awaiting your command." Flora sounded positively gleeful at being able to apparently shed her disguise now.

"Good so everyone's here since Pinot is making the call. Get ready to go girls. We're heading back to headquarters asap." Bloom said making the girls nod and summon their go bags as Bloom called them and making Roxy hang up the phone.

"We're to report to 'that person' as soon as we arrive back at headquarters. Make sure to keep up the network and don't let all that we've done go to waste. Those are our only assignments at the moment." Roxy reported to her superior who nodded her head and looked as if she expected that.

"Assignments? Report? What are you talking about?" Oritel demanded looking confused and alarmed at his daughters sudden change in appearance and her and her friends attitude change.

"You think I _care_ about what you want? Please I've been raised on _Earth_ and don't even know you two. Why should I care about your opinion of me?" Bloom asked raising an eyebrow at the two and causing them to look as if she had slapped them with a fish or two.

"Not only that but what makes you think I'll let you just swoop in and dictate my life? You didn't even realize or notice that I was under a glamour to look how everyone expected me too. The magic backlash from traveling during a _war_ had some effects as you can see." Bloom said waving a hand towards her hair and her eyes even as she began putting her hair up in a pony tail. She was probably about to get into a fight and have to beat the hell out of someone so that she and her group of agents could leave unmolested and she was able to focus better when her hair wasn't flying in her face.

"The strain from the travel caused my hair to turn silver as you can see. Some of the magic took from my body, draining one of my eyes of its color until it's almost transparent…and some of the magic hit my brain and caused an arch in it. So tell me why I should care about those who had no clue of what their actions did to me before I had even been old enough to walk?" Bloom asked her tone utterly bored and as if she were just reciting some facts.

"Besides I was only here on an assignment for my boss…speaking of which how did none of you notice that I was physically older than I should be? Honestly I'm in my twenties and yet everyone seems to think that I'm only nineteen or so. You couldn't even tell that much?" Bloom asked mocking them slightly at the end and causing them to flush embarrassed and ashamed since now that she mentioned it…she had looked a little more mature than the other girls that they had thought were her age.

"Your…boss?" Miriam asked with tears in her eyes since Bloom was right. She really didn't know her baby at all…well…Bloom wasn't really a baby anymore was she?

"When I had been _abandoned_ on Earth I had been found by a nice couple that worked for an organization. As I grew up I was trained to become an agent for that organization as well. I am now one of the highest ranking members and confidante of the second in command. I am in essence an all purpose secretary. If the second in command needs _anything_ done from spying to stealing to killing I am the one he sends to do his bidding. I am not some weak little princess who needs saving." Bloom said and as she spoke flames of every color began to swirl around her feet. Red, green, blue, orange and white. The colors of her codename.

"I am no savior. I am a killer. I am no hero. I am a criminal. I am no princess. I am a codenamed member of an organization that lives in the shadows." Bloom said as the flames swirled around her and her friends higher and higher to teleport them to Earth where they would report to the boss. Or she would. The new ones would stay silent while she reported and made her ire at Rum trying to brain wash her known.

It was a rule of thumb in the organization that if you were caught or defeated by another member close to your standing then they were the next to take your place. Rum had his just deserts coming after a long time of her forced enslavement to his will. And she had quite a few new magical tricks that he can't block or know how to deal with.

"I am not Princess Bloom of Sparx." Bloom's words echoed around the palace.

Her mismatched eyes glowed through the flames that reflected her codename before they all vanished in the swirl of fire.

"I am Curacao."


	84. Just a small thing to think about

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

"The next person to try and touch me is getting a black fucking eye!" Bloom snarled one day as she trudged through the school looking half dead on her feet, glaring around sleepily as she approached the cafeteria and scaring everyone off with the flames dancing over her hair.

"Your hair's on fire." Tecna said without looking up. Bloom gave a half groan as she extinguished the flames in her hair.

"Are you…okay?" Flora asked slowly looking worried as Bloom crashed into her seat on the bench at the table and then tilted sideways so that her head was in Flora's lap and her feet in Layla's.

"The next person to ask me that is getting their hair set on fire." Bloom said closing her eyes and refusing to open them as she laid spread across her dormmates who didn't look bothered or surprised by her actions, just a bit worried.

"Well open your mouth and eat something at least." Flora said cutting up an egg and moving it to Bloom's mouth via spoon. Bloom didn't open her eyes but did open her mouth and allow herself to be spoon fed as she relaxed on her dormmates and friends laps.

The rest of the cafeteria stared in confusion and disbelief as the group of awake five let their leader lay across their laps and be spoon fed by Flora. Layla and Tecna shrugged off their jackets and covered their leader with them almost as if to keep her warm.

"It's alright Bloom." Stella said gently as she used her powers to dim the lighting around them.

"Just relax boss." Musa said and there was a soft soothing song playing around them but it wasn't enough to bother anyone else.

"We got you Red." Layla said patting her leg gently.

"You're safe dragon. Let us take care of you for a little while." Tecna said passing Flora a glass of water with a straw in it.

"It's alright sweetie. We're all okay and you are too. Just eat a little more and you can sleep." Flora said softly as she continued to feed the red head and offered her some water.

The rest of the students and the teachers aside from Faragonda watched confused as the group of five tended and fretted over their leader who was lazing like a cat as she was fed.

The five ignored everyone else but the red head sprawled across their laps as they tended to their leader.

They'd find out why she had the breakdown and lapse later. Then they'd find the problem and exterminate it with extreme prejudice.

Glancing up at Faragonda Stella received a single nod from the older woman who looked just as concerned as the other girls.

They had permission to remove the threat and cause of Bloom's… dimming.

A wicked smile lit up each of the five's faces as Stella passed along the permission via secret hand-signs that they had come up with in first year and taught Layla in the first month.

Oh was someone or something going to _pay._


	85. Detective Conan cross, Kir raises Dragon

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

"Kir I've got a new assignment for you. How do you feel about kids?" Gin asked the brown haired woman bluntly and making her choke slightly on her water as she took a break in a training room.

"I love them but if _that's_ your idea of a pick up line…" Kir said giving Gin a weird look and making him twitch slightly.

"It's not. I asked because of that." Gin said jabbing a thumb behind him at Vodka who stepped in Kir's line of sight with a cage in his hands. Inside of the cage…

"WHY THE HELL IS A CHILD IN A CAGE!?" Kir _roared_ and making Gin actually back up a few steps scared. Who knew that Kir could be so loud…or violent sounding? She was usually one of the most pacifistic in the Organization.

"She's your next assignment." Gin said while Kir was immediately unlocking the cage doors, shooting Vodka such a violent glare that he 'eep'ed under it when he tried to stop her.

"Shh. It's alright child. I'm not going to hurt you." Kir said softly as she moved to reach into the cage and take the little girl, the poor baby couldn't be older than four!, out of it.

"I wouldn't do that. She has fire abilities and will bite you." Gin said showing her his hand where there were tiny puncture marks on the front and back of his hand.

"I'd bite you too if you tried to stick me in a cage like an animal!" Kir snapped at him and then reached into the cage anyways.

"Hey there sweetheart. My name is Rena but you can call me Kir. Let's get you out of there okay?" Kir asked softly as she reached in, pausing when the little girl gave a rather cute growl like sound.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Kir said soothingly and she kept her hands still as the girl leaned forward and sniffed them a few times.

"Take them out now before she takes off a finger. Ring rat is missing his middle finger now because of her and was left with third degree burns." Gin warned Kir who shot him a fierce scowl and ignored him, keeping her hands still as the child sniffed them as if she were an animal. Then again if she was kept locked up and treated as a dangerous animal a lot of the time then she probably adopted animal like characteristics.

"Fuck off Gin." Kir said without looking at him again while the small red head sniffed her one last time before smiling slightly and licking Kir's hand.

"See? I'm not going to hurt you. Let's get you out of that cage alright?" Kir asked gently as she slowly but softly grabbed the little girl and picked her up. The girl stayed quiet and complacent as she was picked up and removed from the cage before Kir pulled her close and held her to her chest.

"There we go. That's better isn't it? My name is Rena but you can call me Kir. Do you know your name baby?" Kir asked gently as she held the little girl close to her chest so that the child could hear her heartbeat. It had always had a soothing effect on her brother when he had been scared as a child so maybe it would work for this child too.

"She's Dragon. The pet. She'll be given a proper codename when she's fully trained and sixteen." Gin said although he was surprised that Kir had yet to be bitten or set on fire.

"Well that's not a proper name at all." Kir said frowning at that and shooting a glare at the two men.

"Well you look like you'll enjoy this mission. The brat is yours to deal with for the foreseeable future. Be warned Vermouth likes her and she sent a few agents to the medical ward and morgue already." Gin said before he turned and left the room, not before his trench coat caught on fire at least. Vodka left a small bag of things and dashed from the room before he met the same fate.

"Looks like you'll be staying with me now sweetheart. First things first…let's give you a proper name." Kir said humming in thought as she held the little girl close while the child gave a small purring growl like sound and snuggled into the older womans body.

"Hmm…I don't want to call you anything associated with Dragon but you have some talent with fire apparently…How about Kasai? Does that sound good Kasai Hana Mizunashi?" Rena asked smiling gently down at the little girl who looked up at her for a moment.

The little girl gave a happy purr like sound and licked Rena's cheek, apparently accepting her new name.

"You're my baby girl now. Don't worry Kasai. Mommy has you now."

It wouldn't be for more than five years that Rena would learn just how special her adopted daughter turned out to be as she transformed into an actual _dragon._

It was only about seven years after that the mother daughter duo both learned that Kasai was apparently a fairy…a fairy _princess_ at that.

Alfea had _not_ been prepared to deal with a dragon fairy raised on Earth and raised by a CIA NOC who had survived and thrived and eventually brought down a criminal organization that almost controlled the world.

Rena, or rather Hidemi, had nearly laughed herself sick when she visited on family day.


	86. Kir raises Dragon part 2 short

**Random Winx Ideas**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and these are just random ideas that pop into my head. AU OOC probably Femslash and bashing)**

"Come on sweetheart. Let's get you fed." Rena said hearing the small feral childs stomach growl just a minute or two after she had given the little girl a _proper_ name and had sorted through the things in the box…most of them were rags that could barely pass for cloths but there was also a small blanket that Kasaiko had reached for immediately.

The childs ears visibly perked up at the possibility of food and she gave Rena such a cute and pitiful look that the NOC had a hard time resisting the urge to coo at her as the little girl clutched her dark blue blanket close. Rena resolved to have the blanket cleaned when she took the little one to get some more cloths, ones that were more appropriate and fitting for such a cute child than those rags had been.

"Why the hell is the pet out of her cage?" Budweiser asked paling and backing away when he saw Rena leave the training room with Kasaiko in her arms and most certainly _not_ in her usual cage.

Kasaiko growled darkly at the mention of being a pet and the mention of her cage while Rena shot him a venomous look.

"It's alright sweetheart. You're not going back into that cage if I have anything to say about it, and lucky for everyone that I do. Just ignore him okay?" Rena asked bouncing Kasaiko a bit to get her attention and take her mind off of what Budweiser had said.

"Let's get you some food. You must be pretty hungry." Rena said continuing her walk towards the cafeteria and ignoring the shocked and horrified looks she was getting from several other agents as she passed, carrying the little girl in her arms still since she was unsure if the girl knew how to walk like a normal person yet. After all she had been trapped in a cage and had several animalistic characteristics. There was no telling if she would walk like a child or try and walk like an animal on all fours.

Rena made a mental note to check that and correct the little girls behavior as best as she could later when they were alone.

"What would you like to eat sweetheart?" Rena asked looking at the child in her arms who immediately began to sniff the air when they made it to the line at the cafeteria, which had emptied as soon as the little red head got near, and then pointed towards the meat part of the area.

"You need vegetables too little one. Here…let's try some simple American food first okay? A little bit of rice with lima beans and onions…let's get you some fruit too…how about a sliced up apple?" Rena asked as she pointed towards the food she mentioned, being partial to the American food herself since she was raised mainly in America to be a CIA agent. Kasaiko tilted her head at the food and just looked at it confused making Rena frown.

They hadn't even given the child a balanced diet? Now she had a few more words she wanted to have with Gin and whoever else had been in charge of the child's caretaking. Whoever had been in charge of the diet had screwed up big time.

"Let's just try some and if you don't like it we can find something that you do like. What kind of meat do you like?" Rena asked as she fixed the plate for the little girl and then moved towards the meat section where she seemed to be the most eager.

"How do you want it cooked?" Rena asked frowning when the girl pointed at all of the raw or red meats that weren't cooked yet. Kasaiko tilted her head at this as if confused or curious by the question. Rena had to take several deep breaths to calm herself.

They didn't even _cook_ her food? They just let her eat only meats and all of them _raw_.

Oh was the new adoptive mother pissed now.

She was going to have a few bullets with the former caretakers names on them in less than an hour.


	87. Just another beautiful day

**Random Winx Ideas**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and these are just random ideas that pop into my head. AU OOC probably Femslash and bashing)**

 _It was just another normal and beautiful day._

 _That was Blooms thought as she stepped out into the courtyard with a smile. The sun was bright with a few clouds providing shade, there were plenty of people milling about, and there was a gentle breeze that brushed through her hair._

 _Looking around for her friends Bloom spotted Faragonda watching everyone with a smile from the stairs, Griselda was over by the well eyeing everyone sternly. Wizgiz was up on one of the balconies saying something to DuFour laughed so hard she nearly fell off, and Palladium was over by the gate speaking to several of the girls. Finally Bloom spotted her friends around the same time they spotted her and she smiled wider as they waved her down._

 _"Hey B! So how'd it go with your lessons on control?" Musa asked grinning as she looked at her leader and friend who had been taking special lessons to help improve her control with her fire powers, they had started going out of whack for some reason recently and so after the fourth time she had accidentally ignited herself, or someone else, she had been placed in mandatory control sessions with the teachers._

 _"Pretty good. The most I did when I lost control was singe Professor Palladiums hair a bit. Managed to get myself back under control before it went further than that." Bloom responded earning snickers from the others who actually felt pretty bad for their teachers for having to put up with Bloom's raging fire powers all the time._

 _"Well that's a vast improvement from last month when you accidentally burnt off all of Professor Wizgiz's hair." Layla said with a snicker and making all of them laugh. The poor leprechaun had been embarrassed to take his hat off or show his head for a month until his hair naturally grew back, it was a good thing he was a master of metamorphosis otherwise it would have taken even longer._

 _"At least she's not setting herself on fire by accident anymore." Tecna said with a smirk and making the others all bust out laughing while Bloom looked embarrassed._

 _It had not been fun when she would accidentally set herself ablaze because while her skin and hair were fireproof…her clothes hadn't been. Even the witches had felt bad for her and had quickly donated some of their spare shirts and jackets whenever her clothes would be burnt off to keep her covered until she could get back to the school and get some actual clothes back on. Speaking of setting herself on fire…_

 _"Bloom your hair's on fire." Stella said causing the girl to curse under her breath as she quickly reigned in the flames._

Blinking her eyes open from the dream of what happened just last week Bloom got up and went out to the court yard.

There were plenty of others around, walking around looking for a bite to eat and honing in on her immediately as she left the relative safety of the inside of the school.

Looking around Bloom took note of who was present. She spotted Faragonda with half of her face missing over by the stairs. Griselda was missing an arm and part of her stomach over at the well. Wizgiz had just fallen off of a balcony near where DuFour's half eaten body lay on the ground. Over by the gates Palladium was snacking on one of the freshmen that Bloom hadn't known the name of.

Finally spotting who she was looking for Bloom's heart gave a lurch. Tecna had half of her jaw ripped off as she walked towards Bloom, the technology fairy having a greenish hue to her skin now. Flora was missing a leg and one of her ears as she nommed on the silent and motionless Musa. Stella had been chewing on another girl, her formerly long blond hair now short and matted with blood and gore. Layla…Layla was moving closer and closer to Bloom, having been the least damaged of the girls besides Bloom herself but she was still missing a few fingers and part of her chest.

Bloom took another look around as she felt the flames within her begin to rise, leaping to their mistress's command.

The sun was bright overhead, heavy dark clouds occasionally moving past to provide shade and block the intense heat. There was a gentle breeze that brushed through Bloom's now short hair as it carried the stench of death and decay on it. There were plenty of people milling about and coming towards her each of them eyeing her hungrily.

Looking up towards the sky Bloom released a small plume of smoke from the cigarette she had lit as she looked around. Sure it was a bad habit…but if this was what killed her then she was in better shape than any of the others.

Bloom felt a tear fall down her cheeks as the flames rose and consumed all around her without any actual command or prompt from her. Looks like those control lessons didn't work too well after all if she was losing control after only a week of no lessons. Oh well…

It was just another normal and beautiful day.


	88. Bloom's Oppurtunity

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

Bloom gave a weak smile as she slid down the rock wall and thought back to how she ended up in this situation. It had been so simple too.

 _"Bloom do you think you can investigate this planet for us? There's been…strange sightings there and I'm afraid this might be too much for our normal students." Faragonda asked looking at the red head as she tapped one pointer finger on the map to the area she was referring to._

 _It had been a desolate planet when some ships going past had noticed strange creatures there. Most of which seemed to look like the Decay monsters of her freshman year, despite the fact that there should be no way that was possible._

 _"Sure thing. I've had nothing really planned for the next week anyways." Bloom said with a shrug and a grin. She saw nothing wrong with going to check out a dead planet. It wasn't the first time she's done it after all. But it would be her first time going alone since all the others were busy with things on their own planets._

"Bloom can you hear us?" Griselda's voice was soft through the transmitter and receiver she had been given to keep in contact with them. The mission was only supposed to last a week. She was only supposed to have been here a week but a week turned into a month. A month turned into three months. Three months had become a year.

She'd been on this dead planet for a year doing her absolute best to survive after her transport had been wrecked and it seemed like this was a magical dead zone. There was no magic at all able to be used on this planet.

"Yeah…I hear you." Bloom said her voice forced cheerful and light as she spoke into her transmitter.

"We're still trying our best to get someone there to get you home Bloom. We're doing all we can…" Griselda trailed off and Bloom knew what she had to say but just couldn't bring herself too.

There was nothing they could do for her. Nothing more than what they've already tried within the last year since she had told them that it was a magically dead zone and that the creatures were real…and a hell of a lot more dangerous than they had been in freshman year. They had been doing everything they could to get her off of the planet after she had told them a month after the start of the assignment that she was stuck.

"Don't worry Ms. Griselda. I understand…don't worry about me anymore." Bloom said and she gave a harsh wet cough when she could no longer hold it in, some blood coming up but she had expected that. She had taken a nasty hit getting away from the creatures the other day and she had felt several ribs break and she wasn't surprised that one had punctured her lung.

She was just surprised that she had lasted this long.

"Bloom…" Griselda trailed off and she sounded upset and Bloom could hear some others sobbing in the background.

"Thanks for trying though." Bloom said and she did her best to keep her voice cheerful and light as she heard Griselda herself begin to sob.

"Bloom…I'm so sorry." Faragonda apologized tearfully and making Bloom chuckle.

"Don't be. We couldn't have known this would have happened. Can ya'll do me two last favors though?" Bloom asked earning a clamor of 'yes's and 'of course's from the other teachers and staffs of the three schools. Looked like they were all crowded in for her final transmission.

"First…tell everyone it was painless and a mistake alright? Don't tell them I was asked to come here, say I did it by accident or I got cocky…I don't want anyone blaming ya'll when there's nothing to blame you for." Bloom said and she heard Faragonda let out a wet sob again. Even when they were unable to save her, she was still more worried about them.

"Second?" Griffin prompted and her voice was soft and a bit weak as well.

"Do ya'll mind singing something for a little while? Just until I close my eyes? I don't want the last thing I hear to be sobs." Bloom said and there was renewed sobs all around on the receiver.

"The last thing…" Saladin trailed off his voice grave and solemn.

"Yeah…I'm not coming back and we know it…besides…the battery on the receiver and transmitter are almost dead." Bloom said and there was a brief moment of silence. Her vision was starting to go out and she knew it wouldn't be long now but…she didn't let that project in her voice. She had to sound cheerful and friendly to them…she had to make this last message count.

"Bloom…" Palladium trailed off and he sounded heartbroken.

"Sorry everyone but…the battery's dying and it's getting cold. Thank you…for everything." Bloom said and there was a choked sob before she heard one of the teachers, DuFour by the sounds of it, begin to softly sing in a language Bloom didn't know.

Slowly one by one each of the teachers began to sing along in the same language and it sounded so sad that Bloom shed a single tear but she smiled as she leaned her head back against the rock wall behind her.

She was cold, so cold, and she was very tired. She'd close her eyes…just for a moment.

Bloom's body went limp and the transmitter and receiver both fell from her hand, the softly singing voices being the last thing she remembered hearing as her eyes shut for the last time.


	89. Dying to get out (literally)

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

"Well we have to do something! We can't just stay locked in this room while Tecna gives birth." Musa said and that was true. Tecna had been having contractions for a while now and her water had just broken but they were all stuck in this room. They were stuck in this boring white room that had only a single table on it with a piece of paper and pen.

The only way to get out was to write the name of someone on the paper…but to do so would mean that person dies.

At first they hadn't believed it. They had tried everything they could for two hours to get out before they all started panicking when Tecna had begun feeling contractions that were too consistent to be false.

For the last hour ever since Tecna began feeling the contractions they had been arguing back and forth over whether or not to write on the paper and if so whose name to write. Musa had immediately volunteered to write the name of the Trix but they didn't want to be the reason for someone, even someone as evil as one of the Trix sisters, to die.

Layla had suggested Valtor or Darkar reasoning that they were already dead but when they tried then the door hadn't opened and they had realized that they'd have to write the name of someone living to get out of the room and get Tecna to the hospital so that she could safely deliver the baby.

Stella had suggest Diaspro or Cassandra and Chimera but they had vetoed that since those three had been less evil than the Trix and if the Winx couldn't bring themselves to kill the Trix…then what hope did they have of convincing themselves to kill the three nuisances?

In a fit of desperation Flora had suggested that they right down a random name, hoping that it wouldn't match anyone but they hadn't wanted to take the risk of a random civilian dropping dead without them meaning too. There was no way to guarantee that there was no one alive with that name, especially given how random the names of those in the magical realms, and hell even on Earth, could be.

Bloom felt hopeless as she looked at her desperate and panicking friends. She was the only one not panicking yet and was still thinking clearly.

She looked at her oldest and closest friend Stella who had her loving husband Brandon waiting for her at home with her twin children, Bloom's _godchildren,_ Polaris and Lunaria. Stella who was Queen of her planet now and had all of her people counting on her. Stella who had been by Bloom's side since their first meeting on Earth in that forest park.

Then Bloom glanced at her second closest friend, Flora. Flora who was three months pregnant with her first child and had her little sister Miele graduating soon and her husband Helia at home waiting for her. Flora who was her roommate during those years at Alfea and had been the one to hold Bloom during some of her nightmares and help her when she couldn't sleep or had trouble with homework.

Then her blues eyes found Musa. Musa who had baby Miriam with Riven who had finally settled down and 'found himself'. Musa who had her own musical shop on her home planet and had several albums to her name. Musa who was usually the spunkiest but most insecure and even now after years of having Tune by her side had retained some of her tomboyish traits. Musa who always had a way to lighten the atmosphere a little or needed a firm hug when she had a fight with Riven. Musa who understood relationship issues better than any of the other girls but whose relationship was the strongest now that they worked through their issues.

Then Bloom's eyes landed on Layla. Strong willed Layla who was six months pregnant herself. Layla who had married Roy and had become Queen of Tides, or the land based part of it at least, and moved on from Nabu's death. Layla who was one of the most tomboyish people Bloom had ever met and yet could dress up just as well as any of the other girls. Layla who was looking the most panicked since she knew that if she was further along then she very well could be the one in Tecna's position.

As her eyes traveled from Layla to Tecna Bloom spared a brief second to feel thankful that Roxy wasn't here. She was in class where she belonged, nice and safe as she learned how to use her powers and become Queen of Tir Na Nog.

Finally Bloom's eyes landed on Tecna and her bulging belly. Tecna who was usually the most emotionally composed of the girls. Tecna who had been the first to marry. Tecna who was nine months pregnant with her first child, a little boy that they were going to name Hunter, and about to go into labor while her husband Timmy was unaware of it since he was at work at their computer store. Tecna whose husband loved her so much that he retired early from the hero business so that he didn't risk dying and leaving her a widow and their child without his father. Tecna who was usually so composed but was beginning to sweat and breath heavily as she progressed closer and closer to pushing her son out.

Tecna who _needed_ a trained doctor or medic to help her at the moment, or at least give her some pain relievers to help her.

Bloom looked at her friends who were all married and having children of their own while she remained single after having discovered Sky two timing her, _again_ her mind whispered to her, with Diaspro. Bloom looked at them and then steeled herself.

Glancing at the paper and the pen Bloom knew what she had to do.

"Bloom?" Tecna near whimpered as her friend and trusted leader stepped over and then kneeled down to hug her tightly.

"I love you. All of you. You're the sisters I've never had. Tell Roxy that too when she learns of this." Bloom said softly but loud enough for them all to hear her as she pressed a kiss to Tecna's cheek for luck. Then she stood up and looked at the others.

One by one she hugged them and pressed a kiss to their heads as they stilled and looked at her before she returned to Tecna's side and kissed her forehead.

"A blessing for you and for little Hunter. Remember that I love you girls and my little nieces and nephews." Bloom said firmly before she approached the table with the paper on it and picked up the pen.

"Grab Tecna and get ready to get her to medical as soon as the door opens. That's an order." Bloom said making the girls eyes widen as they understood that she was about to write someone's name down. She was going to take on the burden of condemning someone to death just to get them free.

"Bloom…" Tecna was near tears as she understood just what her friend, her sister, was doing for her while Stella and Musa nodded and picked up their pink haired sister.

Flora was upset as she moved to get the door as soon as it opened while Layla looked at Bloom one last time and squeezed her shoulder.

"You're a far better friend and sister than I could ever be." Layla whispered feeling tears in her eyes at how Bloom was going to do this. Going to kill someone to get Tecna to professional help. Going to write down someone's name on the paper and kill someone so that none of the rest of them had to live with that guilt.

"I love you girls." Bloom said her hair hiding her face as she wrote on the paper with a steady hand and the door swung open.

The other four immediately raced from the room while Flora lingered for a moment.

She was the only one who witnessed Bloom collapse as soon as they were out of the room. Flora was the one who went back and looked to see what name was written on the paper.

She broke down sobbing as she realized just how much Bloom loved them and everyone else in the universe, even those she didn't know or like.

The other girls all broke down sobbing as well, none harder than Tecna and Stella, as Flora finally caught up to them at the hospital and in a tearful whisper told them where Bloom was and what name she had written on the paper.

Said paper was clenched in her fist as she relayed the news and she had to show them the paper for them to believe it.

There on the white paper written in red was the name of the person Bloom condemned to death to get them free and save Tecna and newborn Hunter. Hunter who would have died without a medic there to unwrap the umbilical cord from his throat. Tecna who would have bled out in that room due to hemorrhaging.

There in white and blood red was the name of the best friend they could ever have.

 _"Bloom Peters of Earth, born Princess Bloom of Sparx."_


	90. I don't feel so good

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

"I'm sorry." Bloom said as she sank to the ground after dealing with the new enemy. An enemy stronger than most of their older ones combined. An enemy that wasn't afraid to kill or land killing blows on anyone.

An enemy she had only defeated by luck with everyone elses help.

"BLOOM!" Her name was screamed by every corner of the courtyard and she could just barely see several exhausted and injured people scrambling over to her side as if to help her.

Faragonda reached Bloom first and immediately pulled the red head into her arms as she tried to run some healing magic on the young woman but she was so exhausted that her magic didn't even flare to life.

Bloom quickly found herself surrounded by the other Winx and the teachers as they tried to use whatever healing spells they could on her but they were all magically exhausted. Most of them sported wounds too. Like Griselda's dislocated shoulder, or Flora's broken arm, Palladium was missing an ear and from the way her breathing was so shallow and rattling it sounded like Layla had some broken ribs.

"Don't bother." Bloom said smiling softly as Stella tried to use what little bit of magic power she was getting from the sunlight to try and heal Bloom. Bloom who had several broken ribs, couldn't feel her legs, was drained of magic, had a serious crack in her skull, was missing a hand, and whose vision was getting dark already.

"Bloom…" Palladium trailed off staring at her stark white in terror and probably a bit of blood loss as he stared at his favorite student who just gave a small sad smile.

"I'm sorry everyone." Bloom said softly, some blood dribbling from her mouth down her cheek and soaking into Faragonda's torn and bloody dress.

"Wha- what could you possibly be sorry for?! You did it! You won and saved everyone once again." Musa said and she felt so fucking mad at herself. Mad that she wasn't strong enough to help defeat the bad guy. Mad that she hadn't been able to protect Bloom for once.

"Everything." Bloom said and her vision was starting to become completely black now.

She was sorry for every mean word she said to them. Every dangerous situation she had gotten them into. Every fight, every missed chance, every single wound or nightmare. She was apologizing for it all. She was apologizing while she still could.

"No! No don't go! Bloom don't leave us!" Stella shrieked as her closest and bestest friend began to dissolve. She was dissolving into particles like dust. She was so magically drained and physically wounded that her very _soul_ was dying.

"Sorry." Bloom let out a raspy cough that had more blood dribbling down her cheeks and chin as she apologized again.

"No. Don't say you're sorry! It's all our fault! All ours because we weren't strong enough! You're always saving and protecting us but we couldn't save you… we can't save you even once." Griselda said and she sounded more emotional than anyone had ever heard her in a long time.

"Not…your fault… I'm sorry." Bloom choked out the words earning sobs from those who realized that she was too far gone. She was almost halfway dust now. It wouldn't be long.

The last thing Bloom did was look almost blindly up at Faragonda who held her close. Bloom looked up at her grandmother in all but blood. Bloom looked at Faragonda and gave another sad smile.

"I don't feel so good Ms. Fara…" Bloom dissolved into dust before she could finish and Faragonda's eyes widened as her arms were suddenly empty and the dust floated away.

She was gone. Bloom was gone like dust in the wind. She _was_ the dust in the wind. Taken and blown far out of their reach.


	91. I'm fine

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

"I knew you were up to something!" Diaspro shrieked victoriously at Bloom even after she had been thrown to the floor of the warehouse where Bloom had been meeting and reporting to Gin. Why the red head had brought her friends to this weird Japan place Diaspro had no clue but she had followed them and sent the picture of Bloom's meeting with the tall silver haired man off to Sky before that stocky dark haired man had caught her.

"You know her." The cold words weren't a question but Bloom nodded anyways.

"She's an annoying fly at best. Constantly attacking me and the group I told you about." Bloom reported her voice just as cold as Gin's.

"You stole my fiancé!" Diaspro shrieked at Bloom who favored her with a flat look.

"Your fiancé was a two timing ass that lied about everything including his name. I actually broke up with him when Valtor was running around. We just pretend to date now so that he's not stuck with you again." Bloom explained coldly and Diaspro stood up angrily but paused when Gin had his gun aimed at her head. She didn't recognize the earth weapon or what it could do.

"This gnat chose the wrong time to be annoying. Take care of her and prove you're still loyal Montoya Cabernet." Gin said and Diaspro watched as Bloom pulled her own strange earth weapon from behind her back and aimed it at Diaspora with a cold look on her face but her eyes seemed sad for just a moment.

"You've done this to yourself. Goodbye Diaspro." Bloom said and then she pulled the trigger. Diaspro's brain and bits of skull splattered the concrete floor before Bloom merely snapped her fingers and the evidence ignited.

"Glad to see that you're still one of us. We'll be in touch." Vodka said before he and Gin left. Bloom just nodded and left as well to go meet up with her friends and introduce them to someone.

"Bloom!" One of her friends, Stella, waved Bloom down and making a dark haired woman with blue eyes from nearby look up immediately.

"Hey what was with that text I got from Diaspro? You were with some guy with long hair in all black…." Sky asked making her roll her eyes.

"I was talking to a friend of mine but he's a bit… paranoid so he doesn't like being around too many people that he doesn't know. I noticed her but she took off before I could talk to her." Bloom lied with a smile, looking completely at ease as the dark haired woman approached.

"I thought that was you." The woman said making Bloom look up and smile at her.

"You know anyone else around here with hair like mine naturally?" Bloom asked grabbing the woman and pulling her down into her lap.

"Fair point. These your friends dear?" The woman asked with a fond smile and earning a nod from Bloom who wrapped her arms around the woman securely.

"Yeah. Everyone this is my girlfriend Rena Mizunashi. Rena these are my friends and classmates." Bloom said and she went on to introduce each of them in turn while the girls bombard the couple with questions.

Bloom continued to act normal while with her friends and stayed acting until she was alone with Rena at Rena's apartment and they had swept it for bugs.

Finding none Bloom dropped her smile and felt the weight of what she had done hit her. She nearly collapsed but Rena caught her in time.

"They had me shoot her. An annoying girl with a grudge followed me and saw me talking to Gin and was caught by Vodka. He had me shoot her right in the head and then I burned her body and the blood." Bloom said and she felt tears in her eyes while Rena's arms tightened on her and the darker haired woman got them to her couch.

"She was annoying but I…I never wanted to kill her." Bloom whispered and Rena rubbed her back soothingly.

"I know precious one. I know." Rena tried to comfort the other woman, her girlfriend of four years, and felt terrible for what Bloom had to do. Sure she had been brought to the organization when she was young after a member saw her powers but she had been spared from having to kill until she was sixteen thanks to Vermouth and That Person. By then though they had learned about Magix and she had been assigned a mission to investigate there and get a network going.

"Hidemi…I…" Bloom used her girlfriends real name and felt fresh tears gather in her eyes.

"How can you be near me anymore? I'm a killer… no better than Gin or-"

"Don't. Don't you _dare_ think you're as bad as Gin. He's a rabid dog who murders without remorse. You feel bad. You feel _human_ about it. Besides… you think I haven't had to kill? You know that I'm CIA… you know that I'm undercover in the organization…I've had to kill before too precious one. How can I not be near you? You're my beautiful girlfriend who needs me right now." Rena said softly as she rested her forehead against Bloom's.

"I still love you Bloom, my beautiful flame." Rena whispered making Bloom blush but smile.

"I love you too Hidemi, my sneaky fox." Bloom said and the two of them exchange a soft sweet kiss.

"Help me forget? Take me to bed and make me forget." Bloom asked making Rena nod her head.

"If that's what you want." Rena agreed lifting the red head into her arms and carrying her to their bedroom.

Rena made her forget. For the rest of the night Rena… no Hidemi…Hidemi made her forget about the murder Bloom had committed. The murder no one would ever connect to her.

For a night they forgot all about the dangerous lives they lived…

The reality came crashing down on them the next morning however.


	92. Dectective Conan Cross Dragoness Deal

**Random Winx Idea**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this just popped into my head at random…don't ask me why. AU OOC Bashing and femslash all possible and likely.)**

"Easy there." Bloom said catching the other woman who had bumped into her and nearly toppled over despite being a head taller than the red haired Fairy. She hadn't been expecting anyone else to be near the alleyways apparently but Bloom preferred the solitude and risk of danger and excitement. The woman had apparently been walking fast and had turned a corner without looking or time to stop.

"I'm sorry. I was just in a hurry and-" The woman was speaking in Japanese, god was Bloom glad that her magic gave her a universal translator in her head that let her talk and understand pretty much any language. It gave her a few easy A's in high school and had the teachers tearing their hair out. She missed those days. Back when she was completely, or mostly at least, unaware of the power within her and the danger it always brought to her and those near her.

Of the curse that came with being the Avatar and Bearer of the Great Dragons Flame.

"There she is!" A man shouted shooting at the tall woman talking to Bloom who gave them a dragon death stare when a bullet grazed her cheek.

"There's the CIA bitch! Let's kill her and take her to the bosses and reveal her traitorous ways. Kill the spare." The random mook said and that was all that Bloom needed to hear.

"Wrong move." Bloom said with a low guttural chuckle and instantly a wall of flames erupted and began to burn around the men, not touching them but incinerating any bullets they tried to shoot out.

Bloom waited until she could no longer feel the men's life forces and then released the fire, the woman staring shocked at the almost pristine bodies of the men who had suffocated thanks to the fire eating all of the oxygen within the sphere.

"Sorry about that ma'am but they seem to have been after you and I was just…in the line of fire?" Bloom offered with a small smirk as she looked at the woman.

"How did you do that?" The woman asked staring at Bloom shocked and a bit amazed.

"A bit of fire power is all. Fight fire with fire right?" Bloom said smirking wider and making the woman nod a bit and then stare at Bloom hard.

"I hate to involve a random bystander in this…but my name is Hidemi Hondou, however right now I am using the name Rena Mizunashi. I am an American CIA agent who is undercover as a regular news woman here in Japan. My mission was to infiltrate an international crime syndicate and not only expose it and it's boss but bring it down by any means possible. From what I saw just now you're more than a match for most of the unnamed agents and the low ranked codenamed agents. If you agree I'd like to enlist your help in my mission. This means you'll be surrounded by criminals nearly 24 hours a day and one wrong move will cost you your life. Therefore I am _asking_ if you want to get involved. If you say no then I need you to forget everything you've witnessed and heard in the last ten minutes and go about your day as normal." The woman, Hidemi, said making Bloom quirk an eyebrow.

"A world saving gig huh? Been a few years since I've had one of those. Alright then Miss Hidemi. This seems like it'd be the most interesting thing to happen to me this decade so perhaps it'll keep me entertained for a while. Very well…how about we make an agreement? After all it seems unfair for me to help you in your noble quest but to get nothing in return other than some mild entertainment." Bloom said with a smirk and making Hidemi's eyes narrow a bit.

"You will have to address me as Rena. And very well…what would the terms of this agreement be?" Hidemi asked staring at the woman hard and making the red head chuckle again.

"My my don't look so suspicious of me. You see I have been…shall we say…in hiding? Or rather…unavailable to most people for the last couple of years, more than a decade really, and therefore am very far behind on how things are socially and all. Not to mention that I have no actual home to call my own, nor any way to purchase one at the moment. In exchange for helping you bring down this organization then how about you let me stay at your home or apartment or wherever until I…let's say get back on my feet?" Bloom asked with a smile and Hidemi stared at her hard.

"You look like you're barely twenty…and yet you're talking like you're much older than that. Just…who are you? How old are you?" Hidemi asked making Bloom sigh slightly.

"I? I am just a girl that was raised in a small city called Gardenia in America. As for my age? Hm I truly wonder about that now." Bloom said looking up at the sky thoughtfully.

"But…Gardenia was wiped off of the map. A tsunami took out the entire town one day without warning. I know, I remember watching that when…" Hidemi said staring wide eyed at the girl shocked and a bit sad now.

"True. I was able to save the universe several times but the one time when I could save the place I grew up in…I wasn't able to. Most of my friends and family were caught in that tsunami. I believe one of the news stations showed a married couple and four teenage girls that no one could identify being drowned in a home that was half destroyed in the first hit? That was my friends and my parents. I think I began to lose count after that event." Bloom said humming slightly.

"That happened almost twenty years ago…I remember seeing it as a seven year old girl in the living room with my dad. The girls they found…they were determined to be between the ages of eighteen and twenty two…you…you would have to be almost forty two by now?" Hidemi said making Bloom hum a bit.

"That sounds about right. Of course Stella was a year older than the rest of us so I can see why the ages might have been thrown off a bit when you add her into the mix. Honestly the only survivors besides me was an old woman who lived in the woods who hadn't been in town that entire month, her apprentice who had been with her, and another friend of mine who had been at college the day of the disaster…I still don't know how I survived. After all I was right there when it hit and fire does not mix well with water…" Bloom trailed off as she stared at the flames dancing along her fingertips curiously.

"Just who or what are you?" Hidemi asked staring at the red head in front of her amazed and in disbelief.

"I? I am a monster in human form. A being of pure fire who is inside of a fleshy body. I am one who can destroy worlds with a flick of my wrist and create new ones with a snap of my fingers. I am both dragon and human. Both mortal and not." Bloom said with a low chuckle as she seemed to ponder the question and her answer a bit.

"I have been called many things. Demon, dragoness, witch, goddess, devil…monster…freak…cursed…Red death, destroyer of worlds, Fire Bringer, Dragon Keeper, student, teacher, creator, killer, princess…sister…daughter…friend…." Bloom trailed off sadly at the end before she shook her head for a moment and looked at Hidemi as she stuck her hand out.

"However the name I've had the longest is Bloom. So then Hidemi Hondou, older sister of Eisuke Hondou and daughter of Ethan Hondou…do we have an agreement?" Bloom asked and Hidemi's eyes widened.

"How did you know about my dad and brother?" Hidemi asked her voice tight.

"I know many things that most should not. How about I add another term to our agreement? Not only will I help you bring this crime organization down…but…if you don't mind helping me get some food, or feeding me while I stay with you either one, then not only will I ensure that you complete your mission alive…but that no harm shall come to those you hold dearest as well? What do you say? Sound good?" Bloom asked making Hidemi stare at her suspiciously but she didn't have much of a choice but to trust this woman.

"So in exchange for staying in the spare room of my apartment until I can help you get back on your feet and meals while you stay with me…you'll not only help me destroy the organization but you'll also protect me and my brother?" Hidemi asked making Bloom nod her head.

"I will protect those that you hold dearest, which includes your brother." Bloom agreed making Hidemi nod and then reach out and shake hands with Bloom.

Just in time because not ten seconds after their 'deal' was sealed did she hear footsteps and see the familiar figure of Gin approaching quickly from another alleyway. Bloom didn't bat an eye though which made Hidemi suspect she knew he was coming towards them.

"Kir what happened here?" Gin demanded making Bloom raise an eyebrow.

"Sir. I found evidence suggesting one of the dead men back there, Grey Goose, of being a CIA rat. They found me out however and tried to eliminate me before I could turn the evidence over to be pursued by our intelligence division or to Rum and That Person for further orders. I was hoping to lose them in the side streets when I bumped into this woman. Then…Well she managed to kill all three of them in the span of a minute without them even managing to fight back." Kir reported to Gin with a stoic cold face.

"Oh?" Gin asked looking at Bloom who looked at him curiously.

"Are you a guy or a woman?" Bloom asked confused. In an instant Gin pulled his gun out and shot Bloom through the head.

Hidemi felt her small shred of hope die at seeing the woman she just made a deal with topple to the ground with a hole in her head.

"I'm a man." Gin growled at the body on the ground before he turned on his heel as if to leave.

"You could have just said that without shooting me. Bloodstains are a bitch to get out of cloths you know?" Bloom asked sitting up calm as you please and making Gin whirl around. Kir was gaping just as much as Gin was as Bloom stared at them with a hole in her head and a bored look on her face while the hole began to slowly heal up until it left perfectly smooth flawless skin where the hole had previously been.

"I've killed people for less than that you know?" Bloom said casually.

The hope that had died in Hidemi's heart flared back to life stronger and brighter than ever. This lady could survive being shot _through the head_?

And she had promised that no harm would come to Hidemi or her precious people?

 _Holy shit._


End file.
